Protectores celestiales
by anle moto
Summary: Joey ha desaparecido y toda parece indicar que una antigua amenaza lo tiene en su poder. Ahora Yugi y sus amigos deberan buscarlo antes de que sea demasaido tarde. Pero solo uno de ellos podra salvarlo; mas no estaran solo tendran el apoyo de los monstruos de duelo y algunos seres mas. En verdad soy pesima para ser resumenes, solo entren y lean por favor.
1. La Despedida

_Capitulo 1_

_La despedida_

_Busco un corazón,  
pero no un corazón cualquiera.  
Tiene que ser uno compatible  
con la dureza de los tiempos  
en los que vivimos,  
para poder soportar las pruebas..._

_Busco un corazón fuerte,  
pero lo suficientemente blando  
como para percibir  
el dolor de la gente  
y sensibilizarme ante ellos..._

_Busco un corazón  
con un ritmo que sea ligero  
pero controlado al mismo tiempo,  
para que me ayude a tener paciencia  
ante las cosas que me parecen injustas,  
pero que yo no puedo cambiar..._

_Busco un corazón estable;  
que me dé la seguridad que necesito  
para enfrentar mi destino  
y saber que todo tiene su lugar  
y su tiempo;  
que nada ocurre por casualidad..._

_Busco un corazón  
que simplemente ame,  
porque el amor  
es la clave de todo:  
del principio y del fin,  
de parar o seguir,  
de vivir o morir..._

_Busco un corazón especial...  
¿Acaso lo tienes tú?_

Termino de copiar aquel hermoso poema que había encontrado, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo había hecho.

Las clases habían terminado por aquel día, muchos hablaban de sus planes de fin de semana, por fin era viernes.

La emoción era evidente en los ojos de todos, menos del chico que guardaba lentamente sus cosas, aquel que había copiado aquel poema.

—Joey ¿todo bien?—interrogo un joven de cabellos hacia el cielo.

—Sí, Yug, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que me preocupas

—No tienes por qué, solo estoy cansado por entregar los diarios, fue una mañana difícil.

—Valla el perro por los diarios sin que su amo se lo ordene— exclamo un joven de ojos azules y mirada fría.

—Kaiba —murmuro el dueño del rompecabezas, mientras miraba a su amigo.

Más el joven rubio no respondió al insulto, simplemente se mantuvo callado sumido en sus pensamientos

/ ¿Qué más da? Ya no importa nada, al fin y al cabo, todo terminara en una horas/

Aquel era el pensamiento del joven, quien sin quererlo dejo que una traviesa lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

— ¿Joey?—interrogo Yugi— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—no es nada, algo me lastimo el ojo, tranquilo viejo, anda vámonos

El joven asintió, aunque no le creía del todo, así ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse donde sus amigos estaban.

Sin que nadie se percatara, en la esquina de la escuela se hallaba una limosina donde el joven de ojos azules miraba la escena, aquella había sido una semana rara, había hecho de todos para que el perro le respondiera pero este simplemente lo ignoro, suspiro mientras ordenaba que lo llevaran a su casa, ese día no tenía ánimos de ver a los inútiles de sus empleados.

Se despidió de sus amigos, dándoles un abrazo, cosa que extraño, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo rubio, no comentaron nada, así camino por un largo rato hasta llegar al parque y ahí acercarse a un árbol donde él y sus amigos habían prometido siempre estar juntos. Pero debido al pasado eso no sucedería.

Mientras tocaba el tronco de aquel árbol de cerezos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras recordaba el porqué de su dolor, el por qué se había despedido con un abrazo de sus amigos.

******flash back

Se sentía agotado después de una jornada de trabajo, caminaba lentamente mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban con los sucesos de una semana anterior, iba sumido en sus pensamientos que solo se detuvo al ver algo brillante enfrente de él.

Al alzar la vista se halló con una esfera de color azul, que se adentró a su cuerpo para salir de un color dorado, dentro de la esfera se podía apreciar a alguien como Joey, pero vestido de forma distinta.

—Después de tanto tiempo por fin te encontramos— exclamo una voz y entonces un encapuchado apareció— por fin apareces

—Miren si es algo que les debe mi padre, denme dos semanas para pagarles— dijo con esperanza, ya que sin saber por qué sentía miedo de ellos

Más la risa de dos hombres se hizo presente y supo que ese asunto no era cosa de su padre

—No tiene nada que ver con ese hombre— exclamo otro encapuchado frente a el— este asunto es solamente contigo Jono

— ¿Jono? Mi nombre es Joey Wheleer no Jono

—pero en el antiguo Egipto te llamabas Jono y debido a que eres su reencarnación, como lo muestra nuestra esfera de almas, tu recibirás el castigo del cual él se salvo

— ¡Yo no sé de qué hablan! ¡Aléjense!

Grito para correr tratando de alejarse de aquellos extraños, corrió lo que su cuerpo y fuerzas permitieron y cuando se sintió a salvo se detuvo

—No puede huir de nosotros Jono— exclamo uno, mientras se parecía detrás suyo— tu destino está marcado gracias a nosotros, será enjuiciado por haberte robado nuestro tesoro

—a donde vallas te buscaremos, así de simple Jono

El rubio esta aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer, no había llevado su baraja, ni tampoco su sistema de duelo, algo le decía que lo que ellos decían era cierto, él no tenía escapatoria

—Está bien, iré con ustedes a donde me digan, pero, permítanme terminar la semana, permítanme despedirme de mis seres queridos, por favor.

Exclamo en suplica, sin saber que un ser de ojos verdes lo miraba sorprendido.

—Está bien, al fin y al cabo no tienes a ojos rojos contigo— menciono haciendo que Joey abriera los ojos —te dejaremos terminar la semana

—No dirás nada, de lo que sucedió hoy ¿entendido?

—si

Ambos hombres desaparecieron y el sin saber que hacer corrió hasta su casa, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, al llegar a su hogar vio a su padre y sin importarle nada se aferró a él, ante las sorpresa del hombre.

****fin flash back

—Perdónenme por no cumplir nuestra promesa—murmuro

*I_ré contigo y te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste, estaré a tu lado cuidándote, no te preocupes*_

Escucho un suave murmullo, que no supo identificar, fue entonces que se percató de un pluma en el suelo, así que se hinco para recogerla.

Mientras como si el destino quisiera jugar, los hermanos Kaiba paseaban por aquel parque, petición del menor de ellos, fue cuando el pequeño diviso a su rubio amigo.

—Hermano es Joey—le dijo mientras señalaba al joven que inspeccionaba la pluma con sumo interés— ¡Joey!

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba y observo como Mokuba Kaiba se le acercaba corriendo, sin pensarlo guardo la pluma y recibió con un caluroso abrazo al menor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba?—interrogo el joven

—Vengo con mi hermano—respondió señalándolo

—ya veo, te invito un helado, a ti y al engreído de tu hermano ¿Qué te parece?

—voy a decirle a Seto—exclamo mientras corría a su hermano

Al verlo correr hasia su hermano no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, extrañaría aquel pequeño y fue entonces que se percató, él era el único del cual no se había despedido.

—Perro—exclamo son su habitual tono

—Kaiba, espero que no te moleste la invitación que le hice a Mokuba

—no lo hace, vamos por mi helado.

Así fueron a la heladería más cercana, mientras caminaban.

_* ¿Sucede algo malo?—interrogo un ser de ojos azules al de ojos verde*_

_*no, nada, ya sabes cómo es*_

_* ¿seguro?*_

_*si*_

Aquel se alejó para esta cerca de Joey quien pedía tres helados, fresa, vainilla y chocolate, pagándolos y entregándoselos a sus dueños.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, solo un par de minutos, cuando Joey se percató de que el sol comenzaba a descender, entendió que la hora había llegado.

Se despidió del joven Kaiba con un abrazo y unas palmadas a su hermano, para después correr sin rumbo aparente.

Mientras corría llego a un área despejada, donde sintió aquellas dos presencias y debido al miedo que estas le provocaban soltó su mochila.

—El tiempo que has pedido se ha terminado, por lo tanto debes ir a cumplir con tu destino—dijo uno de ellos, por lo cual Joey bajo la mirada- síguenos

_*Bien es hora de partir* exclamo hacia el cielo* no permitiré que toquen a Joey.*_

Así cuatro seres travesaron aquel portal, sin que nadie supiera nada.


	2. Angustia

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen, le pertenencen a sus respectivos creadores y distribuidore, yo solo los utilizo para un fin sin lucro._**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó.

En la casa de la familia Wheleer, el padre de Joey: Julián Wheleer se levantaba.

Miro el despertador, aun era temprano, pero no lograba dormir de nuevo, así que decidió levantarse y prepara el desayuno de su hijo.

Ya tenia casi tres semanas de haber de dejado de tomar y todo al encontrar una foto de el con Joey con solo meses de edad, junto a ellos un doctor.

Aquella fotografía tenia un escritura en la parte trasera, al leerla recordó el motivo por el cual comenzó a beber.

Desde ese día había estado en paz con su hijo e incluso había logrado un empleo sin que este lo supiera, por ese motivo era que había alimento para el desayuno de aquel día.

Termino de preparar el desayuno, pero aquella sensación de intranquilidad que le había nacido después de que su hijo llegara ocho días antes llorando y pidiendo refugio en sus brazos continuaba.

Miro el reloj ya era la hora de que su hijo se levantara y no llegara tarde a su trabajo, así que decidió llamarlo

—Joshep el desayuno esta listo, Joshep—más no escucho ruido, cosa que lo intranquilizo, así subió a la habitación que hallo vacía—debe estar con su amigo Yugi, él dijo que estaría con el, esta con el y por eso no llego a casa anoche

Murmuro tratando de convencerse así mismo.

Así partió al trabajo donde ponía todo el empeño para poder ganar el dinero que necesitaba, más también en su mente estaba el hecho de no saber de su hijo, tal vez llegaría tarde a casa y se disculparía por no avisarle, esos eran sus pensamientos, pero aquellos cambiaron al ser llamado ante su jefe

— ¿Me llamo?—interrogo mientras veía a unos policías con su patrón— ¿sucede algo?

—No te preocupes Julián, los oficiales vinieron hablar contigo.

—Fuimos a su casa y nos indicaron que en este lugar trabajaba, queríamos saber si reconoce esta mochila—exclamo mostrándola— ¿le es familiar?

—Si es de mi hijo Joey

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En la casa de un amigo suyo, señor

—Bien, posiblemente alguien quiso jugarle una mala broma a su hijo robándole la mochila.

—Si, es posible—exclamo mientras tomaba la mochila…

Mientras en preparatoria de domino.

Las clases habían comenzado y todo el alumnado se hallaba en aquel salón, pero pasada la primera hora la ausencia de un alumno rubio, que era el entretenimiento debido a sus peleas con el CEO de Kaiba Corp. no había llegado, aunque en una época aquellas ausencias eran comunes, no evitaba ser preocupante para sus amigos. Más para los dueños de ojos azules y los dioses egipcios.

Aquellos jóvenes habían tomado la decisión de ir terminadas las clases a la casa de su amigo, para averiguar el porqué de su ausencia, más dicho plan no se llevo a cabo gracias a la cantidad de tarea que se le había dejado para el día siguiente.

Julián Wheleer había terminado temprano su trabajo por lo cual había logrado salir horas antes, regreso a casa con la mochila de su hijo y se sentó en el sillón, solo esperaba que Joseph llegara pronto, la sensación de ansiedad, así como la preocupación lo estaban llevando a dieciséis años en el pasado.

—Tres días, igual que aquella vez—murmuro a la nada

*****Flash Back***

Un hombre rubio escuchaba impactado la información que el director del hospital donde su esposa se había aliviado le daba.

Durante un extraño apagón, la enfermera en turno se había llevado a su hijo recién nació, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlos.

Tres días de angustia, tres días de miedo, tres días de no saber nada de su pequeño.

Pasado los tres días fueron llamados por el director, un hombre había encontrado al niño y a la enfermera, donde descubrieron que esta había recibido ordenes de un desconocido.

Durante los meses siguientes aquel suceso no pudo quedar en el olvido, hasta que se mudaron.

*****Fin Flash Back***

Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar el teléfono

—Residencia Wheleer… no, no se encuentra ¿Por qué?... ¿no llego a trabajar?...

Ya no escuchaba a aquel hombre que se decía jefe de Joey, en el restaurante.

Joey no había ido a trabajar aquel fin de semana ni tampoco se había presentado aquel día, soltó el auricular para subir las escaleras, todo estaba como lo había encontrado en la mañana.

Busco por todas partes, el dinero estaba en el lugar de siempre con aquella libreta donde Joey apuntaba sus gastos, así como su ahorro, la ropa estaba completa, solo faltaba el uniforme que se había llevado el viernes, el sistema de duelo en su lugar y en la baraja solo faltaban dos cartas: el dragón negro de ojos rojos y el mago del tiempo.

Reviso la cama ahí se hallaba una libreta que le servía a Joey para apuntar algunos contactos y pasajes de su vida, algo así como una agenda y un diario a la vez.

Abrió la libreta y al leer la última pagina, busco la dirección de Yugi.

—Tiene que estar con Yugi, tiene que estar ahí…

Exclamo mientras salía a la casa-tienda del mejor amigo de su hijo.

Yugi ya tenia una hora en su casa, realizando las tareas o eso intentaba ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—Yugi ¿sucede algo?—interrogo un chico muy parecido a Yugi

— ¿Eh? Nada Yami, no sucede nada—respondió este

—Yugi

Yami conocía muy bien a su protegido, como para saber que algo anda mal con el, así que mirando directamente Yugi, hablaría

—Estoy preocupado por Joey, no llego al colegio

—Tal vez se quedo dormido, sabes que le suele suceder, pero sé que algo te perturba ¿Qué es?

— ¿Recuerdas el miércoles que vino?—interrogo teniendo una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza del Faraón— ¿no sentiste extraña su visita?

Yami se quedo en silencio recordando lo que había sucedido, así recordó que se había enfrentado a un duelo con su amigo, que hablaron de los viejos tiempos, pero tal vez lo que le extraño fue su despedida.

—Parecía que se estaba despidiendo

—Yo sentí lo mismo toda la semana pasada, ¿crees que Joey intentaría hacer algo extraño?

—No, Joey no es de esas personas, además tu lo escuchaste su relación con su padre estaba mejorando.

—Soy un tonto por pensar así

—No, solo estas preocupado por tu amigo

Reino el silencio en aquella habitación, mientras que dos seres traslucidos también meditaban las acciones de aquel joven de ojos verdes.

Mientras aquella platica se daba, el padre de Joey llegaba a la tienda

—Buenas tardes señor, soy Julián Wheleer, el padre de Joey, ¿se encuentra Yugi?

—Claro, ahora lo llamo

El anciano camino a la puerta donde la mercancía, no había hecho preguntas, algo le decía que no era el momento, había visto ansiedad, preocupación y miedo en los ojos del hombre, eso solo podía significar una cosa: algo pasaba como el mejor amigo de su nieto.

Intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes, cuando su abuelo lo llamo, mencionando que el padre del dueño de ojos rojos lo llamaba, ante dicho suceso, ambos jóvenes bajaron.

Al llegar a la tienda vieron al hombre caminando como león enjaulado.

—Buenas tardes señor Wheleer—llamo la atención del hombre

—Yugi ¿verdad?—exclamo teniendo un asentimiento como respuesta—Joey, ¿esta contigo?

—No señor, ha Joey no lo he visto desde viernes, dijo que tendría un fin de semana ajetreado con su trabajo en el restaurante, que por eso no lo veríamos

—No puede ser—murmuro, la esperanza que tenia se había esfumado

— ¿Sucede algo?—interrogo el anciano

—Joey me dijo que pasaría el fin de semana con ustedes, que no volvería hasta hoy en la tarde.

Después de aquellas palabras, la angustia que sentía aquel hombre se había contagiado a las demás personas.

Yugi llamo a sus amigos y así comenzaron a buscar a Joey por todas partes, ya entrada la noche se habían reunido para dar a conocer lo averiguado.

Nadie había visto a Joey, no fue hasta que Yami se hallo con una anciana que dijo que había visto al joven rubio que se había marchado con unos extraños y que parecía asustado.

Con esa información el padre de Joey no pudo evitar sentirse completamente devastado.

Dieciséis años, habían sido dieciséis años en los que había tenido aquel tesoro y que había desperdiciado por culpa del alcohol.

Después de aquella información los demás jóvenes se retiraron, quedando solo los habitantes de la casa-tienda y el padre del rubio. Por algunos minuto el silencio reino en aquella casa.

—Hay que avisarle a Serenety—exclamo Yami

—Yo lo hare—murmuro el hombre— ¿me permite?

—Claro, con confianza—respondió Solomon

—Bueno Serenety… si soy yo… me temo que si… si… cálmate pequeña, Joey desapareció… cálmate, estoy en la casa de Yugi Moto… bien entonces hasta mañana—exclamo mientras colgaba—llegaran mañana por la mañana ¿espero que no le moleste?

—Al contrario—exclamo el anciano mientras revisaba la correspondencia— Yugi es carta para ti, de Joey

Yugi tomo la carta, todos con la esperanza de obtener algo de información:

"_Querido Yug._

_No se cuando recibas esta carta, solo sé que para ese momento ya no estaré, no se si seguiré vivo o no, solo te puedo decir que voy a cumplir con un destino que me estaba preparado y que no conocía._

_Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias a eso supe lo que era la verdadera amistad, contigo y con Yami, viví aventuras que solo en la imaginación se pueden tener._

_Gracias, gracias de corazón por darme tu amistad._

_Dile a Yami que le agradezco que me permitiera ser su amigo, a tu abuelo que lo quiero como si fuera mio, a Serenety que la quiero mucho, a mi mama también aunque nunca comprendí por que no me quería y a mi padre…_

_A mi papa dile que lo amo, que le agradezco estas tres semanas donde pude tener de nuevo mi refugio en sus brazos._

_Te pediré un favor amigo, cuídalo mucho, por favor cuídalo mucho._

_Gracias de nuevo, por todo._

_Atte. Joey"_

— ¿Qué significa esto?—se pregunto el dueño del rompecabezas

—Yugi, llama a Mokuba, hay que hablar con el para que no ayude

Dijo Yami mientras miraba la carta de duelo que se hallaba en el sobre, aquella carta era el _mago del tiempo…_

Mientras en una lujosa mansión se hallaba el dueño de los ojos azules, junto a su hermano mirando televisión.

Eran de los pocos momentos en los cuales podían distraerse, más el mayor de los Kaiba, aquella distracción no servía, ya que se preguntaba por el perro.

_Esta preocupado, pero mañana se le pasara_

Había escuchado una voz, pero pensó que era su imaginación así miro el televisión, minutos después un sirviente entraba entregándole una carta

— ¿De quien es? Hermano—pregunto con curiosidad el niño

—Que extraño, es de Wheleer

— ¿De Joey?

—Si

— ¿Qué dice?

"_Queridos Hermanos Kaiba:_

_Muy pocas personas pueden jactarse de conocer a los Kaiba y no que decir que son amigos._

_Pero yo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos, que soy amigo de ambos, si Kaiba aun que tu no lo quieras somos amigos._

_Agradezco la amistad de ambos que muy a su manera me dieron, les agradezco que me permitieran acompañarlos en sus aventuras._

_Deben saber que los quiero, que ha sido un honor conocerlos y que espero que en su futuro haya mucha felicidad._

_Cuídense mutuamente, por que solo ustedes se tienen, no peleen por tonterías y se llegan a decir palabras hirientes, procuren pedir perdón._

_Gracias por todo, que la felicidad les llegue y colme por completo._

_Por ultimo Seto Kaiba, te entrego mi tesoro más preciado, cuídalo, protégelo, si alguien pregunta tu no lo tienes, si lo ven no sabes como llego a ti, pero, si en algún momento pone en peligro a Mokuba, destrúyelo._

_Por favor._

_Adiós._

_Atte. Joey"_

Ante la extrañeza de la carta, Mokuba reviso el sobre para hallarse una sorpresa, dentro del sobre se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que la carta favorita de Joey: _El dragón negro de ojos rojos._

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Todo tipo de comentario es bien recibidos.


	3. Sombras

Aquí un nuevo capitulo….

No tengo perdon de nadie por haber dejado colgada esta historia, pero sucedieron muchas cosas en los meses anteriores.

Hoy como retribucion subire otro mas

Todos los duelistas tienen cartas con las que forman su baraja, pero solo pocos se pueden jactar de tener una baraja con vida.

Esto significa que cuando un duelista obtienen una carta con vida, se crea un terreno dentro del reino de las sombras, el terreno es dividido entre los tipos de monstruos que maneja el duelista, las cartas trampas impiden el acceso al terreno, mientras que las cartas mágicas, así como equipos son entregados a los lideres de las barajas, los monstruos favoritos o poderosos.

Así solamente el duelista tenga una carta con vida el terreno existe.

Los mejores duelistas del mundo tienen su terreno sin conocer su existencia…

El reino de las sombras es un lugar lúgubre, donde la luz del sol o el reflejo que obtiene la luna entra, los habitantes de aquel lugar sobreviven gracias a los humanos, pero las condiciones de vida son terribles, es simple de saber, con tener el conocimiento de que la comida esta podrida, aun así en aquella área se pueden apreciar los terrenos de algunos duelistas.

Un terreno imponente, es el de Seto Kaiba, los lideres de aquel lugar eran los tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, eran los más imponentes y causaban miedo.

En aquel instante mientras todos realizaban sus deberes, una figura comenzó a solidificarse en el centro de la aquella extraña área, todos se sorprendieron al ver al nuevo habitante de la baraja.

— _**¿Qué haces aquí ojos rojos?**_—interrogo uno de los ojiazul, pero el dragón no contesto, solo se mantuvo en silencio

— _**¿Qué hace este perdedor aquí?**_—cuestiono el señor de los dragones—_**contesta**_

—_**Acaso no es obvio, ahora pertenezco a esta baraja**_—respondió por fin, ojos rojos

—_**El amo no puede tener a un perdedor como tu en su baraja, lárgate con el imbécil de tu amo**_—exclamo otro

— _**¡Ya basta!**_—ordeno el segundo ojiazul—_**si esta aquí es por que el amo lo ha puesto ya en la baraja, así que hasta que el dueño no disponga de nada, el dragón de ojos rojos es parte de nuestro grupo**_

—_**Vamos ojos rojos**_—murmuro el ultimo dragón blanco.

Así los cuatro dragones caminaron hasta el fondo que era el lugar asignado para ellos, aunque lo hacían en silencio, era fácil saber lo que la triada blanca tenia en la mente _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Mientras caminaban uno de ellos noto una herida en la garra del recién llegado, así entraron a su destino.

Ojos rojos miro el lugar, y sin pensarlo se fue hasta el rincón más solitario ante la mirada de las demás dragones y se acostó para dormir.

Era fácil apreciar que aquel ser sufría.

— _**¿Qué te paso en la garra?**_—pregunto azul, más no obtuvo la respuesta deseada

—_**Estoy cansado, quisiera dormir un poco.**_

Los dragones blancos asintieron y se alejaron dejando al dragón descansar, pero este cerró los ojos y recordó lo sucedido la semana pasada.

*****Flash Back

Se hallaba junto al mago del tiempo hablando del extraño comportamiento de su dueño, algo les decía que estaba mal, pero no podían ayudarlo, no supieron como o por que pero de pronto su joven amo estaba frente a ellos, fue que se percataron que estaban en uno de los terrenos baldíos cercanos al hogar de su dueño.

—En verdad funciona—exclamo sorprendido, después de despedirse de Yami y Solomon había intentado hacer lo que el antiguo faraón dijo, sacar a los monstruos del duelo sin sistema, solo con desearlo—bien, los traje aquí, para despedirme de ustedes

— _**¿Despedirse? ¿De que habla amo?**_—interrogo el hechicero del tiempo, mientras su compañero no salía del asombro—_**¿cometimos algún error?**_

—No, ninguno, es solo que no quiero ponerlos en peligro—dicho esto relato su encuentro del lunes, haciendo que ojos rojos abriera los ojos en sorpresa y miedo— por eso es que he decidido mandarlos con otros duelistas

—_**Entrégueme amo, no se aleje de sus seres queridos, entrégueme**_—suplico el dragón

—No lo hare, así me atacaras, no sé que quieren ellos contigo, pero no te entregare, eres mi amigo y por eso te voy a proteger—ante esas palabras el dragón solo agacho la mirada—necesito un favor, necesito un poco de tu sangre, para que crean que estas conmigo

Sin decir nada, alzo la garra y Joey le hizo un pequeño corte para obtener la sangre, al hacer le pidió disculpas por el dolor que causaba.

— _**¿Nos entregara al joven Yugi?**_—pregunto el mago del tiempo

—A ti si, tu ojos rojos estarás con Seto

— _**¿Con el joven Seto? ¿Por qué?**__—_interrogo confundido el dragón

—Es la mejor opción que tengo para ti—respondió mientras bajaba la mirada ante el pensamiento que tenia—además de que si mi plan falla, el podrá hacerlo y Yug no

Ante aquellas palabras el dragón lo supo, si ellos se enteraban que no estaba con Joey lo buscarían, así que él le pediría a Seto que lo destruyera de ser necesario.

—Yo tampoco tengo ese valor

Fue el murmullo, los monstruos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, que parecieron horas, después regresaron a sus respectivas cartas.

El día siguiente el joven Joey los metió en dos sobres distintos y los mantuvo juntos, al finalizar la jornada de trabajo de aquel día fueron echados al buzón, donde se separaron.

****fin flash back

Una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos, extrañaba a su único compañero el mago del tiempo, extrañaba a su amo.

Desde la entrada de aquella habitación los dragones miraban a su contraparte, ellos no sabían que decirle, era obvio que estaba sufriendo, pero mientras él se guardara el dolor, no sabrían como ayudarle…

La situación en el terreno de Yugi y Yami no distaba mucho de ser parecida.

Toda la baraja de Yugi miraba sorprendido a su excompañero el mago del tiempo quien se había solidificado ante la sorpresa de todos.

—_**Mago del tiempo ¿Por qué estas aquí?**__—_interrogo el mago oscuro—_** tiempo**_

El monstruo no respondió simplemente camino a su antigua habitación donde entro, ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros, sabia que intentarían sacarle la información pero no diría nada se lo había prometido a su amigo Joey

***Flash Back

Después de escuchar lo que pasaba y ver el dolor de su dueño y amigo, no les quedo más que aceptar lo que planeaba, además estaba seguro que podría hablar con el faraón y así rescatarlo.

Pero como si Joey le leyera el pensamiento, dijo lo siguiente

—Prométanme no decir nada, de lo que paso aquel día, ni lo que paso hoy, prométanmelo, no, mejor júrenlo

Ambos monstruos se miraron y miraron a su dueño, era una orden clara y no podían desacatarla

—_**Lo juramos**_

Exclamaron ambos para obtener una sonrisa de su amo, la ultima que vieron.

****Fin flash back

Permitió a sus lágrimas salir, él no quería estar ahí, él quería estar con ojos rojos viendo como Joey recuperaba a su padre o saliendo del terreno, cualquier cosa

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y aquellos que habían sido sus amigos durante la época de Solomon estaban en el umbral, el fingió dormir aun sabiendo que estos no lo creían.

Los tres monstruos suspiraron y dejaron al monstruo descansar.

Algo grave había sucedido para que el estuviera de nuevo con ellos…

Existen dos terrenos que causan curiosidad, por los monstruos: el de Seto Kaiba por poseer a los tres dragones blanco de ojos azules y el de Yugi y Yami, quienes tienen a los dioses egipcios, así como también el haber recuperado a exodia.

Hasta hace una semana eran tres terrenos, pero un día el tercer terreno desapareció. Aquel terreno solo era habitado por dos monstruos: el mago del tiempo y el único dragón negro de ojos rojos, cuyo dueño era Joey Wheleer

Después atravesar el portal el joven de cabellos rubios caminaba con dirección desconocida, llevaba horas caminando por el desierto, al principio creyó saber de que lugar se trataba y pudo comprobarlo al ver a lo lejos la silueta de loa esfinge.

Se hallaba en Egipto.

Los hombres que le llevaban no pronunciaban palabras, solo caminaban guiándolo a un destino que tenia marcado desde su nacimiento.

Durante el recorrido el joven de ojos verdes miraba los posibles lugares para esconderse, el no permitiría que lastimaran a Joey, ese era su trabajo.

Mientras en una montaña dentro de se hallaban varios seres recibiendo las ordenes de su amo, un ser sin sentimientos, no le importaba manipular a nadie para obtener lo que deseaba y eso era poder.

—Señor, nos han informado chacal y hiena vienen con Jono y ojos rojos—dijo una mientras hacia una reverencia—llegaran mañana

—Me alegra escuchar aquello, preparen una celda para nuestro invitado.

Exclamo el hombre y con esto todos se retiraron a sus deberes

—Después de tanto tiempo mi hermoso Jono, después de cinco mil años de espera te tendré bajo mi poder.

Exclamo a las sombras mientras una cruel sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Espero que les halla gustado, espero de todo


	4. La orden

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y de nuevo perdón por el retrazo

Una limosina viajaba con dirección a la casa de Yugi Moto, el motivo una llamada hecha por el chico al menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

*****Flash Back

—Joven Mokuba —exclamo un sirviente entrando

— ¿Qué pasa James?

—Lo llama su amigo el joven Yugi Moto

—Pásamelo- exclamo tomando el teléfono- ¿bueno? …._ ¿Qué pasa? …¿ahora? … lo haré… adiós –_dijo colgando—hermano Yugi quiere que vallamos a su casa dice que es urgente

*****Fin Flash Back

Así ambos hermanos se dirigían a la casa de Moto, mientras lo hacían Seto no podía dejar de pensar en la carta del dragón y la escrita por Wheleer, así que recordando algunas palabras hablo con Mokuba.

—Mokuba no menciones a Yugi y los demás que tenemos bajo nuestro poder al dragón negro de ojos rojos, Wheleer lo pide en su carta así que lo acataremos ¿entendido?

Su hermano simplemente asintió

Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que de pronto Kaiba sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, a la cual no tomo importancia.

Después de un rato llegaron por fin a su destino, a entrar se hallaron con los dueños de la cas y un hombre que no habían visto.

—Me alegro que llegaran—exclamo el dueño del rompecabezas del milenio—él es el padre de Joey, el señor Julián Wheleer— presento y el hombre solo inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo

— ¿Pasa algo malo con Joey?—interrogo el joven Kaiba

— ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste Mokuba?—interrogo el anciano

—El viernes por la tarde, nos invito un helado a Seto y a mi

— ¿Alguien los miraba?, ¿algo extraño mientras estaba con el?

—Nada—respondió Mokuba— ¿Yugi?

—Quieren dejar los rodeos y decir que demonios pasa con el perro—ordeno Kaiba

—Tengo entendido que mi hijo y usted no se llevan bien, pero le pediría que por lo menos no lo insultara en mi presencia y el asunto es que Joshep desapareció el viernes, de hecho ustedes fueron los últimos en estar con el, el simplemente se fue con unos extraños

Murmuro, él estaba seguro que los que habían intentado llevárselo de niño, eran los mismos que lo tenían ahora, pero no tenía pruebas, además estaba seguro que en aquella ciudad ya habían cerrado el caso.

Seto Kaiba frunció el ceño, aunque no lo quisiera recibir la carta le había dado un extraño sentimiento, dicho sentimiento no lo podía explicar.

—Mañana hablaremos con mi detective privado para saber que hizo Wheleer ¿algo más que me puedan decir?

—Me temo que no Kaiba, es todo lo que sabemos, solo espero que Joey se halla llevado a ojos rojos—ante la mención de la carta Mokuba miro a su hermano, aquello no paso desapercibido por Julián—ahora nosotros somos de nuevo los dueños del mago del tiempo

"_El cachorro entrego sus cartas, pero ¿porqué me entrego el dragón a mi?"_

Alzo la mirada observo a los semblantes preocupados y observo más los jóvenes que parecían gemelos pero no lo eran y de pronto una palabra de la carta del chico _**destrúyelo.**_ Yugi no seria capaz de destruir algún vestigio de su amigo, así que las respuestas la tenia esa carta.

Al parecer aquellos extraños estaban interesados en aquella carta la pregunta era _¿Por qué?_

Después de un rato decidieron partir.

_*¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Joey y a Akira?*_

_*No lo se, Ran, no lo se*_

Seto subió a su habitación donde se ducho, al salir, lo único que venia a su pensamiento era la semana anterior, aquella semana, donde el chico rubio se había despedido de todos sus seres queridos. Así en la soledad de su habitación se atrevió a gritar

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito perro solo cause problemas?!— decía mientras sin saber por qué su pecho le dolía

*_Frio por fuera sacando palabras sin sentimiento explotando contra el perro como tu lo llamas, mientras que por dentro tu corazón se parte en dos, por la tristeza y la pena de saber que tu cachorro esta en quien sabe donde y tal ves sufriendo como lo habías sentido, en tu limosina_* dijo muy cerca de Seto que al escuchar la voz volteo hacia el lado donde escucho la voz

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba una voz, en esos momentos creyó que lo más probable era que el cansancio debido a su jornada le estuviera pasando ya factura.

Sin pensar más se acostó a dormir, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba preocupado por el cachorro, quería encontrarlo pronto.

Aquellos ojos azules lo miraban con cariño al ver que ya se había dormido, estaba tentado a salir de la mansión para comenzar a buscar a su amigo, pero no podía dejarlo solo y si le pedía a su compañero quedarse, este le suplicaría por acompañarlo, y no debían dejar solos a sus protegidos.

De sus labios salió un suspiro no sabia que hacer.

_**Shin**_

_*¿Señor?*_

_**Necesito que vengas a mi presencia Shin, no te preocupes por tu protegido el estará bien**_

_*como lo ordene*_

Atravesó la ventana y voló hacia el cielo.

Ya en el cielo pudo distinguir aquella puerta dorada, entro mirando como aquellos que pasaban a ver al Santo de la entrada los recibía, voló aun más hasta hallarse con otra puerta dorada, donde se hallaba el ser supremo.

_*Señor*_

_**Te he mandado a llamar Shin, por que debes presentarte a tu protegido**_

_*¿Presentarme a Seto Kaiba?*_

_**Entre nosotros lo llamaras por tu nombre de pila, ante tu líder y los demás, con su nombre completo y si debes presentarte**_

_*Señor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del joven Joshep y de su guardián Akira?_

_**Así es, la situación es algo complicada y hasta que Akira no se presente, no puedo darte más información, solo esta orden, Seto es una pieza importante en este momento**_

_*Señor no entiendo*_

_**Solo te puedo decir lo siguiente, Seto tiene un lazo con Joey y espero que ese lazo pueda ayudarnos a saber donde están. Además conoces su sentimiento más profundo, se le dará un prueba y tendrá que pasarla sino **_

_* Comprendo señor* dijo* ¿Qué prueba? ¿Cómo ayudara a Akira y a su protegido?* _

_**La prueba se te dará en un tiempo definido, para ese entonces tú ya debes de haberte presentado si no tu protegido estará en peligro y no podrá ayudar a Joey **_

_* Comprendo señor*_

_**Una ultima cosa, no debes de decirle nada a tus compañeros **_

_*Entendido*_

Después de escuchar aquella orden voló de regreso donde su protegido, quien dormía plácidamente. Suspiro de nuevo, ahora tenia que presentarse ante la persona más escéptica del mundo, Seto Kaiba.

Este viernes sin falta subiré dos mas


	5. Akira

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estan los dos capitulos

Después de caminar por días, Joey llego a una área rocosa, donde la luz no entraba, ahí pudo apreciar a varias personas que lo miraban de forma muy poco agradable.

—Ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde lo ponemos?—interrogo uno de los encapuchados.

—Sígueme Chacal

El tal chacal empujo a Joey, para que caminara hasta una especie de mazmorra, cuya única luz era una antorcha.

—Estarás aquí, hasta que el amo venga verte

Exclamo para desaparecer, Joey miro la mazmorra y noto que era imposible escapar, se sentó bajo la antorcha y saco, la pluma que había encontrado cerca del árbol, la acaricio si con esa simple acción pudiera calmarse.

Hasta ahora no se habían percatado de que no llevaba al dragón, este se hallaba a salvo, con Kaiba, suspiro le hubiera gustado decirle la verdad a alguno de sus amigos, pero no podía permitirse dañarlos, además de que estaba seguro que de una u otra forma terminaría muerto.

De nuevo un suspiro salió de sus labios.

— ¿A que viene ese suspiro Jono?—interrogo un hombre de mirada gris fría.

Al verlo Joey se levanto para verlo, enfrentarse a el sin miedo, noto como aquel extraño hombre lo miraba con ojos de lujuria y estaba seguro que lo desvestía con su mirada, aquello le erizaba la piel pero no iba a demostrar que tenia miedo, sino todo lo contrario, iba a demostrar que era valiente.

—Veo que no me temes, pero no importa, aprenderás a hacerlo—exclamo acercándose a él y estar a centímetro del chico, lo miro fijamente, había notado como Joey sujetaba fuertemente algo en uno de sus bolsillos, en aquel bolsillo sintió nada más ni nada menos que la esencia de ojos rojos, por lo que sonrió, así que sin que este se diera cuenta ya tenia su mano sujeta y la había sacado con velocidad.

Los ojos grises que habían demostrado victoria, ahora eran rojos de furia, la esencia del dragón negro exista, pero no de la forma que el esperaba, no estaba la carta que aprisionaba a aquella magnifica criatura, sino que había una ampolleta de sangre.

— ¿Dónde esta ojos rojos?

—No lo se—respondió con desafío Joey

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez Jono ¿Dónde esta el dragón?

—Ya se lo dije no lo se y aunque lo s supiera no se lo diría

Aquello provoco más furia en el hombre, que le volteo una cachetada a Joey rompiéndole la boca.

—Dejare que esta noche pienses en tu respuesta, mañana vendré por ella y espero que sea la que deseo escuchar.

Con esas palabras salió, Joey se incorporo y se limpio la sangre, después miro la puerta por donde había salido el hombre de mirada gris

—Nunca te lo diré.

Al día siguiente Joey recibió otra cachetada, debido a ver dicho que no sabia donde estaba el dragón, además de que no le darían de comer hasta que hablara.

Estaba dormido con la pluma en la mano cuando olio algo, era el aroma de una manzana, al abrir los ojos se hallo con la manzana y un poco de agua fresca, que comió con gusto, después de comer la poca comida que alguien le había dejado suspiro.

—Aunque sé que no es posible me gustaría que mis amigos estuvieran aquí o incluso mis monstruos—murmuro a la nada

*_Tal vez ellos no están aquí, pero yo si*_exclamo una voz.

En cuanto Joey alzo la vista se hallo con un joven de ojos verdes, cabellos rojos largo hasta los hombros y vestido con una túnica blanca con adornos dorados

— ¿Quién eres?

*_ Mi nombre es Akira y soy tu ángel guardián*_

A pesar de la sorpresa, Joey abrazo al joven como temiendo que este fuera una ilusión, pero al sentir su calor simplemente sonrió y lo miro agradecido

—Tu siempre has estado conmigo ¿verdad?- dijo teniendo como repuesta afirmativa un movimiento con la cabeza- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto sintiendo la calidez como cuando estaba triste- ellos digieran que era por Jono pero no entiendo que hizo

_*Es un poco complicado Joey, pero te contare todo desde el principio y quiero decirte que no es con Jono quien inicia sino con tu amigo, el dragón que cuida en estos momentos Seto Kaiba_

_En Egipto se alzaban dos clanes de dragones muy poderosos, los dragones blancos de ojos azules y los dragones negros de ojos rojos, ambos clanes eran especiales. Pero había un secreto en los ojos rojos, se decía que cuando estos enfurecían le daban a su dueño el poder suficiente para gobernar al mundo, pero esto solo podía suceder, siempre y cuando, el dragón estuviera solo y su dueño fuera cruel. Una secta supo de eso y quiso tener aquel poder._

_El clan de los ojos rojos de aquel entonces constaba de cien miembros, la secta que buscaba el poder de los ojos rojos mato a todos los miembros del clan, dejando solo a un cachorro, mataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos._

_El cachorro vio el horror de aquellos humanos y les tuvo miedo, fue llevado de su terreno a una área donde la luz no había, era golpeado y mal alimentado, con tal de que conociera la furia, pero en el aquel sentimiento no nacía, nacía la soledad y el dolor, pero sobre todo nacía el deseo de la muerte._

_Así fue criado, deseando que en cada golpiza el ser supremo tuvieran misericordia de él y lo llevara donde su familia, pero nunca sucedió._

_Un día un joven de palacio, cabalgaba por el desierto, cuando vio como tres hombres golpeaban a un dragón que nunca había visto, se acercó y con lo que había aprendido en palacio logro alejar aquellos hombres._

_Ese joven era Jono, quien al ver al dragón herido curo, hizo acopio de todo su poder de convencimiento para que aquella criatura se moviera y pudiera llevarla a un oasis donde le curo las heridas._

_Ojos rojos estaba confundido nunca había sentido aquella calidez de los humanos._

_Las heridas eran graves, así que Jono tenía que ir a revisarlas cada día, después de una discusión con el sacerdote Seth y con el faraón Yami, debido a su inconciencia decidieron acompañarlo a ver al dragón, al descubrir de quien se trataba se turnaron para cuidarlo, pero quien mayor tiempo se quedaba con él era Jono._

_Poco a poco el dragón se recupero y consintió que su dueño fuera Jono, así se le podía ver cerca de él o en compañía de los dragones blancos, del mago oscuro o de otros monstruos de duelo del castillo, así como también era cuidado por el faraón y Seth._

_El dragón había encontrado una nueva familia gracias a Jono_

_La secta al saber que ojos rojos había escogido un dueño noble, enfurecieron y decidieron enjuiciar a Jono por haberse involucrado en sus planes y arrebatarles su fuente de poder._

_Pero ellos no esperaban que unos bandidos atacaran a Jono y este muriera por culpa de la paliza que le dieron._

_Así han esperado por milenios a la rencarnación de Jono para que el juicio se de y puedan recuperar lo que creen que por derecho les pertenece._

_Y esa es la historia* _termino el joven mirando a Joey

—que crueles, nunca les entregare a ojos rojos—exclamo para después calmarse y ver a su nuevo amigo—oye Akira, ¿Cuándo me enjuiciaran?

_*No lo harán, necesitan a ojos rojos y tardaran en encontrarlo, se lo dejaste a alguien que sabe guardar secretos, además solo debo esperar el momento adecuado para que podamos escapar, por lo tanto no habrá juicio*_

—Gracias a Akira

_*No me agradezcas es mi deber*_

— ¿Sabes como están mis amigo?

_*No, no lo se, lo siento*_

—No te preocupes no hay problema—respondió y después dio un gran bostezo señal de que estaba agotado— ¿te quedaras a velar mi sueño?

_*Si, descansa Joey, veraz que mañana todo estará bien*_

Mientras en una cueva cercana.

— ¡Creyeron que traía a ojos rojos solo por esto!— grito el hombre mostrándoles la ampolleta con la sangre—¡son unos idiotas, quiero al dragón negro de ojos rojos, búsquenlo, vallan a su casa y traigan su baraja ahora¡

Los hombres asintieron para después desaparecer, dejando al ser de ojos grises solo.

—Te crees muy listo mi querido Jono, pero no lo eres, me entregaras a ojos rojos y así obtendré su podre, además de que obtendré el tuyo—murmuro mientras miraba la entrada de la mazmorra—te vez delicioso Jono, muy delicioso, te convenceré de que te nos unas, así no tendré que eliminarte y podre tener tu cuerpo cada vez que me complazca. Pero antes debo averiguar cual es tu punto débil.

Akira vigilaba la entrada de la mazmorra, sabia que no debía mostrarse por que pondría en peligro a Joey, así que se mantenía un perfil bajo, pero eso no evitaba que hiciera algunos de sus deberes, como por ejemplo velar por el sueño de su protegido.

Mientras en el reino de las sombras, el grito de la muerte se hallaba, aquel grito que temían todos los monstruos.

Muchos morían, pero siempre regresaban como zombies, decían que lo que había del otro lado era algo aterrorizante, algo que no le deseaban a nadie.

Pero había un monstruo que deseaba la muerte, ya que creía que así sus seres queridos estarían a salvo.

Ojos rojos desde que era un cachorro deseaba su muerte, pero esta siempre le era negada, pero le arrebataba a alguien que él quería.

Sus padres y compañeros, Jono y ahora Joey.

La felicidad no era para el, así que por eso siempre suplicaba por la muerte, había dejado de hacerlo a conocer a Joey, pero al ver que lo había puesto en peligro volvió a suplicar por ella, que lo llevara a él y que regresara sano y salvo a su querido amo.

—_**Ojos rojos te traje comida**__—_exclamo un dragón blanco

—_N**o gracias**_

—_**Debes comer algo, tener fuerzas**_

—_**Deseo morir Azul, así que por favor déjame hacerlo en paz.**_

—_**Tu amo no le agradaría que hablaras así Ojos rojos, debes dejar de desear la muerte no te hace bien a ninguno**_


	6. Shin

Otro capitulo más

El lunes esperen otros dos capítulos

Los niños vecinos de los Kaiba, siempre han dicho que ven dos ángeles en aquella casa, en estos momentos si un niño completamente puro, observa la casa de los Kaiba, vera a un ángel de cabello azul, quien parecía meditar.

Este ángel es uno de los dos habitantes de la casa, su protegido es Seto Kaiba, su nombre es Shin y su deber ha sido consolarlo mientras esta triste, él fue quien ayudo de una u otra forma sobrellevar la situación con Gozaburo Kaiba, evitando que perdiera por completo su corazón.

Nunca ha olvidado su responsabilidad, solo una vez estuvo a punto de separarse, pero recapacito a tiempo, antes de dejar a Seto en completa oscuridad.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, le habían dado la orden de presentarse a Seto Kaiba, eso significaba que este lo vería y escuchara e incluso hablarían juntos.

Muchos ángeles como su compañero desean hacer eso, pero él es realista y sabe perfectamente que Seto Kaiba ya no creen en muchas cosas y los ángeles son una de esas cosas.

Después de meditar mucho salió para entrar a la habitación de Seto y esperarlo, debido a la orden se había dado el lujo de estar lejos para pensar y no tener que escuchar a su protegido quejándose por los ineptos que trabajaban con el.

Además su humor era mucho peor que el de las veces anteriores.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció, el, sabia que su humor había cambiado debido a la actitud del perro Wheleer, el joven que siempre peleaba después del lunes no lo hizo y su último encuentro resulto ser una despedida.

Sabia que Seto nunca confirmaría a nadie lo que sentía por el cachorro como gustaba llamarle el a Joey, pero tal vez, y esperaba equivocarse, no haberle dicho lo que sentía seria algo que cargaría por toda su vida, si el chico no aparecía.

La sonrisa que se había mantenido en sus labios desapareció y pensó en aquel joven y su ángel, quien era su mejor amigo, por lo que el _Señor _le había dicho toda esperanza para ellos estaba en los hombros de Seto, eso no era buena señal.

Se dejo caer en la cama mientras miraba el cajón del buro, ahí se hallaba ojos rojos, y aunque nunca había estado en el reino de las sombras, podía sentir una inmensa tristeza en aquella carta, aquella magnifica criatura estaba sufriendo.

Cerro los ojos pensando en como hacer que Seto Kaiba creyera en el y así formar de alguna forma una amistad con su protegido.

Unas horas después la puerta se abría para dejar pasar al dueño de aquella habitación, Shin se incorporo para ver a su protegido, entrar y dirigirse al baño, donde tomaría una ducha para relajarse, después de aquello podría abordarlo, aunque aun no sabia como.

Minutos después Seto aprecio secándose el cabello, solo con los pantalones del pijama, mientras se sentaba en su cama y abría el cajón de su buro.

Aquello se había vuelto un ritual, abría la caja esperando no ver la carta y saber que todo lo vivido aquel día era un sueño, del que pronto despertaría, o ese era su deseo inconsciente.

—Otro día donde los ineptos intentan quitarme mi empresa, además de que el estúpido perro no se ha comunicado, ni el ni sus secuestradores, si es que en verdad existen.

Desde que era niño tendía a decir un resumen de su vida, como si alguien lo escuchara y le diera palabras de apoyo, no sabia el por que lo hacia.

_*Bueno eso nunca sucedería, nunca lograría quitarte tu empresa eres muy astuto para que ellos lo logren*_

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿y Wheleer?

_*El esta bien, tal vez por causas mayores no se puede comunicar, y sus secuestradores, como los llamas, no quieran comunicarse, pero esta bien, es protegido*_

— ¿Protegido? ¿Por quien? Tengo a ojos rojos conmigo, y Yugi y el faraón tienen al mago del tiempo ¿Quién lo protege?

_*Alguien lo protege, no te puedo decir quien es, pero esta siendo protegido*_

—Ese Wheleer, solo hace preocuparnos—murmuro más para si que para su invitado—Jajaja me estoy volviendo loco, estoy hablando solo

Exclamo tapándose los ojos y mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto sintió como alguien le acariciaba el cabello, como cuando era pequeño y lloraba en silencio para evitar los castigos de su padrastro, pero esta vez fue diferente pudo sentir la mano de quien la acariciaba, separo su mano de sus ojos y se incorporo.

Ahí sentado en la cama y con una sonrisa se hallaba un joven, vestido con una túnica de color azul con franjas blancas.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Como entraste?

_*Primero, no digas demonios enfrente de mi, ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste, conmigo has estado hablando y mi nombre es Shin tu ángel guardián*_

—Si claroy yo soy el rey de roma—respondió de forma irónica Seto y Shin solo sonrió— ¿y bien me vas a responder?

_*Ya te respondí*_

— ¿En verdad quieres que te crea?

_*Bien, creo que te mostrare algo*_

Shin se levanto y saco sus plumas, haciendo que Seto se sorprendiera pero no lo demostrara, se acercó y tomo una de las manos de Seto y la puso en su ala, para que viera que era real, después de hacer eso, tomo una esfera de energía blanca y la lanzo a la habitación.

Lo que fuera la habitación del gran Seto Kaiba, ya no se hallaba sino un hermoso paisaje, el paisaje que Seto utilizaba para distraerse una laguna en medio de un prado.

_*Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer*_

Las cartas de los dragones aparecieron, para después brillar y estar, sorprendido, en aquella imagen.

_*Puedes tocarlos, son tan reales como tu*_

Seto no supo por que pero lo hizo, toco a los tres dragones y noto su calidez, después como un niño pequeño acaricio a los dragones, después vio al dragón negro, parecía triste, distante, como si supiera que no debía estar ahí.

Se separo de sus propios dragones para acercarse a él y regalarle la misma caricia.

Miraba como Seto acariciaba a sus dragones, sabia que aquel joven de ojos azules nunca le regalaría una caricia; Joey lo había acariciado la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, quería a su dueño de regreso, quería a Joey con el, cerro los ojos con dolor y después sintió una calidez, abrió los ojos para hallarse con los ojos de Seto mirándolo, pero había algo extraño, era como si lo apoyara, como si el también sufriera por la ausencia de Joey.

— ¿Dónde esta Wheleer?

_*No lo se, no he tenido esa información*_

—_**Eres igual y a la vez diferente al humano que estaba con Joey, creo que ni Tiempo, ni Joey podían verle, al final de nuestra conversación yo lo logre ver, era como si me digiera que no me preocupara**_

Seto estaba sorprendido, no se imagino que el dragón hablara, pero más a la información dada

—Wheleer hablo contigo ¿de que hablo?—interrogo y el dragón lo miro había metido la pata y en grande—contesta

_*No lo obligues Seto, el y Tiempo tienen un juramento, no pueden decir nada de su entrevista con Joey*_

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_*Es fácil de ver para mi, ojos rojos ¿hiciste el juramento?_

—_**Si, creo que al amo supo nuestras intenciones y nos hizo jurar no decir nada**_

_*Ahora ¿me crees?*_

—Si, te creo

Shin alzo una ceja, había sido muy rápido para aceptarlo, suspiro, tal vez lo halla aceptado, pero no aceptaría lo siguiente y que no le gustaría al dragón escuchar aquello

_*Seto, no se donde esta Joey, pero si sé que esta en peligro, en un peligro de muerte y tu eres el único que puede salvarlo*_

Los cuatro dragones y Seto lo miraron, ¿Qué quería decir con aquellas palabras? Ojos rojos bajo la mirada, sus sospechas eran ciertos, su querido dueño esta en peligro por su culpa.

— ¿Y por qué debo salvar al perro?

_*Por lo que sientes por el, solo por es*_

— ¿Por lo que siento? ¿Te refieres al desprecio que siento por ese duelista de quinta?

_*Si así lo quieres llamar, si, pero otros lo llaman amor, el sentimiento más puro que puede existir en el mundo*_

—Tú, estas loco

_*No lo estoy, te digo lo que hay en tu corazón Seto*_

—Claro

_*Eres terco con ganas, no por nada eres el dueño de estos magníficos dragones, pero eso no quita que seas terco, como sea, vendrán algunas pruebas para ti en las cuales te demostraran que en verdad amas a Joey"_

Seto miro de forma fija a su ángel, él no amaba al cachorro, pero antes de hablar uno de los ojiazul hablo

—_**Ojos rojos, dijiste que este humano se parecía a alguien que estaba cerca de Joey ¿es cierto?**_

—_**Si, así es, sus ojos eran de color diferente al igual que su cabello, pero la esencia era similar**_

—Wheleer ¿tiene un ángel?

_*Todos los amigos de Joey tienen ángeles*_

—Yo no soy amigo de el

_*Pero tienes estos dragones, con eso es suficiente para que tengas un guardián, eres poderoso Seto*_

—Antes que nada llámame Kaiba y ¿Mokuba?

_*La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, Mokuba tiene a uno de mis compañeros, no se si puedas verlos, pero por lo menos a mi si me veras y me escucharas, tranquilo estaré aquí para ayudarte y no te llamare Kaiba, te llamare Seto; ya es tarde es mejor que regresemos*_

Después de aquellas palabras Seto despertó y se hallo en su cama, acostado y junto a el las cuatro cartas

—Que sueño más raro, un ángel que se dice mi guardián, de nombre Shin, si como no

_*Buenos días Seto, ¿descansaste?*_

Seto miro a su lado y vio al joven recostado en la ventana

— ¿Cómo?

_*Pues simplemente pasamos toda una noche hablando y para ti fue como soñar, es simple ¿no?*_

Dijo con una sonrisa, después miro a la puerta

— ¿Qué sucede?

_*Shhh, ignórame*_

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos jóvenes, uno era Mokuba, pero el otro no lo conocía, era un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, y por su forma de vestir era nada más ni nada menos que el ángel de su hermano.

—Buenos días Seto, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien Mokuba, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, solo quería saber si podemos disponer de los dos detectives que tenemos a nuestro servicio

_*Ayer sentí tú poder ampliarse ¿paso algo Shin?*_

_*Nada de que preocuparnos, solo un sueño tranquilo, nada más*_

_*Moki esta preocupado por Joey*_

_*Trata de consolarlo, sabes que Joey esta bien cuidado*_

_*Si pero eso no evita que me preocupe por Akira y Joey*_

_*Tranquilo Ran, ellos están bien, si algo malo les llegara a pasar seriamos los primeros en enterarnos, todo va estar bien*_

— ¿Hermano?—interrogo al ver como su hermano no le prestaba atención sino a la ventana

—Lo siento Moki, puedes disponer de ambos, ya veras que el perro regresara pronto, anda vete a cambiar

—Si hermano

_*Nos vemos en el comedor Shin*_

_*Si Ran*_

Así ambos chicos dejaron solo a aquellos

_*Ran es el ángel de tu hermano y como habrás escuchado Akira el de Joey*_

— ¿Él no les dijo que pasaba?—interrogo Seto

_*No, Akira se comporto igual de extraño que Joey, esta ultima semana*_

— ¿En verdad crees en lo que le dijiste a Ran?

_*¿Y tu lo que le dijiste a Mokuba?* _Seto se mantuvo en silencio _*Así como tu tienes que guardar la esperanza para tu hermano yo debo hacerlo para Ran y para ti*_

— ¿Ran es tu hermano?

_*No, pero lo quiero como si lo fuera, nosotros los ángeles no tenemos familia directa, todos pueden ser nuestros hermanos o solo nuestros compañeros, debido a la relación que tu y Mokuba llevan, nos hizo pensar en como seria tener un hermano, así que después de un tiempo, de hecho Mokuba tenia tres años, Ran me pidió ser su hermano mayor y yo acepte encantado con la idea*_

Seto asintió, después de guardar sus cartas en la baraja y el dragón negro en su buro, entro a darse una ducha, para relajarse.

Shin solo sonrió, parecía que Seto lo había aceptado, aunque le parecía fácilmente tomando en cuenta como era, pero después de evitar que el mundo quedara en ruinas era fácil esperar que creyera que alguien lo había ayudado.

Seto dejo que las gotas de agua lo relajaran, necesitaba despejarse, anoche había estado hablando con su ángel, hoy había conocido al de su hermano.

Después de cambiarse y bajar a desayunar, se dirigió a la escuela.

Al entrar al salón

— ¿Cuántos son?—interrogo Seto y Shin, lo miro para darle una sonrisa al entender a que se refería la pregunta

_*Aquí veraz cuatro, más aparte el de la hermana de Joey y los yamis *_

— ¿Quiénes son?

_*Espera para conocerlos, pero al igual que con tu hermano deberás ignorarme*_

— ¿Por qué?

_*Por que el Señor, me dio la orden de presentarme ante ti, los demás no deben saberlo, sino estaré en problemas*_

—Entiendo

Minutos después aparecía Yugi, con una sonrisa triste

—Buenos días Kaiba

—Buenos días Moto

_*Buenos días Shin*_

_*Hola Kyo, ¿Qué tal estas?*_

_*Preocupado, el mago del tiempo esta triste, lo puedo sentir y sé que Yugi, Yami y Kay también, pero no sé que hacer*_

_*Calmarte es una buena idea, Kyo, no puedes caer, Yugi te necesita, como Yami necesita a Kay*_

_*A pesar de haber cambiado un poco sigues siendo un gran amigo*_

Seto se mantuvo callado debía hablar con su ángel respecto a ese comentario, las clases iniciaron y Seto se percato de la presencia de otros tres ángeles, junto al de Yugi y el suyo eran cinco.

Mientras simulaba prestar atención en las clases, noto como dos de los chicos del grupo feliz de Yugi, no tenían ángeles.

Por fin llego la hora del descanso, así Seto subió a la azotea donde podría hablar con más tranquilidad con Shin.

— ¿Y bien?

_*Kyo el ángel de Yugi; Zhumy ángel guardián de Ryo, Haru ángel de Malik; Eris guardiana de Tea*_

— ¿Por qué el Gorila y el chico dado no tienen ángel?

_*Por extraño que parezca, hay un arcángel que es nuestro líder, el protege al gorila y al chico dado, ni idea*_

— ¿Y por qué no protege al faraón?

_*Si lo supiera te lo diría, mi querido Seto, pero no lo se, solo lo que te he dicho_ *

Se mantuvieron en silencio

— ¿Quiénes son los otros?

_*Kay el guardián de Yami; Ike protege al espíritu del anillo; Sakae es quien se encarga de el loco espíritu del cetro y por ultimo Kirene la guardiana de tu cuñada*_

— ¿Mi cuñada?

_*La hermana de Joey*_

— ¿En verdad crees que el perro me gusta?

_*No lo creo estoy seguro* _Seto soltó un bufido ante la sonrisa sincera de Shin_*Seto me comentaron que tendrías algunas pruebas, donde se vería la verdad de tus sentimientos para Joey, no sé de que se trata, solo sé que debes tener cuidado, las pruebas que mandan de allá arriba son, en algunas ocasiones, muy crueles y dolorosas*_

Seto no dijo nada, la campana es y se dirigió a su salón, donde pudo ver la interacción de los ángeles con los chicos, parecía que se aburrían, pero eso no evitaba que cumplieran su misión.

_**Ya no quiero vivir**_

Seto dejo de escribir en su lap-top la escuchar la voz, Shin que estaba cerca sintió una extraña energía cerca del chico

_**No hay nadie que me espere, mis amigos me han olvidado**_

Seto sabia que conocía aquella voz, pero no lograba saber de quien se trataba, pero aquellas frases le habían dolido. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse

_**Todos se han olvidado de mí, ni siquiera el me recuerda, deseo que la muerte me lleve a su lado**_

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, aquella era la voz del cachorro.

_**Por favor, llévate mi vida, por favor, ya no deseo sufrir más, ya no deseo seguir respirando.**_

Los ángeles habían sentido también la esencia y se acercaban a Shin, quien al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Seto había intentado acercarse, pero un extraño escudo se lo impedía. De pronto sus compañeros intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero aquel escudo les impedía acercase.

_**Adiós amigos, adiós mis queridos monstruos, adiós Seto.**_

Seto se levanto ya no estaba en el salón, estaba en un lugar donde se podían ver dos siluetas, una de ellas tomaba una extraña esfera de la otra y le miraba

_~Tengo la vida de un ser humano hermoso, lastima que nadie le llore, lastima que no halla conocido el amor, lastima que el dueño de los ojos azules no se halla dado cuenta~_

Seto dio un paso atrás al ver el rostro de quien hablaba era una calavera y le sonreía

_~Oh, aquí estas dueño de los ojos azules, demasiado tarde, este hermoso humano ha muerto, me lo estaba rogando y como vez~ _exclamo mientras mostraba la esfera _~su vida era hermosa~_

— ¡Señor Kaiba!

El grito del profesor lo saco de aquel lugar, tomo sus cosas y sin perder su porte salió del aula y por consiguiente de la escuela, Shin lo siguió con una mirada preocupada, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a su mansión, donde entro ante la mirada atónita de sus sirvientes, camino hasta su jardín donde se sentó

_*¿Seto?*_

— ¿Cómo muere una persona?—interrogo y vio como su ángel lo miraba con confusión—me refiero a como es que la vida desaparece del cuerpo

_*Una esfera, la esencia se convierte en una esfera en manos del ángel destinado para esa misión ¿Por qué?*_

—Tuve una extraña visión, me parece que se trataba de Wheleer, y su muerte, al principio fue una voz que pedía por ella y después estaba justo en el momento en que sucedía, el profesor me libro de la visión

_*Han comenzado tus pruebas, ¿Qué piensas?*_

—No sé que pensar, es imposible que el perro me provoque algo

_*Sera difícil Seto y más por que no podre ayudarte, intente acercarme pero no pude, algo me lo impide, pero cada vez que te liberes estaré aquí para poder escucharte*_

—Gracias Shin, es gracioso que no me costara más aceptarte

_*Lo mismo pienso, pero después de lo que has vivido es lógico, te has visto envuelto en el reino de las sombras, con monstruos reales, es lógico que yo sea más fácil de entender*_

— ¿Eso crees?—pregunto y vio como Shin asentía,― esta noche podemos ir de nuevo a ese lugar junto a los dragones

_*Con gusto*_

Mientras en otra área de la ciudad, el padre de Joey, Julián, llegaba a su casa, había sido despedido debido a su falta de concentración, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera su hijo, sin ánimos de hacer nada y sentirse cerca de su hijo subió a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se hallo con que la habitación estaba en completo caos, era como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar, lo más extraño era que nada estaba forzado, y solo aquella habitación había sido destruida.

Miro el lugar y se percato que el dinero se hallaba en su lugar, las cosas de valor de aquel cuarto estaban, algo lo hizo acercarse al cajón donde su hijo guardaba su baraja.

La baraja no estaba, pero para sorpresa de quien viera al hombre este sonreía.

Su hijo había dicho que las únicas cartas de valor para el eran el _mago del Tiempo_, que tenia Yugi y Yami Moto; y el _dragón negro de ojos rojos._

Suspiro debería ir a hacerle una visita a cierto joven de ojos azules.

Estaba completamente seguro que él, tenia esa carta.

_**Seto Kaiba tenía a ojos rojos.**_

Espero que les halla gustado y agradezco a quienes me han dejado comentario


	7. Baraja sin vida

Al día siguiente Julián Wheleer fue hasta Kaiba corp. Esperaba poder entrevistarse con el mayor de los hermanos, para preguntar directamente, por aquella carta.

Alguien en el cielo estaba de su parte, por que justo cuando pensaba pedir que lo anunciara, el menor de los Kaiba apareció

—Señor Wheleer

—Joven Kaiba

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vine a ver a su hermano, tengo algo que preguntarle directamente a el

—Entiendo acompáñeme.

Así ambos subieron hasta la oficina de Seto.

Mientras Seto miraba la ventana, su ángel Shin había tenido que salir, por una extraña llamada que recibió, suspiro mientras miraba la ciudad. Había pasado por muchas cosas, que el hecho de ver a un ángel o varios ángeles, le indicaban que en verdad los duelos que había tenido apoyando a Yami, habían tenido frutos, ya creí todo esas estupideces de la magia, en este caso de ángeles.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando ver a dos personas, una era su querido hermano Mokuba y detrás de él, el padre de su enemigo jurado

—Buenas tardes señor Kaiba, venia a preguntarle algo, si me lo permite

— ¿Qué desea saber?

—Pues, iré al grano, tiene a ojos rojos ¿verdad?

A ciencia cierta, no era una pregunta era un afirmación, cosa que sorprendió a los hermanos Kaiba

— ¿Por qué piensa eso?—cuestiono a la defensiva Seto

—Ayer que regrese a mi casa, descubrí que la habitación de Joey había sido saqueada, lo más interesante es que no se llevaron nada de valor, el dinero estaba en su lugar, lo único que faltaba era la baraja de Joey y mi hijo me dijo que esa baraja no tenia valor, las únicas carta que tenían valor, eran el reloj ese y el dragón, ambos sabemos que el reloj, mejor conocido como el mago del tiempo lo tiene Yugi, pero no el dragón, no se por qué, pero creo, no estoy seguro que usted tiene ese dragón.

—Interesante deducción, pero no es así

— ¿Por qué mi hijo me mentiría?

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—intervino por primera vez Mokuba

—Durante esa semana, Joey, me dijo que Yugi había sido el primer dueño de tiempo, como él le llamaba, pero que nunca en su vida le regresaría a ojos rojos a su primer dueño, ya que no supo cuidarlo, pero que no había muchas opciones para el, estaba esa tal May, pero que no lograría contener, ni entender al dragón, así que la ultima opción era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño de tres dragones blancos, en pocas palabras usted

—Supongamos que lo que dijo es cierto, ¿Qué quiere?

—Nada, si mi suposición es cierta, no quiero nada, solo que cumpla con lo que Joey pidió, estoy seguro que ojos rojos estaría mejor con usted que Yugi o conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero el silencio era todo lo que el padre de Joey necesitaba, sabia que entre alguna de las extrañas peticiones era no mencionar quien tenia al dragón y ese joven frente a él, lo estaba haciendo.

Suspiro mientras miraba al joven observarlo detenidamente, aquel joven era guapo no lo podía negar, como tampoco el hecho de que su hijo lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y por eso sufría, por amarlo y no ser correspondido, sonrió con tristeza, su hijo prefería conformarse con "odiarlo" a dejar de hablarle, la semana de su desaparición fue un dolor terrible para su hijo ya que lo ignoraba.

—Bien he venido a sacarme la duda, ahora que lo he hecho me retiro

— ¿Le dieron permiso en su trabajo para entrar tarde?

—No, me despidieron ayer, solo por querer unos días libres y poner en orden la situación de Joey, así que tendré que buscar un trabajo

— ¿En que trabajaba señor Wheleer?

—Computadoras, he tomado un pequeño curso, así que puedo defenderme, pero mis años como alcohólico, me impiden tener buenos trabajos, no me quejo yo me busque este destino, con permiso jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron partir, pero Seto meditaba las palabras y las acciones, ese hombre sabia que el tenia al dragón, pero lo protegería manteniéndose al margen de dicha información.

Mientras en aquellas áreas oscuras de Egipto un hombre esperaba ansioso la llegada de la baraja del joven Jono, ahí debería estar aquel dragón, al fin y al cabo el poder de aquel chico era lo suficiente como para tener bajo su poder varios monstruos poderosos.

Se recostó en su sillón esperando sentir la magia de los antiguos monstruos, pero algo sucedió, uno toquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al dar la autorización. Se sorprendió al ver como sus dos fieles servidores llegaban.

— ¿Trajeron la baraja?—pregunto de forma tranquila, tal vez el joven había escondido su mayor tesoro

—Si señor—respondió uno de ellos, provocando desconcierto en la cara de Genezi—aquí esta

Genezi tomo la baraja y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que eran cartas, reviso la baraja y no había nada

Sin mediar palabras salió al calabozo donde Joey estaba y ahí, lo azoto a la pared

— ¿Dónde esta tu baraja?—pregunto furioso

—La… la tienes en la mano

—Imposible—murmuro—tu tienes un gran poder y resulta que tienes esta baraja tan mediocre, ¿Dónde esta ojos rojos?

—No lo se, no se donde esta, no quien lo tiene, me robaron la carta hace años

—Mientes Jono, si fuera así, no habrías tenido la ampolleta con sangre, te lo preguntare por ultima vez ¿Dónde esta ojos rojos?

—No-lo-se y aunque lo supiera nunca se lo diría, nunca obtendrán a ojos rojos

—Estas cavando tu propia tumba Jono, ¡dime ¿donde esta ojos rojos?!

— ¡NUNCA! Deberás matarme antes de que te diga donde esta ese dragón

—No me tientes Jono no me tientes

Joey se atrevió a escupirle en la cara, lo que provoco el enojo de Genezi, quien comenzó a torturar, golpeándolo, lanzándole extraños hechizos, que hacían al joven retorcerse de dolor, más no grito, no mostraría en ningún momento debilidad, no supo por que pero en ese instante pensó en Seto y en que si salía con vida, cosa meramente imposible, le dirá sus sentimientos sin importar si este los correspondía o no.

Apretó sus labios para evitar gritar, se estaba lastimando, pero no permitiría que ese demonio le sacara algún quejido.

Lejos de las sombras de Egipto, en Japón, un chico se abrazaba, de pronto comenzó a sentir dolor.

_*Seto ¿Qué pasa?*_

—Me duele Shin, me duele

_*¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele?*_

—To…do…co…mo… si me…golpearan…

_*Tranquilo, aquí estoy, tranquilo*_

Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura, tratando de mediar un poco el dolor que siente, pero al tenerlo entre sus brazos se da cuenta que el dolor no es físico, sino espiritual, algo le esta mandando una sensación de dolor a Seto, la pregunta que ronda en su mentes es

_*¿Quién?*_


	8. Un sueño y una platica

Después de golpear a Joey, lo alzo de los cabellos.

— Tu me obligaste a mostrarte esto— dijo parándose a tras de él y con un movimiento de su mano sacando un portal— mira— le murmuro, para que este observara a sus amigos, divirtiéndose, como si su desaparición no les hubiera afectado— ¿ves? ¿Sabes que celebran?— le interrogo y Joey volteo la cara a un lado, pero fue obligado a mirara— que te fuiste, que desapareciste de su vida, eso celebran

—No es cierto —murmuro

—Claro que si, todos celebran tu desaparición, no has sido que un desconocido para ellos, aquellos que se odian ahora están juntos, simplemente por que a quien odiaban era a ti —decía mientras que Seto Kaiba entraba a escena junto a su hermano, en aquella imagen, se podía apreciar a un Kaiba que sonreía sin malicia, era simple una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le pertenecen solo a Mokuba, provocando que Joey negara con la cabeza— escucha

— _**¡Bienvenido Seto!—exclamo feliz el portador del rompecabezas del milenio—que bueno que viniste**_

—_**Hola Yugi—respondió el recién llegado—sabes que desde que se fue el perdedor vengo a sus reuniones **_

—_**Me alegro que se haya ido—dijo la única chica de la pandilla— ya no lo soportaba **_

— _**¡Ni nosotros! —gritaron los demás**_

—_**Creo que nadie —termino de decir el anciano mientras entraba con unas bebidas**_

—Lo ves se han olvidado de ti incluso celebran tu desaparición, a y eso no es todo mira a tus padres—le murmuro mientras mostraba otra imagen donde sus padres se besaban y su hermana sonreía— están juntos, nunca te quisieron

—Por favor, ya basta —pidió Joey mientras caía de rodillas

— Nosotros nunca haremos eso—dijo mientras veía a Joey en el suelo— solo entrégame a ojos rojos y serás feliz, entrégame a aquel dragón y te prometo que no te abandonare—le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los cabellos— te dejare para que lo pienses

La puerta de aquella mazmorra se cerró y permito a Joey terminar de derrumbarse, algunos segundos después Akira aparecía para curarle y consolarlo. Pero mientras lo hacia Joey no dejaba de murmurar.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde la desaparición de Joey, en dicho mes no se ha descubierto nada, de quienes se lo llevaron, aquello ha puesto muy nerviosos a los jóvenes.

Shin vigila a Seto, quien en algunas ocasiones ha tenido la misma pesadilla donde ve como sale el alma de las personas de manos del ángel de la muerte y ha tenido que hacer respiraciones profundas por extraños dolores en el pecho, Mokuba se había percatado de ellos y por miedo de alguna enfermedad, le había mandado a hacer unos estudios, el corazón de Seto estaba en perfectas condiciones, aquella sensación de dolor, según Shin no es otra cosa que el dolor del alma, su alma sufre. Y aunque Seto no lo cree del todo piensa que tal vez sea cierto.

El padre de Joey sigue sin poder encontrar trabajo, pero no ha tocado ninguna gota de alcohol, hace algunos mandados que le permiten sostenerse, ya que juro no tocar el dinero que su hijo estaba ahorrando.

Cada fin de semana los jóvenes salen a las ciudades cercanas de Domino para tratar de averiguar algo de Joey.

Mientras que sus ángeles no les queda más que obedecer a su arcángel, quien ya se había unido a la búsqueda del chico Wheleer y su ángel Akira.

Mientras Shin observa como Seto trabaja, no evita recordar la reunión de los ángeles con su líder, el arcángel Duk.

*****Flash Back***

Los ángeles habían determinado ir a ver a su líder, para darle a conocer los sucesos de aquellas semanas.

Su líder era un Arcángel, que tenía el poder de parecer humano, así que siempre estaba cerca de ellos y sus protegidos, aunque algunas veces se tenía que alejar para mantener la fachada de ser un gran empresario.

Aquel día habían sentido su energía, por lo tanto había regresado de sus negocios con el hombre llamado Pegasus, así se dirigieron a su casa, donde se encontraban y al verlo solo, lo ángeles se aparecieron, siendo Ike quien hablara

*_Señor Duk*_

—Ahhhh, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto pensando que eran algunos de sus sirvientes pero al ver a los Ángeles hincados— ustedes ¿Qué sucede?— y después de ver a todos noto que faltaba uno— ¿Dónde esta Akira?

_* A eso venimos el junto con su protegido Joseph desaparecieron *_exclamo Zhumy

_* Toda la semana el joven Joseph se estuvo despidiendo o eso era lo que parecía*_continuo Sakae_* y el lunes no apareció, parece ser que ambos desaparecieron*_

_*No hemos sabido nada, solo que se fueron con unos desconocido*_termino Ran

—He de entender que los demás ya saben ¿Cuándo lo supieron?—cuestiono Duk

_* El padre de Joseph fue a decirles el lunes al percatarse que Joey le había mentido_* dijo Eris

—Bien, creo que es el momento de involucrarme con ellos y saber que esta pasando— dijo tomando un teléfono y comunicarse con Yugi—hola Yugi estaba pensando que si venían a mi tienda tengo un juego nuevo que quisiera que probaras, claro tú y Yami… ¿sucede algo_?_... ¿Joey?¿que le paso a Joey?...¿desapareció?... ya veo, voy para tu casa a ver en que puedo ayudar…nos vemos entonces—termino la comunicación y colgó, para después mirar a los ángeles— bien, antes de ir con ellos iré a ver que saben allá arriba

Horas más tarde, Duk se reunió de nuevo con los ángeles

— Según la información que logre conseguir es que fue un antiguo mal, ha sido quien se llevo a Joey y como la misión de ustedes es protegerlos en todo momento, Akira cumplió

_* ¿Por qué no aviso que había algún peligro?*_ pregunto en forma tranquila Kirene

—Nadie tiene idea, del por que—respondió el chico dado— los demás arcángeles mencionaron que cuando Akira iba se comportaba de una manera extraña y que de ese tiempo hasta su desaparición hablaba con el señor.

_* Eso es extraño*_ dijo el ángel que le pertenecía a Tea_* Akira nunca nos había ocultado nada, ¿Qué habrá pasado?* _

—Lo se, el comportamiento de Akira los últimos días era extraño—murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y meditaba hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento

_* ¿Quiénes son los responsables?*_ cuestiono el de Marik

—los mismos del pasado

_* ¿Habla de?*_ pregunto sorprendido el de Ryo

—Al parecer así es, la descendencia de esa secta a apareció y por eso se llevaron a Joey, solo espero que Joey soporte y no entregue a ojos rojos si no seria el fin tanto de el como el de nosotros

_* /Si supieran que ese dragón esta con Seto/ estoy seguro que lograra soportar a Joey* _

—Shin, —hablo Duk— ¿sabes algo que nosotros no?

_* Se lo mismo que ustedes *_

*_Lamento interrumpir*_ exclamo el de Mokuba _*¿pero que haremos? ¿Esperar?*_

—Si, solo esperar y rezar por que Joey este bien, ahora regrese con sus protegidos yo los volveré a llamar

Un asentimiento con la cabeza de todo y desaparecieron, mientras dejaban a Duk con sus pensamientos.

Él sabía de antemano, de la tragedia que había tenido Jono por proteger a ojos rojos, pero las órdenes habían sido proteger a aquel dragón, por lo tanto la muerte de Jono había sido necesaria para evitar que la maldad reinara en el Egipto de aquella época.

Dejo salir un suspiro, él había tenido una extraña sensación de peligro, pero no le tomo importancia, prefirió ir a ver a Pegasus que poner como prioridad su deber como guardián, sin quererlo se sentí culpable de lo que le sucedía a Joey, sin poder evitarlo permito que las lagrimas salieran como oración de su amigo y su protector.

****Fin Flash Back***

Soltó un suspiro al recordar aquella charla, desde ese día no había tenido noticias de Duk, lo veían en clases pero nada que les indicara que debían acercársele y lo agradecía, ya que si alguno se acercaba más de lo necesario, Seto sabría quien es su líder y eso tal vez le provocaría muchos problemas.

Aquel día se había separado de Seto ya que tenia reunión con el _Señor_ le dijo la situación, como avanzaba y todo, pero no había obtenido mucha información, solo que se mantuviera firme a lado de Seto, por que posiblemente las pruebas serian peores, aquello no le agradaba, Seto era fuerte, pero aun así es humano.

Seto llego como siempre quejándose de todo y después de darse una ducha y cambiarse sale para ver a Shin, quien le sonríe, aquella sonrisa le tranquiliza, pero sabe que hay una sonrisa que desea ver, pero que no quiere admitir.

Después de platicar, de nada y de todo se dispone a dormir, ese día no quiere ver a los dragones, solo quiere dormir, así que se acuesta, para tener un descanso sin soñar nada. O eso es lo que pretende.

_Seto se encuentra en una cueva, a la cual entra, mientras camina logra ver una silueta, aquella silueta es Joey, pero esta vez no esta tirado, esta sentado, sin saber que hacer, decide llamarlo._

— _Perro—dijo mientras se acercaba a Joey, pero no recibió respuesta— cachorro, ¿Qué tienes?— le pregunto estando junto a el mientras lo tocaba— Joey ¿Qué tienes? ¿Que te pasa?— interrogo muy desesperado— ¡contéstame cachorro, contéstame!_

— _Lo lamento, ya no puedo seguir vivo—susurraba _

—_Joey ¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes seguir— dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, en ese instante Joey callo a su lado y este había dispuesto sus brazos para sostenerlo, pero no lo logro — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Se pregunto al ver que no había logrado sostenerlo, al parece sus brazos se habían vuelto intangibles, por lo cual Joey lo atravesó, intentaba tocarlo, con tal de poder despertarlo, pero cada vez que lo hacia sus manos se volvían translucidas, provocando su desesperación. _

Mientras en la habitación de Seto, Shin se percata de la situación, sabe que Seto comienza con una pesadilla, así que se acerca a él con tal de despejar su mente, pero al tratar de llegar a él se da cuenta que es la misma situación que el colegio, no puede acercarse, así que no le queda más que ver como la pesadilla transcurre, cuando esta termina, la extraña energía desaparece y él puede acercarse.

_*Despierta, despierta*_ decía moviéndolo_* Seto despierta *_sus suplicas aparecieron ya que el joven abrió los ojos, pero parecía desconcertado, además de tener lagrimas en los ojos_* Seto, estas en casa, en tu habitación*_

— ¿Qué?— se pregunto y vio Shin quien tenia una mirada preocupada —Shin ¿Qué sucedió?

_* Fue una pesadilla ¿Qué fue? *_

—Se trataba de Joey, él decía que ya no podía vivir y caía, yo intentaba sostenerlo, pero no podía, ¿Qué significa? —interrogo mientras miraba a su ángel

_* A ciencia cierta no lo se* _respondió mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama_*pero si lo tuviste significa que Joey en verdad esta en peligro de muerte*_ dijo y en eso volteo a la puerta_* hazte el dormido, Seto*_

— ¿Por qué?

_* Solo hazlo, te explicare todo, en cuanto esto termine *_

—Bien— dijo y se acostó y cerró los ojos minutos después entendió el porqué de aquella petición

_* Hola Shin*_ saludo Ran_* escuche a tu protegido gritar ¿Qué le paso? _

_* Bueno, tubo una pesadilla, no sé de que se trata, estaba a punto de averiguarlo, cuando entraste, pero creo que mejor lo dejare descansar así que mañana sabré de lo que se trata, parece que la pesadilla fue muy fuerte que necesita descansar, no te preocupes, ahora tu ve haber a tu protegido* _

_* Si, * _dijo con una sonrisa_ *a veces te pareces a Seto* _

_* Lo se, a veces me parezco tanto a él, que siento que muy pronto me iré *_

_* Cuando eso suceda, tú y yo estaremos juntos, como buenos amigos, no como hermanos que somos *_

_*Lo que digas eso es mejor que no lo discutamos *_

_* Umm, me voy Mokuba tiene un sueño, espero que no sea una pesadilla, adiós Shin* _

_* Adiós *_

Shin suspiro al ver a su hermano salir, para después ver a Seto quien ya estaba incorporado

— ¿Se meten en nuestros sueños?

_* Si y no; hay veces en que nosotros hacemos que sueñen cosas hermosas y cuando tienen pesadillas entramos cambiamos el lugar y ustedes no lo recuerdan, es mejor para ustedes* _

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste conmigo? —interrogo molesto

_*No pude, al igual que tu visión de la escuela, algo me lo prohibió creo que es tu antigua esencia junto con otra cosa eso es lo que me lo prohíbe*_

— ¿Qué significa mi sueño?

_*Ya te lo dije no lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro me parece que los sufrirás muy seguido* _

— Si eso es así, espero que tu te encuentres aquí— dijo mirándolo

_* Así será* _dijo sonriéndole_* mira esta amaneciendo *_

Aquel día Seto se reunió con el grupo feliz de Yugi y el padre de Joey en Kaiba corp. Aunque ya sabían que no había noticias nuevas, tenían que hacerlo, debían estar junto para que Joey supiera que están con el.

Después de la reunión Seto detuvo al padre de Joey, sabia que el hombre a un no encontraba trabajo, así que le ofreció un puesto en su empresa, y conociendo a su hijo, sabia que este se negaría y así fue, el hombre se negó diciendo que el no tenia la experiencia que su empresa necesitaba, pero que le agradecía de gran manera la oferta.

Seto noto como Shin sonreía, parecía que encontraba gracioso que alguien le digiera que no, pero estaba consiente que el cachorro era orgulloso y eso era herencia de su padre.

Cachorro en ese instante se percato que había llamado a Joey, así en su sueño, pero no sabia que podía significar, así que continuo con su trabajo y sus ideas, ya que le iba a ayudar a Julián Wheleer a conseguir un trabajo costara lo que costara.

Mientras Seto ideaba como conseguirle un trabajo al padre de Joey, este sufría por la visiones que Genezi, le daba, donde sus amigos se habían olvidado de él.

Genezi sabia que aquellas visiones estaba destruyendo el espíritu de aquel hermoso joven, una semana más y tendría ojos rojos con el y a ese ángel, como era que llamaba a Joey.

—Sé que sufres por estas visiones, pero debes entender, que tu destino siempre ha sido estar solo, mi querido Jono― dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un pequeño beso cerca de los labios― ya puedo ayudarte a no estar solo, únete a nosotros y nunca volverás a tener a la soledad como compañera, solo te pido lealtad y al dragón negro de ojos rojos, solo eso te pido mi querido Jono, solo eso

Le murmuro para después salir y dejar a Joey en brazos de Akira, quien trataba de animar al chico, pero cada vez veía que este se dejaba engatusar con aquellas imágenes y aunque él no lo quería, creía que tal vez eran ciertas.

Akira no creía en las coincidencias, pero desde que protegía a Joey, siempre sucedía que aquellos que se llamaban amigos del chico, terminaban con una perdida y obtenían algo ya que dejaban de hablar con el.

_*/ ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Joey no es el culpable de nada y te llamas su guardián con estos pensamientos/* _se recriminaba el ángel _*tranquilo Joey, lo que él te dice no es cierto, tus amigos nunca te abandonaran*_ decía mientras sobaba la espalda del joven_*/ mi señor, tengo que protegerlo, aunque me cueste la vida/*_

Joey no respondió solo dejo las lágrimas correr, murmurando aquellas palabras que parecían ya no tener efecto.

Mientras en la oficina de Seto, este comenzó a sentirse mal.

_* ¿Estas bien? *_pregunto al ver que se llevaba una mano al pecho

― Si―respondió

_* Siéntate*_

**~No es cierto~**

— ¿Joey?— pregunto mirando a Shin

_* ¿Que pasa con el? *_pregunto extrañado

—No lo se, lo escuche, creo que esta llorando—respondió y no puedo evitar que su mirada reflejara preocupación — ¿Por qué?

_* No se,* _respondió sorprendido por lo dicho por su protegido_* ¿Por qué no le preguntas? *_ dijo y vio como Seto lo miraba como si estuviera loco_* inténtalo, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el* _

—Esta bien, lo intentare—exclamo mientras hacia lo dicho por su ángel quien tenia una mano sobre su hombro— ~*Joey… Cachorro… ¿estas bien? *~

—Seto—murmuro mientras Akira lo veía

_*¿Qué pasa? *_

—No se como pero estoy seguro que seto me hablo

Pero antes que Akira le digiera nada y con una mano en su hombro se volvió a escuchar la pregunta.

_**~*Joey… Cachorro… ¿estas bien? *~**_

— ¿Lo escuchaste? me pregunto que si estaba bien

_*Anda, cierra los ojos y respóndele *_

Así lo hizo, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos Seto estaba frente a él.

—_**~Seto ~**_

—_~*Cachorro ¿estas bien? *~_

—_**~Si~**_

—_~* ¿Por qué lloras? *~_

—_**~ ¿Qué están haciendo mis amigos? ~**_—pregunto y pudo notar extrañeza en el rostro del chico delante de el

—_~*Buscándote ¿Qué más estarían haciendo?*~_

—_**~ ¿Enserio? ~**_

—_~*¿Por qué lo dudas?, no siempre se estuvieron cuidando, ¿porqué ahora no estarían buscándote?*~_

—_**~ ¿en verdad? ~**_

—_~*Si cachorro*~_— dijo mirando directo a los ojos para que supiera que no le estaba mintiendo—_~* incluso tu padre lo esta haciendo, todos te estamos buscando *~_

—_**~ ¿Tu también? ~**__—_Pregunto y Seto pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de Joey

—_~*Si, contrate a un detective, aunque no creo que sirva, estamos agotando todos los recursos*~—_respondió y entonces noto un moretón en la mejilla de Joey, así que puso su mano en ella y le dijo _—~*Joey resiste por favor *~_

—_**~Seto yo~**__—_ dijo mientras permitía las lagrimas caer

—_~*No llores*~—_exclamo abrazándolo_—~* no llores, podrás regresar con nosotros y yo te regresare a ojos rojos*~ _

—_**~ ¡No!~**__—_ grito separándose de aquel ser_**—~ Seto, por lo que más quieras guárdala no permitas que nadie se entere que la tienes, por favor, por favor guárdala, tal vez yo no regrese así que tu cuídalo~**_

—_~*No digas tonterías*~—_exclamo molesto_—~* tu regresaras y tu dragón te estará esperando, ¿entendido? *~_

—_**~Seto, prométeme que nada malo le sucederá y si alguien llegara preguntando por el, y te amenaza con atentar con la vida de Mokuba o la tuya, entrégale la carta; no quiero que nada te pase a ti ni a tu hermano, así que entrégalo~ **_

_* Joey, se acercan *_ se escucho una voz que Shin reconoció

—_**~Seto, prométemelo ~**_

—_~*Prometo proteger a tu dragón, de cualquier mal y la entregare solo a su verdadero dueño, que eres tu cachorro*~_

Aunque ese no era el juramento que el chico esperaba asintió

—_**~ Gracias Seto, adiós~**_

El chico cerró los ojos y desapareció, Seto supo que debía hacer lo mismo.

Al abrir los ojos se halla nada más ni nada menos que en su oficina, sin decir nada salió en dirección a su mansión, para dirigirse directamente a su habitación y sentarse en la cama para sacar aquella carta, alzo la mirada para hallarse con Shin

—Me imagino que escuchaste la conversación—no era pregunta— que cuide a ojos rojos— exclamo sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿Qué pasa con esta carta?

*_Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas es que Joey al ser la rencarnación de Jono le corresponde el juicio de este, ya que murió antes de ser enjuiciado, Jono salvo a ojos rojos de una secta que lo quería para el, ellos no lo toleraron y quisieron atrapar a Jono para enjuiciarlo, pero como te dije Jono murió antes de tiempo, por eso es que Joey esta bajo su poder*_ respondió y dejo salir un suspiro_* de hecho si no mal recuerdo uno de tus dragones fue su mejor amigo* _

—Comprendo ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Wheleer?

*_Bueno eso no lo se*_dijo son una sonrisa en los labios_* pero muy pronto lo sabrás, pero si no logras averiguarlo, Joey perecerá al igual que Akira*_

Seto no comento nada, así que hizo su ritual, para poder dormir, ya que estaba completamente dormido Shin salió de la habitación para tener un platica con aquel ser.

Al llegar se le permitió entrar sin mucho problema.

_**Shin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

_*Usted lo sabe Señor*_

_**Me temo que no, mientras observo a Akira, me es imposible mirarlos a ustedes, así que mi querido ángel ¿Qué pasa?**_

_*Seto tuvo un sueño extraño, donde no pudo sostener al joven Joey, además de que, de alguna manera, ambos lograron comunicarse, Joey le pidió a Seto prometer que no entregaría a ojos rojos, Seto*_ pero no continuo ya que fue interrumpido

_**Lo se, Akira, me lo menciono antes de desaparecer y que el mago del tiempo estaría con su amigo Yugi **_

_* ¿Akira sabia que Joey estaba en peligro?_*

_**Si, no les dijeron nada por que ambos lo decidieron, Akira me dijo su decisión **_

_* Entiendo*_

_**Bueno, el hecho de que se comunicaran nos da esperanzas, posiblemente también le muestre su situación **_

_* Seto ¿soportara?*_pregunto al recordar la angustia de Seto durante el sueño

_**Es fuerte lo hará, ahora vete**_

Shin solo asintió para después salir de aquella sala, al hacerlo, dejo a aquel ser con sus pensamientos.

_**Shin ese sentimiento que Seto tiene tan oculto y que tiene que demostrar, es igual de grande en ti, me pregunto ¿lograras soportar la prueba que te tengo?, si lo haces podrás cumplir tu sueño, si no tu…**_

Aquí dejo dos capitulos, espero que les halla gustado el viernes dejo dos capi mas.


	9. Dragones

Tres días después de aquel suceso Seto decidió no trabajar por dos días, estaba pensando en algo, Shin lo miraba curioso sabia que estaba planeando, pero no podía identificar el rumbo de aquel plan

Después de meditarlo mucho, por fin Seto hablo.

―Quiero ver a los dragones, debo decirles algo

Shin asintió y después de un brillo intenso, los dragones estaban en el prado junto a Seto y el extraño ser.

―He hablado con Wheleer―dijo y ojos rojos lo miro―esta bien, por así decirlo, pero parece que están intentando manipularlo, le estaba haciendo creer que los suyos no lo buscaban, ya se parte de la historia, Shin me la resumió, sé que es por el tal Jono que tu dueño esta en peligro, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Los dragones miraron a su dueño, había indicado que el dragón negro seguía perteneciendo al rubio, aunque aquello era extraño lo aceptaban, mientras ojos rojos procesaba la información que le acababan de dar, vio los ojos azules de Kaiba y supo que debía aclarar aquel asunto, tanto a ese joven como a los dragones blancos.

―_**Ellos descubrieron que pueden dominar el mundo, con mi poder, deben sacarlo mediante los sentimientos más negativos, pero hicieron algo mal, en vez de causarme odio, rencor o deseos de venganza, me causaban miedo y soledad, nunca entendieron el porqué del fallo.**_

_*Tu lo has dicho, no hicieron algo, hicieron todo mal, mataron a los tuyos cuando era apenas un cachorro tierno, solo podías defenderte mediante mordidas, para que su plan resultara, necesitabas ser ya un dragón en adolescencia, y sé que me oiré cruel pero, la muerte prematura de los tuyos fue una gran acción*_

― _**¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!―rugió un dragón blanco**_

_*Dije que me oiría cruel, pero es verdad, piensa en esto, si hubieran tenido la virtud de la paciencia, tu y tus compañeros estarían en estos momentos, siendo esclavos o estarían muerto, Seto y Mokuba, así como los demás simplemente no existirían*_

―Lo que Shin dice tiene sentido, bien volviendo al tema, esos idiotas prácticamente te secuestraron y si dices que debías tener sentimientos negativos de ellos, he de intuir que te maltrataron ¿no?―el dragón dio paso al silencio que fue una aceptación― ¿Por qué no los odias?

―_**No lo se, creo que, deseo más mi muerte que odiar a los que me causaron dolor**_

Aquellas palabras no eran esperadas por ninguno de los presente, ojos rojos deseaba su muerte, aquella depresión que tenia, por que era eso lo que Seto noto, era parte del daño de aquellos, Shin tenia razón hicieron todo mal, aquel que debía ser un dragón orgulloso como sus ojos azules, no lo era, es mas, de no ser que el tenia que depender de un humano, sino estaba seguro que los ojos rojos se hubieran extinto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos azules habían conocido aquel dragón gracias a Jono y nunca se habían percatado del deseo de muerte del dragón y silo que habían escuchado era cierto, aquel deseo estaba desde cachorro, uno de los dragones sintió una furia terrible ante aquellos mal nacidos, ¿Cómo habían podido lastimar a semejante ejemplar de aquella forma?

―Shin ¿crees que pueda hacer lo mismo que Wheleer?

_*No lo se, pero inténtalo*_

_~***Joey… cachorro… responde*~**_

_~ ¿Seto?~ ―fue la pregunta y ahí delante de cuatro dragones quienes estaba sorprendido, el chico apareció junto a una sombra―~ ¿pasa algo?~_

_**~*Nada, solo quería que ojos rojos supiera que esta bien*~**_

_~No debiste, si se enteran de esto te buscaran~_

_*Eso es imposible Joey, no estamos en la tierra, es un lugar entre el cielo y el limbo, el área de los sueños*_

_~Creo que eso me calma un poco~―murmuro y miro a su dragón y se acercó a él, para acariciarle, ojos rojos agradeció la caricia―~ ¿Cómo haz estado amigo?~_

―_**Entrégame**_

_~Sabes que no lo hare, estoy bien, estoy soportando, Seto me dio fuerzas, no me rendiré~_

―_**Permite hablar**_

_~Te arriesgarías y no te deje con el por eso, por favor obedece a Seto~_

―_**Lo hare Joey**_

Los tres dragones blancos se alejaron junto a su dueño y el ángel de este, era necesario dejar a aquellos con privacidad.

Ya estando lejos la mirada azul de Seto se hizo presente y los dragones sabían que debían hablar.

―**No come, por lo regular se la pasa dormido, siempre que le instamos a comer, nos dice que lo dejemos solo, esta en el área mas recóndita de los dragones**

Seto solo asintió, entonces su teoría de depresión con aquel dragón no era tan descabellada, tal vez podría hacerlo, hacer que ese dragón no solo recuperara el orgullo de ser quien es, sino también que obtuviera el poder que necesitaba con aquellos sentimientos negativos

_*Sera difícil, esta luchando contra ello, así que por lógica no lo aceptara*_

―Tiene algo por que luchar Shin, Joey, el aceptara que los poderes que ellos desean son la clave para salvarlo, si se pueden sacar de los sentimientos negativos, ¿Por qué no de los positivos? Plantéatelo, si son negativos, sus poderes nos destruirán, pero si son positivos salvaran lo que mas desea, solo hay que hacérselo ver.

―**Nosotros le ayudaremos amo, los ojos rojos fueron muy respetados junto a nosotros, no supimos el porqué de su desaparición, pero ahora que lo sabemos, vengaremos aquellos que fueron nuestros aliados en tiempos difíciles**

Seto miro a sus dragones con orgullo, era en verdad necesario su apoyo y se alegraba tenerlo

_*Creo que hay algo que debes saber Seto, y es que aunque quieras ni tus dragones, ni ojos rojos podrán tener el poder de sus antepasado*_

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

_*Por el reino de las sombras, sus ancestros vivían en áreas reservadas para ellos en Egipto al existir el reino de las sombras todos los privilegios desaparecieron, necesitarían mucho de tu poder para poder hacer eso y terminarías muriendo antes de quitarles el limite de tres mil*_

― ¿Cuáles eran los privilegios?

Shin miro a los dragones quienes lo miraron y vieron como el joven les regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

_*La comida es el mejor ejemplo, la que ellos comen ahora es comida en descomposición*_

― ¿Qué?

_*Todo lo que se encuentra ahora en el reino de las sombras esta en descomposición Seto, nada sobrevive, los monstruos lo hacen por ustedes*_

Seto frunció el ceño ante tal revelación, observo a sus dragones y noto como estos estaban avergonzados, volvió su mirada a Shin, quien simplemente le sonrió y asintió

_*Pero tendrás que hacer un sacrificio y antes de que pienses cosas malas, debes deshacerte de tu baraja y quedarte solo con los dragones, es la única forma de que puedas hacerlo, divides tu poder en todos tus monstruos con vida, no tienes muchos, en primer lugar están Yugi y Yami y a ellos no les afecta por los dioses, después sigues tu y por ultimo era Joey*_

―Así que me toca hacer lo mismo que Wheleer, no hay problema, prácticamente todos saben que prefiero a los dragones, la mansión es amplia, ahora el problema es como explicárselo a Mokuba

_*Eres listo ya sabrás que decirle*_

_~Seto, debo irme, no tardaran en llegar~―_exclamo Joey con tristeza mientras era seguido por ojos rojos y la sombra―~gracias por permitirme verlo~

_**~*De nada, yo te llamare para que se vuelvan a ver, tenlo por seguro*~**_

_~No debes~_

_**~*Lo hare por que quiero, él te extraña como tus amigos y tu padre*~**_

_~Mi padre ¿Cómo esta?~_

_**~*Bien, saliendo adelante, al igual que tus amigos tiene la esperanza de verte de nuevo*~**_

_~ ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a mi papa?~_―Seto asintió_―~dile que lo extraño y que me alegro de haber recuperado a mi padre cariñoso, aunque lo halla disfrutado solo por una semana, que se cuide y que luche por el~_

_**~*Lo hare, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo*~**_

Joey asintió y desapareció, dejando a ojos rojos triste, él quería a mucho a Joey, era su amigo mas que su dueño, lo extrañaba y sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, solo esperar a que muriera, por que para el, el destino de su querido Joey, era ese, la muerte.

―Bien los veré en una semana ¿entendido?

Los cuatro dragones asintieron y desaparecieron.

Seto retomo su rutina, la escuela, reunión para hablar de la desaparición de Joey, después ir a la empresa. Además que sueños extraños respecto a Joey le seguían molestando, pero no les tomaba importancia.

Shin estaba preocupado por eso, sabia que si Seto no demostraba lo que sentía por Joey, el joven moriría o peor sucumbiría a la maldad y ojos rojos será arrastrado por ellos.

Así como también habia comenzado a deshacerse de su baraja.

Aquello le habia resultado fácil, separo su baraja en varias partes y las dejo cerca de niños, quienes podrían jugar con las cartas sin ningún problema, antes de que terminara la semana su terreno solo tenia a cuatro dragones.

Eso no paso desapercibido por la baraja de Yugi, quienes miraban extrañados, el hecho de que prácticamente la baraja de Seto Kaiba estaba desapareciendo.

Las acciones de Seto Kaiba siempre se han realizado con gran confidencialidad, nadie se atreve a negarse para un trabajo del Gran Kaiba, pero aquello si habia resultado extraño, incluso para su propio hermano.

Seto habia comprado una casa cerca del bosque, ya que habia pensado en tenerlos en su casa del centro, pero se percato que su jardín seria suficiente solo para uno de los dragones, por lo que habia buscado una casa cerca del bosque, así como también habia comprado el bosque, nadie sabia de esta excentricidad del castaño, además de que habia contratado a nuevo personal para aquella casa, así como también habia mandado remodelar un cuarto para que este se convirtiera en un refrigerador, donde siempre debía haber carne en grande cantidades, se habia puesto en contacto con un agricultor que le mandaría frutas y verduras frescas siempre y él le pagaría muy bien.

Mokuba continuaría en la mansión Kaiba del centro, e iría a visitar a su hermano los fines de semana, aquello le molestaba mucho, pero su hermano casi nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba en su nueva mansión.

La semana se cumplió y los dragones se reunieron, ese día habia decidido llamar a Joey, así mientras ojos rojos platicaba con Joey el planeaba como abordar el tema con el dragón negro, al finalizar la pequeña charla entre el güero y el dragón, este le pidió de nuevo que le mandara un mensaje a su padre, Seto asintió, pero se sintió mal ya que se habia olvidado de dar el primer mensaje y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, temía que el hombre comenzara a beber de nuevo ante la falta de su hijo, pero eso era algo que no le diría a su compañero. No quería ver tristeza en los hermosos ojos del rubio.

Se despidieron como siempre y Seto miro a sus dragones, no les dijo nada, solo desaparecieron…

Dos días después Seto fue a la dirección de Joey, donde toco. Espero antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un hombre desarreglado, parecía que lo habia despertado.

―Disculpe si lo desperté, quisiera hablar con usted―dijo de forma seria Seto

―No se preocupe, pase―exclamo haciéndose a un lado, ahí Seto vio la casa un poco desarreglada―disculpe el desastre, pero con estos trabajos casi no me da tiempo de arreglas la casa

― ¿Trabajos?

―Si, soy cargador algunos días de la semana y vigilante otros, no es mucho, pero es lo que conseguí siendo quien soy, ¿un café?

―Si gracias

Después de diez minutos, el hombre apareció con dos tazas de café, le tendió la suya a Seto y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el joven de Kaiba corp., le diría

Seto suspiro, habia planeado la forma de llevarle el mensaje al hombre, pero tenia que poner en claro el asunto de ojos rojos.

―Yo tengo a ojos rojos―dijo sin miramiento y el hombre solo esbozo una sonrisa, eso ya lo sabia―su hijo me lo dejo, pero no quiere que nadie se entere que lo tengo yo, me lo mando sabiendo que podía quedármela y mantenerla bajo perfil con mis otros dragones, así que le pido que no lo mencione con nadie menos con los amigos de Joey

―Se lo dije en la oficina y se lo digo aquí, cumpla con lo que Joey le pidió no más. Joven Kaiba lo conozco por las platicas de Joey sobre usted―menciono haciendo que Seto lo mirara sorprendido, ¿hablaba su hijo de el?―sé que no esta aquí, para decirme algo que ya sabia, ¿a que vino?

― ¿Usted creen en la magia, en milagros en cosas inexplicable?

―Si señor Kaiba, si lo creo

―Algunas cartas de duelo, tienen vida, ojos rojos es una de ellas, ha logrado contactarse con Joey y le ha dado algunos mensajes para usted, pero como su hijo no quiere que nadie sepa donde esta, el dragón me ha pedido que yo se los de.

―Lo escucho.

―Bien; Joey, quiere que luche por usted, que sea feliz, que lo quiere, se alegró de recuperar a su padre aunque fuera solo por una semana, que lo perdone por no haberle dicho nada, le desea lo mejor de la vida y le agradece haberle dado la de él.

Seto vio como el hombre bajaba la mirada y pudo notar las lagrimas caer, lagrimas de dolor por no saber donde estaba su pequeño, lagrimas por haberlo perdido, lagrimas de saber que tal vez nunca mas lo vería, pero también habia lagrimas de rabia, por haber desperdiciado años en el alcohol separándose de su hijo.

Se levanto y fue donde habia un pequeño armario, ahí saco una botella, Seto lo miro con ceño fruncido, las palabras que le habia dicho provocarían que bebiera de nuevo, o eso pensó.

Miraba la botella, todo por aquella maldita salida, todo por haberse dejado arrastrar, ahora pagaba con dolor su vicio.

Tanto Shin y Seto se sorprendieron, ellos habían creído que el contenido de aquella botella terminaría en el sistema del hombre… no en la pared.

Botellas tras botella, todas eran estrelladas en la pared, todas aquellas que le habían arrebatado a su hijo y su felicidad.

Después de desahogarse de esa forma miro a Seto y le regalo una triste sonrisa.

―Espero que me disculpe, gracias por los mensajes, dígale a Joey que pronto nos veremos que no se preocupe por nada, que lo encontrare así tengo que ir al fin del mundo para hacerlo.

Seto asintió y después de despedirse, salió para dirigirse a donde su nueva casa, ese día liberaría a los dragones de las cartas e iniciaría su plan.

Su plan, un plan para salvar a alguien quien no le importaba, pero que era parte de la luz de su hermano, si por ese motivo realizaba ese plan, no por otro.

La casa estaba lista, no habia nadie en la casa, tal y como lo habia ordenado, fue al bosque donde los dragones vivirían, sonrió, sus dragones tendrían de nuevo los privilegios antes de que el reino de las sombras existiera

_*¿Listo?*_―pregunto Shin a Seto quien asintió―_*bien di lo siguiente:*_

"_**PRISIÓN CRUEL QUE MANTIENES CAUTIVOS A MIS FIELES COMPAÑEROS, TE ORDENO QUE DESAPAREZCAS Y PERMITAS LA LIBERTAD QUE PRIVAS, PERMITE A LOS DRAGONES VOLAR LIBRES Y DEMOSTRAR EL ORGULLO QUE SIENTE, DESAPARECE PRISIÓN DE PAPEL."**_

Después de decir esas palabras las cuatro cartas brillaron y se fueron desintegrándose, mientras lo hacían los dragones se volvían reales.

Los dragones vieron su hogar, destruirse no tenían miedo, nunca lo han tenido, poco a poco las sombras dejaron pasar la luz, los arboles muertos renacían, el silencio fue roto por el canto de las aves.

El reino de las sombras desaparecía para ellos, dejando ver un bosque y enfrente de ellos su dueño.

Los cuatro dragones estaban sorprendidos.

―Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, a partir de ahora vivirán aquí y comerán solo lo mejor.

Los cuatro dragones asintieron, aquello aunque no lo pareciera era una orden.

Seto les dio permiso para ir a investigar su nuevo hogar, así ellos descubrirían sus límites y sabrían como utilizarlos de gran forma.

Ojos rojos aunque no lo quisiera estaba feliz, pero después recordó a Joey y aquella felicidad desapareció, él no debía ser feliz si su amigo no lo era.

No siguió a los dragones blancos fue hasta la sombra de algunos arboles y se acostó, aquel alegre lugar le estaba irritando, él quería la oscuridad del reino para poder pensar en Joey.

―Joey desearía que disfrutaras de este lugar y no que te instalaras a dormir.

―_**Lo disfrutaría si el estuviera conmigo, no tengo nada en contra de usted joven Kaiba, pero usted nunca ha sido mi dueño**_

―Sabes el por que estas conmigo ¿no?

―_**Usted es el único que me destruiría de ser necesario, Joey lo sabia por eso le pidió cuidarme**_

―Ojos rojos, vamos a recuperar a Wheleer

―_**Vi como destruyeron mi hogar, escuche sobre sus terribles acciones en contra de varios lugares, piedad, no es una palabra que exista para ellos, viví con ellos se lo que hacen, no pida tener esperanza**_

―Él la tiene, aunque es pequeña, él tiene esperanza de volver con nosotros, debemos hacer algo para que eso suceda.

― _**¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiere ayudar al perro, al perdedor, al duelista de quinta? ¿Por qué quiere mantener la esperanza para nosotros? Usted nunca ha sido así, quien guarda esperanza para usted es su hermano, no al revés**_

Seto no respondió, sabia que las palabras del dragón eran cierta, el también se lo preguntaba, ¿Cuál era la respuesta? No lo sabia, pero debía responder.

―Aunque no lo creas, después de Yugi, Joey es un gran duelista, el problema con él es que es muy impaciente como para crear una estrategia, además estoy seguro que me buscaría si me encontrara en una situación similar.

Ojos rojos no contesto, sabia que tenía razón y también habia notado que ese no era el verdadero motivo acaso Shin ¿tenia razón?

―Sé que me pidió ocultarte, pero no creo que deba hacerlo en el reino de las sombras, ellos pueden entrar y buscarte ahí, creo que Wheleer no lo pensó de esa forma, además quiero liberarlos de su limite y para eso deben estar en una mejor área―exclamo Seto y se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, hasta que volvió a hablar―los cuatro entrenaran para liberarse de sus limites y no te estoy preguntando ojos rojos, lo harás, quiero que recuperes el orgullo de los tuyos

―_**No me quedare con usted, si Joey regrese volveré a él, usted lo juro**_

―Y lo cumpliré, sé que Wheleer esta orgulloso de ser tu dueño, tal vez ahora sepa que eres el único ojos rojos y se sienta mas orgulloso de serlo, de ser tu amigo y quien te proteja entregándote a mi, aquí quien no es orgulloso de pertenecerle a Joey eres tu, sigues deseando la muerte y aunque digas que no, dentro de ti sabes que así es, nunca te has sentido orgulloso de nada. Tal vez no viviste mucho con tus padres, pero estoy mas que seguro de que ellos eran orgullosos, si es así ¿Dónde esta tu forma de honrar a tus padres?

El dragón no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez Kaiba tenia razón, no tal vez, el tenia razón lo poco que vivió con sus padres estaba lleno de recuerdos de seres amorosos y que además estaban orgullosos de ser padres, de ser quienes eran, incluso en la muerte lo fueron. Kaiba tenia razón él no estaba honrando el ser un dragón negro de ojos rojos, no honraba a sus padres. ¿Tenia algo para sentirse orgullosos? Si lo tenía ¿no tenia que sentirse orgulloso de ser amigo de Joey? Si tenía que estarlo ¿de haber ayudado al faraón a derrotar las amenazas del mundo? Si. Pero su miedo era mas fuerte, el saber que siempre habría algo que lo separara de sus compañeros, lo aterraba y no le permitía mostrarse como era, un ser orgulloso. Miro a Kaiba y vio en el orgullo de ser quien era y recordó que Joey a su forma también era orgulloso e incluso su mejor amigo tiempo lo era.

Se levanto, haciendo un inclinación y se perdió entre los arboles, Kaiba no lo siguió algo le decía que buscaría lo que tenia que ser su terreno.

_*Le diste donde mas le duele*_

Escucho que Shin le decía y se permitió regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

Esa misma tarde Mokuba Kaiba habia pedido que lo llevaran a la nueva mansión de su hermano, quería averiguar que tramaba, así que desobedeciendo las ordenes de su hermano se dirigió a aquella casa.

Al llegar se hallo el lugar desértico, no habia nadie, recorrió toda la parte baja hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano, se acercó y abrió la puerta que llevara al bosque, ahí para sorpresa del joven: cuatro dragones, tres blancos y uno negro.

― ¿Hermano?―cuestiono el joven haciendo que Seto y los dragones lo miraran― ¿Qué significa esto?

―Vallan a descansar mañana continuaremos hablando

Los dragones asintieron y se marcharon, Seto indico a su hermano que entrara, donde le dio un refresco y se sentó.

―Hermano yo

―No estoy molesto Moki, solo que no quería que lo supieras tan pronto, tengo la intensión de entrenar a los dragones que superen sus limites y así poder buscar mejor a Wheleer, claro que ojos rojos tendrá algunos limites debido a la petición del chico

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

―No lo se, creo que no sabría como explicarte que libere cuatro monstruos de duelo, además de que nadie debe saberlo

―Quiero estar contigo y con ellos, ayudarlos a encontrar a Joey por favor

―Esta bien, te mudaras conmigo, pero nada de bajar tus calificaciones solo por estar con ellos ¿entendido?

Mokuba asintió, ese día regresaron a la mansión donde prepararían todo para mudarse definitivamente.

Mientras un dragón blanco miraba a su contraparte dormir, acercándose hasta quedar cerca de él y dormir a su lado

―_**L**_ Tres días después de aquel suceso Seto decidió no trabajar por dos días, estaba pensando en algo, Shin lo miraba curioso sabia que estaba planeando, pero no podía identificar el rumbo de aquel plan

Después de meditarlo mucho, por fin Seto hablo.

―Quiero ver a los dragones, debo decirles algo

Shin asintió y después de un brillo intenso, los dragones estaban en el prado junto a Seto y el extraño ser.

―He hablado con Wheleer―dijo y ojos rojos lo miro―esta bien, por así decirlo, pero parece que están intentando manipularlo, le estaba haciendo creer que los suyos no lo buscaban, ya se parte de la historia, Shin me la resumió, sé que es por el tal Jono que tu dueño esta en peligro, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Los dragones miraron a su dueño, habia indicado que el dragón negro seguía perteneciendo al rubio, aunque aquello era extraño lo aceptaban, mientras ojos rojos procesaba la información que le acababan de dar, vio los ojos azules de Kaiba y supo que debía aclarar aquel asunto, tanto a ese joven como a los dragones blancos.

―_**Ellos descubrieron que pueden dominar el mundo, con mi poder, deben sacarlo mediante los sentimientos más negativos, pero hicieron algo mal, en vez de causarme odio, rencor o deseos de venganza, me causaban miedo y soledad, nunca entendieron el porqué del fallo.**_

_*Tu lo has dicho, no hicieron algo, hicieron todo mal, mataron a los tuyos cuando era apenas un cachorro tierno, solo podías defenderte mediante mordidas, para que su plan resultara, necesitabas ser ya un dragón en adolescencia, y sé que me oiré cruel pero, la muerte prematura de los tuyos fue una gran acción*_

― _**¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!―rugió un dragón blanco**_

_*Dije que me oiría cruel, pero es verdad, piensa en esto, si hubieran tenido la virtud de la paciencia, tu y tus compañeros estarían en estos momentos, siendo esclavos o estarían muerto, Seto y Mokuba, así como los demás simplemente no existirían*_

―Lo que Shin dice tiene sentido, bien volviendo al tema, esos idiotas prácticamente te secuestraron y si dices que debías tener sentimientos negativos de ellos, he de intuir que te maltrataron ¿no?―el dragón dio paso al silencio que fue una aceptación― ¿Por qué no los odias?

―_**No lo se, creo que, deseo mas mi muerte que odiar a los que me causaron dolor**_

Aquellas palabras no eran esperadas por ninguno de los presente, ojos rojos deseaba su muerte, aquella depresión que tenia, por que era eso lo que Seto noto, era parte del daño de aquellos, Shin tenia razón hicieron todo mal, aquel que debía ser un dragón orgulloso como sus ojos azules, no lo era, es mas, de no ser que el tenia que depender de un humano, sino estaba seguro que los ojos rojos se hubieran extinto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos azules habían conocido aquel dragón gracias a Jono y nunca se habían percatado del deseo de muerte del dragón y silo que habían escuchado era cierto, aquel deseo estaba desde cachorro, uno de los dragones sintió una furia terrible ante aquellos mal nacidos, ¿Cómo habían podido lastimar a semejante ejemplar de aquella forma?

―Shin ¿crees que pueda hacer lo mismo que Wheleer?

_*No lo se, pero inténtalo*_

_~***Joey… cachorro… responde*~**_

_~ ¿Seto?~ ―fue la pregunta y ahí delante de cuatro dragones quienes estaba sorprendido, el chico apareció junto a una sombra―~ ¿pasa algo?~_

_**~*Nada, solo quería que ojos rojos supiera que esta bien*~**_

_~No debiste, si se enteran de esto te buscaran~_

_*Eso es imposible Joey, no estamos en la tierra, es un lugar entre el cielo y el limbo, el área de los sueños*_

_~Creo que eso me calma un poco~―murmuro y miro a su dragón y se acercó a él, para acariciarle, ojos rojos agradeció la caricia―~ ¿Cómo haz estado amigo?~_

―_**Entrégame**_

_~Sabes que no lo hare, estoy bien, estoy soportando, Seto me dio fuerzas, no me rendiré~_

―_**Permite hablar**_

_~Te arriesgarías y no te deje con el por eso, por favor obedece a Seto~_

―_**Lo hare Joey**_

Los tres dragones blancos se alejaron junto a su dueño y el ángel de este, era necesario dejar a aquellos con privacidad.

Ya estando lejos la mirada azul de Seto se hizo presente y los dragones sabían que debían hablar.

―**No come, por lo regular se la pasa dormido, siempre que le instamos a comer, nos dice que lo dejemos solo, esta en el área mas recóndita de los dragones**

Seto solo asintió, entonces su teoría de depresión con aquel dragón no era tan descabellada, tal vez podría hacerlo, hacer que ese dragón no solo recuperara el orgullo de ser quien es, sino también que obtuviera el poder que necesitaba con aquellos sentimientos negativos

_*Sera difícil, esta luchando contra ello, así que por lógica no lo aceptara*_

―Tiene algo por que luchar Shin, Joey, el aceptara que los poderes que ellos desean son la clave para salvarlo, si se pueden sacar de los sentimientos negativos, ¿Por qué no de los positivos? Plantéatelo, si son negativos, sus poderes nos destruirán, pero si son positivos salvaran lo que mas desea, solo hay que hacérselo ver.

―**Nosotros le ayudaremos amo, los ojos rojos fueron muy respetados junto a nosotros, no supimos el porqué de su desaparición, pero ahora que lo sabemos, vengaremos aquellos que fueron nuestros aliados en tiempos difíciles**

Seto miro a sus dragones con orgullo, era en verdad necesario su apoyo y se alegraba tenerlo

_*Creo que hay algo que debes saber Seto, y es que aunque quieras ni tus dragones, ni ojos rojos podrán tener el poder de sus antepasado*_

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

_*Por el reino de las sombras, sus ancestros vivían en áreas reservadas para ellos en Egipto al existir el reino de las sombras todos los privilegios desaparecieron, necesitarían mucho de tu poder para poder hacer eso y terminarías muriendo antes de quitarles el limite de tres mil*_

― ¿Cuáles eran los privilegios?

Shin miro a los dragones quienes lo miraron y vieron como el joven les regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

_*La comida es el mejor ejemplo, la que ellos comen ahora es comida en descomposición*_

― ¿Qué?

_*Todo lo que se encuentra ahora en el reino de las sombras esta en descomposición Seto, nada sobrevive, los monstruos lo hacen por ustedes*_

Seto frunció el ceño ante tal revelación, observo a sus dragones y noto como estos estaban avergonzados, volvió su mirada a Shin, quien simplemente le sonrió y asintió

_*Pero tendrás que hacer un sacrificio y antes de que pienses cosas malas, debes deshacerte de tu baraja y quedarte solo con los dragones, es la única forma de que puedas hacerlo, divides tu poder en todos tus monstruos con vida, no tienes muchos, en primer lugar están Yugi y Yami y a ellos no les afecta por los dioses, después sigues tu y por ultimo era Joey*_

―Así que me toca hacer lo mismo que Wheleer, no hay problema, prácticamente todos saben que prefiero a los dragones, la mansión es amplia, ahora el problema es como explicárselo a Mokuba

_*Eres listo ya sabrás que decirle*_

_~Seto, debo irme, no tardaran en llegar~―_exclamo Joey con tristeza mientras era seguido por ojos rojos y la sombra―~gracias por permitirme verlo~

_**~*De nada, yo te llamare para que se vuelvan a ver, tenlo por seguro*~**_

_~No debes~_

_**~*Lo hare por que quiero, él te extraña como tus amigos y tu padre*~**_

_~Mi padre ¿Cómo esta?~_

_**~*Bien, saliendo adelante, al igual que tus amigos tiene la esperanza de verte de nuevo*~**_

_~ ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a mi papa?~_―Seto asintió_―~dile que lo extraño y que me alegro de haber recuperado a mi padre cariñoso, aunque lo halla disfrutado solo por una semana, que se cuide y que luche por el~_

_**~*Lo hare, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo*~**_

Joey asintió y desapareció, dejando a ojos rojos triste, él quería a mucho a Joey, era su amigo mas que su dueño, lo extrañaba y sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, solo esperar a que muriera, por que para el, el destino de su querido Joey, era ese, la muerte.

―Bien los veré en una semana ¿entendido?

Los cuatro dragones asintieron y desaparecieron.

Seto retomo su rutina, la escuela, reunión para hablar de la desaparición de Joey, después ir a la empresa. Además que sueños extraños respecto a Joey le seguían molestando, pero no les tomaba importancia.

Shin estaba preocupado por eso, sabia que si Seto no demostraba lo que sentía por Joey, el joven moriría o peor sucumbiría a la maldad y ojos rojos será arrastrado por ellos.

Así como también habia comenzado a deshacerse de su baraja.

Aquello le habia resultado fácil, separo su baraja en varias partes y las dejo cerca de niños, quienes podrían jugar con las cartas sin ningún problema, antes de que terminara la semana su terreno solo tenia a cuatro dragones.

Eso no paso desapercibido por la baraja de Yugi, quienes miraban extrañados, el hecho de que prácticamente la baraja de Seto Kaiba estaba desapareciendo.

Las acciones de Seto Kaiba siempre se han realizado con gran confidencialidad, nadie se atreve a negarse para un trabajo del Gran Kaiba, pero aquello si habia resultado extraño, incluso para su propio hermano.

Seto habia comprado una casa cerca del bosque, ya que habia pensado en tenerlos en su casa del centro, pero se percato que su jardín seria suficiente solo para uno de los dragones, por lo que habia buscado una casa cerca del bosque, así como también habia comprado el bosque, nadie sabia de esta excentricidad del castaño, además de que habia contratado a nuevo personal para aquella casa, así como también habia mandado remodelar un cuarto para que este se convirtiera en un refrigerador, donde siempre debía haber carne en grande cantidades, se habia puesto en contacto con un agricultor que le mandaría frutas y verduras frescas siempre y él le pagaría muy bien.

Mokuba continuaría en la mansión Kaiba del centro, e iría a visitar a su hermano los fines de semana, aquello le molestaba mucho, pero su hermano casi nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba en su nueva mansión.

La semana se cumplió y los dragones se reunieron, ese día habia decidido llamar a Joey, así mientras ojos rojos platicaba con Joey el planeaba como abordar el tema con el dragón negro, al finalizar la pequeña charla entre el güero y el dragón, este le pidió de nuevo que le mandara un mensaje a su padre, Seto asintió, pero se sintió mal ya que se habia olvidado de dar el primer mensaje y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, temía que el hombre comenzara a beber de nuevo ante la falta de su hijo, pero eso era algo que no le diría a su compañero. No quería ver tristeza en los hermosos ojos del rubio.

Se despidieron como siempre y Seto miro a sus dragones, no les dijo nada, solo desaparecieron…

Dos días después Seto fue a la dirección de Joey, donde toco. Espero antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un hombre desarreglado, parecía que lo habia despertado.

―Disculpe si lo desperté, quisiera hablar con usted―dijo de forma seria Seto

―No se preocupe, pase―exclamo haciéndose a un lado, ahí Seto vio la casa un poco desarreglada―disculpe el desastre, pero con estos trabajos casi no me da tiempo de arreglas la casa

― ¿Trabajos?

―Si, soy cargador algunos días de la semana y vigilante otros, no es mucho, pero es lo que conseguí siendo quien soy, ¿un café?

―Si gracias

Después de diez minutos, el hombre apareció con dos tazas de café, le tendió la suya a Seto y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el joven de Kaiba corp., le diría

Seto suspiro, habia planeado la forma de llevarle el mensaje al hombre, pero tenia que poner en claro el asunto de ojos rojos.

―Yo tengo a ojos rojos―dijo sin miramiento y el hombre solo esbozo una sonrisa, eso ya lo sabia―su hijo me lo dejo, pero no quiere que nadie se entere que lo tengo yo, me lo mando sabiendo que podía quedármela y mantenerla bajo perfil con mis otros dragones, así que le pido que no lo mencione con nadie menos con los amigos de Joey

―Se lo dije en la oficina y se lo digo aquí, cumpla con lo que Joey le pidió no más. Joven Kaiba lo conozco por las platicas de Joey sobre usted―menciono haciendo que Seto lo mirara sorprendido, ¿hablaba su hijo de el?―sé que no esta aquí, para decirme algo que ya sabia, ¿a que vino?

― ¿Usted creen en la magia, en milagros en cosas inexplicable?

―Si señor Kaiba, si lo creo

―Algunas cartas de duelo, tienen vida, ojos rojos es una de ellas, ha logrado contactarse con Joey y le ha dado algunos mensajes para usted, pero como su hijo no quiere que nadie sepa donde esta, el dragón me ha pedido que yo se los de.

―Lo escucho.

―Bien; Joey, quiere que luche por usted, que sea feliz, que lo quiere, se alegró de recuperar a su padre aunque fuera solo por una semana, que lo perdone por no haberle dicho nada, le desea lo mejor de la vida y le agradece haberle dado la de él.

Seto vio como el hombre bajaba la mirada y pudo notar las lagrimas caer, lagrimas de dolor por no saber donde estaba su pequeño, lagrimas por haberlo perdido, lagrimas de saber que tal vez nunca mas lo vería, pero también habia lagrimas de rabia, por haber desperdiciado años en el alcohol separándose de su hijo.

Se levanto y fue donde habia un pequeño armario, ahí saco una botella, Seto lo miro con ceño fruncido, las palabras que le habia dicho provocarían que bebiera de nuevo, o eso pensó.

Miraba la botella, todo por aquella maldita salida, todo por haberse dejado arrastrar, ahora pagaba con dolor su vicio.

Tanto Shin y Seto se sorprendieron, ellos habían creído que el contenido de aquella botella terminaría en el sistema del hombre… no en la pared.

Botellas tras botella, todas eran estrelladas en la pared, todas aquellas que le habían arrebatado a su hijo y su felicidad.

Después de desahogarse de esa forma miro a Seto y le regalo una triste sonrisa.

―Espero que me disculpe, gracias por los mensajes, dígale a Joey que pronto nos veremos que no se preocupe por nada, que lo encontrare así tengo que ir al fin del mundo para hacerlo.

Seto asintió y después de despedirse, salió para dirigirse a donde su nueva casa, ese día liberaría a los dragones de las cartas e iniciaría su plan.

Su plan, un plan para salvar a alguien quien no le importaba, pero que era parte de la luz de su hermano, si por ese motivo realizaba ese plan, no por otro.

La casa estaba lista, no habia nadie en la casa, tal y como lo habia ordenado, fue al bosque donde los dragones vivirían, sonrió, sus dragones tendrían de nuevo los privilegios antes de que el reino de las sombras existiera

_*¿Listo?*_―pregunto Shin a Seto quien asintió―_*bien di lo siguiente:*_

"_**PRISIÓN CRUEL QUE MANTIENES CAUTIVOS A MIS FIELES COMPAÑEROS, TE ORDENO QUE DESAPAREZCAS Y PERMITAS LA LIBERTAD QUE PRIVAS, PERMITE A LOS DRAGONES VOLAR LIBRES Y DEMOSTRAR EL ORGULLO QUE SIENTE, DESAPARECE PRISIÓN DE PAPEL."**_

Después de decir esas palabras las cuatro cartas brillaron y se fueron desintegrándose, mientras lo hacían los dragones se volvían reales.

Los dragones vieron su hogar, destruirse no tenían miedo, nunca lo han tenido, poco a poco las sombras dejaron pasar la luz, los arboles muertos renacían, el silencio fue roto por el canto de las aves.

El reino de las sombras desaparecía para ellos, dejando ver un bosque y enfrente de ellos su dueño.

Los cuatro dragones estaban sorprendidos.

―Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, a partir de ahora vivirán aquí y comerán solo lo mejor.

Los cuatro dragones asintieron, aquello aunque no lo pareciera era una orden.

Seto les dio permiso para ir a investigar su nuevo hogar, así ellos descubrirían sus límites y sabrían como utilizarlos de gran forma.

Ojos rojos aunque no lo quisiera estaba feliz, pero después recordó a Joey y aquella felicidad desapareció, él no debía ser feliz si su amigo no lo era.

No siguió a los dragones blancos fue hasta la sombra de algunos arboles y se acostó, aquel alegre lugar le estaba irritando, él quería la oscuridad del reino para poder pensar en Joey.

―Joey desearía que disfrutaras de este lugar y no que te instalaras a dormir.

―_**Lo disfrutaría si el estuviera conmigo, no tengo nada en contra de usted joven Kaiba, pero usted nunca ha sido mi dueño**_

―Sabes el por que estas conmigo ¿no?

―_**Usted es el único que me destruiría de ser necesario, Joey lo sabia por eso le pidió cuidarme**_

―Ojos rojos, vamos a recuperar a Wheleer

―_**Vi como destruyeron mi hogar, escuche sobre sus terribles acciones en contra de varios lugares, piedad, no es una palabra que exista para ellos, viví con ellos se lo que hacen, no pida tener esperanza**_

―Él la tiene, aunque es pequeña, él tiene esperanza de volver con nosotros, debemos hacer algo para que eso suceda.

― _**¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiere ayudar al perro, al perdedor, al duelista de quinta? ¿Por qué quiere mantener la esperanza para nosotros? Usted nunca ha sido así, quien guarda esperanza para usted es su hermano, no al revés**_

Seto no respondió, sabia que las palabras del dragón eran cierta, el también se lo preguntaba, ¿Cuál era la respuesta? No lo sabia, pero debía responder.

―Aunque no lo creas, después de Yugi, Joey es un gran duelista, el problema con él es que es muy impaciente como para crear una estrategia, además estoy seguro que me buscaría si me encontrara en una situación similar.

Ojos rojos no contesto, sabia que tenía razón y también habia notado que ese no era el verdadero motivo acaso Shin ¿tenia razón?

―Sé que me pidió ocultarte, pero no creo que deba hacerlo en el reino de las sombras, ellos pueden entrar y buscarte ahí, creo que Wheleer no lo pensó de esa forma, además quiero liberarlos de su limite y para eso deben estar en una mejor área―exclamo Seto y se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, hasta que volvió a hablar―los cuatro entrenaran para liberarse de sus limites y no te estoy preguntando ojos rojos, lo harás, quiero que recuperes el orgullo de los tuyos

―_**No me quedare con usted, si Joey regrese volveré a él, usted lo juro**_

―Y lo cumpliré, sé que Wheleer esta orgulloso de ser tu dueño, tal vez ahora sepa que eres el único ojos rojos y se sienta mas orgulloso de serlo, de ser tu amigo y quien te proteja entregándote a mi, aquí quien no es orgulloso de pertenecerle a Joey eres tu, sigues deseando la muerte y aunque digas que no, dentro de ti sabes que así es, nunca te has sentido orgulloso de nada. Tal vez no viviste mucho con tus padres, pero estoy mas que seguro de que ellos eran orgullosos, si es así ¿Dónde esta tu forma de honrar a tus padres?

El dragón no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez Kaiba tenia razón, no tal vez, el tenia razón lo poco que vivió con sus padres estaba lleno de recuerdos de seres amorosos y que además estaban orgullosos de ser padres, de ser quienes eran, incluso en la muerte lo fueron. Kaiba tenia razón él no estaba honrando el ser un dragón negro de ojos rojos, no honraba a sus padres. ¿Tenia algo para sentirse orgullosos? Si lo tenía ¿no tenia que sentirse orgulloso de ser amigo de Joey? Si tenía que estarlo ¿de haber ayudado al faraón a derrotar las amenazas del mundo? Si. Pero su miedo era mas fuerte, el saber que siempre habría algo que lo separara de sus compañeros, lo aterraba y no le permitía mostrarse como era, un ser orgulloso. Miro a Kaiba y vio en el orgullo de ser quien era y recordó que Joey a su forma también era orgulloso e incluso su mejor amigo tiempo lo era.

Se levanto, haciendo un inclinación y se perdió entre los arboles, Kaiba no lo siguió algo le decía que buscaría lo que tenia que ser su terreno.

_*Le diste donde mas le duele*_

Escucho que Shin le decía y se permitió regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

Esa misma tarde Mokuba Kaiba habia pedido que lo llevaran a la nueva mansión de su hermano, quería averiguar que tramaba, así que desobedeciendo las ordenes de su hermano se dirigió a aquella casa.

Al llegar se hallo el lugar desértico, no habia nadie, recorrió toda la parte baja hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano, se acercó y abrió la puerta que llevara al bosque, ahí para sorpresa del joven: cuatro dragones, tres blancos y uno negro.

― ¿Hermano?―cuestiono el joven haciendo que Seto y los dragones lo miraran― ¿Qué significa esto?

―Vallan a descansar mañana continuaremos hablando

Los dragones asintieron y se marcharon, Seto indico a su hermano que entrara, donde le dio un refresco y se sentó.

―Hermano yo

―No estoy molesto Moki, solo que no quería que lo supieras tan pronto, tengo la intensión de entrenar a los dragones que superen sus limites y así poder buscar mejor a Wheleer, claro que ojos rojos tendrá algunos limites debido a la petición del chico

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

―No lo se, creo que no sabría como explicarte que libere cuatro monstruos de duelo, además de que nadie debe saberlo

―Quiero estar contigo y con ellos, ayudarlos a encontrar a Joey por favor

―Esta bien, te mudaras conmigo, pero nada de bajar tus calificaciones solo por estar con ellos ¿entendido?

Mokuba asintió, ese día regresaron a la mansión donde prepararían todo para mudarse definitivamente.

Mientras un dragón blanco miraba a su contraparte dormir, acercándose hasta quedar cerca de él y dormir a su lado

―_**Lo salvaremos te lo prometo.**_

_**.**_

Nos vemos el lunes con dos capitulos mas, espero comentarios tanto buenos como malos.


	10. Verdades

Había pasado una semana desde que los Kaiba se cambiaran a la magnifica mansión del bosque.

Una semana desde que Seto había comenzado a entrenar con sus dragones con ayuda de Shin.

Le enseñaba como meditar, como mantener la fría calma para lograr atacar, en aquellas ocasiones Seto sonreía, ya que nunca había imaginado que las enseñanzas del maldito de Gozaburo sirvieran para algo.

Aquellas enseñanzas que eran realizadas con crueldad y cuyos castigos cerraron el corazón de un inocente, eran parte de la enseñanza de los dragones.

Seto en un principio creyó que ojos rojos causaría problemas, pero no fue así, ya que como lo había predicho, la ilusión de recuperar a Joey le hacia realizar dichas actividades con gran pasión.

Shin también ayudaba, había pedido un permiso especial, para llevar al lugar unas pruebas, para que entrenaran.

― ¿Qué es eso?―interrogo Seto, al ver grandes aros de cristal en el cielo―Shin

_*Con estos aros los arcángeles entrenan, pedí un permiso especial para que nos los prestaran, mientras estén aquí, los dragones podrán volar sin que nadie los vea*_

― ¿Seguro?

_*Completamente, puedes estar tranquilo, con estos aros, podrán aumentar su velocidad y agilidad durante el vuelo, miren*_

Shin alzo el vuelo y cruzó un aro, pero en cuanto salió de este otro aro pero en posición diferente apareció y así sucesivamente, después iban apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma rápida.

_*Ven ahora inténtenlo*_

Seto observo como los dragones hacían lo que Shin había mostrado, a pesar de que la semana había pasado, algunos cambios se habían notado, como por ejemplo el color de los dragones, que ahora parecía que comenzaban a tomar brillo, tanto en su cuerpo como en sus ojo.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Horas después

―Descansemos, hablaremos hoy con el cachorro

―**Joven Kaiba, puedo saber ¿Por qué llama Joey cachorro?**―cuestiono el dragón negro, ya que desde que estuviera con el había notado ese apodo para su dueño

Seto miro al dragón, ¿Por qué llamaba a Joey cachorro?

―_/Un minuto ¿desde cuando el cachorro es Joey?/_Creo que eso es algo que no puedes saber―respondió de forma cortante al dragón, pero al hacerlo no noto como Shin sonreía―bien veamos si podemos ubicarlo

Mas no lo logro, Joey no contesto al llamado, preocupando a los dragones, pero Seto les hizo olvidar aquello, diciéndoles que posiblemente estaba dormido y que mañana por la mañana lo intentarían de nuevo, ya que Mokuba no tardaría en llegar.

Mokuba llegaba de la escuela y realizaba sus tareas, para que después Seto le permitiera estar con los dragones.

Estos con permiso de Seto hablaban con Mokuba y le contaban historias o escuchaban con atención al menor de los Kaiba hablándoles de su día o escuchando las historias que leía para ellos.

Ojos rojos al principio estuvo renuente, pero después tuvo que aceptar ser parte de aquel pequeño grupo, sabia que Joey quería mucho a aquel peque, por eso no podía hacerle un desaire, además su hermano lo estaba entrenando para salvar a su dueño.

Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando _el ángel caído_ el libro que Mokuba había comenzado a leer para los cuatro.

Mientras eso sucedía cerca de la mansión, Seto analizaba las palabras del dragón negro, el por que llamaba a Joey, cachorro y desde cuando se había convertido en Joey, pero sus pensamientos se fueron apocando cuando recibió la visita de Julian Wheleer

―Joven Kaiba

―Señor Wheleer, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

―Decirle que ya no llame a los detectives, solo es una perdida de tiempo.

― ¿Se esta dando por vencido?

―No joven, solo que ellos no encontraran a Joey, alguien mas lo hará, dígame loco y mas por que creo que usted lo hará.

Aquello extraño a Seto aunque no lo demostró, pero había algunas cosas extrañas en aquello hombre, como el hecho de que no llamara a la policía al saber del secuestro de su hijo y actuaba como si esto ya le hubiera pasado.

― ¿Por qué no denuncio el secuestro al saberlo?

―No serviría de nada

― ¿Por qué?

―Dos motivos, uno soy un ebrio y dos…―se quedo callado, ¿debía decirle a aquel joven que había pasado? Le llevaba mensaje de su hijo, además de que cuidaba el tesoro de su pequeño, lo miro como tratando de averiguar si estaba haciendo bien en decirle o no, dejo salir un suspiro―por que la ultima vez ellos no pudieron hacer nada.

_**Ultima vez**_

_**Ultima vez**_

Tanto Shin como Seto miraron al hombre, la situación ¿había sucedido anterior mente? ¿Por qué no lo supieron?

Mokuba entro en ese momento, saludo al señor Wheleer y comenzó a platicar con el.

Seto miraba al hombre, ya había sucedido, aquello intranquilizo al joven, ¿Por qué el cachorro no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué ojos rojos se mostraba tan perturbado, cuando el padre de su dueño, parecía calmado, como esperando un milagro?

Después de un rato el hombre se fue, diciendo que por lo lejos debía partir antes de que comenzara a oscurecer.

Seto casi no durmió en toda la noche, se dispuso averiguar sobre el primer intento de secuestro del rubio, pasó páginas y nada, era como si aquello no hubiera sucedido, eso era extraño.

Pero las cosas empeoraron ya que no pudieron contactar a Joey en los días siguientes y aunque el guardaba la esperanza para los dragones, tenia que utilizar a Shin como su pilar aunque no entendí el porqué de aquella acción.

Se estaba desesperando, pero no sabia el porqué de aquella desesperación.

Mientras continuaba buscando información de lo sucedido con Joey, se hallo con una información interesante, después de leer la información, imprimido el documento y fue a ver al señor Julián.

Julián Wheleer llegaba a su casa, después de un día duro de trabajo, se estaba haciendo de dinero, para poder cambiarse de residencia, no quería que su hijo siguiera viviendo en aquel lugar, cuando Kaiba lo salvara.

Porque de alguna u otra forma sabia que Seto Kaiba el dueño temporal de ojos rojos era el único que salvara a su hijo, su corazón se lo decía, como también que aquel joven tenia sentimientos para su hijo aunque no lo supiera.

Observo que alguien lo esperaba y sonrió al ver que se trataba de aquel joven, sabia que al decirle aquellas frases habría investigado, ya que no pudo sacarle nada, al aparecer el hermano.

―Pase―exclamo abriendo la puerta. Seto se sentó en el sillón y el señor Wheleer comenzó a preparar café, ya que estaba listo lo sirvió y espero que el joven hablara.

― ¿Qué quiso decir con la ultima vez?

―Los policías no pudieron encontrar a Joey la última vez que esto sucedió

― ¿Y eso fue?

―Cuando nació Joey, pero fue un secuestro express de tres días

―No hay registro de ese suceso

―Aquí en Domino no, pero en Osaka los hay, vera joven Kaiba, mi familia vivía antes en Osaka, cuando Joey cumplió cinco meses me mude aquí, Joey fue sacado por una enfermera del hospital donde Marion se alivió, por tres días no supimos nada, la policía no pudo encontrar a mi hijo ni a la enfermera, no fue sino que al tercer día una llamada, que en aquel entonces creí que era del hospital llego para indicarnos que debíamos ir por Joey, el hombre que entrego a Joey era alto moreno, pero no era policía ni doctor, nadie de aquellas dependencia lo reconocieron como tal. Le agradecimos el haber encontrado y entregando a nuestro niño, pero él nos hizo una advertencia, que quienes se lo había llevado lo intentarían de nuevo, durante cinco meses era estar al pendiente de que nadie se le acercara a Joey, el a pesar de ser un bebe, sabía quienes se le acercaban con intensiones de lastimarlo, ni cinco metros de nosotros estaban cuando comenzaba a llorar, o se ponía realmente inquieto, no tuve que pensarlo mucho después de aquellos meses, así que pedí mi renuncia y me vine con mi familia a Domino. Por años me olvide de la amenaza hasta hace un mes. Sé que es tonto mi pensamiento, pero estoy seguro que usted puede salvar a Joey en esta ocasión, llámelo intuición o lo que quiera, pero eso es lo que siento.

Seto se mantuvo callado ante las palabras del hombre, prácticamente le estaba dando la orden de que salvara a su hijo a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, pero como si el leyera su mente le sonrió y le dijo.

―Usted puede localizarlo si, pero eso no significa que no necesite ayuda de los demás, se por Joey que usted es muy especial y al decirle esto debe pensar que le estoy dando una misión, pero déjeme decirle, que esta misión es compartida, aunque no lo quiera, con Yugi y ese joven tan parecido a él, Yami, de alguna manera Joey los unió, por el simple hecho de entregarles sus mas preciadas posesiones, si usted no quiere la ayuda de aquellos jóvenes en este momento, no lo culpo, pero llegara un momento en que todo el grupo se reduzca a ustedes. Como se lo dije hace un momento llámelo intuición si así lo quiere. Yo no puedo hacer mucho, solo trabajar para que Joey ya no viva en esta basurero al que lo metí cuando tenia seis años, es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hijo en estos momentos, por que cuando regrese mi deber será otro.

Seto no dijo nada, solo asintió a las palabras dichas, después de un rato se retiro y de nuevo le ofreció un trabajo, el cual Julián Wheleer rechazo, pero lo que no rechazo fue la ayuda de encontrar una casa en una zona mejor.

Al llegar a la mansión se encontró con los Moto quienes iban a hablar, ya habían visto que los investigadores no servían para encontrar a Joey, así que querían que cambaran de objetivo, ahora debían encontrar al dragón negro de ojos rojos, Seto acepto, pero sabia que al igual que la búsqueda de Joey, esta seria una perdida de tiempo, por el simple motivo que ojos rojos estaba en el bosque entrenando con sus dragones.

La semana termino y no pudo contactarse con Joey, y aunque no lo quisiera la preocupación de ojos rojos se le había contagiado, las sensaciones de dolor, frio y desesperación se hacían cada vez mas fuertes aunque no lo quisiera y había veces que tenia que detener el entrenamiento debido a ellas.

Además de que una sensación de infinita tristeza le llegaba, una tristeza que hacia que los ojos se le aguadaran, pero él era el gran Ceo Seto Kaiba y nunca lloraría.

Las pesadillas seguían siendo iguales.

Ese día había terminado su trabajo, había entrenado con los dragones, había intentado de nuevo contactarse con Joey sin motivo, ceno con Mokuba y se dispuso a hacer el ritual para dormir, hablo de sus frustraciones con Shin quien le ayudaba con consejos.

Pero esa noche había una extraña opresión en su pecho una opresión que no le permitía estar concentrado en ninguna de sus actividades.

Mientras se acostaba, se sentía muy intranquilo y a pesar de que Shin estaba con el y su recamara daba a donde los dragones dormía, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

Por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Por fin a pesar de haber luchado el sueño lo venció y Morfeo sonreía triunfante al ver al poderoso ojiazul caer rendido a sus pies.

_Se hallaba en la entrada de una cueva, pero aquella cueva daba una sensación de vacío muy extraña, como si algo o alguien le llamara camino al interior de ella._

_No sabía por que pero estaba seguro que debía llegar al fondo de la cueva, ahí encontraría el motivo de su presencia en aquel desolado lugar._

_El camino al fondo de dicho lugar parecía interminable, mientras caminaba veía sombras que lo ignoraban, pero que al estar cerca de ellas o pasar a su lado le erizaban la piel, aquellas sombras le causaban miedo._

_Por fin pudo divisar una pequeña luz y supo que había llegado a su destino, más no sabía que era lo que encontraría en aquel lugar._

_Mientras se acercaba pudo notar un bulto, era un persona, así que una persona le había llamado.._

― _¿Quién anda ahí?―pregunto al bulto mientras se acercaba y tomaba la antorcha que era la única luz en aquella inmensa oscuridad―responde―pero como respuesta un gemido de dolor llego_

_Mientras se acercaba con la antorcha por delante las facciones del sujeto se apreciaban, un sujeto lleno de heridas y con sangre en ellas._

_Se detuvo mientras contenía la respiración, era imposible que aquel sujeto, aquel que estaba completamente herido y fuera su cachorro, en ese instante el cachorro se dejara caer a un lado y fue cuando por fin reacciono._

― _¡Joey!_

_Grito para acunarlo en sus brazos, tenia miedo de no poder sostenerlo, pero esta vez si pudo, no le importo que su ropa costosa se manchara de sangre, lo único que le importaba era el joven en sus brazos._

―_Joey, cachorro, tranquilo ya estoy contigo, ¿Quién te lastimo?_

_Mas la respuesta no llego, sino una suplica_

―_N… no… me…. Toques_

― _¿Quién te lastimo cachorro?_

―_N… nadie…―se detuvo y comenzó a toser sangre―y… yo… no… pude evitarlo_

―_Tranquilo ya estoy aquí_

―_Seto―exclamo mientras tocaba la mejilla de seto con su mano herida, este sin pensarlo tomo la mano, mirando como el ojimiel comenzaba a llorar―ya no puedo más_

―_Claro que puedes, te sacare de aquí cachorro solo debes resistir, todos te esperan en domino, tu padre, ojos rojos, tus amigos._

―_Ya no puedo más_

_Murmuro para dejar caer su mano_

― _¿Joey? Responde cachorro, responde_

_La respiración de Joey se acompasaba, cuando una voz entre las sombras se escucho_

_**El ya no tiene motivos para vivir, solo puede vivir sabiendo que alguien lo ama, dime Seto Kaiba tu ¿lo amas?**_

― _¿Qué?_

_**El tiempo se acaba Seto Kaiba, y él se entrega a la muerte te repito la pregunta ¿tu lo amas?**_

_Seto no sabia que contestar, ya que no sabia que sentía por el cachorro, mientras lo miraba, notaba como la respiración bajaba, como el joven se volvía mas pálido, su mente se llenaba de recuerdo confusos, recuerdos donde la sonrisa cálida del joven, aparecía y le deba tranquilidad, donde podía ver esperanza para el en las contantes peleas infantiles que tenían, estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdo, que solo salió cuando la voz se escucho de nuevo_

_**El tiempo termino Seto Kaiba y este humano se ha entregado por completo a la muerte**_

―_No… cachorro despierta… por Dios despierta―el cuerpo que se hallaba acunado por los brazos de Seto comenzaba a desparecer y al hacerlo Seto intentaba abrazarlo con fuerza―cachorro te amo, abre los ojos por favor_

_**Perdiste tu oportunidad Seto Kaiba deja que las sombras se lleven al humano**_

_Pero Seto se negaba a soltar a Joey, mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Joey sintió como este volvía a respirar_

― _¿Joey?―no lo pensó mucho y lo dijo―te amo Joey, te amo, me oyes_

_**Demasiado tarde**_

― _¡Esta vivo y yo lo amo! ¡LO AMO!_

_**Demasiado tarde**_

_Fue la última vez que se escucho y el cuerpo de Joey que había comenzado a desaparecer, desapareció por completo_

―_No, no, no, no, ¡noooo!_

_*¡Seto despierta!*_

Seto abrió los ojos para enfocarlo y se percato que estaba en su habitación, había sido un sueño, no había sido una pesadilla, toco su rostro para ver como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, noto como en la ventana los cuatro dragones se hallaban mirándolo

_*Seto tranquilo, fue solo un sueño*_

―Shin―murmuro para aferrarse a los brazos de su ángel, quien lo acariciaba para calmarlo―era tan real, pude sentir miedo, dolor, Shin no quiero que suceda

_*No sucederá Seto, no lo hará*_

―Su padre tiene razón, yo puedo salvarlo―murmuro―el cachorro moría por mi culpa Shin, el moría por mi cobardía

_*No eres cobarde Seto, nunca pienses eso*_

Después de un largo silencio, en el cual los dragones desaparecieron, Seto se atrevió a decirlo, sabiendo que en esos momentos solo Shin lo sabría, después el mundo, pero ahora, por algún extraño motivo que no entendía, debía decírselo a su amigo celestial.

―Amo a Joey Wheleer y no voy a permitir que muera, lo salvare así me cueste mi propia vida

Sin que Seto lo supiera, Shin sonrió mientras que en su mente una simple frase aparecía, pero con ella las esperanzas de salvar a Joey se hacían mayores.

_/Paso la prueba/_


	11. Huida

Ya había pasado meses desde que Seto comprobara que en verdad amaba aquel ser de cabellos rubios, así que cada vez que podía y hablaba con él le daba ánimos, así como también a los dragones.

Estos habían mejorado consideradamente y ya tenían una gran velocidad, incluso Seto los había probado haciendo que salieran a volar y pasar desapercibidos, la prueba fue un existo.

Los meses pasaron y el mes de diciembre llego en un parpadeo, la navidad estaba a vuelta de la esquina y la esperanza de ver a Joey era pequeña, pero aun existía.

Mientras en aquellas sombras Akira revisaba el lugar, ya había averiguado lo que necesitaba para escapar de ahí, sabia en que momento cambiaban las guardias y cuanto duraban, además ya tenia lo mas importante. _Los escondites_, todos habían sido escogidos con una amplia entrada de luz, para evitar que los atraparan de forma rápida.

Pasarían por varias cuevas y oasis hasta llegar a una ciudad abandonada y odiada por los habitantes del antiguo Egipto.

Una semana paso cuando Akira creyó prudente escapar, en esos momentos había cambio de guardia además, de que había una reunión por lo que tenían una gran ventaja.

Así Akira entro a la celda de Joey y solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que el guardia se fuera, así que decidió despertar a su protegido.

_*Joey despierta *_dijo despacio _*despierta*_

― ¿Qué pasa?― cuestiono

_* Shhh; levántate nos iremos de aquí en este momento, el guardia se ha ido es nuestra oportunidad*_

Joey asintió mientras se levantaba así mientras salía, Akira le daba señales para que caminara y así pudieran salir de la oscuridad que rodeaba aquel lugar.

Uno de los guardias de Genezi, salió de la reunión para dar un recorrido, así mientras se acercaba a las celda, pudo notar una puerta abierta, por un extraño motivo corrió y mientras se acercaba pudo observar que la celda abierta era donde estaba el joven dueño de ojos rojos, solo se acercó para ver que en verdad la celda estaba vacía, en cuanto lo corrobo sonó la alarma.

―La alarma, ¡Jono escapo! ¡Tráiganlo con vida y a quien lo ayudo mátenlo!

Fue la orden que aquel ser sin corazón dio, todos los demonios que estaban bajo sus ordenes salieron buscando al joven.

Para ese momento tanto Joey como Akira estaban cerca de la salida, cuando la alarma se dio, la sorpresa provoco que se detuvieran unos minutos

―Nos descubrieron―murmuro asustado Joey

_* Corre*_

Fue lo único que Akira dijo y así Joey comenzó a correr.

Los seres liderados por Genezi buscaban al joven, cuando uno dio un grito que hizo que se acercaran a los límites que había para salir de aquel lugar.

¡Ahí esta!

_* ¡No te detengas, Joey, sigue corriendo!* _

Fue la orden que Akira dio para su protegido, mientras conjuraba un circulo que lo protegiera de los ataques de aquellos seres le lanzaran, pero mientras el escudo se creaba una de la flechas lo rozo, Joey solo hizo un gesto de dolor, pero continuo corriendo.

Su libertad estaba cerca, vio aquella fina línea que separaba la oscuridad que lo apresaba y la luz que lo liberaba, sabiendo aquello corrió con más fuerzas, hasta que por fin pudo sentir el abrazante calor del sol egipcio.

Akira continuaba con el escudo mientras le indicaba donde seria la primera de las muchas paradas que harían, en aquel momento era un oasis.

Por fin se hallaban a salvo, sabían que ellos no saldrían mientras fuera de día además de que el ángel había creado una ilusión del joven quien había corrido en dirección contraria a la verdadera.

Cuando llegaron al oasis, Joey se dejo caer y fue entonces que Akira se percato de herida que tenía su joven protegido.

_* Te hirieron*_

―No es nada―respondió con una sonrisa. Akira correspondió a la sonrisa mientras ponía una mano para curar al joven, haciendo que este le diera a conocer su duda― ¿Cuánto estaremos aquí?

_* Poco te lo prometo*_

El chico simplemente asintió, ahora solo debía descansar antes de comenzar su recorrido hasta el lugar donde estarían y ahí se vería quien seria el vencedor.

Genezi o Seto y sus amigos

Noche buena por fin llego.

Aquella noche buena todos los amigos de Joey, así como su padre y hermana estaba en la misión Kaiba, esperando la navidad, pero a pesar de ser una fiesta, ninguno tenía la emoción de celebrarla.

La tristeza era palpable, que los ángeles que los protegían también lo sentían como propia, así que conjurando sus habilidades, les hicieron recordar los momentos mas felices de ellos con su rubio amigo, así la pesadez de su corazón se elimino un poco y pudieron sonreír, mientras las lagrimas caían ante aquellos recuerdos, mas la esperanza resurgió y la promesa de celebrar la próxima navidad con su amigo se dio.

Todos se desearon una feliz navidad y se la desearon a quien no estaba con ellos, para retirarse a descansar y abrir los regalos al día siguiente.

Seto entro a su habitación Shin se había alejado indicando que tenia un regalo para el, al parecer había logrado que le dieran un permiso especial para ver al joven que era dueño de su corazón.

Esperaba con ansias aquel encuentro, lo deseaba con su corazón, así vio a su ángel llegar, pero por la cara que tenía no eran buenas noticias.

― ¿Shin?

_*Sera imposible que lo veamos esta noche*_

― ¿Paso algo?

_*Tranquilo, si ha pasado algo, pero no es malo, no para nosotros, han escapado, ahora mismo es imposible saber donde se encuentra, mas por que los están buscando*_

―Entiendo―su corazón estaba dividido entre la alegría de saber a su amor libre, pero también se estrujaba al saber que todavía estaba en peligro―esperemos que estén bien

_*Lo están, si todo sale como Akira lo ha planeado, lo podrás ver el primero*_

―Eso espero Shin, eso espero mi querido amigo.

Abajo un hermoso árbol decorado esperaba a que los habitantes de aquella mansión bajaran para despojarlo de los regalos que guardaba celosamente, pero era claro que había unos regalos que no serian abiertos para ese año, ya que el dueño de ellos no estaba en aquel lugar.


	12. Un regalo atrazado

Había llegado el 31, Seto y como lo habia hecho en navidad, preparado un cena, para su hermano y los amigos de Joey, pero igual que la vez anterior nadie lo disfrutó.

Eran pasadas las doce cuando todos se habían retirado, Seto les había preparado unas habitaciones, estaba recordando las lágrimas de su hermano cuando se pidieron los deseos de ese año que comenzaba

_* Seto es hora*_ dijo mientras lo miraba

- ¿Cómo nos iremos?

Cuestiono mientras Shin se acercaba y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra le cerraba los ojos

_*Listo, según me digieran estamos en uno de los escondites*_ respondió a la pregunta muda de Seto_* ahora escóndete, Akira no debe verte*_

Seto simplemente asintió para esconderse.

Mientras Akira miraba a su protegido sabia que era ya año nuevo y le entristecía ver a su amigo triste, el los extrañaba y el también extrañaba a los suyos, de pronto sintió una energía familiar, pero no podía estar seguro de que se tratara de él, sí que sin que Joey lo viera salió para enfrentarse al que habia entrado.

_* ¿Quién anda ah?* _

_* Soy Shin, Akira* _

_*¿Shin?*_ se cuestiono mientras salía de aquella cueva, al ver que efectivamente era su amigo quien estaba en la entrada no pudo evitar sorprenderse_* ¿Qué haces aquí?*_

_*Obtuve un permiso especial* _

_*¿Vienes con los demás?* _

_* No, ¿Dónde esta tu protegido?*_

_* Allá* respondió señalando la entrada de la cueva* muy deprimido ¿con quien vienes?* _

_* Acompáñame y te diré con quien vengo, además de que quiero hablar contigo*_

Exclamo haciéndole una seña, el ángel de Joey simplemente asintió y ambos se alejaron Seto al verlo alejarse de la cueva se dispuso a entrar, decir que estaba tranquilo era mentira, se hallaba realmente nervioso, después de aquellos angustiosos meses, los sueños y las conversación por fin vería de frente.

Así se adentro a la cueva y hubo un instante en que sintió temor, pero lo venció rápidamente, así fue que se acercó al joven que estaba recostado en la pared de la cueva con los ojos cerrados, la fogata que iluminaba aquel lugar jugaba con las sombras dándole un toque místico.

-Cachorro-;fue un murmullo que el otro escucho.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver el vacío como las veces anteriores pero esta vez fue diferente, ante él se hallaba su amor.

-Seto-exclamo igual en un murmullo mientras se paraba para abrazar al joven, quien lo recibió gustoso - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que me dieron un permiso para verte -respondió molesto, para despues ver los ojos mieles-no podré sacarte de aquí, pero estoy seguro de encontrar la forma de hacerlo, de sacarte de este lugar, con ayuda de tus amigos

-No se arriesguen

-Lo hacemos por que te queremos-dijo haciendo que Joey se sonrojara

Mientras en las afueras de la cueva, ambos ángeles hablando del porqué de aquella visita extraña

_*Por eso estamos aquí*_

_* Ya entiendo, eso alegrara a Joey un poco*_

_*Disculpa mi pregunta pero ¿Cómo escaparon?*_

- Pues, Akira me saco, Akira es-comenzó a explicar, pero Seto lo detuvo

-Lo se, Shin me lo dijo

- ¿Es el tuyo?-pregunto por lo que Seto simplemente asintió-me gustaría conocerlo

-Hay que esperar una orden para hacerlo-fue la respuesta que obtuvo, antes de la pregunta-¿y entonces como salieron?

Así tanto Akira como Joey explicaron su huida, como el ángel habia planeado todo buscando los lugares ideales, viajando al amanecer y en cuanto la oscuridad comienza entrar a los lugares con más protección.

-Esta es la ultima parada antes de llegar al ultimo refugio, donde o nos encuentran ellos o ustedes

-Nosotros primero cachorro, nosotros primero-dijo tratando de darle esperanza

-Gracias por tus ánimos

-Cambiemos de tema, esta navidad todo te compraron regalos esperan dártelos pronto

- ¿Tu también lo hiciste?-pregunto interesado

-Si, yo también lo hice y al igual que el de tus amigos te espera en mi casa-exclamo mirando a la nada-no, espera, creo que yo si traje mi regalo-dijo mirándolo provocando que el joven lo mirara- ¿quieres saber cual es mi regalo?-interrogo mientras el joven asentía-bien es esto

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de cortar la distancia entre ellos, su regalo no era otro que un tierno beso, ante esto Joey abrió lo ojos para después cerrarlos y corresponder el beso solo se separaron cuando les falto el aire

- ¿Te gusto?-ante aquella pregunta recibió un si con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dijo aquellas palabras- no quiero perderte

Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos, el rubio sintió como suyas aquellas palabras, por lo que se recostó en el hombro del joven para darle a conocer su sentir

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, si lo llegara hacer me moriría-exclamo en un suave murmullo mientras ambos miraban a la nada-creo que al único que le puedo dar un regalo es a ti

- ¿A si?-pregunto con una ceja enmarcada mientras veía el rostro de Joey sonrojarse- ¿Y que es?

-Esto

Dijo para darle un beso en los labios que inmediatamente Seto correspondió, pero en ese beso, mas que solo un agradecimiento venia algo mas y al igual que en el otro se separaron por falta de aire

-Seto

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la seriedad que cubrió de pronto al joven

-Quiero ser tuyo-respondió mirando fermente los ojos azules de quien seria su amante esa noche

- ¿Seguro?

-Si, por favor

Dijo recordando que alguna vez había escuchado que esos seres que su líder querían quitarle la virginidad y el preferiría perderla con Seto que se la quietaran por la fuerza

-Bien mi lindo cachorro, este será tu regalo de navidad

Fue lo único que le dijo para comenzar a darle un beso más tierno y apasionado…

La mañana a llego a la ciudad Domino y en la mansión del bosque como era conocida la nueva propiedad de Kaiba un joven era despertado

_* Seto, despierta, Seto*_

- ¿Shin?-pregunto mientras se despertaba completamente ante la sonrisa de su guardián-¿que paso?

_* Nada, solo que ya es hora de despertar*_

- ¿A que hora regresamos?-pregunto mientras se estiraba como gato

_* ¿Regresar? * pregunto mientras lo veía divertido* hay Seto creo que la fiesta te dejo algo perturbado*_

-Pude y tengas razón, ¿sabes? Soñé algo hermoso

_* Me lo puedo imaginar, por la sonrisa que tienes en el rostro, por cierto ¿trabajaremos con los dragones?*_

-No, se merecen un descanso cuando Mokuba regrese a clases retomaremos el entrenamiento

Shin simplemente asintió, así ambos miraban el cielo esperando que aquellos seres que visitaron durante la noche se protejan y resistan hasta que puedan rescatarlos.


	13. Interrogando a los monstruos

Mientras los jóvenes tomaban un merecido descanso y seguían disfrutando del año nuevo, en el reino de las sombras los monstruos de duelo intentaban averiguar algo del joven Wheleer.

-_**Habla de una vez Mago del Tiempo, tu sabes algo, ¡dínoslo!-**_ hablaba el guardia celta, mientras estaban en el área de reuniones, mas el susodicho solo miraba a la nada- _**Por dios mago del tiempo dínoslo**_

-_**Ya les dije que no es una promesa entre el dragón negro y yo lo siento**_

Murmuro mientras se iba a su habitación dejando a todos frustrados, así el Mago Oscuro miro a los dioses egipcios que se hallaban presentes en el lugar.

-_**Tranquilos le sacaremos la verdad**_-fue lo que dijo Ra-_**ahora todos vallan a sus habitaciones a descansar un rato.**_

Mientras en otro lado en la mansión del bosque Ojiazul, estaba con ojos rojos.

- _**¿Cómo te sientes?**_-interrogo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba al frente de el

- _**¿Cómo quieres?-**_respondió de forma irónica-_** Mi amo se la esta pasando mal y yo aquí con estos lujos**_

- _**Hemos entrenado duro, en cuanto el amo Seto lo diga iremos a rescatarlo**_

_**-Seria mas fácil que me entregaran y ya**_

-_** ¡Eso nunca! debes dejar esa actitud tan pesimista, ¿es que acaso lo que te dijo Seto no te sirvió?**_

Fueron sus palabras para alejarse de su compañero, quien lo miraba, sabia que regresar a la actitud del principio no le serviría de nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse completamente solo y triste, tenia a los dragones blancos, pero ellos eran fríos como su dueño, él quería hablar con alguien que lo entendiera y quien mejor que el amigo del tiempo quien también sufría por ese motivo. Alzo la vista al cielo para admirar el azul que no se podía apreciar en el reino de las sombras. Después de recordar a su dueño cerro los ojos para descansar y soñar con un futuro donde aquellos seres no existieran.

Mientras en Egipto Akira despertaba a Joey para comenzar el recorrido al último refugio amarna, ese lugar seria el final en aquella extraña situación. Si los amigos de Joey se apresuraban podrían encontrar al joven antes de que intentaran dañarlo, pero si no lo hacían la vida conocida desaparecería, por que el poder que Joey guardaba podría ser corrompido y ojos rojos seguiría a su dueño hasta el mismo infierno.

Mientras esos eran los sucesos de Egipto, Yami miraba por la ventana de aquella mansión pensando como encontrar a Joey, siendo observado por su ángel guardián quien también trataba de ayudarlo.

Los pensamientos de Yami vagaban por los sucesos de los últimos meses, desde la desaparición de Joey, hasta el extraño comportamiento de Seto Kaiba, dejo salir un suspiro para ver dentro de la habitación, a él le habia tocado compartir el cuarto con su aboui Yugi, quien esos momentos dormía, se permitió sonreír al recordar eventos del pasado, pero al hacerlo su sonrisa desapareció, quisiera o no en aquellos eventos Joey habia sido un pilar importante para sus victorias.

_*Tranquilo Yami veraz que todo se resuelve*_

Yami se tenso por unos momentos, sin que Kay lo notara, habia escuchado una voz, pero eso era imposible, cerró los ojos para calmarse, la situación con Joey le estaba afectando más de lo normal. Ya una vez calmado miro el rompecabezas del milenio y a su lado la baraja que Yugi habia decidido llevar, por que el nunca salía sin su baraja.

La baraja donde el mago del tiempo se encontraba.

_**=Se pueden liberar los monstruos e incluso escucharlos, solo debes desearlo=**_

La frase que le digiera a Joey le habia dicho regreso a él y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, habían tenido la respuesta en sus ojos y no la habían visto

- ¡Eso es!-grito Yami despertando a Yugi

-Ahhhh, ¿Qué es Yami?-decía mientras despertaba

-debemos reunir a todos en el jardín vamos Yugi

Sin comprender bien de lo que se trataba Yugi asintió y se dispuso a hacer la orden de su oscuridad.

Así poco a poco fueron despertando y debido a la protesta de todos desayunaron primero y después se dispusieron a ver lo que habia emocionado a Yami.

Mientras salían al jardín Seto detuvo a Mokuba.

- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano

-Recuerda no hay que decir nada de que nosotros tenemos la carta del dragón de Joey ¿entendido?

-Lo recuerdo, ¿pero por qué?

-Confía en mi hermano, ¿si?

-Claro-dijo para reunirse con los demás

Ya una vez reunido el primero en hablar fue Seto

-Aquí estamos ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya se como podremos localizar a Joey - dijo mirando a todos-con sus cartas así lo localizaremos

-Explícate-explícate pidió la chica

Yami solo sonrió y saco la carta del Mago del tiempo, después de decir unas palabras este apareció en el mundo físico sin la necesidad de un sistema de duelo la palabra que tenían impresa en los rostros a excepción de Seto era: increíble

Saliendo de la sorpresa fue Serenety quien hablo

-Tu sabes ¿Dónde esta Joey?-pregunto la chica con sus manos en posición de oración

El Mago del tiempo miro a todos y solo un segundo fijo su mirada en Seto sin que nadie lo notara

- Yo no lo se

-Pero ¿puedes localizarlo no?-pregunto quien fuera en primer lugar su dueño; mas el monstruo mantuvo la mirada baja

-Mago del tiempo necesitamos tu ayuda para localizarlo, si puedes localizarlo mejor-fueron las palabras de Yami

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no se donde se ocultan, por ese motivo no se donde esta el joven Joey

- ¿Ocultan? -cuestiono Yugi de nuevo- ¿Quién se llevo a Joey?

-A ciencia cierta no lose, solo sé que tiene algo que ver con Jono

- ¿Jono?-repitió el nombre con sorpresa Yami

- ¿Quién era Jono?-fue la pregunta del joven Kaiba

-Un amigo- murmuro- Kaiba libera a tus dragones-pidió Yami mientras que Mokuba miraba a su hermano

- ¿Por qué?

-Ellos también pueden ayudar

Los dragones quienes estaban escondidos esperaron el movimiento de su dueño, Seto asintió con la cabeza y saco tres cartas

_*Yo me encargo de que crean que han sido liberados*_

Fueron las palabras de Shin, quien les sonrió y como si Shin y Seto lo hubieran practicado con anterioridad, Seto lanzo las tres cartas al cielo y Shin provoco un resplandor que cegó a todos incluidos a los ángeles presentes, cuando el resplandor termino los tres dragones estaban y hacían una reverencia a su amo.

-¿Dónde esta ojos rojos?-fue la pregunta directa de Yami para los 3 dragones blancos quienes se miraron, ellos sabían donde estaba, pero también sabia que no debían decir nada, que tenían que ocultarlo, mientras ojos rojos escondido entre los arboles miraba las acciones de aquellos jóvenes y se culpo por su debilidad ahora sus amigos se hallaban en un dilema; ya que ahora su lealtad se veía dividida por una parte a Seto Kaiba su actual dueño, por otra su rey Yami, su antiguo rey, ¿Qué debían hacer?-respondan

Los dragones sabían en la situación tan precaria en la que están y no les preocuparía de no ser por que los dioses egipcios están en poder de Yami, no les temen, pero si temen que dañen a aquellos que ahora son su familia, en pocas palabras los hermanos Kaiba, pero Seto al ver la perturbación en los ojos de sus dragones intervino.

- ¿Por qué mis dragones deben saber sobre el dragón del perro?- dijo aparentemente con la furia con la que se dirigía a Joey, pero a la vez dando un mensaje a sus dragones, "no deben decir nada"

-Ellos conocían en la antigüedad a ojos rojos uno de ellos era su amigo

-Eso no significa que ahora lo haga

-Deben de saber donde esta

-Pero no lo saben

-Kaiba por favor

- ¿Saben donde esta?- pregunto para dar por zanjada un discusión sin sentido, pero sus dragones negaron con la cabeza-ya ves no lo saben

-Mago del tiempo tu puedes decirnos-dijo Yugi haciendo que todos los miraran- ¿Dónde esta ojos rojos?

-_**Yo bueno / ¿Qué hago? le prometí al amo que no diría nada ¿Qué hago?/**_

- ¡contesta!

-_**yo no puedo**_-exclamo mirando al otro lado

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?-interrogo de forma frustrada Yami

- _**Lo prometí, le prometí al amo Joey no decir nada**_

- ¿Joey sabia que desaparecería?-cuestiono Tea

- P_**erdónenme pero no puedo decir nada**_- murmuro para desaparecer

- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Shin- murmuro

_*recuerda que Joey les hizo prometer que no hablarían sobre lo que sucedió la semana antes de desaparecer por eso*_

-Comprendo

- ¿Hermano?

-No pasa nada

-Nuestra última esperanza se fue

Murmuro Mokuba haciendo que todos tuvieran la sensación de derrota y frustración.

_*Eso significa que la esperanza de volver a ver Akira se esta perdiendo*_exclamo un ángel de ojos grises que se hallaba cerca de Serenety

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto mas para los ángeles que para los demás-debemos intentar algo mas

_* parece que la esperanza de salvar a Joey se perdió como en el pasado*_

- pasado-murmuro ya que había escuchado el comentario de Shin, el pasado era la clave-tengo una idea, pero necesitamos de nuevo al mago del tiempo

- ¿Qué idea?-pregunto el dueño del rompecabezas del milenio

- ¿Hermano?

-Habla Kaiba-exclamo Duk mirando al dueño de los ojos azules

-Es simple que el mago del tiempo nos muestre lo que sucedió el lunes de la semana antes de la desaparición del perro, el día antes de que comenzara a comportarse como si se despidiera de todos, algo debió haberle sucedido ese lunes

- ¡es una genial idea! -grito Tea

-es cierto-dijo liberando de nuevo al mago del tiempo- ¿escuchaste le idea de Kaiba?

- _**si**_- respondió y con su ruleta del tiempo los mando exactamente a ese lunes en que todo comenzó mientras pensaba _**/así no desobedezco al amo Joey, ni tampoco diré nada, solo mostrare el pasado/**_

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Yugi al ver una calle

-_**ya verán**_-fue lo único que dijo el reloj

- ¡Miren es Joey! -exclamo Mokuba mientras el joven aparecía en aquel recuerdo- parecer estar triste

-Si-murmuro Seto, a él no le gustaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de Joey

_~Se sentía agotado después de una jornada de trabajo, caminaba lentamente mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban con los sucesos de una semana anterior, iba sumido en sus pensamientos que solo se detuvo al ver algo brillante enfrente de él._

_Al alzar la vista se halló con una esfera de color azul, que se adentró a su cuerpo para salir de un color dorado, dentro de la esfera se podía apreciar a alguien como Joey, pero vestido de forma distinta._

—_Después de tanto tiempo por fin te encontramos— exclamo una voz y entonces un encapuchado apareció— por fin apareces _

—_Miren si es algo que les debe mi padre, denme dos semanas para pagarles— dijo con esperanza, ya que sin saber por qué sentía miedo de ellos~_

- ¿Quiénes serán ellos?-hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente en ese momento

_~Más la risa de dos hombres se hizo presente y supo que ese asunto no era cosa de su padre_

—_No tiene nada que ver con ese hombre— exclamo otro encapuchado frente a el— este asunto es solamente contigo Jono_

— _¿Jono? Mi nombre es Joey Wheleer no Jono_

—_Pero en el antiguo Egipto te llamabas Jono y debido a que eres su rencarnación, como lo muestra nuestra esfera de almas, tu recibirás el castigo del cual él se salvo_

— _¡Yo no sé de qué hablan! ¡Aléjense!_

_Grito para correr tratando de alejarse de aquellos extraños, corrió lo que su cuerpo y fuerzas permitieron y cuando se sintió a salvo se detuvo_

—_No puede huir de nosotros Jono— exclamo uno, mientras se parecía detrás suyo— tu destino está marcado gracias a nosotros, será enjuiciado por haberte robado nuestro tesoro_

—_a donde vallas te buscaremos, así de simple Jono_

_El rubio esta aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer, no había llevado su baraja, ni tampoco su sistema de duelo, algo le decía que lo que ellos decían era cierto, él no tenía escapatoria_

—_Está bien, iré con ustedes a donde me digan, pero, permítanme terminar la semana, permítanme despedirme de mis seres queridos, por favor._

_Exclamo en suplica, sin saber que un ser de ojos verdes lo miraba sorprendido._

—_Está bien, al fin y al cabo no tienes a ojos rojos contigo— menciono haciendo que Joey abriera los ojos —te dejaremos terminar la semana_

—_No dirás nada, de lo que sucedió hoy ¿entendido?_

—_si_

_Ambos hombres desaparecieron y el sin saber que hacer corrió hasta su casa, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, al llegar a su hogar vio a su padre y sin importarle nada se aferró a él, ante las sorpresa del hombre.~_

El recuerdo termino dejando a todos sorprendido, Joey habia soportado una semana de miedo y todo por protegerlo no dijo nada.

-Eso sucedió-fue el murmullo salió de los labios de Yami

- ¿Por qué no dijo nada?-fue la pregunta hecha por Serenety

-para proteger

Respondió mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño, si hubiera hablado, el perro no estaría sufriendo, si hubiera hablado lo hubiera protegido, pero él hubiera no existe y Joey acepto un destino que no solo le traía dolor a el sino también a todos sus seres queridos

-Ahora sabemos que sucedió ese día y lo que sucedería una semana después, aquí es ¿A dónde lo llevaron?-fue la explicación que dio Duk

Todos asintieron, fue entonces que Tea se percato que alguien faltaba.

-Oigan, ¿y Tristán?


	14. planes

Había sido la pregunta, pero lo que no sabía es que Tristán había entrado a un portal, sin que nadie lo viera.

Mientras en una zona de oscuridad

- ¿Qué averiguaste?-cuestiono aquel hombre de mirada roja

-Nadie de nosotros lo tiene, solo Yugi tiene al mago del tiempo y mostró lo que sucedió cuando desapareció nada más-respondió Tristán

- Bien, ya no regresaras nos ayudaras a buscarlo

-Como ordene

-Chacal- dijo mirando a su súbdito- llévalo al lugar donde estuvo y traten de rastrearlo

- si señor- exclamaron ambos para salir de aquel lugar

-Fue muy útil- dijo mirando a su súbdito que salía- fue muy útil mandarlo a seguirlo y me lo consiguió, solo espero que me lo vuelva a conseguir

- ¿Y?-cuestiono Chacal

- ¿Que?-Respondió de mala, aquel hombre no le agradaba para nada

- ¿No conseguiste a nadie?

- No y déjame en paz Chacal- camino hasta la celda donde le habían indicado que habia estado el güero - ¿Quién mas había estado aquí?

-El, hasta que escapo y yo

-Alguien mas estuvo aquí, ese fue quien lo ayudo a salir

- ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo mirándolo

-No lo es, esta esencia es la misma que he sentido cuando el esta en peligro-murmuro pero fue escuchado por su compañero

- ¿de que hablas?

-Una fuerza protectora-dijo molesto- misma que en sentido con Kaiba, ese idiota es el único que puede salvar a Joey

-Entonces hay que eliminar al tal Kaiba—exclamo Chacal con una sonrisa tétrica

-Es más fácil que él se nos una a que Kaiba lo ayude—respondió con una sonrisa cínica

- ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro- dijo mirándolo- Kaiba odia a Joey, por eso no le ayudara

-Eso espero

Mientras en la azota de corporación Kaiba se reunían los ángeles

_*Entonces era la antigua amenaza la que se lo llevo*_

- si- fue la respuesta de Duk

_*¿Qué haremos?*_pregunto el guardián de Mokuba

_*Esperar a que nuestros protegidos hablen para ver que deciden *_Fue la respuesta de Shin

_* Shin tienen razón*_dijo el de Ryo

-Eso es lo que haremos, ahora regresen con sus protegidos, yo les avisare-fue lo único que agregó Duk, teniendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes

Mientras los miraba partir se preguntaba donde estaba Tristán Taylor.

Shin y Ran llegaron a la mansión Kaiba para esperar que sus protegidos hicieran o digieran algo, pero antes de reunirse con ellos, Ran decidió hablar con su hermano de misión.

_*Shin*_

_* ¿Que pasa?*_

_* Somos amigos ¿verdad?*_

_* Si, ¿porqué esa pregunta?*_

_* Y me dirías tus secretos ¿no?*_

_* Claro*_dijo mirando a su amigo_* ¿Qué me quieres decir?*_

_* Que ya no parece que eres mi amigo*_

_* ¿Por qué dices eso?*_

_*Tú sabes todo sobre mí, incluyendo lo que siento por el jefe*_

_* Si he guardado tu secreto, ¿pero?*_

_* Me has cuidado como Seto a Mokuba, sabes que te quiero, como a mi hermano mayor ¿no es así?*_

_* Si, ¿pero que sucede?*_

_*No nada*_pero no entro por completo a la habitación _* Shin *_

_*¿Qué pasa?*_

_*Mokuba no esta en su habitación y no quedo con nadie de ir a su casa*_

_* tranquilízate, tal vez Seto sepa algo* _le respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba la habitación de su protegido_* amigo mió ven*_

_*¿Qué pasa?* _le pregunto pero al llegar a donde él estaba una sonrisa apareció en sus labios_*desde hace mucho que Mokuba quería estar así*_

_* Me lo imagino* _completo mientras miraban la escena ambos hermanos dormidos, mientras se abrazaban, uno momentos después una sirvienta entraba a despertar a los jóvenes

- Señor

-¿Qué pasa?

- Lamento molestarlo, pero el joven Yugi y Yami están aquí

- Ahhhh, voy- dijo levantándose y al hacerlo vio a Shin junto al ángel de su hermano- bien ahora voy- dijo saliendo- quédate aquí

Treinta minutos después Mokuba se despertó un poco desorientado pero al no ver a su hermano a su lado se preocupo

- ¿hermano?

- Tranquilo Moki aquí estoy- respondió entrando a la habitación mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Qué paso?

- Vino Yugi y Yami, quieren que vallamos a Egipto, pero no quieren que ninguno de los demás se entere- dijo enfatizando aquella frase

- ¿Por qué?

- El gorila también desapareció y la hermana de Joey, junto a Duk y a Tea, lo buscaran con la ayuda del abuelo de Yugi, así nosotros nos podremos enfocar a la busque4da de Joey en Egipto, ya que todo indica que es ahí donde puede estar

- entiendo- dijo mirándolo- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- mañana en la mañana, ya están preparando todo, así que descansa, pero recuerda **no hay que decirle nada a nadie**

- no te preocupes- dijo acostándose de nuevo y Seto también se acostó para quedarse dormido junto a su hermano

_* A nadie hay que decirle nada*_ dijo mirando a su amigo_*_ _vamos con los de ellos*_

_* Claro*_

Ya en la casa de Yugi, los cuatro ángeles se hallaban en el techo de la casa-tienda, escuchando las palabras que enfatizara Seto

_*¿Eso dijo?*_interrogo Kay

_* Si, por eso no hay que decirle nada al jefe*_ le respondió Shin

_* Pero si no lo hacemos estamos desatacando órdenes*_continuo Kay, en ese momento tanto Ran como Kyo se mantenían en silencio, ya que era imposible interrumpir a los mayores

_* No por que nosotros protegeremos a nuestros muchachos y ellos a los suyos*_

_* Si pero*_

_*por favor*_

_* Esta bien, pero con una condición*_al final termino por ceder Kay

_*¿Cuál?*_

_*Que sonrías como antes de pensar en el retiro*_le respondió

_*Si como cuando nos reunieron y te presentaste*_dijo feliz Ran

_* Si hazlo ¿lo recuerdas?*_termino por convencer Kyo

_* Si* _dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa como anterior_* lo recuerdo*_

~~~~~~~~~~~flash back

Habían sido llamados cinco ángeles, para una misión muy importante, ya que los que habían estado antes en esa misión habían sido llevados a honores mas grandes, esos cinco ángeles los habían estado entrenando, eran buenos, a pesar de que no se conocían, serian buenos amigos.

_***~ Esperen aquí, el señor los llamara en algún momento~***_

_* Si*_

Respondieron los cinco ángeles que se hallaban ahí, después de que el arcángel que los llevara se retirara el silencio reino, pero a pesar de ser una de las salas del cielo el silencio fue incomodo, que fue roto por el mas pequeño del grupo.

_* ¿Cuál es su nombre?* _cuestiono haciendo que los demás lo miraran y él se sintiera mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba_* ¿dije algo malo?*_

_* No, solo que bueno no creo que sea necesario*_respondió uno de ellos

_*Tal ves sea cierto*_

Murmuro, muy pocas veces los ángeles juntados para obtener una misión quedaban juntos, pro que no era importante saber el nombre de los que estaban en aquella sala, mas uno de los presentes creyó que seria bueno saber algo de ellos, aunque no se volvieran a ver

_* Mi nombre es Shin* _dijo de pronto uno con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que los demás lo miraran y el que le preguntara sonriera_* es un gusto*_

_*Mi nombre es Ran*_

_* El mió es Akira*_

_* Mi nombre es Kay*_

_* El mió es Kyo*_

Terminaron por decir sus nombre, solo la sonrisa de aquel que sabían que se llamaba Shin les habia permitido abrirse al mas joven, las puertas doradas se abrieron dejando pasar al arcángel quien llamo a tres de ellos

_***~ Shin, Akira y Kyo entren~***_

_***~ ustedes han sido reunidos, para una misión muy importante fueron llamados antes, ya que aun no se ha elegido quien proteja a los demás que tengan que ver con ellos, ya que es muy confuso, por la energía que hay a su alrededor ustedes aun no se conocen pero conocerán a sus protegidos, tu protegido será este niño ~***_dijo señalando a Shin_** y **_mostrando a un niño de un año *_** ~*mientras que tu~***_dijo señalando al a Akira y le mostraba a un bebe de seis meses_** ~*cuidaras de este pequeño y por ultimo tu ~* **_le dijo a Kyo _**~* será a este niño~* **_dijo mostrando a un bebe de cinco meses_***~váyanse ahora, después los llamare de nuevo*~**_

_* Si señor*_

Exclamaron para separarse, años después Ran fue llamado para darle a su protegido

_***~Te he llamado, para que cuides de ese niño~* **_dijo mostrando a otro bebe_**~* vete muy pronto te llamare~***_

_* Si*_

Fue la respuesta mientras se disponía a dirigirse a la pequeña casa donde estaba su protegido, al llegar ahí noto a un niño mas grande que miraba la cuna y a su lado un ángel que le parecía conocido, cuando ese sonrió lo reconoció y el miedo que habia sentido ante enfrentarse a un desconocido desapareció, por lo que se animo a llamarlo

_* ¿Shin? Ese es tu nombre ¿no?*_

_*¿Eh?_* cuestiono el mencionado al ver al nuevo y la misma sonrisa con la que se conocieran apareció*_ claro y tu eres Ran ¿no es así?*_

_* Si*_

_* Bien Ran ¿Qué haces aquí?*_

_* Me mandaron a cuidar a ese niño* _dijo señalando la cuna

_* ¿Al hermano de Seto?*_

_* Si ¿y tu que haces aquí?*_

_* Yo cuido a Seto*_

_* Así que estaremos juntos*_

_* Así parece*_

La sonrisa de ambos apareció y así la mantuvieron incluso en la muerte de los padres de sus protegidos, ellos eran hermanos debido a su misión y por eso debían estar juntos, pero hubo un momento en que Shin parecía no poder más, pero regreso a donde pertenecía.

Tiempo después en una escuela, Akira estaba aburrido los ángeles de ese salón eran muy serios, aun tenia la esperanza de ver alguno de sus compañeros entonces observo a uno en un árbol que le parecía familiar, así salió de su salón para verlo

_* ¿Tu eres Shin?*_ pregunto un ángel a otro quien estaba sentado un árbol, este asintió

_* Akira ¿verdad?*_

_* Si*_

_* ¿Qué haces aquí?*_

_* Cuido a ese * _dijo señalando a un rubio_* ¿y tu?*_

_* A ese *_respondió señalando al castaño del mismo salón

_* Así que nos veremos muy seguido*_

Exclamo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba junto a él iniciando así una rutina.

Meses después en el cielo, Kay quien era el único de aquel grupo estaba aburrido, esperaba que pronto le llegara la hora de conocer a su protegido e inconscientemente de ver alguno de los que habia conocido aquella vez. Y así fue como su deseo se cumplió.

_***~ Iras a esta casa, el espíritu ha despertado~***_

El simplemente asintió para dirigirse a la casa-tienda donde estaba el espíritu.

Kyo estaba aburrido, habia intentado hablar con alguno de los demás ángeles, pero todos le decían lo mismo, "_ve con tu protegido, cumple tu deber como se debe"_, se sentía solo aunque no lo quisiera, en ese momento se sentía como su joven protegido solo, sintió una presencia en la habitación de su protegido por lo que entro en ella

_*¿Quién anda ahí?*_cuestiono mientras liberaba una pequeña esfera de poder

_* ¿Tu?*_ fue la pregunta que le llego de respuesta, al acercarse noto como era uno de los ángeles de su grupo_*Kyo, soy Kay_

_*¿Qué haces aquí?*_el pequeño pregunto con una sonrisa

_* Vine a cuidar al espíritu dentro del rompecabezas del milenio*_

_* Eso significa que nos veremos mas seguido ¿no?*_

_* Si* _dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_*ya no nos sentiremos tan solos*_

_*¡Que bien!*_grito mientras lo abrazaba sin saber que aquella acción habia hecho a su compañero sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera muy rápido

Una semana después Kyo noto las presencias de los ángeles en el árbol

_* Kay*_llamo a su compañero quien estaba igual que el espíritu dentro del rompecabezas_ *¿Qué sucede?*_

_* hay dos ángeles que me parecen familiares en un árbol*_

_* ¿Qué?* _dijo saliendo del rompecabezas

_* Si mira*_exclamo mientras señalaba el árbol*_ se me hacen familiares ¿a ti no?*_

_* Si, creo que son Akira y Shin, vamos*_respondió mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero quien se sonrojo*_ hola*_

_* Kay y Kyo*_ fue el saludo de Akira

_* Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?*_cuestiono Kyo

_*cuidándolos*_ respondieron a la vez mientras señalaban a dos compañeros del protegido de Kyo

_* ¿Y ustedes?*_pregunto con una sonrisa Shin

_* Lo mismo*_respondieron señalando al pequeño de cabellos al cielo

_* ¿Al mismo?*_interrogó sorprendido Akira

_* No*_respondió con una risa Kyo_* yo cuido al chico*_

_* Yo al espíritu que vive dentro del rompecabezas del milenio*_

_* Genial*_

_* ¿Alguien vio a Ran?*_interrogo Kay

_* Si vive conmigo, es el guardián del pequeño Moki_

_* ¿Moki?_*pregunto Akira

_* Si el hermano de Seto, así le dice o le decía de cariño a su hermanito_

_* miren sus protegidos están peleando_*dijo de pronto Kay_* vallamos a ver*_

Así esos ángeles volvieron a verse, para convertirse en los mejores amigos, así como también después de su llegado, se unieron dos ángeles más Eris y uno más que no conocían, ya que casi nunca lo habían visto, para después su líder el arcángel.

****fin flash back

Al día siguiente los cuatro ángeles se reunieron de nuevo en el techo de la casa-tienda donde Ran hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían pero tenían miedo de la respuesta.

_* ¿Cuándo volverás a ser como antes?_

_*Algún día lo prometo*_respondió con una sonrisa triste que era la que lo acompañaban ahora, mas no pudieron seguir platicando ya que el claxon de un auto sonó*_ Seto*_

_* Ya llegaron, es hora de irnos*_ dijo sacando sus alas y volar hasta Yugi mientras era seguido por Ran

_* No piensas regresar a como eras, por el simple hecho de que Akira no te corresponde ¿no es así?*_Exclamo de pronto Kyo haciendo que Shin detuviera su vuelo y lo mirara interrogante_* te conozco Shin, soy como mi protegido, él sabe que Seto esta enamorado de Joey, como yo sé que tu estas enamorado de Akira*_

_* Por favor*_

_* Tranquilo, lo haré*_ dijo mientras se juntaba a Yami, quien sintió una presencia

- ¿todo bien?—pregunto Yugi, al ver como su compañero se tensaba

- si todo bien- respondió mirando a sus acompañantes

- el avión esta listo- exclamo subiendo a la limosina con dirección al aeropuerto, los cuatro ángeles con sus respectivos aliados


	15. Recuerdo de angeles

Sin ser consientes que los amigos de Joey ya se dirigían a Egipto para salvarlo, Akira y Joey se mantenían ya en una cueva que era intermedia a donde habia tenido la visita de Seto y Amarna.

_* Te veo muy feliz Joey*_

-Si lo estoy—respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que le hacia brillar— a pesar de que ya haya pasado una semana desde que me visito

_* ¿Qué paso ese día?*_

—Nada, solo platicamos y me dijo que los chicos me han estado buscando y que oculto a ojos rojos- mintió no quería decirle la verdad a Akira- solo eso

_* Sabes te he notado y sentido muy extraño, tal ves sea mi imaginación y solo estés algo cansado*_

- Si, de hecho me he sentido algo cansado en la última semana—exclamo mientras daba un bostezo señal de que dormiría

_* descansa*_ dijo tomándolo y poniendo en su regazo la cabeza de Joey_* descansa mañana será un día largo*_

- Claro

Fue lo ultimo que dijo para quedarse completamente dormido. Mientras dormía, Akira lo miraba con infinita ternura, el también recordaba la visita, aunque no había visto a Seto y solo había platicado, si es que se le puede llamar platica al hecho de que solo le explico la situación y se mantuvo callado, con Shin, no podía estar molesto al saber que Seto estuvo a solas con Joey, ya que conocía el amor que Joey le profesaba a Seto y eso lo molestaba de infinita manera; pero a pesar de todo se sentía mal, había dicho cosas malas de Seto enfrente de Shin, pero lo que lo hacia sentirse mal era el hecho de lo que Shin le había dicho.

"_* No son tus comentarios, los que me molesten o me entristezcan, sino con los sentimientos que los dices*"_

Shin, su amigo incondicional, su amigo desde que le habían impuesto a sus protegidos, incluso desde mucho antes, no sabia por que pero siempre se había sentido muy cómodo con el, era su apoyo incondicional y también el único que sabia sobre sus sentimientos.

_* Gracias Shin por guardarme el secreto, desde que te lo conté, aunque creo que te puse un gran peso en ti, nunca debí habértelo contado, de haber sabido que cambiarias por protegerme nunca lo hubiera hecho.*_

*****flash back

Shin estaba sentado en el árbol mas cercano al salón de Seto y Joey, esperando a que compañero en aquel lugar llegara, mientras que los demás, en otros lugares, aquel día, Shin descubriría algo que lo perturbaría y lastimaría para lo siguientes días e incluso años.

_* Hola Shin*_ le saludo un sonriente Akira

_*Hola*_ respondió con aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba _*tarde como siempre*_

_* Sabes el por que*_ respondió y Shin pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos

* Si lo se* confeso para hacerle esa pregunta_* ¿Qué te pasa?*_

_* Nada*_ respondió pero al hacerlo dejo salir un suspiro, Shin era su amigo así que podía decírselo sin ningún problema_*solo pensaba*_

_* ¿En que?*_pregunto curioso el ángel de Seto

_* Antes de decírtelo, te quiero preguntar algo*_dicho esto provoco una gran curiosidad en Shin quien simplemente asintió_*seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase ¿verdad?*_

_*Claro que si*_le contesto con sinceridad

_*Bueno pensaba en el sentimiento mas hermosos que tiene la humanidad, un sentimiento muy poderosos*_

_* Te refieres al ¿amor?*_ era bien sabido por los ángeles que ese era el sentimiento mas poderoso de la humanidad

_* Si, a ese magnifico sentimiento, es maravilloso*_

_* Hablas como si lo conocieras, como si tu*_ dijo mirando a su amigo quien oculto la vista* _¿te enamoraste?* _le pregunto sin tener respuesta y como se dice el que calla otorga* _Akira en verdad te enamoraste*_ exclamo mientras se levantaba* _¿de quien?*_

_* De Joseph, mi protegido*_

_* ¿Cómo pudiste?*_ le pregunto incrédulo y con los ojos bien abiertos

_*El amor es así, sé que no lo entenderías por que no lo has sentido, pero_ * exclamo mirándolo y al ver como le daba la espalda_* te lo dije por que quería que me apoyaras_* dijo con miedo

_* ¿Por eso me preguntabas, que pasara lo que pasara seriamos amigos?*_

_* Si, por eso, Shin*_ murmuro mientras intentaba tocarlo, pero Shin se alejó_* ¿Shin?*_

_*Tengo que retirarme_* dijo para emprender el vuelo

_* ¿Y tu protegido?*_

_* Seto se sabe cuidar*_ exclamo para salir volando

_* Shin por favor*_ llamo mientras levantaba el vuelo para alcanzarlo_* no les digas a los demás, menos a nuestro líder, Shin por favor*_

_*me tengo que ir Akira adiós * _

Fue lo único que dijo para retomar su vuelo y desaparecer, pero nunca lo vio a los ojos ni miro atrás como siempre lo hacia. Akira simplemente se quedo suspendido en el aire mirando a su amigo y confidente desaparecer, sintiéndose completamente solo.

Después de eso Shin no apareció y entre el grupo el rumores de que este dejaba de ser el protector de Seto se volvía con mucha fuerza y eso se reforzó, por que llegaron durante dos semanas Ángeles a cargo del cuidado de Seto, ninguno duro; después de una larga desaparición del líder, regreso con Shin, pero ya no era el Shin que sonreía, parecía ser un ángel tal y como es Seto Kaiba, frio, alguien que no sonreía al contrario mostraba lo que Seto ocultaba tristeza, Shin dejo de ser quien era antes de la confesión de Akira y aquello le dio un sentimiento desconocido a Shin, que después reconocería como culpa

Un día en la escuela, en el mismo árbol, Shin se hallaba sentado, era el primer día que regresaba a sus deberes.

_* Hola Shin*_ saludo un sonriente Akira

_* Hola*_ respondió de forma fría

_*Me… me alegro que hayas venido_*exclamo, sintiéndose mal, nunca le habia costado hablar con Shin

_* Si * _

Fue su única respuesta para levantarse y entrara al salón para ponerse detrás de Seto y mirarlo como lo había ahora con tristeza

_* Shin*_

Ese mismo día pero en la tarde

_* ¡Shin espérame!*_ grito mientras lo alcanzaba

_* No puedes dejar a tu protegido solo*_

_* Serán unos minutos, además Joey también se sabe cuidar solo*_ dijo mirándolo_* seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?*_

_* Si, ¿Por qué?*_

_*Bueno… es que estas muy alejado de mi y pues pensé que lo de ese día*_

_*Me dieron una orden la estoy cumpliendo*_ lo corto antes de que continuara hablando_* me tengo que ir, pero seguimos siendo amigos*_

Akira se quedo suspendido ante la respuesta de su amigo, no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué le ordenarían algo así?, sabiendo que Joey iría a trabajar se dirigió donde el arcángel para quitarse aquella espina

_* Señor*_ dijo frente a el mientras haca una reverencia

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al verlo-¿Por qué no estas con Joey?

_*Solo quería confirma algo es ¿es cierto que a Shin se le ordeno no estar junto a mí?*_

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?—cuestiono confundido

_* El propio Shin*_

-Así que de eso se trataba—murmuro sin percatarse que Akira abría los ojos- yo no tenia conocimiento, pero gracias por la información, es orden directa del señor

_*Ya… ya entiendo, gracias por su tiempo me retiro*_

Exclamo para irse, pero en vez de volar donde Joey, voló a la casa del chico, donde comprendió lo que Joey hacia cada noche después de ser maltratado por su padre y haber peleado con Seto, comprendió lo que era el llanto.

******fin flash back

_* Shin, amigo mió ¿Qué te paso?, no mas bien ¿Qué te hice?*_

Murmuro a la oscuridad y sintió como sus ojos le ardían, quería llorar, pero no podía, no por Joey, así que se froto los ojos y no dejo a las lágrimas caer.

Mientras en otro lugar, Genezi miraba a los demonios que estaban ahí, mientras permitía que el tal Tristán hiciera su trabajo, estaba furioso de como Jono se le habia escapado sin que el pudiera evitarlo, pero Jono pagaría caro su atrevimiento, haría que el joven suplicara clemencia, y si que suplicaría.

Mientras en el avión Seto miraba a todos dormir incluido a los ángeles, así que decidió hablar con Shin, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo., pero este no le respondía

- ¿Shin?- pregunto pero Shin no le contestaba- ¿Shin?- no volvió a obtener respuesta- ¡SHIN!

_* ¿Qué?*_

- Te he estado llamando y tú no contestas ¿Qué te pasa?

_* Nada*_

-Estas triste

_*Eso no es cierto_*respondió haciendo un puchero

- Si, si lo es ¿Qué te pasa?

* _Solo recordaba_* murmuro mientras miraba a Seto quien tenia una ceja levantada incitándole a seguir contándole_* el día mas triste de mi vida_*

- ¿Qué paso ese día?—pregunto interesado

_* ¿Por qué te interesa?*_

- Tu conoces mi vida y sabes cuales han sido los días mas tristes y mas felices de mi vida ¿no?- dijo teniendo como un asentimiento- yo quiero conocer mas de ti y eso significa que quiero conocerlo

*_Bueno en eso tienes razón_* respondió y le regalo una sonrisa* _recordaba el día en que Akira me confeso que estaba enamorado*_

-Pensé que no podían enamorarse

_*De hecho esta prohibido, pero eso no evita que lo hagamos*_

-Comprendo—murmuro mientras miraba a su ángel y volvían al tema de cuestión- ¿y de quien?

_* Bueno de*_

- ¿Joey?

_* Si, pero el*_

- Cálmate y cuéntame – le pidió al verlo tenso-¿Qué sucedió?

_*Esto sucedió hace un año exactamente*_

**********flash back

En la escuela, estaban solos Seto y su ángel Shin, Seto como siempre estaba metido en sus pensamientos, así que Shin lo dejo para que se pudiera concentrar, dirigiéndose al árbol, donde el y su amigo se sentaban a vigilar a sus protegidos, desde que se rencontrarán en aquella escuela

_* Ya espero que sean 5 minutos después de la entrada para verlo*_

Murmuro ya que sabía que su amigo llegaría cinco minutos después de que fuera la entrada

_* Hola Shin*_ le saludo un sonriente Akira

_*hola*_ respondió con aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba _*tarde como siempre*_

_* Sabes el por que*_ respondió y Shin pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos

* Si lo se* confeso para hacerle esa pregunta_* ¿Qué te pasa?*_

_* Nada*_ respondió pero al hacerlo dejo salir un suspiro, Shin era su amigo así que podía decírselo sin ningún problema_*solo pensaba*_

_* ¿En que?*_pregunto curioso el ángel de Seto

_* Antes de decírtelo, te quiero preguntar algo*_dicho esto provoco una gran curiosidad en Shin quien simplemente asintió_*seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase ¿verdad?*_

_*Claro que si*_le contesto con sinceridad

_*Bueno pensaba en el sentimiento mas hermosos que tiene la humanidad, un sentimiento muy poderosos*_

_* Te refieres al ¿amor?*_ era bien sabido por los ángeles que ese era el sentimiento mas poderoso de la humanidad

_* Si, a ese magnifico sentimiento, es maravilloso*_

_* Hablas como si lo conocieras, como si tu*_ dijo mirando a su amigo quien oculto la vista* _¿te enamoraste?* _le pregunto sin tener respuesta y como se dice el que calla otorga* _Akira en verdad te enamoraste*_ exclamo mientras se levantaba* _¿de quien?*_

_* De Joseph, mi protegido*_

_* ¿Cómo pudiste?*_ le pregunto incrédulo y con los ojos bien abiertos* _/ ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de él y no de mi? ¿Cómo Akira?/*_

_*El amor es así, sé que no lo entenderías por que no lo has sentido, pero_ * exclamo mirándolo y al ver como le daba la espalda_* te lo dije por que quería que me apoyaras_* dijo con miedo

_* ¿Por eso me preguntabas, que pasara lo que pasara seriamos amigos?*_

_* Si, por eso, Shin*_ murmuro mientras intentaba tocarlo, pero Shin se alejó_* ¿Shin?*_

_*Tengo que retirarme_* dijo para emprender el vuelo*/_no puedo estar cerca de él, no puedo/*_

_* ¿Y tu protegido?*_

_* Seto se sabe cuidar*_ exclamo para salir volando_ */ ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué?/*_

_* Shin por favor*_ llamo mientras levantaba el vuelo para alcanzarlo_* no les digas a los demás, menos a nuestro líder, Shin por favor*_

_*me tengo que ir Akira adiós * _le dijo para desaparecer, pero nunca lo vio a los ojos no lo soportaría_* Akira, ¿porqué, por que tu protegido y no yo?*_

Voló, cuando llego al cielo a todos les extraño, pero lo mas extraño fue que entro a su antigua habitación y se encerró, ahí se quedo llorando, una emoción que habia conocido cuando Seto fue adoptado por Gozaburo, por largo rato y esto no paso desapercibido y un arcángel fue a decirle al señor

_*** Pase***_exclamo para ver a su arcángel* _**¿sucede algo?***_

_*** Señor, el ángel de Seto Kaiba, Shin, acaba de llegar y se encerró en su habitación ¿que hacemos?***_

_*** déjenlo yo lo llamare después***_

Pasaron dos días, para cuando Shin saliera y pidiera ver al señor

_*** ¿Qué pasa?***_

_* Nada, solo que ya no puedo cuidar a Seto Kaiba señor*-exclamo con la mirada al suelo_

_***¿Por qué?***_

_*Ya… no puedo con la misión*_

_*** ¿Cuál es el motivo?***_

_* No puedo decirlo es personal*_

_*** ¿Es por alguno de alguno de tus compañeros?***_

_* Yo* no podía decirle que si_

_*** ¿Es por Akira?***_pregunto y lo ojos de Shin se abrieron en sorpresa y miedo, pero aquel ser solo le sonrió_*** haremos pruebas para otros Ángeles si así lo quieres pero dudo que Seto encuentre a otro ángel como tu***_

Y así fue, como durante dos semanas Ángeles fueron y vinieron, pero ninguno pudo estar más de un día con Seto

_*** Ya no hay nadie que quiera ir a intentarlo***__ exclamo al finalizar la segunda semana_

_*No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?*_

_*** Seto de ser un niño cariñoso paso a ser frio, y su corazón es duro nadie puede entenderlo mejor de quien ha estado con el***_

_* ¿Se quedara sin ángel?*_ pregunto con temor, ya que no quería que Seto se quedara solo

_*** Una prueba mas y si nadie lo quiere el arcángel Duk se hará cargo de el***_

_* Entiendo*_

Después de eso, el ángel mandado fallo al igual que lo demás, por lo que Duk fue, para hablar con el señor y con Shin, pero a pesar de escuchar a su líder Shin no dejaba su decisión de no volver a la tierra, pero la información que le dieran días después hizo que recapacitara

_* No puedo creerlo, Seto no se puede quedar sin su ángel ¿y el arcángel?*_

_*__**Él tiene a su protegido y su función como humano para ayudar a los protegidos de tus compañeros, no le puedo dar otra obligación mas, y tomando en cuenta como es Seto, solo le causaría mas problemas a el**__*_

_*No puede ser*_

_*** Regresa con el y aléjate de Akira si eso es lo que te molesta***_

_* Pero Akira es mi amigo, no puedo darle la espalda*_

_***No se la darás, simplemente, ya no estés tan cerca de él es todo, mantén tu distancia***_

_* Claro*_

_***Prepárate, el vendrá por ti mañana***_

Shin asintió y se retiro de la sala para descansar, ahora tenia una orden de mantenerse alejado de Akira y aunque le doliera tendría que acatarla.

Al día siguiente

- señor ¿me llamo?

_***Si, Shin regresara a su puesto***_

- ¿es cierto?—pregunto al ver al ángel quien simplemente asintió- bien vámonos

Y así fue regreso a la mansión donde Seto estaba junto a su hermano, Ran al verlo sonrió, pero él no le regreso la sonrisa, solo una mirada para posicionarse junto a Seto, para Ran y los demás cuando lo vieran Shin era una especie de Seto Kaiba en versión celestial.

Una semana después estaba de nuevo en el árbol pero ya no espera aquellos 5 minutos después de la entrada con el anhelo anterior,

_* Hola Shin*_ saludo un sonriente Akira

_* Hola*_ respondió de forma fría

_*Me… me alegro que hayas venido_*

_* Si * _exclamo, sintiéndose mal, nunca habia ignorado a su amigo desde que se conocieran

Exclamo levantándose y entrara al salón para ponerse detrás de Seto y mirarlo como lo había ahora con tristeza, sabiendo que Kyo y Kay lo miraban preocupado

_/no puedo, solo porque no quiero que Seto este solo me he ido si no ya me hubiera ido/_

Ese mismo día en la tarde

_* ¡Shin espérame!*_ grito Akira mientras lo alcanzaba

_* No puedes dejar a tu protegido solo*_

_* Serán unos minutos, además Joey también se sabe cuidar solo*_ dijo mirándolo_* seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?*_

_* Si, ¿Por qué?*_

_*Bueno… es que estas muy alejado de mi y pues pensé que lo de ese día*_

_*Me dieron una orden la estoy cumpliendo*_ lo corto antes de que continuara hablando_* me tengo que ir, pero seguimos siendo amigos*_/ y pienso seguirla a pesar de que me esté destruyendo por dentro/

*******fin flash back

_* Después de ese año, yo me quede con un carácter parecido al tuyo, pero a pesar de todo seguí siendo su amigo aunque me muriera por dentro* _termino su historia derramando lagrimas_* no puedo dejar de ser su amigo, no puedo*_

- Entiendo- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su ángel- se lo que se siente no ser correspondido- murmuro ante la mirada de incredulidad- yo pensé que Joey, se podía fijar en alguien mas y no en alguien frío como yo, pero al saber que me ama, me sentí muy feliz, Shin deberías luchar por Akira, tu y yo sabemos que Joey no le corresponde

_* No puedo, lo que Akira y yo sentimos es prohibido, no podemos*_

- ¿Por qué solo tú me cuidas?—cuestiono teniendo aquella duda y tratando de alegrar a su amigo- ¿Porque los demás no se quedaron?

* _El señor dice que como has sufrido mucho, no dejas que alguien te ayude y si lo haces es de mala manera, al parecer mientras los otros intentaban ayudarte tu te volvías mas frío, yo simplemente respeto tu espacio y cuando sé que me necesitas estoy*_

- Hubiera sido mejor que no tuviera a nadie que me cuide, mientras Mokuba tenga un guardián por mi mejor—murmuro Seto

* _Por eso regrese, por que no quería dejarte solo*_

-Me encantaría hacer algo para ayudarte- dijo al ver que su ángel a pesar de estar sufriendo lo ayudaba- en verdad

_* No, no es necesario*_le respondió con una sonrisa*_parece que alguien despertó*_

- hola hermano—exclamo tallándose los ojos- ¿aun no llegamos?

- hola Moki y un no hemos llegado

_* Hay veces en que Seto es extraño* dijo de pronto Ran mientras se ponía junta a Shin_

_* es su forma de ser Ran y lo sabes*_

- /buscare la forma de ayudarte y pagar el no dejarme solo Shin, te lo prometo/


	16. Descubriendo un secreteo

Mientras viajaban Yami notaba que Seto se comportaba muy muy extraño, ya que a pesar de que su mirada estaba en la ventana, podía apreciar como miraba de reojo al frente y movía los labios como hablando, pero no fue el único que noto aquel comportamiento, también su ángel Kay también, pero a diferencia el miraba a Shin, quien parecía mantener en cierta forma una charla con Seto, así que tanto el como Yami se acercaron

- Hola, ¿estas bien?-interrogo el antiguo faraón

- Si -respondió algo extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Te noto extraño es todo

* _Estas loco o que, si sigues así, vas a volver loco a Seto, deja de hablarle_*regaño Kay a Shin

_* Tranquilo, si el trabajo no lo ha vuelto menos lo haré yo, además recuerda que es un escéptico de primero, por tanto, él no me pela, puedo golpearlo y no me diría nada, creería que es exceso de trabajo*_le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

_* Aun así, deja de hablarle*_

Seto quien escuchaba las conversaciones no pudo evitar bufar, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Yami, pero no le tomo importancia, de hecho solo se habia acercado a Seto para tratar de hablar con el, pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar, Seto noto aquello y decidió iniciar una conversación con el joven

- Espero que no tardemos más, esto es fastidioso

- Si lo se- dijo mirando la ventanilla- de haber sabido que era por eso, nunca hubiera permitido que Joey, se quedara con ojos rojos-murmuro-es mi culpa

- ¿Por qué te culpas?

- Por que Jono cuido a ojos rojos, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, tanto a mi como a Seth, nos parecía raro si perno a tal grado de que lo fueran a buscar para matarlo, yo no puedo- respondió ocultando sus ojos y causando curiosidad en Shin y Seto

- Yami- dijo mirándolo- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando Jono murió, no pudimos salvarlo, cuando conocía Joey, recordé a Jono, no podía permitir que a él le pasara lo mismo, yo mismo me prometí que ayudaría a Joey, para evitar que muriera, como Jono, pero me olvide de esa promesa y al contrario, permití que se lo llevaran, no me voy a perdonar que a Joey, le hagan algo malo, nunca me lo perdonaría-

Logro terminar para después comenzar a llorar, ante aquella situación Kay se acercó para darle su apoyo, pero sabia perfectamente que a quien necesitaba era a Yugi y ver a Joey que estuviera bien, mientras que Seto miraba a Shin, quien le devolvía la mirada con un asentimiento

- Joey esta bien- dijo haciendo que Yami y Kay alzaran la vista- esta soportando, por ustedes, por sus amigos

- ¿Como lo sabes?-interrogo Yami limpiándose las lágrimas

-Por que lo siento—le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Ya te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos -exclamo con una sonrisa-¿no es así?

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Si, desde que te conocía, vi en tus ojos amor y tus continuas peleas con Joey, me demostraron tus sentimientos para el

- ¿Yugi lo sabe?

- no, no lo sabe aun, sospecha, pero no lo ha descubierto, te guardare el secreto

- gracias

**= queridos pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar en Egipto, gracias=**

- por fin

- si- dijo mirando a Shin quien sonrió

Ya en Egipto

- ¿Para donde?—cuestiono el más joven del grupo

- A las ruinas, ahí encontraremos algunas respuestas

- amarna- murmuro Seto haciendo que Yugi lo mirara

- ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?-le interrogo haciendo que Seto lo mirara- amarna, ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- Alguien me lo dijo ¿Por qué?

- Por que ese lugar, esta prohibido, para todos lo egipcios, me lo dijo mi abuelito

- ¿Amarna?-cuestiono Yami, ya que le habia intrigado aquella frases

- Tú lo conoces por tell ell amarna

- ¿Ese lugar?

- ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Mokuba sin entender por qué los chicos que parecían gemelos hablaban de esa forma

- Fue una deshonra para Egipto, eso tiene- respondió Yugi

- Creo que comprendo- respondió Seto, mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué irían a ese lugar?

_* Akira, me dijo sobre amarna, que se irían para allá*_murmuro Shin

_* Shin ¿Qué pasa?_*interrogo Ran ante la seriedad de su amigo

_* Nada*_

_* seria bueno ir para allá*_exclamo Kyo_*tal vez tengamos una respuesta de donde están*_

_* Ya lo veremos*_fue la contestación de Kay quien miraba a sus protegidos

-Lo mejor será ir a la tumba de Jono, ahí tendremos algunas respuestas-propuso Yami teniendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás

Mientras en Japón

- ¿Cómo pudieron irse?- exclamo irritado Duk

_* No lo se, solo desaparecieron y el abuelo de Yugi no dice nada*_

- Que desacato tan más grande - dijo volando así el cielo para informar de aquella desobediencia

Mientras en la oscuridad

-Por ese motivo, no se pudo seguir como se debía, por que los lugares les entra un rayo de luz muy peligroso—exclama Tristán mientras se hallaba hincado ante su señor

-Entonces tú te harás cargo de encontrarlo y recuerda mi querido demonio, lo quiero vivo ¿entendido?—le ordeno

- Si amo- dijo saliendo y tomar unos víveres, para continuar su nuevo viaje

En las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada, se halla un joven mirando a la nada, hacia unos minutos le habia dado un mareo mismo que noto su guardián.

_*¿Estas bien?*_le pregunto ya que habia visto algunas cosas que no le gustaban

- Si eso creo—le respondió Joey con una sonrisa

_* Joey, ¿tuviste relaciones con Seto?*_ le pregunto de forma directa

- ¿Por… por qué la pregunta?- dijo sonrojado

_* Nunca debí haberte dicho, que ellos también querían tu virginidad*_ le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado_* nunca*_

- No importa

_*Claro que si*_

- ¿A que te refieres?

* _Préstame tu mano_* exclamo mientras tomaba la mano de Joey y la ponía sobre el vientre de este* _cierra los ojos, intenta sentir*_

- Pero si es un, imposible-dijo al sentir una ligera esencia

_* No lo es, Jono era fértil, podía embarazarse y al ser tu su rencarnación, pues*_

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi virginidad hubiera sido robada por ellos y quedara embarazado?—pregunto tratando de ocultar su miedo pero era imposible

_* Me imagino que la pregunta es por que sospechas algo ¿no es así?*_le interrogo mientras tenia un asentimiento con la cabeza y algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir_* pues seria cierto_*

- Debemos salir de aquí, por favor- pidió entre el llanto Joey- quiero irme a casa, quiero estar con mi familia, quiero estar con Seto

_* Lo estarás*_ le reconforto mientras pensaba_* /no puedo decirle lo que paso con Jono no puedo/*_

Seto y los demás llegaron a una estructura que Yami reconoció como la tumba de Jono.

- La tumba de Jono—murmuró mientras entraban a ella

- Jono ¿era importante?- se atrevió a cuestionar Mokuba

- era mi mejor amigo y muy especial—fue la respuesta que dio el antiguo faraón

- oigan miren- llamo la atención Yugi- encontrando un extraño jeroglífico

- ¿puedes traducirlo? Yami- pidió Seto

- si, pero preferiría no hacerlo- respondió mientras se acercaba a mirar el jeroglífico- /_un regalo de los dioses que se fue, junto a su tesoro/_

- utilicemos al mago del tiempo-exclamo Mokuba teniendo un asentimiento de Yugi

- mago del tiempo, libérate, retorna hasta el día en que enteraron a Jono

El mago del tiempo apareció e hizo su trabajo la ruleta que ponía el destino de un duelista en la balanza, giro llevándolos a cinco mil años atrás, donde apreciarían el entierro de Jono

-Flash back

_**Regresaron el tiempo, al día en que lo enterraron, vieron como había varias personas que caminaban junto a un féretro y ahí, Yami y Seth caminaban junto a ellos, ambos parecían destruidos pero el que lo estaba mas era Seth, parecía como si hubiera perdido parte de su vida junto a Jono, mientras que atrás estaba ojos rojos junto a los ojos azules, uno consolaba al dragón negro. Así el cortejo fúnebre entro para dejar el sarcófago donde Jono descansaría, todos se retiraron dejando al faraón y a su sacerdotes solos.**_

_**Yami observaba con tristeza como su primo tocaba los jeroglíficos que tenían aquellas palabras**_

_**- Lo lamento- exclamo Yami rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el recinto**_

_**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la nada Seth- ¿Por qué el?**_

_**- Es mejor irnos- dijo mirándolo- dejarlo descansar, para que valla con nuestros dioses y cumpla con lo prometido**_

_**- Si lo se**_

_**Respondió mirándolo y saliendo no sin antes mirar el sarcófago, para cuando salieron miraron que los dragones entraron, ahí también miraron como hacían una promesa y salían, para salir de ahí y no regresar**_

- Fin flash back

- Son importantes- murmuro mientras les sacaba una a foto y la enviaba a uno de sus traductores de mayor confianza

- Fue… fue muy duro revivirlo- exclamo mientras ponía una mano sobre sus ojos, pero al sentir una presión en el hombro miro donde Yugi quien le sonreía, además de que sentía una presencia que le reconfortaba

- ¿Cómo murió?- pregunto de forma tímida Mokuba

- Fue un asalto, lo asesinaron unos ladrones- respondió mientras todos lo miraban- intento protegerse, pero no pudo, la verdad no sé que paso bien en ese día

- ¿Sabes donde fue?- pregunto Yugi

Yami asintió y así salieron en dirección de una duna que estaba a unos cuantos kilometraos, ya en ella Yugi saco de nuevo al mago del tiempo para realizar la acción de revivir el pasado de Jono

- Flash back

_**- Hola-saludo un desconocido al joven rubio que se parecía mucho Joey, él era Jono la vida pasada de Joey**_

_**- Ho… hola- respondió un poco temeroso**_

_**- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un segundo sujeto**_

_**-A… palacio**_

_**- Traes algo ¿valioso?- interrogo el primer sujeto**_

_**-Na… nada… solo alimentos- decía mientras apretaba los pocos alimentos que llevaba, estaba completamente asustado debido a que ya lo habían rodeado- solo eso**_

_**- Que crees no te creo – dijo un tercer sujeto acercándose y dándole un golpe**_

_**Los tres ladrones así lo hicieron golpearon a Jono hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente, en ese momento una sombra los sobrevoló y los ladrones huyeron, el dragón negro que habia salido a buscar a su dueño y amigo al verlo lo tomo y voló así un lugar donde lo cuidarían.**_

-Fin flash back

Así se la pasaron todo el día reviviendo los últimos días de Jono, después de eso, entraron a una cueva, ya que habían decidido acampar para evitar perder tiempo en andar regresando a un hotel.

Pero a pesar de que el día fue tranquilo a Seto alfo le intranquilizaba, aquellos jeroglíficos escritos en la tumba parecían extraños, como si hubieran escrito por algo, después de que les regresaran los jeroglíficos a Seto con la traducción, miro a Yami

- Yami, debemos hablar

- claro- respondió sabia de lo que se trataba habia visto que tomara la fotografía de los jeroglíficos

- ¿Qué significa, _un regalo de los dioses que se fue, junto a su tesoro_?

- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase?—pregunto intrigado Mokuba

-De la tumba de Jono

-Los jeroglíficos raros- exclamo Yugi teniendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul

-Será mejor que te lo muestre, mago del tiempo

Y ese fue su último viaje a la vida de Jono

- Flash back

_**- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ya ha pasado un día y no nos dicen nada**_

_**- tranquilízate- dijo ocultando su miedo- todo estará bien**_

_**-eso quiero creer, pero hay algo aquí- dijo señalando su corazón- que me dice que algo anda mal**_

_**- espero que tu corazonada este errada –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba para si mismo- /al igual que la mía/**_

_**- yo también, querido primo, yo también—murmuro**_

_**En ese instante salió el medico y por la cara que tenia se podía apreciar que no eran buenas noticias**_

_**- Jono acaba de morir—dijo sin poder mirar a los ojos a su rey y sacerdote, pero las noticias a un no terminaban-lo siento no pudimos hacer nada por ninguno**_

_**- ¿a que se refiere con ninguno?—cuestiono Yami, ante aquella frase**_

_**- ¿no lo sabían?**_

_**- ¿saber que?—interrogo Seth quien habia salido del shock ante la pregunta realizado por el Galeano**_

_**- que Jono tenia 3 meses de embarazo, los golpes mataron al feto para cuando llego aquí, Jono, no lo soporto, lo lamento **_

_**Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo para poder salir de ahí sin mirar a su señor**_

_**- Seth- murmuro al ver como su primo estaba, el sabia por boca del propio Jono que el y Seth tenían una relación- yo no lo sabia, si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera permitido que saliera de palacio, lo juro**_

_**- Jono- fue el susurro que salió de labios del sacerdote quien entraba a la habitación**_

_**Ahí en la cama se hallaba un inerte joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, piel de color blanca, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el vientre, así parecía que el joven solo dormía, pero lo que indicaba que estaba muerto era la ausencia del subir y bajar del pecho, Seth lo contemplo por unos minutos, ante de alzarlo en sus brazos sostenerlo en sus brazos, para así poder abrazar a quien era el amor de su vida y su hijo no nato.**_

_**-Jono—volvió a murmurar pero esta vez sobre el cabello de quien fuera su amante- ¿Por qué?**_

_**Yami aparto la mirada de la escena le dolía ver a su primo en esa situación, así que simplemente volteo la mirada a otro lado, sobre una mesa se hallo con una carta, la letra era de Jono e iba dirigida para ambos**_

_**- Seth, escucha esto**_

"_**Tal vez ya no estaré junto a ustedes amigo mió Yami, amor mió Seth, tal vez en un futuro próximo o lejano, nos volvamos a encontrar y seremos felices, para siempre, lamento no haberles dicho que estaba embarazado, tal vez en ese futuro podamos tener a este bebe Seth, tal vez en ese futuro lleguemos a ser felices, también, quiero pedirles que cuiden a ojos rojos por favor.**_

_**Gracias por la vida llena de felicidad y perdónenme por este sufrimiento.**_

_**Jono"**_

_**Para cuando Yami termino de leer la carta tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Seth ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de Jono.**_

_**-Guardia- llamo a quien cuidaba la puerta, cuando este entro e hizo una reverencia Yami simplemente dio la orden- preparen la ceremonia para Jono**_

_**- ¿ceremonia?—interrogo sorprendido**_

_**- si, Jono será enterrado como el consorte de alguien muy importante, como el de mi principal sacerdote- dijo mirando a Seth**_

_**El soldado simplemente asintió para dar una reverencia y dar la orden que su rey habia dado dejando a ambos solos de nuevo.**_

_**-Todo será preparado para que Jono y tu hijo no nato sean enterrado con grandes méritos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo de la infancia**_

_**- gracias Yami, muchas gracias—exclamo Seth ya que se habia sorprendido ante la orden que diera Yami, este simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**_

_**- El que quiera**_

_**-Me gustaría que pusieras la siguiente frase en la tumba de Jono: Un regalo de los dioses quien se fue, junto a su tesoro**_

_**-Esa frase estará en la tumba**_

- Fin flash back

-Jono estaba embarazado cuando lo asesinaron, Seth pidió que se pusiera frase, para él era un regalo de los dioses y su hijo seria un tesoro—decía con la mirada oculta, pero después la alzo y vio como Kaiba estaba pálido, por lo que lo llamo- ¿Kaiba?

-¿Hermano?

-¿Kaiba?

-Hay que encontrarlo - balbuceo cosa que escucho Shin- y pronto

_*¿Seto?*_cuestionó mientras lo miraba intentando descubrir algo, solo con verlo a los ojos lo supo *_no puede ser, ¡¿tuviste relaciones con Joey?!*_


	17. Viendo angeles

_*Eso es un problema*_ murmuro Ran quien solo habia escuchado lo ultimo

_* Hay que encontrar a Joey pronto*_ exclamo Kyo y los demás simplemente asintieron

- ¿Hermano?—pregunto confundido Mokuba

- ¿Cuánto esta amarna de aquí?—interrogo ignorando a su hermano

- Unas tres semanas a camello—fue la respuesta de Yugi

- Hay que buscar un camello lo más pronto posible—fue lo que respondió el castaño

- ¿Qué pasa Kaiba?—interrogo Yami, a quien no le gusto la actitud del chico

- No puedo decirles- dijo saliendo de la cueva donde estaban, siendo seguido por Shin

_*Seto cálmate*_

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?—respondió mientras se alejaba para poder hablar tranquilamente con Shin—Joey puede estar embarazado y si lo atrapan, seria mi culpa.

_*No, no lo seria, estoy seguro que ni Joey lo sabia, sino no lo hubiera permitido*_

-Tienes razón, regresemos debes madrugar para conseguir el camello

Shin y Seto regresaron a la cueva donde decidieron acampar, pero para estar más seguro Yami, decidió liberar tres monstruos: _**el guardia celta, el mago oscuro y gaia**_. Seto hizo lo propio sacando a sus tres dragones blancos, quienes se posicionaron en la entrada protegiendo a sus dueños.

Mientras dos ángeles hacían lo mismo Kay y Shin estaba mirando el cielo.

Los dragones miraban con curiosidad al ser que acompañaba a su dueño, era un joven con un carácter bastante dulce, distinto al de su dueño, pero ellos podían apreciar tristeza, misma que emanaba de Seto.

Los tres monstruos humanoides miraban a sus compañeros, ellos podían sentir algunas presencias, no fue hasta que el guardia celta se percato de los dos jóvenes.

-_**- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**_demando saber mientras sacaba su espada, el mago oscuro y gaia al ver a los dos extraños se levantaron

_**-Cálmense- dijo uno de los ojos azules**_

_*Parece que nos ven*_exclamo Kay

*_Seria tonto que no lo hicieran*_ respondió para saltar y ponerse a la altura de los dragones*_no somos enemigos, somos aliados, mi nombre es Shin y él es Akira, fuimos enviados para proteger a los chicos_

_*En la cueva hay otros dos, Kyo y Ran, en total aquí somos cuatro*_

_**-¿Por qué confiaríamos en ustedes?—**_**pregunto el Mago oscuro**

_**-Nosotros hemos tratado ya con Shin—**_**respondió otro ojiazul**_**—ellos son los que ayudan a los amos en las situaciones de peligro**_

_**-Si fuera así hubieran protegido al joven Joey—**_**exclamo Celta**

*_De hecho uno de nuestro compañeros esta con el protegiéndolo en estos momentos, al parecer ambos tomaron la decisión de no comunicar nada de lo que estaba pasando para evitar que estuvieran en peligro_*respondió a la indirecta pregunta Kay

_**-¿Qué saben del joven Joey?—pregunto el tercer ojiazul**_

*_Bueno al parecer se dirige a Amarna, donde estará hasta que lleguemos y todo parece indicar, que probablemente este embarazado*_

Aquella información sorprendió a los seis monstruos, quienes no se esperaban eso, pero los ojiazul miraron a Shin quien les sonrió

_*Todo parece indicar que Seto es el padre*_

Kay miro a Shin, el parecía tener ya un vínculo con los dragones, a pesar de que apenas los habían visto, aunque ahora que lo meditaba una semana después Shin comenzó a actuar de forma extraña alrededor de Seto y le habia parecido sentir la mirada del dueño de aquellos tres dragones algunas veces, como si lo observara.

Los monstruos ya no digiero nada, solo se ocuparon de hacer su deber, cuidar la entrada de aquella cueva donde sus dueños descansaban, mientras se sumían en sus pensamientos

Mientras en el desierto, un joven castaño caminaba por las cuevas, aunque fuera de noche podía moverse con libertad, debido a su condición, se detuvo unos minutos para sentir de nuevo la ligera esencia de Joey y de su acompañante, mientras le retomaba se dirigió al lugar, un camino peligroso

-Tonto Joey, como se le ocurre caminar por estos lugares- dijo mientras caminaba, por algunas rocas- ¿porqué no entrega a ojos rojos y termina este sufrimiento? bueno también su virginidad- completo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en una roca, fue fácil hacerme su amigo, el verdadero problema fue cuando llego Yami, ahí si creí que todo se iría al fango, pero Yami no me reconoció, no lo hizo-

Dijo en un susurró para cerrar los ojos y recordar el día del funeral de Jono

- Flash Back

_**Había caminado en busca de Jono y le habían comunicado que se encontraba en palacio, pero ahí se entero que Jono había muerto a manos de unos ladrones cuando le contaron lo sucedido por lo que se sorprendió y no pudo evitar una carcajada: él había provocado la muerte de Jono él había contratado a los que lo asaltaron, así que no era coincidencia, su amo le había dicho que matara a Jono si no quería ir con ellos, pero quien contrató lo mataron antes de tiempo, cosa que no le hizo gracia a su amo y mato a los asaltantes, mientras recordaba eso, vio como el faraón lo miraba ya que estaba cerca del lugar donde Jono fue enterrado con honores, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, parecía como si no le tomara importancia y se fue no sin mirarlo de nuevo, grave error pensó el chico**_

-Fin flash back

- Hay faraón, si supieras que yo cause la desaparición de Joey no te gustaría saberlo mas para que fue

Mientras en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera una importante ciudad egipcia, pero que fuera creada bajo pensamientos que aquella época no aceptaban, se encontraba un chico rubio y un ser celestial, tenían poco de haber ingresado a aquella área donde esperarían su suerte.

Desde que Joey descubriera su embarazo se habia deprimido, tenia miedo de que los suyos no llegaran a tiempo y que ese demonio lo descubriera y descubriera su estado, matando al bebe que era suyo y de Seto.

Por fin Akira escogió una de las casas que aun se mantenían en pie, donde podrían descansar felizmente, miro su protegido, estaba agotado, al descubrir su embarazo, habia provocado que este se moviera lento por miedo a perder al bebe.

Aunque le doliera saber que Joey se habia entregado a Kaiba, estaba consiente el por que lo habia hecho y eso no evitaba que lo amara y amara a la criatura en su vientre.

_* Descansa*_decía mientras dormía a Joey, quien se había tranquilizado al saber que ya no viajarían mas_* tengo que ir a ver al Señor, pero no puedo dejarte solo*_murmuro mirándolo*_ no puedo amor* _

Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le regalaba un ligero roce como beso en los labios, pero el beso era robado a un joven dormido, que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, era un beso que no le pertenecía y además habia sentido que ese beso no era para Joey.

Dejo al joven dormir, sabia que aunque los siguieran aun les quedaba un largo camino para llegar, además de evadir las cebos que habia mandado. Por eso se dio ell lujo de dejar al chico solo.

Lejos de ahí Shin sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, pero por mas que quiso evitar el quejido, por suerte solo Seto estaba cerca de él, pero su protegido ahora amigo volteo a mirarlo preocupado

- ¿estas bien?-cuestiono el castaño

_*Si, lo estoy*_ respondió pero las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, aunque Seto le hubiera gustado preguntar que sucedía, no pudo por que Ran apareció en escena

_* Shin*_ llamo a su hermano mayor haciendo que Seto se volteara, el castaño comenzaba a odiar aquella situación*_ ¿Por qué lloras?*_

_* No por nada, por nada*_ decía secándose las lágrimas

_* ¿Seguro?*_ pregunto preocupado, no era muy común ver a los ángeles hacer aquella acción humana

_* Si*_

Fue la respuesta que dio para salir volando, mientras Seto lo miraba

/todo estará bien, Shin, veraz que podrás ganarte a Akira te lo prometo/

Fue el pensamiento que Seto le regalo

Al día siguiente Seto y los demás fueron al pueblo, la actitud de Seto, por comprar un camello y llegar a amarna, lo mas pronto posible, era algo muy extraño, para todos los ángeles e incluso para Seto era mas por la actitud que tenia su ángel, un día antes había estado llorando y no sabían el por que, en ese instante lo único que Shin decía era que tenían que ser su única prioridad seria encontrar a Akira y Joey ahora que sabían que Joey podría estar embarazado era importante encontrarlo antes que ellos, para salvarlo a él y a su bebe y que lo que tenia él era algo por lo que preocuparse después, aunque Seto no quisiera admitirlo su amigo tenia razón, Joey era ahora prioridad.

Mientras comenzaban el viaje con los camellos, los cuatro ángeles sobrevolaron a los humanos y Yami noto sombras sobre el pero al alzar la vista no vio nada

Tristán continuaba su caminata, a el no habia podido conseguir un camello, así que tardaría mas en encontrar a Joey, el problema en si era, ¿como enfrentarse a quien lo estaba protegiendo, como? Si no sabia que era a lo que se iba a enfrentar, ¿como lo vencería, como?

En Japón los otros ángeles cuidaban a sus protegidos, estaban molestos con sus compañeros por irse sin decirles, ellos también eran sus amigos, aunque no tenían el mismo tiempo de conocerse, cuando de pronto el ángel de Malik Haru, recordó algo que podría ayudar en la búsqueda de Akira

*_Mmmm Seth es Seto] Kaiba, el faraón no renació ya que recupero su cuerpo para estar con Yugi y Jono es Joey Wheleer… Jono es Joey Wheleer*_

_*¿Qué murmuras Haru?*_pregunto Zhumy

*_Jono es Joey Wheleer, recuerdan que hace tiempo supimos de una amenaza de Egipto para Jono debido a que cuidaba a ojos rojos*_

_*¿A que quieres llegar?*_pregunto Ike

*_A algo muy simple_*respondió con una sonrisa_* Joey estén en Egipto*_

Ante lo dicho los tres ángeles restantes abrieron los ojos comprendiendo, sus compañeros debían estar en Egipto intentando encontrar a Joey.

_* Hay que ir con Duk*_ exclamo Sakae sin percatarse que habia llamado a sui líder por su nombre humano, los otros simplemente asintieron y salieron de la casa

- ¿Y para que quieres ir con el chico dado Ryo?—pregunto el espíritu del anillo

- Yo no quiero ir con el

-lo dijiste niño

-Ryo no ha dicho nada—dijo Malik defendiendo a su amigo

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado a alguien decir que habia que ir con el chico dado

-Te estas volviendo loco- exclamo con una sonrisa burlona Malik

-Mas de lo que ya esta imposible- fue la respuesta de Marik

Después de visitar a Duk en su casa y este al escuchar esa sospecha, salió directamente hasta el señor, pero él no lo admitió, le mando la información a los demás, ellos, tal vez le dirían al señor y los ángeles podrían ir en su ayuda.

Después de escuchar la información de Duk, mando la información con otros ángeles, pero el ya sabia la situación, el tiempo apremiaba y había que actuar rápido y con cautela para evitar una tragedia como lo de hace milenios.

Mientras en amarna, Joey tenia que estar tranquilo, evitar pensar que estaba en la última parada y para lograr que estuviera tranquilo, Akira le contaba historias, de antes de la guerra contra zork, historias sobre ángeles y sobre lo hermoso que su antiguo hogar; pero también Joey no soportaba mas y comenzaba a llorar pidiendo estar con los suyos; pero en una de las platicas Joey, saco un tema que a Akira perturbo, ¿Qué sentía por su amigo Shin?, a pesar de decirle que eran buenos amigos había algo que le decía que le había mentido a Joey, pero no sabia por que, por que le había mentido a su protegido si lo amaba ¿o no?.

El grupo continuaba su peregrinar por el desierto, si bien era cierto que Joey debía estar en amarna, también era cierto que podía estar en alguna de las cuevas u oasis del lugar.

- Me preocupa Seto- dijo a la nada o eso creía ya que Kay estaba a su lado- espero que este bien

Kay también estaba preocupado no solo por Seto y los suyos, sino también por Shin.

Mientras Seto se alejaba donde no pudieran notar su platica con Shin

- Shin—llamo a su ángel quien lo miro- ¿Qué te pasa?

_* Nada*_ respondió el ángel

-No por nada se llora—le dijo- cuéntame

* _¿Recuerdas cuando Joey lloraba tu lo sentías?*_dijo teniendo un asentimiento* _no se por qué pero yo sentí lo mismo y no se porque*_

- ¿Estaría llorando Akira?—Se pregunto Seto

_* No, sé que Akira no estaría llorando, sé que no lloraría, tiene que ser fuerte por Joey, mas si esta en estado*_respondió aunque el también tenia aquella duda_* no se por qué me dolía el pecho, no se por qué*_

- comprendo- le dijo mirándolo y acercándose a el para ponerle una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole- todo estará bien amigo mió, todo

_* Gracias Seto, gracias*_

_*** Así como lo dice Seto, todo estará bien Shin, todo, solo que el tiempo apremia y los sentimientos se hacen presentes, pero ¿podrán soportarlos?***_

Han pasado tres días desde que comenzaron a buscar a Joey, con el camello, cada vez que ven una cueva Shin va a ver si esta ahí, para regresar a decir que hay seguir, cosa que todos entendían, mientras que los chicos, veían el comportamiento extraño de Seto, cada vez que se detenían y después continuar, era extraño ya que se detenía como si alguien se lo digiera al igual que al continuar.

Pero en esos momentos Yami que habia visto sombras seguirlo y no ver nada, ahora también las veía junto el, esas sombras también estaban junto a Yugi, Mokuba y Seto, algunas veces estaban muy cerca de ellos y otras muy alejado, desde que comenzara a verla se preguntaba ¿que significaban esas sombras?

En Japón, algo similar pasaba, Marik y Bakura veían sombras que los seguían, como ayudándolos a veces se iban y regresaban, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué los seguían?

_* Seria muy difícil, se necesita un permiso para que alguien vea a su ángel, así que no creo que me vea*_

- Comprendo, entonces no hay probabilidad de que yo conozca a los demás-exclamo Joey quien le habia preguntado si podría ver el a Shin

_* No mucha*_ Joey simplemente asintió y bajo la mirada_* pero, nos están buscando*_

-espero que nos encuentren pronto

- Una pluma- murmuro Tristán al encontrarla en una cueva- una pluma, así que eso es lo que ha estado protegiendo a Joey, recuperarlo será mas fácil

- Otra cueva y nada, ¿Cuánto tardaremos para encontrar a Joey?—se quejo el castaño mientras miraba a la nada

_* No lo se*_ decía mientras que Yami lo veía, su ángel Kay había sido llamado así que no estaba cerca de ellos*_solo espero que ellos soporten hasta que lleguemos*_

- Joey es fuerte y por lo tanto también Akira ambos estarán bien

Yami se habia acercado y habia escuchado aquellas palabras, parecía que Seto hablaba con la sombra que le acompañaba arto de esa situación decidió saber que sucedía.

-Seto—llamo haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara- ¿con quien hablas?

-Estaba solo hace unos momentos, no hablo con nadie

- ¿Quién es esa sombra?-cuestiono señalando a Shin.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Seto provocando que abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa y Shin se congelara; en ese instante Kay llego que al ver a su protegido con el rostro serio y ver a su amigo y Seto en ese estado se preocupo

*_Shin ¿Qué pasa?*_cuestiono al ver a su amigo* _¿Por qué estas nervioso_?*

- Modifico mi pregunta—exclamo Yami al ver una sombra nueva- ¿Quiénes son esas sombras?

Ante esas palabras Kay se detuvo para mirar a Yami a los ojos asustado

Bakura harto de sentir una presencia y escuchar una voz, al igual que Marik decidieron encararlas, por lo que se alejaron de Ryo y Malik, para no preocuparlos y poder atacar a esas sombras si querían hacerle daño sus luces, así que caminaron un rato para llegar a un lugar callejón sin salida donde se ocultaron, sus ángeles que los habían seguido se encontraron en el callejón solos, eso no les gustaba y no le gustaría mas con lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes?

Dijo haciendo que los ángeles se detuvieran y en ese instante Marik les cerro el paso, a pesar de que podían volar, la pregunta y el motivo de que ambos los miraban les había bloqueado sus pensamiento

-Contesten-fueron las frías palabras de Marik

_*** Los seres milenarios han visto a sus ángeles y a los de sus amigos, el tiempo corre y los sentimientos deben aclararse***_

- Contesten- murmuro Yami, en ese instante su vista se aclaró para ver a los dos jóvenes alados como eran en realidad

_* Kay*_ nombro a su compañero mientras lo miraba, Kay ya estaba serio signo de que en ese momento compartía su estado con Yami

_* ¿Como nos ves?*_ le pregunto de forma dura, el que fuera su protegido no indicaba que tuviera que hablarle como lo hacia

- ¿Porqué no debería?

_*Por que no*_

- Seto, habla con el—dijo señalando a Shin- y estoy seguro de que también te ve a ti ¿porqué yo no?

_*¿Que?*_pregunto mirando a Shin que desvió la mirada* _¿Como que Seto te ve?_*

Shin simplemente suspiro, eso ya ase habia salido de control así que mas importaba que supieran la verdad vio a Seto y asintió

_* Entre mas pronto sepan, mas fácil será encontrar a Joey, ahora mas sabiendo que puede estar embarazado de Joey*_

*_ Si eso es cierto, debía haber desaparecido estando embarazado* _exclamo Kay ignorando a los dos humanos* _así que Joey debió haberse aliviado ya y la criatura debió haber*_

- No, hace poco que Joey quedo embarazado, si es que lo esta—dijo Seto mirando a Kay-fue en año nuevo

- ¡¿Sabias donde estaba Joey?!—cuestiono enojado Yami

- Solo podía verlo algunos instantes, no podemos hacer nada solo encontrarlo por medio de sueños, y pensamientos tú crees que no me dolía saber que no podía regresar con Joey a Japón, que no me dolía saber que Joey sufría

- ¿Porqué nunca lo dijiste?

_* Por que lo teníamos prohibido, solo Seto debía saber sobre nosotros, él no podía decir nada*_

_* ¿Ni siquiera el jefe debía saber?*_

_* No, ordenes directas del señor, por eso fue que yo hice que Seto me viera, por eso*_

_* Por eso actuabas tan extraño si*_

_*Así es* _respondió Shin y miro a Yami*_mi nombre es Shin soy el ángel guardián de Seto faraón, el que esta cerca de Mokuba es Ran y comparte mi misión con Mokuba*_

_*Kyo es quien esta alado de Yugi en estos momento, yo soy Kay y me mandaron a cuidarte en cuento despertaste, he estado a tu lado desde que vivías en el rompecabezas, déjame decirte que es un lugar interesante que recorrer*_

-Así que tu eras la presencia que sentía en el rompecabezas—ante dichas palabras Kay asintió—bien aclarado esto, podemos centrarnos en lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Joey antes que le suceda algo y encontrar a quien...

_* ¿Yami?*_ cuestiono preocupado Kay

Mientras el silencio los rodeaba Yami recordaba algo, entonces entro a la cueva

- Mago del tiempo-llamo al monstruos ya que estaba fuera- traspórtanos a las afueras de la tumba de Jono el día del entierro

El monstruo asintió y al estar a las afueras de la tumba, vio a un sujeto aquel sujeto al que no le tomo importancia en aquel entonces, se acercó a el para descubrir su identidad

- ¡Imposible!

Fueron las palabras de Yami preocupando a los presentes


	18. Separacion

Ya que habían regresado a la cueva Yami estaba completamente sorprendido, pero comenzó a pasar por diferentes emociones, Kay y los demás observaron como apretaba los puños con ira

-Maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevió?-murmuro Yami

-Yami, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Yugi

- Algunos guardias digiero que habían visto a un hombre sospechoso andar vigilando a Jono, pero que cada vez que intentaba capturarlo para preguntarle que deseaba este desaparecía, pero todo indicaba que su intención era dañar a Jono, el día de su funeral me pareció ver a un extraño cerca de la tumba, pero no le tome importancia lo que me importaba en ese momento era estar con Seth, al llegar a palacio me comunicaron que un extraño había ido a buscarlo, mientras estaba afuera recordé que se me hacia conocido y para asegurarme que no me equivocaba y todo parece que no lo hacia

- ¿De quien hablas?-pregunto Mokuba

- Tristán—fue el nombre que salió de los labios de Yami-no estoy muy seguro, pero es posible, que hayan encontrado a Joey, por que

- el gorila estaba con nosotros- dijo cayendo en cuenta a lo que quería llegar Yami

Yugi miro a Yami, no podía creer que su amigo hiciera eso, pero estaba la desaparición de Tristán después de averiguar aquello y su insistencia de saber si había visto a ojos rojos, no le quedo más que bajar la mirada aceptando que su amigo los había traicionado.

Kay vio la acción de Yugi, sabia que le dolía aquella situación pero no podía negar la realidad, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia lo abrazo.

Yami que había visto a Kyo se sorprendió al ver como lo abrazaba para darle consuelo, noto la mirada de Kyo quien le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Eso explicaría por que desapareció—fue el murmullo que salió de los labios del menor

_* ¿Teníamos al enemigo en nuestro grupo?*_ murmuro mirando a Yugi quien sufría

_*Así parece*_ fueron las única palabras de Kyo

_*Kay quédate con ellos, iré a avisarle al señor de esto*_

Exclamo mientras corría a la salida de la cueva.

Voló hasta llegar al cielo, donde se entrevisto con los arcángeles y el Señor, donde les dijo que lo que se había descubierto en el desierto

_*** Imposible***_ dijo un arcángel* _**ya que ese joven era protegido por el arcángel Duk***_

_* Tal ves haya sido protegido por nuestro líder, pero su desaparición es extraña, además de que Yami lo reconoció cerca de la cueva, tal vez no sea la misma persona, pero si reencarnación*_

_*** Señor***_

_*** Shin dile a tus compañeros, que busquen a Joey, que se quede uno con los jóvenes y los demás busquen en las cuevas y también que vean cuanto les falta para llegar a amarna***_

Shin asintió para partir de nuevo donde sus compañeros, donde les comunico a todos los que se planeaba y decidieron que Ran, se quedara con ellos en esos momentos, Yami y Seto escucharon los planes y aunque no lo quisieran tuvieron que aceptar por el bien de sus seres queridos

Al día siguiente, todos salieron, ahora el comportamiento de Yami era igual al de Seto, ya no se paraban en las cuevas, sabían que no había nada, ahora la única esperanza era llegar a Amarna, pero Yugi y Mokuba no digiero nada.

- ¿Cuanto falta?-pregunto Seto mientras se detenían a descansar un poco en un oasis

-Todavía dos semanas – fue la respuesta de Yugi quien miro a Seto

- Debemos apresurarnos—murmuro Yami

- Lo se, lo se

Yugi solo bajo la mirada ante aquellas palabras.

Mientras en amarna, las cosas parecían mantenerse en orden, pero no era así

- Akira- llamo Joey a su ángel

_* ¿Que pasa?*_

- No me siento bien

_* Veamos*_ dijo para acercarse a él y tomarle la temperatura_* tienes fiebre*_

- Me duele el vientre- murmuro mientras se sentaba y ponía sus manos en el vientre- me duele mucho

_* Tranquilo*_ lo calmo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse*_ todo estará bien*_

- Mi bebe, Akira, no quiero perder a mi bebe

_* No lo harás*_

Le dijo para poner su mano en el vientre al hacerlo comprendió las palabras de Joey, la esencia del bebe se estaba apagando. La mala alimentación estaba haciendo ya estragos, además del estrés por esperar el rescate, estaban haciendo que Joey se precipitara a un aborto, no quería preocuparlo, por lo que hizo que durmiera, para poder ir al cielo, hablar con el señor respecto a la situación de Joey y así obtener una solución, ya que la tenia regreso a la cueva con Joey, al hacerlo vio que Joey se movía constantemente.

_* ¿Joey?*_

Para cuando se acercó vio que Joey ardía en fiebre, una fiebre extraña, esta en vez de dañar al bebe a quien afectaba era solo a Joey, Akira se quedo velando al joven que estuvo un día sin abrir los ojos para cuando la fiebre había cedido Joey despertó

- ¿Akira?—murmuro y el ángel lo miro con una sonrisa al verlo despierto- ¿y mi bebe?

_* Esta bien, tuviste un conato de aborto, pero es igual de fuerte que tu, se salvo, pero *_

- ¿Pero que? Akira ¿Qué pasa?

_*Posiblemente tengas otro y no halla tanta suerte*_murmuro no quería decirle aquello pero no podía evitarlo decirle la verdad

- Akira no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mí bebe, pero si hay una solución ¡dímela!

_*Lo se, así que para salvarlo por completo debemos hacer...*_

Mientras en Japón, los ángeles se reunían donde siempre, la azotea de Kaiba Corp., ese día debían decirle a su líder las noticias que tenían ya que no se había podido alejar de los humanos con los que trabajaban así que cuando llego Zhumy fue quien "comenzó" la reunión

_* Ya encontraron al chismoso*_fueron las palabras de Zhumy

- Me gustaría que hablaras claro—dijo Duk

_*Lo que Zhumy quiere decir, es que ya se sabe quien fue el que dijo la localización de Joey*_ Haru fue quien indico lo que se tenia que decir

-Escuche rumores de eso ¿quien es?

_*El protegido de Shin lo llama gorila*_Respondió Zhumy

_*Fue el tal Tristán*_

- Imposible

Murmuro mientras miraba a los ángeles, así saco sus alas, para ir con el señor, entro sin importarle nada

- Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿son ciertos, los rumores que hay aquí?—pregunto con miedo

_*** ¿De quien entrego a Joey?, si, fue tu protegido Duk***_

Ante la respuesta Duk no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y comenzar a murmurar.

- Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa...

Había caído la tarde y estaban cansados, Seto solo miraba al horizonte, mientras que su hermano y los otros dos chicos se encontraban en la cueva, Yami se hallaba en lo más recóndito de ella hablando con Kay y Yugi estaba pensativo

_* Tranquilo, lo encontraremos*_

- Lo se, pero siento que el tiempo se nos acaba y Joey no soportara, no quiero perderlo a el ni a mi bebe...

_* No lo harás*_

- Hermano—lo llamo Mokuba mientras salía

- ¿que pasa?

- vamos a comer—Seto asintió para poder entrar a la cueva y disfrutar de un comida sencilla

La comida pasaba tranquila, hasta que Yugi hablo

- Seto-llamo Yugi haciendo que el mencionado lo mirara interrogante- es mejor que te vallas- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran- Mokuba y yo solo estamos retrasando la búsqueda de Joey, somos un estorbo, tenia pensado en que tanto tu como Yami viajaran hasta amarna solos, pero conociéndolos sé que no nos dejarían, por eso, creo que seria mejor que tu te fueras, así si Joey esta en peligro mortal, tu serias el único en salvarlo, Joey te ama desde que te conoce, cada vez que estabas en peligro él me decía que era capaz de dar su vida por que tu estuvieras a salvo, por eso sé que tu harías lo mismo por el

- Yugi- murmuro- tiene razón, es mejor que partas sin nosotros, así podrás viajar por más tiempo, nosotros cuidaremos a Mokuba hasta que regreses con Joey, sano y salvo, estaremos en una cueva que esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí y buscaremos a Joey por los alrededores.

- Seto, estaré bien-dijo Mokuba apoyando la noción-ellos me cuidaran bien, yo también quiero ver a Joey, por eso es mejor que te vallas

-claro- exclamo levantándose, abrazar a su hermano y tomar un camello- regresare con Joey, pronto, lo prometo

- Seto- exclamo acercándose y darle una bolsa- es un poco de comida, te mandare un poco mas con Kay, claro si a él no le molesta

_* Claro que no*_

_*Me parece buena idea, así también tendremos noticias mutuas*_

Los tres asintieron, Seto monto el camello mientras Yugi y Mokuba salían para despedirlo

Así se separaron.


	19. Recuerdo de año nuevo

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se separaron, en ese tiempo la búsqueda ha aumentado y cada vez Seto se encuentra mas cerca de hallar a Joey, cosa que lo tiene emocionado y preocupado a la vez, por que tiene miedo de no poder llegar a tiempo.

_*Seto*_llamo Shin a su protegido quien se habia sumido en sus recuerdos*_llegaremos antes, ya lo veraz*_

-Lo se gracias por levantarme los ánimos

_*No tienes por qué dármelas, es mi trabajo*_le respondió dándole una sonrisa_*trata de dormir un poco mañana continuaremos*_

Seto asintió mientras miraba a su guardián hacer guardia en las afueras de la cueva donde se habían ocultado.

Se recostó en duro suelo, pero no podía dormir, en ese momento en su mente rememoro el día en que hizo suyo al cachorro, aquel día donde sin ninguno saberlo engendro a su bebe, por que esta seguro que su Joey esta embarazado.

_Miraba aquellos ojos miel, mirarlo con anhelo, aquella mirada que era su todo._

_Comenzó a besarlo poco a poco, mientras lo recostaba, no tenia apuración según Shin estarían hasta el amanecer y para eso aun faltaba mucho._

_Ya que el joven rubio estaba recostado, dejo de besarlo, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados era la imagen erótica que lo deleitaba en ese momento._

_-E… espera Seto—murmuro mirándolo—estoy sucio_

_-Eso debiste pensar antes de pedírmelo—le respondió para luego tomar sus labios de nuevo_

_Después de deleitarse de nuevo con el sabor de aquellos labios, bajo por el cuello recorriéndolo, mientras le desabotonaba aquella sucia camisa, abriéndose paso por ella y acariciando con sus manos aquella piel._

_Sus labios recorrieron cada perímetro del pecho que habia descubierto y se entretuvo lamiendo y apretando aquellos botoncillos rosas que le pertenecían al chico que se retorcía debajo de él._

_Joey comenzó a gemir y quiso tapar su boca para que no salieran de sus labios, pero Seto le detuvo_

_-Déjame escucharte_

_La sensual voz de Seto hizo que gimiera, al escuchar a su cachorro expresarse continuo con su trabajo, continuo lamiendo, pellizcando y mordiendo ligeramente los pezones del chico hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, continuo su camino a la pelvis del chico, pero Joey lo detuvo_

_-Se… Seto—el ojiazul lo miro—yo…-no sabia como decirlo, tenia vergüenza de pedirlo, por lo que habia desviado la mirada, pero la mano de Seto le regreso y sus ojos se encontraron—yo…tamnbienquierosentirte_

_Dijo y Seto sonrió regalándole una sonrisa que era solo para su hermano, se incorporo y tomo las manos de Joey guiándolas a su camisa, con manos temblorosas este fue quitándola y al desabrocharla completamente, toco el cuerpo tonificado de quien seria su amante en ese momento, aun con timidez se acercó a besar el pecho y torso e hizo lo mismo que Seto con el, comenzó a torturarlo por medio de lo s pezones._

_-Mmmm ahhhh Joey_

_Seto tomo el rostro de Joey en sus manos y lo beso, si permitía que su pareja continuara terminaría en los pantalones, así recostó de nuevo a Joey y estaba vez fue hacia el pantalones, acariciando el bulto que ya se veía por sobre la tela_

_-Mmmm Seto_

_Seto solo sonrió ante el ronroneo de Joey, desabrocho los pantalones y los retiro mientras acariciaba y besaba las piernas del chico, después bajo los boxers haciendo lo mismo con las piernas y rozando de vez en cuando el miembro ya erecto del chico_

_Así comenzó a masturbarlo para después comenzar a lamerlo como si de una golosina fuera, al último lo metió por completo a su boca, succionando y lamiendo_

_-Mmmm ahhhh, ahhhh Joey se sentía en el cielo al tener la cálida boca alrededor de su miembro, las sensaciones eran realmente placenteras-Se… Seto ahhhh, de…tente ahhhh, me...voy ahhhh a venir._

_Ante esas palabras Seto aumento el ritmo haciendo que este se viniera en su boca con un gran gemido._

_Seto bebió lo que pudo del semen para después besar a Joey y así disfrutar de ambas esencias del joven en aquel beso._

_-Eres delicioso—exclamo haciendo que Joey se sonrojara_

_Seto se quito el pantalón de forma lenta y sensual, para Joey, dejando ver a su amigo despierto, Joey lo toco con timidez, lo sintió caliente y miro a Seto, en los ojos azules que lo habían enamorado habia calidez._

_Tenia duda, pero también quería que Seto disfrutara, por lo que despejo su vergüenza y comenzó a lamer con miedo._

_-Si no quieres no lo hagas._

_Aquellas palabras dichas con preocupación le hicieron tomar fuerza si el ojiazul podía el también, así que tomo el miembro y comenzó a lamerlo._

_Al fin y cabo de una u otra forma Seto lo habia retado._

_Lamio la punta y después de lamer también toda la base se metió todo el miembro a la boca, succionando lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratara._

_-Mmmm…si, ahhhh…continua cachorro ahhhh, mas rápido…_

_Seto se sentía en el paraíso y también sintió que pronto llegaría detuvo a Joey y lo beso mientras lo recostaba de nuevo._

_Puso tres dedos en los labios de Joey quien intuyo para que eran y comenzó a lamerlos, mientras el Ceo volvía a torturar los pezones del dueño de ojos rojos._

_Cuando los dedos de Seto ya estaban completamente húmedos, los retiro de la boca para poner sus labios y distraer con el beso la intromisión._

_Joey se quejo un poco al sentir la invasión pero debido a los besos del dueño de ojos azules lo dejo pasar, soltó un gemido al sentir la segunda intromisión, que hacia función de tijeras dilatando más al joven._

_-Mmmm_

_Se quejo Joey al sentir el tercer miembro, después de tener esos dedos moviéndose en su interior dejo de sentirse satisfecho y comenzó a buscar mas contacto moviendo su cadera, Seto sonrió ante eso y saco los tres dedos provocando que Joey se quejara._

_-Tranquilo viene lo mejor_

_Exclamo para ponerse en posición entre las piernas de Joey y meter su miembro poco a poco sin dejar de ver las reacciones de su amado._

_Se inclino sobre los labios de Joey para poder entrar por completo, se mantuvo besándolo y acariciando sus piernas en lo que permitía que su ángel terrenal se acostumbrara._

_Joey se sintió completo y el poco dolor que habia sentido ante la intromisión desapareció, movió sus caderas en señal de que Seto pudiera continuar._

_Este ante el movimiento comenzó a embestir._

_Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pero hubo un momento en que Joey grito de puro placer, Seto habia encontrado su punto especial, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a embestir ese punto fuertemente._

_Así continuaron hasta que Seto sentía que pronto se correría por lo que comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su compañero._

_Fueron solo unas embestidas más para que ambos terminaran gritando su hombre._

_Seto se mantuvo dentro de Joey por unos minutos que le parecieron horas, con un beso en los labios salió del interior cálido del cachorro._

_Se alejó de él y comenzó a vestirlo besando cada parte de su cuerpo con dulzura, para después vestirse el, al terminar lo atrajo a su brazos donde acaricio al joven que se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, por sabia que si cerraba los ojos sé quedaría solo._

_Las horas pasaban y el amanecer se acercaba, Shin comenzó a hacer acto de presencia._

_-No me agrada la idea de dejarte cachorro, pero debo hacerlo—Joey se aferro a él dándole a entender que él tampoco quería separarse, un beso en su coronilla fue el regalo que le dio-nos veremos pronto, soporta un poco mas _

_-Gracias, por todo_

_Seto sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para después levantarse y caminar a la salida, en todo momento lo hizo mirando a los ojos miel del chico, quien mantenía una sonrisa tranquila._

Abrió los ojos para hallarse en la cueva, habia recordado aquel día, su cachorro se habia entregado a él y ahora estaba e peligro de muerte.

Se incorporo para salir de la cueva y ver a Shin

-Es hora de partir Shin, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Shin asintió sabia que Seto estaba preocupado, así que espero a que su protegido subiera al camello para partir en dirección a amarna.

El tiempo comenzaba a correr y necesitaban que este fuera a su favor.


	20. Reencuentros

Debido a lo que se había enterado, Duk había tomado la decisión de arreglar su error, por eso mismo volaba con dirección a Amarna, había dejado a los demás ángeles en Japón con la orden de que cualquier cosa usaran sus poderes para proteger a los jóvenes. También se había encontrado con Kyo y los otros dos ángeles quienes le explicaron la situación.

Así dejo a esos ángeles y comenzó la búsqueda de Shin y Seto.

- Muy pronto estaré en amarna, ni señales de Seto o Shin, ojala estén bien- era el pensamiento que Duk tenia en esos momentos que pasaba por un oasis, donde se sentía un ligera esencia celestial.

Mientras que Tristán viajaba lo mas pronto posible para llegar a amarna, había descubierto que esa era la zona mas probable para que se ocultaron, solo faltaban unos cuentos kilómetros pronto atraparía a Joey, volvería a su escondite y Genezi obtendría lo que quería y el ganaría su recompensa.

Pero para su mala suerte Seto llego antes.

_*Seto Amarna, hemos llegado*_exclamo Shin mientras sobrevolaba una duba

Seto apuro el camello y ahí observo con fascinación aquellas ruinas, su corazón latía con fuerza, pronto vería a su cachorro de ojos dorados y podrían regresar a casa para poder olvidar aquella terrible pesadilla.

El camello comenzó a correr en dirección a las ruinas, al estar ahí, Seto bajo y comenzó a correr mientras que Shin entraba y salía buscando a los dos que debían estar ahí.

- ¡Joey!- gritaba mientras corría por las ruinas- ¡Joey!

_* ¡Akira!*_ gritaba al igual que Seto_* ¡Akira!*_

¡Akira!

Akira quien dormitaba en una de las casa que se mantenían en mejor condición escucho como era llamado, despertó.

_* ¿Shin?*_

Se pregunto mientras se ponía en pie, podía despertar a su joven protegido, pero sabia que si era una alucinación terminarían por sufrir ambos.

Por qué para esos momentos Akira ya no puede mas solo con su misión, ya que al igual que Joey necesita a los suyos con el.

Con una esperanza se acercó a la entrada, donde volvió a escuchar como lo llamaban no solo a el sino también a Joey

_*¡Akira!*_

¡Joey!

Eran las voces de Seto y Shin, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para salir de su escondite y llamarlo

_*¡Shin! ¡Por aquí!*_Grito mientras salía para ser mas visibles_*¡Shin!*_

_* Seto*_exclamo deteniéndose y llamar a su protegido que había entrado a una ruina_*ahí esta Akira*_

- vamos- dijo siguiendo a Shin

Seto corría mientras mas se acercaba miraba a un ángel haciéndoles señas, por fin conocía a Akira.

Akira sabía que no eran ilusiones, sentía el poder de los ojiazul y la esencia de Shin, en cuanto estuvieron más cerca Akira no lo soporto más y se abalanzo a Shin abrazándolo

_*¿Akira? *_pregunto miándolo_*¿y Joey?*_pregunto ya que Seto estaba a su lado_*Akira ¿Dónde esta Joey?*_

_*A… allá*_dijo señalando la casa_*esta al fondo*_

Seto asintió y se alejó, en esos momentos Akira necesitaba estar con Shin

_*Akira*_

_*Gracias al señor llegaron, creí… estaba perdiendo las esperanzas*_

Shin abrazo a su amado, sabia que ya estaba cerca de su límite y también sabía que se derrumbaría en cuanto regresaran a Japón

_*Seto y yo ya estamos aquí para regresar a casa con ustedes*_

Le dijo alzándole el rostro y regalándole una sonrisa tierna, Akira al verlo sonreír como antes de aquella confesión se sonrojo

Seto entro donde Akira había dicho, ahí se encontró con Joey, quien dormía profundamente, temiendo que fuera una ilusión se acercó con cuidado, pero después se reprendió Akira estaba afuera con Shin, así que su cachorro estaba ahí durmiendo.

_*Hay… Hay que entrar debo explicarle algo a Seto*_

Dijo evitando la mirada de Shin quien simplemente asintió y tomo de la mano a Akira quien se sonrojo más.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con que Seto acariciaba a Joey con ternura y lo llamaba, pero este no respondía, Shin se alejó de Akira y al estar cerca de Joey y Seto lo sintió

_* ¿Que paso Akira?*_ pregunto haciendo que Seto desviara la vista a Akira quien tenia la mirada baja_*¿Por qué le diste a Joey el beso de la muerte?*_

_*Era necesario*_murmuro para mirar a los recién llegados* _Joey se puso mal, la mala alimentación y el estrés provocaron que Joey estuviera a punto de abortar, fui a ver al Señor y me dijo que_

- flash back

_* Señor, Joey esta mal, la presencia de su bebe esta desapareciendo*_exclamo un Akira desesperado_*¿Qué puedo hacer?*_

_*** Tranquilo***_dijo meditando_*** la única forma de salvar a la criatura es que Joey muera***_

_* ¿Como?*_pregunto con miedo*_¿Qué… que Joey muera?*_

_*** Lo que oyes***_ menciono haciendo que un arcángel entrara, para después salir y volver a entrar con un frasco con un liquido de color dorado* _**el embarazo de Joey, es diferente al de Jono en muchas situaciones, entre las cuales destaca la vulnerabilidad del joven al no tener a sus monstruos de duelo, la energía que Joey conserva en su cuerpo que es para el terreno del reino de las sombras serviría de alimento para él bebe, pero para eso Joey debería entrar a un estado similar al de la muerte pero en verdad el solo dormirá, solo de esa forma ambos se salvaran de una muerte segura***_

_*Entiendo* _

_***Como sabes los ángeles encargados de llevar la muerte utilizan sus poderes creando esferas de la energía vital, para realizar dicha acción toman un elixir que le permite canalizar la energía del llamado en el momento***_explicaba el ser superior_* __**este elixir es similar, provocara la esfera pero esta no saldrá de Joey sino que mandara la energía del reino de las sombras a la criatura no nata, para evitar un daño en Joey, el despertara un par de ocasiones para poder comer***_ dijo entregándole la botella_*** pero antes, debes saber que eso no durara mucho; en estos momentos, algunos de los amigos de Joey están en Egipto, pero si ellos no logran encontrarlo en menos de un mes ambos morirán ¿entendido?***_

_* Comprendo, me iré*_

Ya que obtuvo la solución regreso a la cueva con el, al hacerlo vio que Joey se movía constantemente.

_* ¿Joey?*_

Para cuando se acercó vio que Joey ardía en fiebre, una fiebre extraña, esta en vez de dañar al bebe a quien afectaba era solo a Joey, Akira se quedo velando al joven que estuvo un día sin abrir los ojos para cuando la fiebre había cedido Joey despertó

- ¿Akira?—murmuro y el ángel lo miro con una sonrisa al verlo despierto- ¿y mi bebe?

_* Esta bien, tuviste un conato de aborto, pero es igual de fuerte que tu, se salvo, pero *_

- ¿Pero que? Akira ¿Qué pasa?

_*Posiblemente tengas otro y no halla tanta suerte*_murmuro no quería decirle aquello pero no podía evitarlo decirle la verdad

- Akira no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mí bebe, pero si hay una solución ¡dímela!

_*Lo se, así que para salvarlo por completo debemos hacer prácticamente es matarte, por así decirlo*_

-A… a ¿que te refieres?-pregunto con miedo

_* Toma *_dijo dándole una botella_*esto te provocara un sueño que parecerá que estas muerto, es para que puedas darle la energía destina a ojos rojos y el mago del tiempo a tu bebe como alimento, es la única forma de salvarlo*_

- Lo haré—exclamo decidido por lo que tomo el liquido de la botella- ya ¿y ahora que?- pregunto sintiéndose extremadamente cansado y quedarse profundamente dormido

_* Nada, solo esperar, mientras tú duermes*_

- fin flash back

_* Desde ese entonces, Joey, duerme todo el día y solo despierta para comer algo, de hecho hoy despertara por unas horas*_

-¿Akira?—pregunto el joven

- Cachorro

-¿Se... seto?- pregunto mirando a su lado y verlo a él y a un ángel- ¿estas aquí?

- Si—le respondió acercándose y abrazando a Joey- vine por ti como te lo prometí, es hora de irnos

-Si- dijo levantándose con ayuda Seto, para salir- ya quiero verlos a todos

Los cuatro salieron pero lo que vieron afuera de la cueva, provoco reacciones distintas a Joey y Akira sorpresa y a Shin y Seto malestar.

Shin se puso frente a Seto y Joey, mientras que el castaño ponía también su cuerpo frente al joven rubio.

Aunque Joey no entendía que pasaba tuvo miedo por lo que se sujeto del brazo de Seto y Akira se puso alado de Shin.

Frente a ellos estaba Tristán con el camello.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

- Vine, por Joey—respondió de forma tranquila como si fuera lo mas obvio-Joey vámonos, Seto Kaiba solo te llevara con quienes te secuestraron

_* No le creas Joey*_exclamo Shin_* él fue quien te entrego*_

_*¿Que?*_

- ¿Seto?—murmuro mirando al joven que lo protegía

-Entrégame el camello

- Ven Joey, yo soy tu amigo—dijo el gorila ignorando a Seto

_* No Joey, Tristán vivió hace 5000 años, el contrato unos ladrones para golpear a Jono y provocaron su muerte y la del bebe*_ante dichas palabras Akira se puso pálido y miro a Joey quien también estaba sorprendido

_*No hay tiempo*_ murmuro mirando a Shin_* debemos alejar a Joey*_

- Seto, vámonos por favor—pidió el joven con voz cortada

- Si, cachorro- dijo comenzando a caminar- vámonos

-O no, no se irán- exclamo sacando una espada muy extraña- tu, Joey te vienes conmigo, mientras que Kaiba se va al infierno

_* Eso, si y lo permito*_ dijo poniéndose al frente de ambos

_* Yo tampoco permitiré que le hagas daño a Joey*_

-Con gusto los enviare a los tres al infierno para llevarme a Joey

Fueron las palabras de Tristán quien hizo un ademán con la espada que provoco un gran viento los ángeles se protegieron, mientras que Seto protegía a Joey, pero en ningún momento el golpe llego cuando levantaron la mirada, un joven con alas descendía el había creado un escudo protegiendo a los cuatro

- ¿Deblin?

- ¿Duk?

_* Arcángel*_

_* General*_

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y como es que no les hizo daño mi ataque a ellos?

- Shin, Akira ¿que esperan? Lleven a sus protegido a un lugar seguro- ordeno mientras sacaba una espada- ¡váyanse!

_* Si señor*_exclamo Shin*_Seto hay que movernos*_

Seto no dijo nada, solo cargo a Joey estilo princesa mientras salía corriendo siendo protegido y guiado por los guardianes celestiales, dejando a Duk y a Tristán solos

- ¿Un arcángel?—cuestiono entre sorprendido y molesto Tristán

-Si—respondió—y tu un traidor y un demonio

- ¿que harás? ¿Matarme? –Pregunto mientras ocultaba su mirada-bien hazlo, veremos quien es mas fuerte


	21. Una verdad

Sin mirar atrás se alejaban del lugar, esperando que no los siguieran

- ¿Akira?- cuestiono Joey, mientras la calidez del pecho de Seto- ¿que pasa?

_*La persona que ustedes llaman Duk es nuestro líder*_explicaba Akira

_*Es un arcángel*_termino Shin

-Creo que estamos lo mas lejos que se puede estar- murmuro Seto deteniéndose

_*Así es, pero es mejor continuar alejarnos* _

_*Por el momento es mejor descansar además Joey se ha quedado dormido_*exclamo Akira

* _Iré en búsqueda de una cueva para descansar y continuar mañana* _dijo alejándose Shin

Así Shin encontró una cueva y regreso a decirles, así que fueron ahí y se quedaron, Seto se adentro velando el sueño de su amado, mientras que los ángeles cuidaban la entrada de la cueva junto a los tres ojiazules quienes estaban felices de que todo acabara ya o eso esperaban

Mientras que en las ruinas de amarna, Duk y Tristán se quedaron mirando desde los ángeles se fueron, ninguno había hecho movimiento alguno, esperaban que el otro lo hiciera y así la noche les cayó.

Debido a la oscuridad que gobernaba Genezi se podía mover con libertad entre las sombras gobernantes del desierto, sabía por los mensajes de su fiel sirviente donde se hallaba el joven rubio a quien deseaba, además de que también había recibido avisos de un viejo faraón en una cueva.

Una sonrisa cruel había llegado a sus labios, así que dio la orden de atacar a aquel grupo mientras el se encargaba de recuperar lo que según el le correspondía, así llego a las ruinas donde admiro a los dos rivales y comprendió que Joey ya no estaba en aquel lugar, siguió entre las sombras hasta otro lugar mas alejado.

Mientras aquel ser se alejaba los dos rivales continuaban mirándose

- ¿No piensas atacar?- pregunto Tristán quien ya se había cansado de esa situación, pero Duk no contesto, mas al contrario tiro la espada- ¿que haces?

-No voy a pelear-fue la respuesta que dio el chico dado

-Te voy a destruir

-Hazlo, no me importa

Entonces Tristán imito su movimiento, también tiro la espada a la arena

-Bien lo haremos a tu modo, a mano limpia, así veremos quien es mas fuerte

Exclamo para abalanzarse hacia el y golpearlo pero Duk no respondía a ningún ataque, simplemente permitía que el joven que llamo amigo lo golpeara con saña

- ¡Defiéndete!

-Te dije que no peleare

-¡Defiéndete! ¡Defiéndete!

Gritaba y golpeaba, pero Duk nunca se defendió, Tristán harto lo golpeo hasta tirarlo y al ver a aquel joven en el suelo lo miro

- ¿Por que no te defiendes?-le pregunto mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su chaleco

-Por que todo fue mi culpa

- ¿Que?

-Yo... tu

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo... te protegía – dijo haciendo que Tristán lo soltara y mirara sorprendido- tu eras el único sin un ángel, yo me ofrecí a cuidarte, yo decidí protegerte de todo mal, aunque no estuve cerca en la primera vez que el faraón despertó

-¿Por que? sabias que yo era un demonio ¿no?

-No-exclamo con una sonrisa tímida- nunca sentí tu presencia demoníaca, sentí algo prohibido, nunca me di cuenta como empecé, simplemente lo sentí

-¿Que? No... No puede ser- dijo retrocediendo y negando con la cabeza- ¡tu no puedes!

-Es cierto yo no puedo soy un ser celestial, nunca sepe, cuando o como, solo lo hice

- ¡Cállate!

-He fallado- murmuro levantándose y caminar a la espada de Tristán- la espada de los arcángeles mata a los demonios; mientras que la espada de lis demonios mata a Ángeles como a arcángeles por igual

Decía mientras levantaba la espada y la ponía en posición, cerro los y esperando el frió de la hoja de esa espada lo atravesara para llevarlo al descansa de su cuerpo y alma el descanso que la muerte daba; mas al contrario lo que sintió no fue frió, sino mas bien un calor reconfortable.

-La espada de un arcángel no puede ser utilizada en su contra como tampoco la de un demonio-le susurro al oído Duk levanto la mirada y observo como el joven moreno lo tenia abrazado y la punta de la espada doblada-esa es la característica de las espadas infernales y celestiales

- ¿Por que?-se atrevió a preguntar mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de quien debía ser su enemigo-quiero entender por que

-Mi trabajo fue encontrarlo y cuando lo hice mi misión estaba completa, pero había algo que no imagine, que al estar cerca de el la amistad que me brindaba me hizo cambiar, así que siempre que me contactaba decía que no lo había encontrado, muchas veces mentí diciendo que había muerto, sabiendo cual seria mi castigo, pero simplemente ya no podía entregarlo; tiempo después me llamaron y me dijeron que les entregara a Joey, y me darían lo que quisiera

-¿Fama? ¿Fortuna?-pregunto Duk mirando a los ojos del otro- ¿Por eso entregaste a tu amigo?

-No-le respondió con sinceridad- por amor

-¿Amor? ¿No te comprendo?-cuestiono, aunque no quisiera le dolía saber que alguien ya estaba en el corazón de aquel morocho- ¿Quien seria tan importante como para entregarlo?

- Tu- le respondió acariciando la mejilla de Duk

- ¡¿Que?!- cuestiono sorprendido al ver como este le sonreía

-Al igual que tu, me enamoré no pude evitarlo solo me enamore, pero por mi calidad de demonio no podía decírtelo y ellos me ofrecieron la oportunidad de tenerte, en cuento tuvieran a Joey mi calidad de demonio desaparecería para estar a tu lado

-¿Pero?- murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos- yo no

-Lo vales- dijo besando sus labios- te amo Duk

-Yo también Tristán, te amo

Después de esa declaración, se besaron sellando así sin saberlo su futuro y el de los demás.

Aquel beso de amor correspondido, un beso donde no importaba quienes eran, solo sus sentimiento, era mirado por un hombre que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

_***Esto es inaudito***_exclamaba enojado un arcángel*_**Una aberración***_

_***No lo es***_ dijo mitrando con ternura la escena_*** no lo es***_

_***Pe... Pero el es un arcángel, un ser celestial, mientras que el otro es un demonio un ser infernal, su amor esta prohibido***_

_***En el amor no se manda y ellos han demostrado que son capaces de dar la vida por el otro y para mi eso es suficiente***_

_***¿Que quiere decir?***_pregunto confundido el arcángel

_***No te preocupes, es posible que esto nos traiga muchos cambios aquí***_

_*** Bien, señor***_

_***retírate**_* dijo y el arcángel salio_*** hay Duk esto será un gran cambio***_


	22. Final parte 1

Mientras que en el desierto Genezi se acercaba al refugio donde Seto y Joey estaban. Había sentido el poder del joven y otros desconocidos, pero no le importaba después de mucho buscarlo por fin lo tendría y sin importar su decisión lo violaría para así poder tener aquel poder tan anhelado

- ¡No!- grito despertando con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tranquilo cachorro- dijo Seto acariciándolo tratando de calmarlo- ¿que pasa?

- El, esta aquí—murmuro mientras se aferraba al pecho del castaño

- ¿Quien?

Afuera de la cueva Shin y Akira vigilaban cuando de pronto Akira se puso pálido y entro a la cueva siendo seguido por Shin

_*Hay que salir de aquí*_ dijo entrando y con miedo reflejado en sus ojo_*el demonio se acerca*_

_*Bien, es hora de irnos*_ fue lo único que dijo Shin mientras miraba a Seto, quien simplemente asintió.

Seto ayudo a Joey a ponerse de pie, debido a la sensación del demonio no había descansado como debía y por lo tanto se sentía débil y cansado, estaba tentado a cargarlo, pero Joey le dijo que no lo hiciera que guardara energías por si tenia que hacerlo. Así salieron, pero no avanzaron mucho ya que el les cerro el paso.

Genezi sonrisa con mas libertad, entonces noto cuatro siluetas saliendo de una cueva con la intención de escapar, por lo que acelero el vuelo y los detuvo

- ¿Quien demonios eres?—cuestiono Seto poniendo su cuerpo frente al de Joey-responde

- Has dicho bien Seth, demonio, mi nombre es Genezi, líder, de la secta que esta tras el poder de ojos rojos y algo mas- dijo mirando al muchacho a quien le había hecho una reverencia y entonces noto una ligera aura en el rubio- valla, valla, pero que sorpresa Jono esta embarazado—exclamo haciendo que Joey se pusiera mas pálida- bien, mejor para mi, aunque no tenga mi fuente de poder pura, será mejor ante el inocente

- ¿De que habla?—fue la pregunta que le murmuro a Joey

-El… que… quería mi virginidad- dijo ocultando su rostro- por eso decidí pertenecerte Seto

- Maldito—fue lo que dijo Seto mirando con profundo odio a Genezi

- Tengo miedo Seto—exclamo aforrándose a Seto

_* Seto, saca a Joey de aquí, Akira vete con ellos*_hablo Shin con seriedad

_* ¿Que?*_ pregunto mirando a su amigo

_* Hazlo*_

_*Bien, pero en cuanto los ponga a salvo regresare*_fue lo que dijo mientras le daba la espalda, pero tenia una sensación extraña

_*Ya hazlo*_

Al momento que se separaron, Genezi lanzo un ataque tan rápido que solo Akira, quien ya lo había visto, pudo proteger a Joey, pero aunque actuó rápido no evito que un poco que el ataque le diera joey, quien al ver a su amigo herido no le tomo importancia

_*¡Ahhh!*_fue el grito que soltó mientras caía de rodillas y se sostenía uno de sus brazos quien había recibido el daño mayor

-¡Akira!

- ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Seto acercándose al joven

_* Si, ahora váyanse*_exclamo mirando a Seto a los ojo

Seto asintió al ver la determinación del ángel de Joey, por lo que tomo la mano de Joey y comenzó a correr, pero Genezi ya había encontrado su fuente de poder y no iba a permitir que esta se escapara tan fácilmente, además ya tenía decidido torturar a Joey de la peor forma posible.

- ¡No se irán de aquí!- grito e hizo que los cinco quedaran encerrados- veo que quien recibió el ataque, es quien te libero de mi poder—exclamo haciendo que Joey lo mirara y Genezi sonrió aquellas orbes miel reflejaban pánico-pero ya no será un estorbo

Dijo lanzando un ataque a Akira, quien debido a la sorpresa no pudo moverse, solo instintivamente cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, pero no lo hizo.

Seto y Joey abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y terror al ver aquella acción, pero la sorpresa mayor fue después.

Pero Shin fue mas rápido que Akira, así que logro interponerse recibiendo el golpe directamente y quedando muy mal herido, prácticamente moribundo

Mientras en una cueva lejos de ahí, los tres ángeles miraban al horizonte junto a Yami, algo extraño estaba sucediendo lo sentían y aunque no lo quisiera estaban nerviosos y temerosos, pero de pronto Ran se toco el pecho como lo hicieran Seto y Shin una ocasión

_*¿Ran? ¿Que pasa?*_pregunto preocupado Kay al ver la acción del mas joven del grupo

_*No se de pronto me sentí extraño, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Shin, solo espero que sea mentira*_ dijo alejándose de ellos_*me…mejor iré a ver a Mokuba*_

_* Shin, Seto, ¿creen que lo hayan encontrado?*_pregunto Kyo mirando a los dos mayores

- Si, y lo que sintió Ran—decía Yami- es solo una jugada de su cansancio

_* ¿Así lo crees?*_pregunto Kyo

- Si, solo espero que estén bien—respondió-aunque también tengo un mal presentimiento también

- Aunque así sea, es mejor no decirle nada a Mokuba, no hay que preocuparlo—dijo Yugi saliendo con los demás

Los tres voltearon a ver al joven quien les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

_* Yugi ¿tu?*_pregunto Kay

- Si, desde hace días—fue la respuesta-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto mientras que en el horizonte olas negras comenzaban a moverse, Kay levanto el vuelo para ver que eran y al estar en una altura lo suficiente como para saberlo abrió los ojos sorprendido

_*Estamos en problemas*_

Fue el murmullo que el viento llevo…

Shin no permitiría que su amado muriera, el no seria capaz de vivir así, había tomado una decisión y tal vez para los ángeles guardianes la errada: ellos eran entrenados para cuidar humanos, cuando eran reunidos para que se les indicara el humano a cuidar quedaban en una habitación donde toda la vida del humano veían a sus compañeros una o dos veces como máximo, si llegaba a ver una situación de peligro y ángeles del mismo grupo se encontraban el deber era poner siempre en prioridad la vida de su protegido y no de su compañero.

Shin pudo como prioridad la vida de su compañero a la de su protegido, pero el estaba seguro que Seto entendía su actuar y lo perdonaría, escucho como este le gritaba y también como unos calidos brazos lo recibían, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, moriría, lo sabia, pero antes debía dejar a Seto con Akira, abrió los ojos para hallarse unos azules, miel y grises mirarlo con lagrimas.

- ¡Shin!—grito Seto corriendo donde los ángeles, siendo seguido por un Joey en lagrimas

_* ¡No!*_- dijo deteniendo su caída al ver el estado de su amigo algo en el se rompió y el dolor de verlo así en brazos era mucho- _¿por que?*_

_* Haz... me... un favor... cuida... a... Se... to... por mi*_

_* No, shin no, por favor*_ murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos_* guarda silencio, estarás bien*_

- Shin- dijo mirando la escena, ese ángel era de su Seto y había protegido a su guardián

_* Es...pe…ro...que mgh...a..Joey...no…le...mo...leste...com...par...tir...te*_decía mientras tocia mirando los ojos miel que lloraban

- Shin- murmuro mirándolo y después mirar a Seto, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no hacia nada para detenerlas- no, no me molesta

-Shin—exclamo Seto acercándose a el con lagrimas, aunque le doliera entendía lo que su amigo había hecho y estaba seguro de que el lo haría de ser necesario- gracias por todo

_* Mgh...nun...ca...te...de...ja...re...solo*_ dijo comenzando a cerrar los ojos y sintiéndose cansado_* nun...ca*_

_*¡No! ¡No Shin, no cierres los ojos, no lo hagas! ¡No! ¡Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!*_


	23. Prueba

Akira grito mientras las lagrimas caían con gran dolor, su amigo, su mejor amigo había muerto por protegerlo y el simplemente le había dado una carga terrible.

_*Shin, no me dejes_*murmuraba mientras ponía su rostros cerca del de Shin, Seto tenia la mirada baja y Joey tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su amado_*Shin*_

-Hay, pero que triste escena—exclamo Genezi quien tenía una sonrisa burlona-lastima, mate uno de los angelitos, bueno es que un tonto, por eso murió

* _Eres un maldito*_ dijo abalanzándose a el, se había segado por el dolor de perder a Shin que no le importaba en ese momento si moría o no

-Akira no

Joey quiso detenerlo, Akira tenia a hora una nueva misión no podía hacer algo así, pero no logro hacer que su voz saliera, se sentía débil, mas de lo normal, y su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, en eso las piernas no lo sostuvieron mas y Seto pudo detenerlo

- ¿Joey? ¿Que tienes?—cuestiono mientras lo sostenía y notaba que el color del joven comenzaba a desaparecer- ¡Akira!

_* Joey*_ murmuro para ir con ellos

El grito de Seto le hizo recordar la promesa hecha a Shin y que aun tenia un deber que cumplir por lo que se alejo de Genezi para ir donde los jóvenes, el demonio observo al Joey y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios, parecía que la historia se repetiría a hora solo debería esperar unos mil años para intentarlo de nuevo

-Valla a pesar de la interrupción de tu angelito lo recibiste, fue leve, pero lo hiciste

- ¿Que has dicho?—cuestiono Seto con Joey en brazos-¿Qué recibió?

-Mi ataque—respondió con una sonrisa burlona—fue leve lo que recibió pero fue suficiente, el se esta muriendo

_* No*_exclamo Akira mirando a Joey _*Joey, no me dejes tú también*_

- Hay que tierno—exclamo con burla Genezi

- Joey- decía mirándolo mientras se ponía un poco pálido- ¡¿como lo salvaremos?!

- ¿Por que debería de decirte?

- ¡Maldito! ¡Dímelo de una vez!

- No, no quiero

_*¡Dilo!*_exigió lanzando un ataque que Genezi esquivo rápidamente

-Je fallaste- dijo mirando el cielo- oh, me convencieron- exclamo cínicamente- se los diré, ya que le queda muy poco tiempo de vida

- ¡Habla!

- ¡Que genio! bueno, que alguien le diga que lo ame- dijo mirándolos- bien angelito díselo o vas a tener la culpa de otra muerte, mas por ese estupido sentimiento, yo no entiendo como es que puedes sacrificarte por ese estupido sentimiento, el amor

_* ¿Que?*_

- ¿No me digas que no lo sabias?

_*¿Sa…saber?*_

- ¿Que el ángel al que mate te amaba?- dijo haciendo que Akira abriera los ojos y mirara a Seto- oh, no lo sabias jajaja, jajaja

_*¿E…es cierto?*_ le pregunto a Seto quien no contesto_* no, Shin*_

- ¿Que no vas a declararte? ¿Si soportaras el peso de otra muerte?

*_ Yo_* dijo mirando a Joey y mirar el cuerpo de Shin* _yo...*_ ahora entendía por que le dolía tanto la separación, el rumor y la orden, por que había sentido que le había mentido a Joey, por que estuvo feliz al verlo, por que sentía que había traicionado a alguien, el no soportar verlo de lejos y acercarse a estar a su lado, ahora todo tenia sentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde*_Seto tu amas a Joey, díselo, yo se que lo amas_*dijo llorando y acercándose al cuerpo de Shin poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas*_yo, ya no puedo*_ decía mientras acariciaba el rostro frió de Shin y aguantaba las ganas de llorar* _ya no puedo declararme, perdóname Shin, perdóname por todo*_

- Pero que lindo- dijo mirándolos- bueno, creo que yo los acabare, al fin y acabo Jono se morirá

- Yo... cachorro... yo

_* Seto, apresúrate*_ dijo mirando su mano que comenzaba a desvanecerse_* la vida de Joey se esta acabando*_

-¡No!- grito recordando el sueño, que le hizo comprender que amaba a Joey con todo su ser- cachorro yo te...

-¡No!- grito lanzando dos rayos, uno, para evitar que Akira se moviera de su posición y el otro para Seto y Joey, el no permitiría que alguien se le declarara- ¡nunca lo permitiré!

_* ¡Seto! ¡Joey! *_


	24. Final parte 2

El rayo los alcanzo, provocando que la arena se levantara.

No se veía nada, pero de pronto se escucho un rugido y cuando el polvo se disipo se vieron 4 dragones, los 3 dragones blancos y el dragón negro, akira tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al ver el hermoso color de los dragones.

Los dragones blancos de ojos azules opacaban al cielo y a las nubes debido a su color, el dragón negro de ojos rojos, opacaba a los rubís y la negrura del onix.

Genezi estaba igual de sorprendido ante la aparición de los cuatro dragones

- ojos rojos; nos volvemos a ver, como veras ya no tienes dueño—exclamo el dragón solo lo miro e ignoro el comentario

- amo ¿están bien?

- si, gracias a los cuatro—respondió mientras se relajaba

- así que tu tenias a ojos rojos

-si, Joey me lo dejo, para que yo lo cuidara, hasta volvernos a encontrar

- a mi no me importa, ahora ojos rojos es mió ya que Jono no podrá reclamarlo, el tiempo se termina

-cachorro—murmuro Seto al ver a Joey respirar aun- Joey te amo

- Se... Seto—exclamo Joey abriendo los ojos miel- ¿en serio me amas?

- si cachorro... te amo- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

En ese instante tanto el dragón negro como uno de los dragones blancos brillaron, mientras se elevaban, el brillo era tan intenso que todos cerraron los ojos.

En la cueva el resplandor también se noto

- ¡miren!- dijo Yugi desde la cueva- ¿que será?

- no lo se—fue la respuesta de Yami

_*Pero esta lejos de amarna, eso significa, que no es donde están ellos*_exclamo Kyo

_*No hay tiempo para pensar en el resplandor, tenemos visitas*_dijo Kay_*Yami, Yugi, Kyo entren a la cueva, evitare que lleguen hasta acá*_

_*¿Qué? Debes bromear*_dijo Kay*_son demasiados para ti solo, no podrás*_

_*Haz lo que he dicho*_

_*Kay*_

_*Entra a la cueva, sabes que Ran es joven a comparación de nosotros, si yo muero en mi debes, tu deberás proteger a Yami y Yugi*_

_*N….no digas tonterías*_

_*Entra a la cueva*_exclamo mientras volteaba

_*No*_

_*No es una pregunta*_dijo lanzando una ráfaga de aire que aventó a Kyo al interior de la cueva

Ran quien estaba junto a Mokuba sintió el poder y al ver a su amigo corrió a el. Yugi también entro y fue donde mokuba quien lo miro preocupado, Yami también había sido metido por Kay debido a la sorpresa.

_*Cuídalo*_

Murmuro mientras creaba una muralla de cristal lo suficientemente resistente para que Kay despertara y los defendiera.

Cuando Yami se dio cuenta se percato de la muralla y la golpeo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mokuba

-Parece que quienes tienen a Joey supieron de nosotros y aliado que encontramos decidió sacrificarse…

-Idiota—murmuro Yami mientras se dejaba caer.

Kyo voló hasta lo mas lejos de la cueva, su deber era proteger a aquellos jóvenes, si moría no le importaba…

Mientras en otra parte del desierto, Duk y Tristán volaban con dirección a los jóvenes y los ángeles

- ¿Que será eso?-cuestiono duk al ver el destello

- No lo se, pero hay que apresurarnos a encontrarlos antes que Genezi—fue la respuesta de Tristán haciendo que Duk asintiera

Después del brillo lo que apareció fue algo impresionante, algo que nadie ni Genezi esperaba, no estaban ninguno de los dos dragones, en su lugar había uno solo

_* Increíble*_murmuro Akira mirando el dragón

- ¿Seto que paso?—pregunto mientras miraba el cielo

-No lo se cachorro

- ¿Pero que significa esto?—se pregunto Genezi, por algún motivo aquella aparición no le gustaba.

Lo que veían era imposible, fantástico y realmente impresionante, el beso de Seto para Joey, lleno de amor, provoco la fusión entre ambos dragones, de un dragón negro de ojos rojos y un dragón blanco de ojos azules a un dragón perla con un ojo azul y otro ojo rojo

- Ojos azules- dijo mirando a los dragones- cuiden a Joey y a Akira- dijo mientras ponía a Joey con Akira

_* ¿Que vas a hacer?*_pregunto mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Joey quien también miraba preocupado a su ¿novio?_*Seto*_

- Vencer a ese demonio que no ha hecho otra cosa que lastimar a los que quiero

- Seto por favor

- Tranquilo mis dragones los cuidaran, dragón perla es hora

**-_ Si amo_**

- ¿Crees que me vencerás con ese dragón?

-No—respondió—no creo vencerte con el, estoy seguro

- Jajaja no me hagas reír, si lo crees entonces comencemos

- Me parece bien

Mientras en la cueva, Yami intentaba romper la muralla

_*Kyo*_exclamo Ran al ver como este reaccionaba_*¿Cómo estas?*_

_*¿Y Kay?*_pregunto y al ver que Ran bajaba la mirada se levanto y lanzo una esfera por encima de Yami intentando romper la muralla*_no*_

_*Es imposible, Kay es de mas fuerte que ambos, aunque ataquemos juntos no podremos hacer nada*_

_*¿Por qué lo hizo?*_Ran miro a su amigo, el también se sentia impotente inútil ante la situación y entonces miro a Yugi y a Mokuba quienes miraban a Yami

_*Dioses egipcios*_

_*¿Qué?*_

_*Yugi tiene a los dioses egipcios ¿no?_*pregunto y ante la dicha hubo una respuesta afirmativa_*ellos tienen el poder de un arcángel que puede destruir la murallas de los ángeles*_

_*Es cierto*_

Yugi quien había escuchado, sonrió mientras sacaba su baraja

-Obelisk, Slyfer, Ra, necesitamos de su ayuda

El brillo apareció y los tres dioses se presentaron ante el joven

_-__**¿Nos llamo joven amo Yugi?**_—pronuncio Ra

-Necesitamos ayuda, un amigo fue a pelear contra unos enemigos dejándonos aquí encerrados

-No diga mas joven amo Yugi, amo Yami

Yami asintió y se alejo, los cinco se quedaron en un rincón y Ran junto a Kyo hicieron un escudo para proteger a los tres humanos.

Los tres dioses golpearon las muralla y esta se rompió completamente

_*Ran quédate con los chicos yo debo ir a ayudar a Kay*_

_*ten cuidado Kyo*_

Kyo asintió para levantar el vuelo y sacar un arco y una flecha, solo esperaba que su amigo no estuviera muy herido

-_**Amo Yami, ¿quiere que ayudemos a esos jóvenes?**_

-Si, ustedes también, magos oscuros, guardia celta, gaia.

Los mencionados aparecieron y siguieron las ordenes de ir donde los dos ángeles para apoyarlos en la batalla en la que se habían enfrascado, dejando la protección de la cueva a Ran, Kuribo, la elfa y el dragón de la fortaleza.

Kay era fuerte y peleaba con valor, dentro del rompecabezas conoció técnicas sorprendentes para proteger a sus seres queridos, y aunque tenía experiencia en lucha contra demonios, en ese momento le estaba siendo muy difícil pelear.

Cada vez que derrotaba un demonio aparecían tres.

Un golpe lo derribo y cuando el demonio estaba por darle un golpe de gracia un flecha de plata apareció, alzo la vista para ver a Kyo con su arco y flecha.

_*¿Estas bien Kay?*_

_*Regresa a la cueva*_

_*No*_

Fue la repuesta de Kyo para seguir lanzando flechas a los enemigos, que al ver al ángel comenzaron a pelear.

Un grupo de demonios quienes había decidido continuar su camino se vio imposibilitado por los monstruos.

-_**Ustedes vallan a ayudar a esos dos**_—dijo obelisk al mago oscuro y el guardia celta

Ambos corrieron mientras mataban a los demonios

Kay debido a su cansancio y heridas, peleaba en la tierra lanzando flamas a los enemigos, pero se ha descuidado y un demonio lo ataca por la espalda, pero un espada evita su muerte

_*Guardia celta*_

-_**Parece que necesitas que alguien te cuide la espalda**_—respondió mientras peleaba—_**para la otra no monopolices la diversión Kay**_

Kay simplemente asintió con una sonrisa para así continuar con la ducha.

Mientras Genezi atacaba a Seto quien era protegido por el dragón perla quien repelía el ataque

- Dragón, atácalo no permitas que te ataque—fue la orden de su dueño

-_**No amo, es hora que pague por todo lo que ha hecho desde el pasado, esta vez ambos serán felices, de eso me encargo**_

- Entiendo

Y así el dragón ataco a Genezi, quien los esquivaba en vano, pero al ser la fusión de dos de los más poderosos dragones del duelo, haciendo a un dragón más poderoso y veloz, sus ataques eran con mucha precision.

-Imposible este dragón me supera... ¿pero como?—se preguntaba Genezi

- Mira- exclamo Duk señalando el cielo- ¿Quién y de quien será ese dragón?

- No lo se, pero quien sea, parece estarle ganando a Genezi- dijo bajando la mirada- ahí esta Seto y los dragones están con Joey y un ángel

-Es Akira, el ángel de Joey, pero y Shin ¿donde esta?

- Vamos con ellos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llegar con ellos

- Akira- dijo al llegando al lugar donde todos los miraron

_* Jefe*_exclamo pero al ver quien lo acompañaba*_ ¿tu?*_

- Tranquilo vienen conmigo—respondió Duk- ¿donde esta…?- pero antes de terminar la pregunta bajo la mirada para encontrarse aquella imagen- no ¿como?

_*El… me protegió, general*_

- Comprendo—murmuro el sospechaba de los sentimientos de shin para Akira

- Los ataques de Genezi son poderosos- dijo Tristán acercándose al cuerpo y mirarlo—para los ángeles con mortales y ni que decir para un humano cualquiera

-Entonces ¿no hubiera habido forma de que sobreviviera?—pregunto Joey

- Lamentablemente no—fue la respuesta de Tristán

- ¿Quien es el dragón?—pregunto Duk cambiando el tema, la muerte de Shin debía tratarse de otra manera

_* Ojos rojos y ojos azules*_

- ¿Que?

- Nuestros dragones se fusionaron

-Nunca había escuchado de esto—exclamo Duk mirando a Tristán quien negó dándole a entender que tampoco sabia de esa situación-¿por que?

-Por que el amo Seto se le declaro al amo Joey—dijo uno de los ojiazul—y el amo Joey correspondió al amo Seto

_*¿Amo?*_

- Si, al corresponderle se convierte en nuestro amo—respondió el otro ojiazul- como amo Seto de ojos rojos, así como el amo que viene en camino

Duk y Tristán no comprendieron la última frase, pero Akira y Joey, si, haciendo que el rubio se sobara su vientre plano

Mientras en el cielo, el dragón seguía atacando a Genezi, quien no podía esquivar, por lo tanto el dragón perla logro herirlo de gravead al demonio, quien lastimo a sus dueños, el ultimo ataque fue el mas letal dejando muy grave a Genezi

_* Le gano*_

-Esta herido gravedad, pero eso te deja mas libre el camino ¿no?- dijo mirando a Duk

- Si, ahora yo me encargo

Dijo tomando su espada y caminar hacia Seto y el dragón

- Tu... mgh dragón es bueno... y poderoso... deberías... unirtenos—decía Genezi intentando salvar su vida

- El es el mejor y es por que tengo a mi familia... y nunca la abandonare y menos para unime a quines la han lastimado—fue la respuesta del joven

-Valla... el... arcángel mgh- dijo mientras miraba a Duk llegar

- Tu final llego- dijo mirándolo pero mirar a Seto quien era apoyado por su nuevo dragón- toma Kaiba

- ¿Para que?

- Shin era tu ángel, tú mereces vengarlo

- Gracias Deblin- dijo tomando la espada- esto no solo será por Shin, sino por haber hecho sufrir a Akira y a Joey

Dijo alzando la espada para incautársela al demonio en el corazón

El demonio grito, dando el peor alarido que se podía escuchar, dicho alarido daba un alerta a los demás demonios, su líder había muerto y ahora era momento de huir. Chacal quien era uno de los más allegados de Genezi abrió un portal, para regresar al infierno, junto a los demás, al entrar el último demonio el lugar que había estado en penumbras, volvía a tener luz

Aquellos que peleaban contra los dos ángeles y los monstruos de duelo entraron en pánico y abrieron también un portal dejando a sus contrincantes confundido

_*¿Qué sucedió?*_pregunto Kyo a su amigo

_*Parece que su líder fue derrotado*_exclamo y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Celta

-_**Es mejor regresar con los amos y el joven mokuba y para que tú descanses**_—dijo el mago oscuro mirando seriamente a Kay, quien asintió

Tristán observo como su amo moría, como se retorcía hasta quedar hecho cenizas y que el viento de Egipto se llevaba con ella como un amargo recuerdo que borraba, Joey también observo como ese ser desaparecía, los meses que paso fueron una pesadilla por culpa de ese ser y su ambición

- La pesadilla término- dijo desmayándose

_* ¡Joey!*_


	25. Regreso a casa

-Cachorro- dijo mientras el y Duk corrían así ellos- cachorro, cachorro

- ¿Genezi les hizo algo?—cuestiono Tristán preocupado por su amigo

_* Si, pero Seto lo salvo*_

- Entonces ¿que tiene?—cuestiono Seto mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos

_* Debe ser la poción, esto fue muy duro y estresante para Joey*_

- Hay que salir de aquí y lo mas pronto posible

_*Pero hay que ir por Moki y los otros*_

-Kaiba adelántate, nosotros iremos por ellos—dijo Tristán

-Bien, nos veremos en los limites de Egipto, dragón perla—exclamo mirando al dragón que los ayudara- ¿puedes llevarnos a los dos?

-_** Claro amo**_

- Bien, ustedes dos junto a Deblin y Taylor irán por mi hermano, Yugi y Yami ¿entendido?—los tres dragones asintieron- bien, Shin los- callo de pronto recordando a su amigo muerto

_**- El joven Mokuba tiene su aroma, podremos localizarlo, no se preocupe**_

- Gracias

-Akira, vamos- dijo mirándolo- vendrán pronto por el

_* Si señor*_ respondió acomodando a Shin y darle un primer y último beso en los labios _*vamos*_

Así los dos dragones blancos volaron, con Duk y Tristán en sus espaldas, en una dirección mientras que el dragón perla volaba con un Joey en brazos de Seto, y Akira volaba alado de este

_* Seto*_comenzó Akira teniendo completa atención del castaño_* te debo una disculpa*_

- No, no me debes nada

_* Si te la debo*_

- Akira, dejemos eso por la paz, ¿quieres?, por favor, no es el momento—murmuro mirando a Joey en sus brazos

_* ¿Cuando te enteraste?*_

- ¿De que?

_* Que Shin me amaba*_

- No hablemos de eso, por favor

Después de esa conversación ya no hablaron, Akira miraba a Joey y a Seto, para mirar a atrás, cosa que Seto notaba sabia que en la dirección que Akira miraba estaba el cuerpo de Shin lo único que hizo fue abrazar más el cuerpo de Joey, era claro que el ángel estaba sufriendo y el ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento como para perder a su cachorro. El dragón perla quien había estado atento a la conversación de ambos seres, no pudieron evitar sentirse triste, el había conocido a Shin e intuya que había hecho un gran sacrificio.

Mientras donde el cuerpo de un ser celestial se hallaba una corte de querubines guiados por un arcángel llegaba para recogerlo y llevarlo la sala del señor, donde se decidiría que hacer con el cuerpo, si convertirlo en un estrella que lo era lo mas normal o en una nube.

_*** Shin, fue un gran sacrificio, el amor es tan grande como para dar la vida por otro sin que este te ame***_

Mientras cerca de la cueva los dragones volaban con rapidez, una que tenía a los dos jóvenes en sus espaldas sorprendido, después de unos cuentos minutos llegaron por fin a la cueva donde Kay estaba vigilando

- ¡Kay!

_* ¿El arcángel?*_murmuro para voltear a ver donde los dragones_*¿que hace aquí?*_

- Venimos por ustedes—fue la respuesta-¡Yami, Yugi, Mokuba!

- ¡Duk!—grito Mokuba mientras salía de la cueva y miraba al joven

-¿Como llegaste aquí?—pregunto Yugi

-A Egipto después les cuento, pero a este lugar me trajeron

-¿Quienes?—cuestiono Yami

- ¡Duk apresúrate no hay tiempo que perder!—grito Tristán desde la base de la cueva

-Es cierto, Seto encontró a Joey y ahora van hacia los límites de Egipto

-¿Como esta, Joey?- pregunto Yugi

- No lo sabemos

- ¿Como nos iremos?—pregunto preocupado mokuba, era lógico que debían apurarse para poder ayudar a Joey

-Tu hermano me presto dos de los dragones blancos el se fue en el otro con Joey

- Bien, yo me meteré al rompecabezas así Yugi y Mokuba Irán cómodos

- Entonces vamos—exclamo mientras bajaban de la cueva

Cuando llegaron a la base vieron a Tristán con los dragones blancos, quienes los miraban

- ¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto molesto Yami

-Es…es una larga historia—dijo Duk

-Se que me odias, Yami y no te culpo lo que hice no tiene perdón—exclamo sinceramente Tristán- pero ahora no es momento, Joey y Seto nos esperan

- Tristán tiene razón vamos

Fueron las palabras de yugi, Yami entro al rompecabezas como lo había dicho, así Mokuba y Yugi subieron en uno de los dragones y duk junto a Tristán en el otro así los dragones comenzaron el vuelo siendo seguidos por los tres ángeles de cerca, Ran no pudo mas con aquella duda respecto a su sensación durante las horas pasadas.

_*Señor*_llamo haciendo que Duk hiciera un señal indicando que le escuchaba_* Shin y Akira ¿están bien?*_

- Akira, esta con Joey y Seto en estos momentos se encarga de que el viaje sea bueno

_*¿Y…y Shin?*_Duk no contesto _* no*_ dijo deteniendo su vuelo_*no es cierto*_

* _Ran_*exclamo Kyo quien se había acercado a el_* tienes que ser fuerte por Mokuba y ahora mas que Seto se quedo sin Shin, no debes caer*_

_*Kyo tiene razón, debes ser fuerte por ambos, además no te quedas solo, estamos contigo*_

-Yugi, pregunta que pasa—pidió Yami ya que se había preocupado por la forma tan abrupta en que los ángeles se detuvieron

- Tristán ¿sabes que pasa?- pregunto dándole a entender que su pregunta era por los ángeles

- Shin, fue atacado por Genezi, no lo logro

- Pobre de Ran

- Mi hermano ¿esta bien?—pregunto Mokuba, tal vez o sabia bien lo que pasaba pero era listo y entendía que algo grabe había sucedido

-Si Mokuba tu hermano esta bien, solo que ahora te necesita más que nunca

-¿Que paso?

-Perdió a un gran amigo y eso lo tiene un poco deprimido

-¡ahí están!—exclamo señalando la figura que se podía apreciar a lo lejos y que se hacia mas grande conforme se acercaban

_*Ya vienen*_

-¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?—pregunto con miedo Seto

_*Si*_ le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño*_veras que si llegaremos a tiempo*_

-Shin me dejo en buenas manos- dijo haciendo que Akira se sorprendiera y asintiera ante la sonrisa de Seto

_*Haré lo posible para ser igual de bueno que el*_

-Gracias

- Ya estamos aquí

-Bien, después explicare lo de perla ahora vamonos- dijo y al voltear la cara vio un haz de luz- ¿que es eso?

-Veo Kaiba Corp. —dijo Mokuba

_*¿Un portal?*_cuestiono Kyo

*A_sí parece*_

-Vamos

Dijo y los tres dragones atravesaron el haz llegando inmediatamente a Japón y sin perder tiempo volaron hasta la mansión donde habían estado viviendo.

En las casa de Bakura los dos albinos, junto a los dos morenos se hallaban.

- Que aburrido—exclamaba Bakura quien se estiraba

-Digo lo mismo que Bakura—dijo Marik mientras soltaba un suspiro

_*¿Como te puedes aburrir?*_pregunto Ike a su protegido

_*¿Aburridos?*_exclamo divertido Sakae* _ya me imagino como se quieren divertir, enviando a medio mundo al reino de las sombras ¿no?*_

-Pues la verdad si—respondió Marik

_*¿Como les puede divertir eso?*_pregunto Ike mirando a los dos espíritus

-Lo hace ¿y que?

_*Eso no me parece divertido, enserio, digo ¿Qué tiene de divertido enviar a las personas al reino de las sombras si en cuanto entran muere?*_interrogo Sakae

_* Deberían de dejar de hacerlo*_dijo Ike_*es malo torturar así a las personas*_

_*Ike deja de molestar a Bakura*_dijo zhumy, desde que sus protegidos los vieran situaciones como esa se habían convertido ya en una rutina

_*Y tu deja de hacer preguntas raras Sakae*_exclamo Haru

-Ryo dile a tu ángel que de molestar al mió

-Malik tu lo mismo al tuyo—dijo Marik, haciendo que los dos jóvenes soltaran un suspiro de cansancio

- Zhumy

-Haru

_* Esta bien*_dijo Zhumy regresando a su lectura

_*Bien*_murmuro Haru mientras regresaba su atención a la ventana al hacerlo observo algo que le llamo la atención_*chicos vengan*_exclamo y estos se acercaron a la ventana_*miren*_

_*¿Que pasa?*_pregunto Ike mirando por la ventana y donde Haru señalaba*_imposible*_

-¿Que sucede?—cuestiono ya que le había intrigado la ultima palabra de Ike

-¿Zhumy?—llamo Ryo

_*Han regresado*_dijo Sakae mientras salía con sus compañeros_*hay algo mal en la escena*_

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!—grito Marik alcanzándolos

-¿Que les pasa?—interrogo Malik

_* Algo extraño paso*_murmuro Sakae

- ¿Que?—interrogo Bakura, pero los ángeles simplemente los estaban ignorando

_*Cuatro de los cinco ángeles han regresado*_exclamo Ike

_*Falta uno*_dijo Sakae*_¿Quién falta?*_

_* Shin, falta*_fue la respuesta de Haru_*si no mal me equivoco ese es su nombre*_

_* ¿Que extraño?*_murmuro Zhumy*_¿Por qué no estará?*_

-¡Ike!—grito Bakura harto de que los Ángeles los ignoraran

_*¡¿Que?!*_dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verlos

- ¿Que es lo extraño?—pregunto Marik

-¿Quien no esta?—cuestiono Malik

_*Shin no esta*_respondió Sakae

-¿Quien es Shin?—pregunto Ryo

_*El ángel de Seto Kaiba, el no esta en el grupo que acaba de llegar*_respondió Zhumy

_*Se dirigían a la segunda mansión, vamos, ahí deben de saber algo*_informa Haru

-Pues vamos—fue el comentario de Marik

-¡Taxi!—detuvo Bakura

Así los cuatro chicos abordaron el taxi con dirección a la mansión Kaiba, mientras ahí que los dragones aterrizaban en la entrada de su casa, los jóvenes bajaron inmediatamente, Mokuba corrió a las puertas de la mansión abriéndolas de par en par.


	26. Explicaciones

El sirviente que se encontraba en la mansión se sorprendió cuando entraron los jóvenes corriendo, al ver a su joven amo con un joven en brazos

-Señor—llamo el sirviente

-Llame al medico, rápido- dijo Seto mientras subía las escaleras

El mayordomo asintió para hacer la orden de su amo, minutos después el timbre sonaba y los jóvenes aparecían

- Joven Mokuba—llamo el sirviente a Mokuba quien se encontraba en la sala con los chicos esperando noticias

-¿Que pasa?—pregunto al ver al mayordomo

-Acaban de llegar los jóvenes Ishtar y Bakura

-Hágalos pasar—dijo mokuba y el hombre de traje asintió para salir de la sala, minutos después entraron los mencionados-chicos

-Yugi, Mokuba—saludo Malik

- Faraón—menciono Bakura

- Duk, Tristán—menciono por ultimo Ryo

Ellos asintieron como salido y Yami quien miraba por la ventana a los dragones decidió que era hora de las explicaciones

- Tristán—nombra el faraón y el joven quien esta sentado junto a Duk asiente.

Tristán se levanta para ponerse frente a todos y mirarlo a los ojos

- Les debo una explicación – dijo al verlos- y una disculpa

- Si, pero sobre todo ¿por que?—pregunto Yugi

Tristán pudo mirar solo por unos segundo a Yugi a los ojos, le era imposible hablarle al chico que lo defendió de un bravucón cuando el lo era en un principio, Duk al ver eso no soporto, el también tenia parte de esa culpa que Tristán cargaba frente a ellos. Así que armándose de valor se incorporo

-Por mi culpa- exclamo acercándose -yo soy el culpable de todo

-Tu culpa es igual a la mía—exclamo Tristán

-Creo que lo mejor es que se expliquen—sugirió Ryo

- Antes que nada, deben saber algo sobre mi- dijo alejándose un poco y sacando sus alas- y es que soy un arcángel

- Valla, eso no me lo esperaba chico dado—dijo Malik

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado?—pregunto Bakura

- Mucho, ya que yo soy un demonio, el motivo, por el cual entregue a Joey, fue por que mi jefe me dijo que yo podría obtener lo que quisiera, con solo hacerlo, desde que conocí a Duk bueno yo...

- El motivo, en verdad es que- no pudo terminar ya que Yugi interrumpió

- No era justo y lo sabes Tristán—dijo Yugi

-Lo se y aunque también se que no tengo perdón se los pido

- Yo también se los pido- exclamo acercándose y tomando la mano de Tristán—por favor perdónennos

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- exclamo Ryo mirando a sus amigos

- eso es cierto—exclamo con una sonrisa Malik

Yugi miro a Yami quien se mantenía callado, sabia que para el faraón seria imposible de olvidar lo que hizo con Joey

_*Todos lo merecen*_murmuro Kay_*tu incluso fuiste acreedor de una*_

-Genezi esta muerto, así que no veo por que no iniciar de nuevo—fue lo que dijo el ex faraón, provocando una sonrisa agradecida en Yugi

El sirviente llego tiempo después dejando unas botanas para los jóvenes quienes esperaban noticias.

- Disculpa—llamo al mayordomo quien lo miro-¿ya llego el doctor?

- Si joven, pensé que su hermano estaría aquí, lo vi aquí abajo—dijo el sirviente

- No, no esta aquí, pero gracias

_* ¿Akira, Shin y Ran?*_ cuestiono Zhumy mirando a Duk

Mientras en el pasillo de la parte superior, tres seres se encontraban en silencio, hasta que por fin Seto lo rompió

-Tristán les dijo el motivo de la traición, estaba enamorado de Deblin

Ninguno de los dos ángeles dijo nada, Seto sabia que había un tema que debían tratar, pero no querían hacerlo, Ran por fin lo hizo

_*¿Qué paso con Shin?_*pregunto el mas joven de los tres

Akira se tenso, sabia que eso llegaría, pero no lo esperaba tan rápido, por su culpa Ran se había quedado sin hermano y le dolería mucho que el pequeño que le permitió conocer a Shin lo odiara, pero debía decirle la verdad

*_Fue por mi culpa*_murmuro y Ran lo miro para después mirara a Seto

-Akira fue dañado por Genezi, este quiso torturar a Joey, así que ideo un plan hacer que Joey sufriera con la muerte de akira, pero ninguno espero que Shin se atravesara y recibiera el golpe directo

Ran solo miro a Akira quien rehuia de su mirada, el había aprendido observando a los hermanos Kaiba y por eso se hizo hermano de shin, sabia que Seto quería a Joey, como Shin quería a Akira, se sintió triste por que Akira no lo miraba, pero ahora tenia otra cosa que pensar

Seto decidió dejar a ambos solos, ellos debían arreglar ese asunto

_*Será difícil para mi enfrentar esto solo_*murmuró Ran

_*Shin antes de morir me pidió que me hiciera cargo de el y Joey esta de acuerdo*_dijo Akira*_y claro si tu estas de acuerdo*_

_*¿Vivirás con nosotros?*_

_*eso no lo se* _respondió bajando la mirada y sentir de pronto unos brazos alrededor de su cintura_*Ran*_

_*yo estaré contigo como lo estuve con Shin, por que se que el te quería mucho*_

_*gracias Ran, gracias*_

Mientras en la habitación Seto miraba al doctor terminar de revisar a Joey

- ¿Como esta?

-Bueno- dijo mirándolo y mirar a Joey

-Hable de una vez

- El joven esta bien, algo de desnutrición, nada que no se resuelva con una dieta

- ¿Y el bebe?

-¿Bebe?-pregunto extrañado ante el comentario del CEO

-Si, el bebe, el chico esta embarazado

El doctor salio del estupor y regreso a checar al chico para descubrir que lo dicho por el millonario es cierto

-¿Y bien como esta el bebe?

-Esta en orden también, la criatura esta bien, pero me gustaría hacerle un chequeo completo

-Escúcheme ese joven es mi novio y el bebe que espera mi hijo y no voy a permitir que los traten como fenómenos ¿entendido?

-Si señor Kaiba, y mi intención no es la que usted cree—exclamo el galeno—solo quiero ayudar al joven y a su hijo

-¿Por qué?

-Mi hermano tenia esa capacidad, pero cuando mi padre la descubrió lo mato sin ninguna consideración, a el y al hijo que esperaba de su pareja, me hice medico y me especialice en pediatra debido a eso

-Retírese y mañana regrese

El joven doctor asintió para después salir, justo cunado akira y Ran aparecían

-¿Qué opinan del hombre que acaba de salir?—pregunto el castaño

_*Es una persona con una promesa extraña y desea cumplirla*_dijo Ran mirándolo*_es raro pero parece que esta feliz de conocerte*_

_*No es mala persona, el ángel que iba con el es uno de los pocos que son mandados a cuidar a los humanos*_exclamo Akira*_es un ángel conocido como ángel del don, su deber es ayudar a que el don que su protegido tenga se relacione con un deseo y como dijo Ran el ángel parecía feliz de estar aquí*_

-Deberé investigarlo-murmuro

*¿_Cómo esta joey?*-_pregunto Ran

-Dice que esta bien, y el bebe también, pero quiere estar al pendiente de ellos

_*¿Lo dejaras?*_interrogo Akira

-Lo investigare primero y después veremos

Los dos ángeles asintieron, sabían que Seto era así por experiencia propia, además de que era por seguridad del bebe y Joey

Mientras en la sala tanto Tristán como Duk terminaban de contar lo sucedido con Shin

-Eso es lo que se, Akira me lo dijo

_* Pobre Ran*_exclamo Sakae

-¿Por que?—pregunto Bakura

*_Ran y Shin son o eran como Seto y Mokuba uno cuidaba del otro*_dijo Zhumy_*al grado de que llegamos a escuchar a Ran llamar hermano a Shin*_

_*¿Y ahora quien cuidara al frió de Seto Kaiba?*_pregunto Haru

_*Un arcángel, o quien sabe, sabes que cuando Shin intento irse nadie soporto a Seto*_exclamo sakae

Kyo y Kay se mantenían en silencio, ellos sabían que lo que decían sus compañeros era cierto, pero también era cierto que Shin abría hecho algo más.

-Eso significa que Seto ya no tendrá más ángel—murmuro con pena Ryo

-Estoy seguro que alguien podrá cuidarlo—fueron las palabras de Yami.

Seto bajo minutos después para avisar que Joey estaba bien, los jóvenes decidieron quedarse a dormir así y al día siguiente llamarían a la familia de Joey para indicar que el joven ya estaba en casa.

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y Joey dormía tranquilo, mientras que Seto miraba por la ventana y Akira lo observaba

_*Vete a dormir, yo los cuidare*_

- Vete acostumbrando me voy a dormir hasta las dos de la mañana—fue la respuesta del joven

_* Y te paras a las cinco, lo se, pero ahora tendrás otra responsabilidad y esa es Joey y el bebe, deberás cambiar tu forma de vida, para que los disfrutes mas*_

- Lo se, pero no tengo sueño aun—exclamo soltando un suspiro- ni tampoco estoy cansado

_* Bien*_ dijo mirándolo* _ahhh, Seto, por favor*_

- Te acabo de decir que

_* No es eso, sino que, te pido por favor que me perdones, por la muerte de Shin*_

-Akira tu no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Shin

_*Eso no es cierto yo tengo la culpa de su muerte, si no me hubiera paralizado el...*_

-¡Akira, basta!—grito Seto y volteo a ver si no había despertado a Joey, pero al ver que no- cállate- le dijo mirándolo- cuando alguien ama a otro ser, lo único que espera es verlo feliz, aun si no es a su lado

_* Si, lo se*_exclamó mientras comenzaba a llorar* _lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de la muerte de Shin, yo debería de estar muerto y no el, el es mas importante, mas que yo*_

- El no pensaba eso- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro- el siempre te tuvo mucha confianza, por eso se enamoro de ti, no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, ni en ti, ni en Deblin, ni en Shin, se esperaban que el amor les llegara de esa forma ni siquiera, yo me lo esperaba, enamorarme de un cachorro, travieso, que siempre me sacaba de quicio el amor es extraño, pero a la vez hermoso

_* Eso es cierto, el amor es extraño, hermoso y fácil de confundir, lo que para mi era amor, hacia Joey, no era más que amor de hermano, mientras que ese amor fraternal, para con Shin era amor de verdad*_

- Lo que para mi era odio, para los demás era amor

_*Gracias Seto*_le dijo con una sonrisa

-No tienes que dármelas

Después de aquellas palabras, tanto Seto como Akira callaron y después de un rato Seto cayo dormido en el sillón donde estaba sentado, y Akira lo tomo en sus brazos para acostarlo cerca de Joey y mirar por la ventana

_*Shin... se que en alguna estrella estas... yo... te amo*_


	27. Decubriendo un secreto

Mientras viajaban Yami notaba que Seto se comportaba muy muy extraño, ya que a pesar de que su mirada estaba en la ventana, podía apreciar como miraba de reojo al frente y movía los labios como hablando, pero no fue el único que noto aquel comportamiento, también su ángel Kay también, pero a diferencia el miraba a Shin, quien parecía mantener en cierta forma una charla con Seto, así que tanto el como Yami se acercaron

- Hola, ¿estas bien?-interrogo el antiguo faraón

- Si -respondió algo extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Te noto extraño es todo

* _Estas loco o que, si sigues así, vas a volver loco a Seto, deja de hablarle_*regaño Kay a Shin

_* Tranquilo, si el trabajo no lo ha vuelto menos lo haré yo, además recuerda que es un escéptico de primero, por tanto, él no me pela, puedo golpearlo y no me diría nada, creería que es exceso de trabajo*_le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

_* Aun así, deja de hablarle*_

Seto quien escuchaba las conversaciones no pudo evitar bufar, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Yami, pero no le tomo importancia, de hecho solo se habia acercado a Seto para tratar de hablar con el, pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar, Seto noto aquello y decidió iniciar una conversación con el joven

- Espero que no tardemos más, esto es fastidioso

- Si lo se- dijo mirando la ventanilla- de haber sabido que era por eso, nunca hubiera permitido que Joey, se quedara con ojos rojos-murmuro-es mi culpa

- ¿Por qué te culpas?

- Por que Jono cuido a ojos rojos, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, tanto a mi como a Seth, nos parecía raro si perno a tal grado de que lo fueran a buscar para matarlo, yo no puedo- respondió ocultando sus ojos y causando curiosidad en Shin y Seto

- Yami- dijo mirándolo- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando Jono murió, no pudimos salvarlo, cuando conocía Joey, recordé a Jono, no podía permitir que a él le pasara lo mismo, yo mismo me prometí que ayudaría a Joey, para evitar que muriera, como Jono, pero me olvide de esa promesa y al contrario, permití que se lo llevaran, no me voy a perdonar que a Joey, le hagan algo malo, nunca me lo perdonaría-

Logro terminar para después comenzar a llorar, ante aquella situación Kay se acercó para darle su apoyo, pero sabia perfectamente que a quien necesitaba era a Yugi y ver a Joey que estuviera bien, mientras que Seto miraba a Shin, quien le devolvía la mirada con un asentimiento

- Joey esta bien- dijo haciendo que Yami y Kay alzaran la vista- esta soportando, por ustedes, por sus amigos

- ¿Como lo sabes?-interrogo Yami limpiándose las lágrimas

-Por que lo siento—le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Ya te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos -exclamo con una sonrisa-¿no es así?

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Si, desde que te conocía, vi en tus ojos amor y tus continuas peleas con Joey, me demostraron tus sentimientos para el

- ¿Yugi lo sabe?

- no, no lo sabe aun, sospecha, pero no lo ha descubierto, te guardare el secreto

- gracias

**= queridos pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar en Egipto, gracias=**

- por fin

- si- dijo mirando a Shin quien sonrió

Ya en Egipto

- ¿Para donde?—cuestiono el más joven del grupo

- A las ruinas, ahí encontraremos algunas respuestas

- amarna- murmuro Seto haciendo que Yugi lo mirara

- ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?-le interrogo haciendo que Seto lo mirara- amarna, ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- Alguien me lo dijo ¿Por qué?

- Por que ese lugar, esta prohibido, para todos lo egipcios, me lo dijo mi abuelito

- ¿Amarna?-cuestiono Yami, ya que le habia intrigado aquella frases

- Tú lo conoces por tell ell amarna

- ¿Ese lugar?

- ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Mokuba sin entender por qué los chicos que parecían gemelos hablaban de esa forma

- Fue una deshonra para Egipto, eso tiene- respondió Yugi

- Creo que comprendo- respondió Seto, mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué irían a ese lugar?

_* Akira, me dijo sobre amarna, que se irían para allá*_murmuro Shin

_* Shin ¿Qué pasa?_*interrogo Ran ante la seriedad de su amigo

_* Nada*_

_* seria bueno ir para allá*_exclamo Kyo_*tal vez tengamos una respuesta de donde están*_

_* Ya lo veremos*_fue la contestación de Kay quien miraba a sus protegidos

-Lo mejor será ir a la tumba de Jono, ahí tendremos algunas respuestas-propuso Yami teniendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás

Mientras en Japón

- ¿Cómo pudieron irse?- exclamo irritado Duk

_* No lo se, solo desaparecieron y el abuelo de Yugi no dice nada*_

- Que desacato tan más grande - dijo volando así el cielo para informar de aquella desobediencia

Mientras en la oscuridad

-Por ese motivo, no se pudo seguir como se debía, por que los lugares les entra un rayo de luz muy peligroso—exclama Tristán mientras se hallaba hincado ante su señor

-Entonces tú te harás cargo de encontrarlo y recuerda mi querido demonio, lo quiero vivo ¿entendido?—le ordeno

- Si amo- dijo saliendo y tomar unos víveres, para continuar su nuevo viaje

En las ruinas de una ciudad abandonada, se halla un joven mirando a la nada, hacia unos minutos le habia dado un mareo mismo que noto su guardián.

_*¿Estas bien?*_le pregunto ya que habia visto algunas cosas que no le gustaban

- Si eso creo—le respondió Joey con una sonrisa

_* Joey, ¿tuviste relaciones con Seto?*_ le pregunto de forma directa

- ¿Por… por qué la pregunta?- dijo sonrojado

_* Nunca debí haberte dicho, que ellos también querían tu virginidad*_ le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado_* nunca*_

- No importa

_*Claro que si*_

- ¿A que te refieres?

* _Préstame tu mano_* exclamo mientras tomaba la mano de Joey y la ponía sobre el vientre de este* _cierra los ojos, intenta sentir*_

- Pero si es un, imposible-dijo al sentir una ligera esencia

_* No lo es, Jono era fértil, podía embarazarse y al ser tu su rencarnación, pues*_

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi virginidad hubiera sido robada por ellos y quedara embarazado?—pregunto tratando de ocultar su miedo pero era imposible

_* Me imagino que la pregunta es por que sospechas algo ¿no es así?*_le interrogo mientras tenia un asentimiento con la cabeza y algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir_* pues seria cierto_*

- Debemos salir de aquí, por favor- pidió entre el llanto Joey- quiero irme a casa, quiero estar con mi familia, quiero estar con Seto

_* Lo estarás*_ le reconforto mientras pensaba_* /no puedo decirle lo que paso con Jono no puedo/*_

Seto y los demás llegaron a una estructura que Yami reconoció como la tumba de Jono.

- La tumba de Jono—murmuró mientras entraban a ella

- Jono ¿era importante?- se atrevió a cuestionar Mokuba

- era mi mejor amigo y muy especial—fue la respuesta que dio el antiguo faraón

- oigan miren- llamo la atención Yugi- encontrando un extraño jeroglífico

- ¿puedes traducirlo? Yami- pidió Seto

- si, pero preferiría no hacerlo- respondió mientras se acercaba a mirar el jeroglífico- /_un regalo de los dioses que se fue, junto a su tesoro/_

- utilicemos al mago del tiempo-exclamo Mokuba teniendo un asentimiento de Yugi

- mago del tiempo, libérate, retorna hasta el día en que enteraron a Jono

El mago del tiempo apareció e hizo su trabajo la ruleta que ponía el destino de un duelista en la balanza, giro llevándolos a cinco mil años atrás, donde apreciarían el entierro de Jono

-Flash back

_**Regresaron el tiempo, al día en que lo enterraron, vieron como había varias personas que caminaban junto a un féretro y ahí, Yami y Seth caminaban junto a ellos, ambos parecían destruidos pero el que lo estaba mas era Seth, parecía como si hubiera perdido parte de su vida junto a Jono, mientras que atrás estaba ojos rojos junto a los ojos azules, uno consolaba al dragón negro. Así el cortejo fúnebre entro para dejar el sarcófago donde Jono descansaría, todos se retiraron dejando al faraón y a su sacerdotes solos.**_

_**Yami observaba con tristeza como su primo tocaba los jeroglíficos que tenían aquellas palabras**_

_**- Lo lamento- exclamo Yami rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el recinto**_

_**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la nada Seth- ¿Por qué el?**_

_**- Es mejor irnos- dijo mirándolo- dejarlo descansar, para que valla con nuestros dioses y cumpla con lo prometido**_

_**- Si lo se**_

_**Respondió mirándolo y saliendo no sin antes mirar el sarcófago, para cuando salieron miraron que los dragones entraron, ahí también miraron como hacían una promesa y salían, para salir de ahí y no regresar**_

- Fin flash back

- Son importantes- murmuro mientras les sacaba una a foto y la enviaba a uno de sus traductores de mayor confianza

- Fue… fue muy duro revivirlo- exclamo mientras ponía una mano sobre sus ojos, pero al sentir una presión en el hombro miro donde Yugi quien le sonreía, además de que sentía una presencia que le reconfortaba

- ¿Cómo murió?- pregunto de forma tímida Mokuba

- Fue un asalto, lo asesinaron unos ladrones- respondió mientras todos lo miraban- intento protegerse, pero no pudo, la verdad no sé que paso bien en ese día

- ¿Sabes donde fue?- pregunto Yugi

Yami asintió y así salieron en dirección de una duna que estaba a unos cuantos kilometraos, ya en ella Yugi saco de nuevo al mago del tiempo para realizar la acción de revivir el pasado de Jono

- Flash back

_**- Hola-saludo un desconocido al joven rubio que se parecía mucho Joey, él era Jono la vida pasada de Joey**_

_**- Ho… hola- respondió un poco temeroso**_

_**- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un segundo sujeto**_

_**-A… palacio**_

_**- Traes algo ¿valioso?- interrogo el primer sujeto**_

_**-Na… nada… solo alimentos- decía mientras apretaba los pocos alimentos que llevaba, estaba completamente asustado debido a que ya lo habían rodeado- solo eso**_

_**- Que crees no te creo – dijo un tercer sujeto acercándose y dándole un golpe**_

_**Los tres ladrones así lo hicieron golpearon a Jono hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente, en ese momento una sombra los sobrevoló y los ladrones huyeron, el dragón negro que habia salido a buscar a su dueño y amigo al verlo lo tomo y voló así un lugar donde lo cuidarían.**_

-Fin flash back

Así se la pasaron todo el día reviviendo los últimos días de Jono, después de eso, entraron a una cueva, ya que habían decidido acampar para evitar perder tiempo en andar regresando a un hotel.

Pero a pesar de que el día fue tranquilo a Seto alfo le intranquilizaba, aquellos jeroglíficos escritos en la tumba parecían extraños, como si hubieran escrito por algo, después de que les regresaran los jeroglíficos a Seto con la traducción, miro a Yami

- Yami, debemos hablar

- claro- respondió sabia de lo que se trataba habia visto que tomara la fotografía de los jeroglíficos

- ¿Qué significa, _un regalo de los dioses que se fue, junto a su tesoro_?

- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase?—pregunto intrigado Mokuba

-De la tumba de Jono

-Los jeroglíficos raros- exclamo Yugi teniendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul

-Será mejor que te lo muestre, mago del tiempo

Y ese fue su último viaje a la vida de Jono

- Flash back

_**- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ya ha pasado un día y no nos dicen nada**_

_**- tranquilízate- dijo ocultando su miedo- todo estará bien**_

_**-eso quiero creer, pero hay algo aquí- dijo señalando su corazón- que me dice que algo anda mal**_

_**- espero que tu corazonada este errada –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba para si mismo- /al igual que la mía/**_

_**- yo también, querido primo, yo también—murmuro**_

_**En ese instante salió el medico y por la cara que tenia se podía apreciar que no eran buenas noticias**_

_**- Jono acaba de morir—dijo sin poder mirar a los ojos a su rey y sacerdote, pero las noticias a un no terminaban-lo siento no pudimos hacer nada por ninguno**_

_**- ¿a que se refiere con ninguno?—cuestiono Yami, ante aquella frase**_

_**- ¿no lo sabían?**_

_**- ¿saber que?—interrogo Seth quien habia salido del shock ante la pregunta realizado por el Galeano**_

_**- que Jono tenia 3 meses de embarazo, los golpes mataron al feto para cuando llego aquí, Jono, no lo soporto, lo lamento **_

_**Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo para poder salir de ahí sin mirar a su señor**_

_**- Seth- murmuro al ver como su primo estaba, el sabia por boca del propio Jono que el y Seth tenían una relación- yo no lo sabia, si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera permitido que saliera de palacio, lo juro**_

_**- Jono- fue el susurro que salió de labios del sacerdote quien entraba a la habitación**_

_**Ahí en la cama se hallaba un inerte joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, piel de color blanca, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el vientre, así parecía que el joven solo dormía, pero lo que indicaba que estaba muerto era la ausencia del subir y bajar del pecho, Seth lo contemplo por unos minutos, ante de alzarlo en sus brazos sostenerlo en sus brazos, para así poder abrazar a quien era el amor de su vida y su hijo no nato.**_

_**-Jono—volvió a murmurar pero esta vez sobre el cabello de quien fuera su amante- ¿Por qué?**_

_**Yami aparto la mirada de la escena le dolía ver a su primo en esa situación, así que simplemente volteo la mirada a otro lado, sobre una mesa se hallo con una carta, la letra era de Jono e iba dirigida para ambos**_

_**- Seth, escucha esto**_

"_**Tal vez ya no estaré junto a ustedes amigo mió Yami, amor mió Seth, tal vez en un futuro próximo o lejano, nos volvamos a encontrar y seremos felices, para siempre, lamento no haberles dicho que estaba embarazado, tal vez en ese futuro podamos tener a este bebe Seth, tal vez en ese futuro lleguemos a ser felices, también, quiero pedirles que cuiden a ojos rojos por favor.**_

_**Gracias por la vida llena de felicidad y perdónenme por este sufrimiento.**_

_**Jono"**_

_**Para cuando Yami termino de leer la carta tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Seth ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de Jono.**_

_**-Guardia- llamo a quien cuidaba la puerta, cuando este entro e hizo una reverencia Yami simplemente dio la orden- preparen la ceremonia para Jono**_

_**- ¿ceremonia?—interrogo sorprendido**_

_**- si, Jono será enterrado como el consorte de alguien muy importante, como el de mi principal sacerdote- dijo mirando a Seth**_

_**El soldado simplemente asintió para dar una reverencia y dar la orden que su rey habia dado dejando a ambos solos de nuevo.**_

_**-Todo será preparado para que Jono y tu hijo no nato sean enterrado con grandes méritos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amigo de la infancia**_

_**- gracias Yami, muchas gracias—exclamo Seth ya que se habia sorprendido ante la orden que diera Yami, este simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**_

_**- El que quiera**_

_**-Me gustaría que pusieras la siguiente frase en la tumba de Jono: Un regalo de los dioses quien se fue, junto a su tesoro**_

_**-Esa frase estará en la tumba**_

- Fin flash back

-Jono estaba embarazado cuando lo asesinaron, Seth pidió que se pusiera frase, para él era un regalo de los dioses y su hijo seria un tesoro—decía con la mirada oculta, pero después la alzo y vio como Kaiba estaba pálido, por lo que lo llamo- ¿Kaiba?

-¿Hermano?

-¿Kaiba?

-Hay que encontrarlo - balbuceo cosa que escucho Shin- y pronto

_*¿Seto?*_cuestionó mientras lo miraba intentando descubrir algo, solo con verlo a los ojos lo supo *_no puede ser, ¡¿tuviste relaciones con Joey?!*_


	28. una orden extraña

Los tres subieron, nadie los vio, solo Yami y Kay, quienes sonrieron de forma cómplice.

Seto guío a su futuro suegro a donde Mokuba y Ran estaban velando el sueño de joven.

- Hermano, señor Wheeler- dijo mirándolo

- Mi pequeño tesoro—exclamo mientras se acercaba para poder acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, quien se movió al sentir la acción

-Mm, ¿pa... papa?

-Tranquilo mi niño, sigue durmiendo—no había terminado de decir la frase cuando el joven volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-Señor Kaiba lo lamento—exclamo el hombre mientras entraba junto a su ángel, quien miraba el lugar interesado

-Revíselo y cállese- dijo y el señor Wheeler, solo se limito a sonreír, el joven Kaiba era especial

_*Umm*_

_*Hay reunión, tenemos que salir*_dijo Akira mirando a los dos humanos jóvenes*_vamos Ran*_

-Vuelvan pronto—susurro Mokuba

*_Lo haremos*_fue la respuesta de Ran

El ángel del don frunció el ceño ante aquella acción, había escuchado de un grupo de ángeles extraños, de los cuales al parecer se habían presentado y por azares del destino o mandato divino habían terminado trabajando juntos, ellos eran conocidos como el grupo del milenio debido a la reencarnaciones de algunos seres de la época de los faraones, aquellos extraños artículos y los tres espíritus, nunca se imagino que conocería a dichos ángeles, pero ahora había visto la interacción de aquellos ángeles con sus protegidos, además de que algo no cuadraba en la escena que estaba ahí, de los tres jóvenes parecía que uno no tenia ángel, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre si y al ver de quien pertenecía notaba como Kaiba apartaba la mirada, ¿acaso ese humano podía verlo?

Los ángeles del milenio, habían ido a una reunión, donde las noticias no se harían esperar, nadie sabía nada, y al llegar les dieron una simple orden, tendrían que vivir con sus protegidos, de forma física y que serian llamados de nuevo tres semanas después

_* ¿Por que nos habrán dado esa orden?*_pregunto Sakae

_* Ni idea*_exclamo Haru

_*¿Y ahora que hacemos?*_interrogo Zhumy

_*Llegar a la casa de los Kaiba y tocar el timbre como todos*_dijo Kay como lo mas obvio

*_Muy cierto*_acepto Kyo abrazando a Kay quien se sonrojo

_*Entonces vamos*_dijo sonriendo Akira

Mientras que Duk se había quedado hablaría con el señor, quien esperaba afuera nervioso

_***Ya puedes pasar Duk***_

-Gracias señor, yo, se que lo decepcione al enamorarme de mi enemigo, pero no pude evitarlo

_***Si ***_ dijo mirándolo seriamente_***lo se***_

- Así que cual sea mi castigo lo acepto—exclamo con la mirada baja

_***Vete y cumple lo que te ordene***_

-S…si señor

_***¿Por que no le dijo lo que tenia que decirle?***_dijo una voz que parecía detrás de una columna

_*Mi querido ángel*_exclamo aquel hombre* _dale tiempo al tiempo*_

_*Si señor*_

_*Muy pronto iras a la tierra, a cumplir esa misión*_

_* Gracias señor*_

Mientras en la mansión Kaiba los ángeles disfrazados de jóvenes llegaban a la entrada de esta

_*Estamos aquí, tocamos el timbre ¿y que decimos?*_interrogo con un poco de temor Sakae

_*Eso déjenmelo a mi*_ dijo sonriendo, así tocaron el timbre

-¿Si?

_*Buenas tardes, somos amigos de Mokuba, ¿podemos pasar?*_

-Tengo que avisar

_*No señor, es que queremos darle una sorpresa, estoy seguro que se alegrara*_

-Esta bien, pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado- el señorito Mokuba esta en la parte de arriba en la segunda puerta a la derecha

_*Gracias*_

_*Nosotros nos quedamos aquí*_dijo Kay

Akira asintió subiendo junto a Ran y llegar a la habitación donde tocaron, dentro Seto miraba al doctor revisar a su novio, no había investigado nada, pero era cierto que su ángel era diferente a los otros que había visto, cabello blanco, ojos grises, vestido de forma elegante con una tunica dorada y plateada, escucho la puerta ser golpeada

- ¿Ahora que quedra Hugo?- decía mientras seguía observando al doctor hacer su rutina

- Yo abro- dijo abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué pasa Hu…?

_*Hola*_exclamo un sonriente Ran

-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?—pregunto ante el silencio de su hermano

_* Nada Seto*_respondió Akira entrando junto a Ran_*solo que ya volvimos*_

-¿Pero como?—fue la pregunta que hizo Seto y que el ángel del don también se hacia

_*Ordenes, tenemos que estar así, por tres semanas*_

-¿Por qué?—pregunto el pequeño Mokuba

_*Ni idea, solo fue la orden_*fue la respuesta de Ran

El ángel del don miraba sorprendido aquello, entonces esos humanos sabían de ellos, eso significaba que en verdad Seto Kaiba lo podía ver y también su pequeño hermano

- Señor Kaiba—llamo el doctor indicándole a los presentes que había terminado la revisión

-¿Cómo esta Joey?—pregunto el joven

-Como le dije ayer tiene desnutrición, nada que no pueda arreglar una dieta, no tiene nada que sea preocupante para el y su criatura—exclamo de forma precisa—joven Kaiba quería saber sobre la propuesta

- Debe comprender que esta situación no puede salir de sus labios—dijo haciendo que el doctor asintiera—por ahora ¿que necesita saber?

-Se lo agradezco joven Kaiba—respondió- y necesito el nombre completo del chico para iniciar su expediente, que solo yo lo manejare se lo prometo

- Su nombre es Joseph Wheeler

- ¿Wheeler? ¿Ha dicho Wheeler?

- Si –exclamo el padre de Joey volteando ya que desde que el doctor había llegado había encontrado interesante el jardín de la mansión ya que desde ahí podía ver a los cuatro dragones que estaban durmiendo-¿hay algún problema?

-No ninguno, pero ya decía yo, que a usted lo conocía

- ¿Disculpe?

- Soy el Doctor Keiki Nohara usted no me conoce pero conoció a mi hermano el era Takeshi Nohara

-¿Takeshi Nohara? Ah ya recuerdo el que atendió a Marion en el parto, nos ayudo después del secuestro de mi hijo, su hermano era muy bueno

-Así es—exclamo Keiki con una melancólica –mi hermano quiso estar al pendiente de Joey y pedio su historial medico, para hacerse su medico de cabecera, mas nunca regresaron y cuando los fuimos a buscar nos dijeron que ya no vivían ahí

-Así es nos mudamos por protección a Joey- exclamo sonriente el hombre- no sabe como agradezco lo que su hermano hizo aquella vez

-¿Sabían que Joey podía dar a luz?—pregunto Mokuba

- A ciencia cierta no, pero mi hermano sospechaba que Joey era especial, ya que me había contado que días antes varias personas habían ido preguntando por un niño rubio, hasta ese momento no había nacido ninguno con esa característica, cuando Joey nació y vio que era rubio, decidió ir a decirle al director pero quedo atrapado en el elevador, cuando salio escucho que una enfermera había dicho que habían secuestrado un recién nacido rubio

- El llamo a los policías—termino Julián

-No por que pero cuando vi a Joey recordé al niño que mi hermano quería atender por que le habían dicho que ese niño tendría una gran virtud, quien me iba a decir, que ese niño es este joven no importa, aunque, si el señor Kaiba me lo permite, me gustaría ser quien este al pendiente de su hijo cuando nazco

Seto miro al joven por unos minutos después miro a los presentes incluyendo el ángel del don

-Si estaré de acuerdo de que sea usted quien se haga cargo de mi hijo y de Joey

- Gracias—exclamo mientras sacaba algo de su maletín- tome esto- dijo dándole una cadena al padre de Joey- creo que era de Joey

-Si gracias

-Bien me retiro- dijo dándole una tarjeta a Seto- a cualquier hora estoy para servirle señor Kaiba, a usted y a su familia

-Gracias

_*Parece que el destino quiso que el hermano de quien trajo al mundo a Joey se hiciera cargo de su embarazo*_

-¿Ustedes conocen a mi hijo?—cuestiono a ambos jóvenes que habían entrado

_*Si, somos amigos suyos, bueno yo lo soy por que Mokuba me ha contado mucho de el, pero nunca lo había conocido en persona hasta hoy; yo soy Ran y el es Akira*_

-Ahora comprendo por que nunca me hablo de ustedes

-Señor Wheeler, Akira estuvo al pendiente de Joey cuando fue secuestrado, el lo cuido durante todo este tiempo

-Si es así, se lo agradezco—dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se lo puedo pagar?

_*No tiene que hacerlo, quiero a Joey como si fuera mi hermano por eso lo hice*_

En ese momento Joey comenzaba a moverse signo de que comenzaba a despertar

-Mi niño- dijo acercándose- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Papá?—cuestiono y el rubio asintió-bien- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y al hacerlo recordó lo sucedido para enderezarse- ¡¿Akira?!

*Aquí estoy Joey* dijo acercándose y recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Joey* tranquilo todo término*

-Así es hijo, ya la pesadilla termino

-Papa-exclamo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar- tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo de no volverte a ver

-Ya paso, ya paso todo—decía mientras le reconfortaba

Akira noto como los tres Kaiba salían de la habitación por lo que los alcanzo

_*Seto*_

-Nosotros los dejamos para que hablen más tranquilos

_*¿Pero?*_

-Nada, ve con Joey, estaré en el estudio cuando terminen

_*Bien*_exclamo para regresar a la habitación donde Joey ya estaba mas tranquilo

-si ya paso todo—murmuro mirándolo a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos papa?

-En la mansión Kaiba

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

_*¿No lo recuerdas?*_

-No, solo recuerdo que Tristán victoreaba que Genezi había sido eliminado, pero no recuerdo mas

_*Eso fue por que te desmayaste, después de eso, perla nos trajo hasta aquí y has estado aquí desde ayer*_

-Espero que no se haya molestado por tenerme aquí

-No lo creo—dijo su padres con una sonrisa- ya que estas en su habitación

- ¡¿Qué?!

−Lo que oyes hijo, estas en su habitación

_* ¿Cómo lo sabe señor?*_

-Es fácil saberlo, no creo que un cuarto de huésped tenga una decoración tan exquisita como esta

-Es cierto

-¿Cómo esta Seto?—cuestiono al recordar a Shin

_*Bien, triste, pero bien*_

-El es fuerte saldrá de todo—exclamo Julián aunque no supiera bien de lo que hablaban pero si había notado a su futuro yerno extraño- ahora trata de descansar otro poco

-Si papa- dijo recostándose y quedándose dormido

Después de una rato todos se fueron dejando a los hermanos Kaiba al cuidado de Joey, Seto se había refugiado en el estudio, Akira decidió ir a verlo debido a que también era su responsabilidad y entro al estudio donde vio llorar a Seto, se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Seto correspondió el abrazo sin saber que desde el cielo alguien los miraba con ternura y tristeza

Pasaron dos horas y Seto se quedo dormido en los brazos de Akira

_*Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidarlo Shin, te lo prometo*_


	29. Tres angeles

Seto despertó y después de agradecerle el consuelo a Akira fue a cenar junto a Mokuba, al parecer Joey aun estaba muy cansado por lo que solo despertaba por ratos.

Así Mokuba y Ran subieron a su habitación a descansar un poco, mientras que Akira pidió permiso para salir; Seto entro a su habitación donde estaba su cachorro durmiendo, una sonrisa en sus labios apareció al verlo tranquilo. Se acerco donde el y se recostó a su lado, Joey al sentir la calidez de alguien se acurruco.

Era casi media noche cuando Akira regreso a la mansión ahí sobre ella el ángel del don de Keiki Nohara.

_*Ángel del Don*_saludo de forma respetuosa Akira

_*Ángel del Milenio*_regreso el saludo, pero Akira se sorprendió por como lo llamo

_*Aunque no entiendo por que me has dicho así te pido que me llames por mi nombre que es Akira, al fin y al cabo estarás al pendiente de mi protegido junto al tuyo*_

_*Bien Akira, entonces puedes llamarme por el mío que es Liam*_

_*Gracias Liam, puedo saber ¿Qué haces aquí?*_

_*Me gustaría saber sobre ustedes y el por que la orden tan extraña que les dieron*_

_*Bu… bueno es una larga historia*_

_*Tengo tiempo, mi protegido descansa y no lo llamaran a menos que sea una emergencia_*

Akira asintió y guió al ángel del don hasta el techo de la mansión donde comenzó a contarle todo desde que se conocieron hasta ese momento, el ángel del don quedo sorprendido ante las aventuras que aquellos jóvenes junto a sus ángeles tuvieron, pero se sorprendió mas al saber la historia final.

No tenia que ser un genio para saber que Akira se había enamorado de su compañero Shin y que se sentía culpable de la muerte de este.

*_Eso es todo*_

_*Su grupo es muy interesante*_murmuro el ángel Liam*_Será interesante convivir con ustedes*_

_*Gracias creo*_

Ambos se levantaron pero al hacerlo Liam noto algo extraño en Akira

_*Akira ¿estas bien?*_

_*¿Eh?, si ¿Por qué?*_

_*No, por nada, creo que estoy un poco cansado, nos veremos pronto Akira*_

_*Adiós Liam*_

Akira vio partir a Liam y entro a la habitación donde Joey y Seto dormían, no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante la escena.

En la cama Seto abrazaba a Joey mientras dormían y el rubio parecía mas tranquilo que nada.

_*Me pregunto si algún día volveré a dormir con tranquilidad*_

Al día siguiente Seto se despertó antes que todos y se encontró con Akira quien le sonreía y le pido de nuevo permiso para ir al árbol, Seto acepto al fin y al cabo se haría cargo de su compañía desde casa hasta que estuviera seguro de Joey ni su hijo tenia nada malo.

Después de desayunar con los dos pequeños, se encerró un rato en su estudio mientras que Ran y Mokuba cuidaban del joven durmiente.

Algo así como a medio día Joey despertó por fin

- Mmm- dijo despertando- Mokuba

_* Hola*_saludo Ran con una sonrisa

-Ho… hola—saludo al joven que desconocía- ¿Mokuba?

- Hola Joey ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto el joven Kaiba

- Bien- dijo sin apartar la vista del otro chico cosa que noto Mokuba

-El es Ran, es...—pero antes de terminar su frase Seto quien había visto todo desde la puerta hablo

-Es el cuñado de Akira

-¿Cuñado?—pregunto confundido mientras miraba a Seto

-Ran es mi ángel y como Shin y el eran hermanos, como Seto y yo

-Por eso es su cuñado, aunque no fueran pareja realmente, el sentimiento se queda

_*Así es, además creo que a Shin le gustaría que llamara así a Akira*_

-Los dejamos solos, vamos Ran

*_Si, hasta mas tarde*_exclamo y los menores salieron dejando a los otros solos

- ¿Y Akira?—pregunto al no verlo en la habitación

-Salió, fue al árbol donde Shin y el se encontraban en la escuela

- Ya veo—murmuro- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, estoy bien, Akira es de mucha ayuda

-Perdóname—exclamo haciendo que Seto arqueara una ceja dándole a entender una muda pregunta- por que de no ser por mi, Shin no habría muerto

- Tiene razón- dijo sentándose junto a el- pero entonces seria yo quien te pidiera perdón

- ¿Qué?

- Si Shin no se hubiera atravesado, Akira hubiera muerto y yo tendría que pedirte perdón que por mi culpa el murió

- Eso no es cierto-exclamo mirándolo- eso nunca hubiera pasado, nunca hubiera pensado que fue tu culpa

- Yo tampoco lo pienso—le dijo mientras lo acariciaba cosa que provoco que Joey se sonrojara- no fue tu culpa, ni de Akira, el lo hizo por que quiso

- Pero te dejo solo

-Eso no es cierto, me dejo al cuidado de Akira, así podré estar cerca de ti

-Seto-exclamó abrazándose a el y en ese instante recordó el hecho de que estaba embarazado—Seto hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué es cachorro?—cuestiono

-Es…que…yo…nosotros

Joey no sabía como decirle al CEO que seria padre, tenia miedo de que este lo rechazara, así que sin percatarse comenzó a llorar preocupando al castaño de ojos azules

-Cachorro cálmate o le hará daño al bebe—ante esa palabras Joey lo miro-¿Cachorro?

-¿Co…como lo sabes?

-¿Saber? ¿De que hablas?

-Del bebe, ¿Cómo sabes del bebe?

-Cuando estuvimos en Egipto Yami utilizo a tu mago del tiempo para mostrarnos algunos fragmentos del pasado de Jono ahí supimos que Jono tenia la capacidad de engendrar y al ser tu su reencarnación era muy probable—le respondió con una sonrisa—me aterre al pensar que podrías estar embarazado y en manos de ese mal nacido, ahora dime ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Eso, que estaba embarazado—murmuro con un sonrojo, Seto solo sonrío y lo abrazo-Seto tu…- dijo sonrojándose- ¿esta es tu habitación?

- Si, así es

- ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?—pregunto curioso

- Por que quise—fue la respuesta que obtuvo, después de unos minutos de silencio hablo de nuevo- Joey te prometí que cuando regresamos todo seria igual—Joey simplemente asintió- perdóname por que no lo cumpliré

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le pregunto mirándolo con miedo

-Si todo lo dejara igual- exclamo acariciándolo- tendría que seguir peleando contigo, no podría disfrutar de tu embarazo ni tampoco ver a nuestro hijo, cuando halla nacido. Vivir de esa forma seria muy doloroso para mi—dijo mientras aferraba el cuerpo del chico a su lado y le besaba la frente—debería ser así todo igual para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo, pero no quiero eso, quiero ser egoísta por un motivo real, no solo por ambición, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novio formalmente

Joey miraba sorprendido a Seto y sonrío para darle un casto beso en los labios de Seto, dándole a entender que aceptaba ser su novio, pero su rostro feliz cambio por uno triste y antes de que Seto le preguntara le dijo

- ¿Qué len diré a mi padre?—pregunto lo que menos quería arruinar la relación que había mejorado en tan poco tiempo

-La verdad Joey, que me amas y que te amo, veraz que todo saldrá bien—dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-Gracias Seto, gracias por amarme

-No cachorro gracias a ti por aceptarme

Le dijo dándole un beso sin saber que alguien los observaba con una sonrisa tierna.

Mientras en el cielo se preparaban los candidatos para el bebe que nacería en la mansión Kaiba y que pasaría a convertirse en un ángel del milenio como eran llamados ellos.

El gobernante del cielo sonreía al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en dicho lugar y mira también al líder de aquel grupo, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se agrandara al ver algo que tenia más de un millón de años en suceder.

_***Tan grande es el amor que lo permite aun cuando no están juntos y cuando están juntos este supera las barreras divinas* **_

Al día siguiente, Akira decidió quedarse con Joey, era su trabajo cuidarlo, estaba triste por haber perdido a Shin, por eso iba al árbol, pensando que así podían estar juntos, pero no podía olvidar su deber y menos ahora que era doble.

_*Buenos días Joey, perdóname por no estar contigo ayer*_

-Buenos días Akira, no te preocupes- dijo abrazándolo- ¿Cómo estas?

_*Bien_*mintió_* muy bien*_

-¿Me puedo levantar? Ayer Seto no me dejo moverme

_*Claro, ya te puedes levantar_*le respondió con una sonrisa*_te ayudo*_

-Gracias

Joey se levanto y con ayuda de Akira logro levantarse durante ese momento todo estaba bien, hasta que cerca de las escaleras junto a Joey, Akira se desmayo

- ¡Akira!- grito en ese momento Seto quien escucho el grito salió y logro detener la caída- ¡Seto, Akira!

-Estamos bien- dijo mirando Akira quien estaba inconsciente

-¿Qué paso hermano?—pregunto el pequeño Kaiba apareciendo con Ran

_*Akira*_murmuro preocupado

-Moki, llama al medico que atendió a Joey y dile que venga rápido- dijo tomando en brazos a Akira, para subir a la habitación donde se había quedado siendo seguido por un Joey preocupado

-¿Qué le paso Seto?—pregunto ya que el joven estaba en la cama

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien—le respondió mientras lo abrazada y le daba un beso en la frente—todo estará bien

Una hora después, Keiki apareció junto a Liam

-Lo siento pero estaba en una operación cuando me avisaron

-Se desmayo y cayo por las escaleras, no sabemos que causo su desmayo—exclamo Seto y Keiki asintió

-Bien déjenme a solas con el

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con los menores quienes estaban preocupados, en especial Ran.

_*¿Cómo esta?*_pregunto Ran, no quería perder a Akira también

-El doctor lo esta revisando-respondió mirándolo- todo estará bien

Keiki revisaba a Akira, hasta ahora no había encontrado nada extraño en el joven que indicara un desmayo, se mordió el labio inferior, ese joven era parte de la familia Kaiba, estaba seguro debido a la familiaridad en la que el CEO había hablado con el y le molestaba que no supiera que pudiera tener.

Liam notaba el nerviosismo de su protegido, el tampoco entendía que había podido provocar el desmayo del joven con el que había estado hablando noches atrás, entonces recordó que había visto algo raro en el

_*Checa su vientre Keiki*_

Keiki escucho aquella voz que le decía que hacer como en ese momento y siguiendo su consejo se atrevió a checar el vientre de Akira...

Dos horas después salió Keiki estaba sorprendido

_*¿Cómo esta Akira?*_pregunto Ran

-Bueno nunca me imagine ver otro caso como el del joven Wheeler en tan poco tiempo

-¿A que se refiere?—pregunto Mokuba

-El joven Akira esta embarazado, me llevare una muestra de sus sangre para saber cuanto tiene, mañana le traeré el resultado de ambos—el rostro de los presentes tenia duda y Liam también, pero no debía demostrarlo, Keiki continuo hablando—pueden pasar a verlo pronto despertara, por favor comuníquenle la noticia y que debe de estar en completo reposo nada de esfuerzos la caída fue dura y si estoy en lo cierto puede perder a su bebe si se llega a hacer un movimiento en falso

- No se preocupe, no dejaremos que eso suceda—exclamo y Keiki hizo una inclinación y desapareció

- ¿Ran?—pregunto mirando a su ángel quien también estaba sorprendido

*_No lo se*_ dijo mirándolos* _también es sorpresa para mi ya que Shin, nunca pudo tener algún tipo de contacto con Akira, como el de ustedes, lo máximo eran los abrazos en las reuniones*_

-¿Esa noche?—pregunto Joey mirando a Seto

-No cachorro-respondió comprendiendo las palabras de Joey- Shin dijo que se la pasaron platicando

_*¿Dónde vive Duk?*_

-En el centro ¿Por qué?—respondió Mokuba

_*Podríamos preguntarle*_

-No creo que sea lo mejor

_*No diré el motivo, Shin me contó que escucho entre los arcángeles que había habido un caso así hace mucho, por eso*_

-Es una buena idea—exclamo con una sonrisa Mokuba

-Puede ser peligroso, mas para Akira—dijo Joey quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea

_*Soy curioso, por naturaleza, por eso me mandaron con Mokuba ya que el es como yo*_

-Si, curioso y un travieso de primera—exclamo Seto con una sonrisa

-Voy contigo, ¿puedo?—pregunto mirando a Seto quien asintió

-Pero tengan cuidado

-Entendido- dijo saliendo junto a Ran, dejando a su hermano con Joey

-Seto- exclamo mirándolo- creo que Shin se quedo con nosotros

-Si así es- exclamo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrar detrás de el, exacto cuando Akira se incorporaba- no te muevas

_* ¿Qué me paso?*_pregunto confundido_* lo ultimo recuerdo es que estaba junto a Joey en las escaleras y me dio un mareo y ya no recuerdo mas*_

- ¿Akira te habías sentido mal en los últimos días?—pregunto serio

_*Si_*murmuro, ya que se había sentido extraño, había tenido nauseas y había vomitado, algo extraño para un ángel

-¿Por que no lo dijiste?—pregunto Seto

_*No quería preocuparlos, por eso*_exclamo con arrepentimiento

-Akira, alguna, vez estuviste en un contacto íntimo con Shin—pregunto haciendo que Akira lo mirara confundido

_*Nuestro mayor contacto físico e intimo era abrazarnos*_respondió_*¿Por qué?*_

-Por nada—respondió- mandare a que te traigan algo de comer no te muevas

_*Yo puedo bajar*_

-Keiki dijo que no te movieras—exclamo con una sonrisa-así que cumple

- Vamos Joey tus amigos están por llegar

-Si Seto- dijo y ambos salieron- ¿Por qué no?

-Esperemos a la respuesta que les den a Ran y a Mokuba, así podremos explicarle y nosotros también no lo explicaremos

-Tienes razón- dijo abrazándolo

-Joven Joey, sus amigos—informo Hugo a los jóvenes quienes bajaban

-Si voy- dijo separándose de Seto, pero el lo detuvo y le dio un beso muy apasionado

-Iré a revisar unas cosas en el estudio, disfruta a tus amigos

-Gracias Seto—respondió con una sonrisa cuando bajo entro a la sala donde estaban todos a quienes saludo—hola

Sin saber como se vio siendo abrazado por su hermana y Tea, así como May, ellas lloraban de alegría al verlo de nuevo a salvo

- ¿Cómo estas?—pregunto Tea

-Bien gracias

-¿y el ogro de Kaiba?—pregunto May

-No es un ogro, May- dijo mirándola

-Mi hermano tiene razón a ayudado a Joey, así que no es un ogro—respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja

_*¿Dónde esta Akira?*_pregunto Eris quien era el ángel guardián de Tea

-Esta dormido, se quedo velándome toda la noche- dijo y algunos ángeles no le creyeron

_*¿Seguro?*_pregunto Ike

-Claro

Mientras en la casa de Duk, los más jóvenes llegaban, estos ya habían ideado un plan

-Hola, que linda sorpresa- dijo dejando pasar a los dos pequeños -¿a que se debe su visita?

_* ¿Los ángeles y arcángeles se pueden embarazar?*_soltó Ran haciendo que Duk lo mirara sorprendido

-¿Por… por que la pregunta?

_*Alguna vez Shin me contó de un suceso así*_

-Ahhh, bueno si es cierto que hubo rumores de eso, pero nadie sabe la verdad

_*¿Cómo nos podemos embarazar? De ser cierto*_

-Bu…bueno no necesariamente se tenía que tener relaciones, como los humanos, a menos que fueran parejas hetereas, pero en parejas homosexuales, era distinto, realmente solo era por sentimiento o algo así, se dice que no es necesariamente tenían que estar de esa forma tan intima, solo con estar mucho tiempo cerca y estar enamorados así se embarazaban los arcángeles y ángeles y creo que los demonios también

- Si se amaban

_*Y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, era posible*_

-Si-respondió mirándolos- ¿Qué traman?

-Nada, es que Ran me había contado lo que Shin le contó a el

_*Y quisimos investigar si era cierto y de serlo como era posible*_ dijo saliendo de la casa junto a Mokuba_* gracias por todo*_

-Vallan a la casa a Joey les gustaría verlos

-Lo haremos en cuanto podamos—decía mientras los veía irse, después regreso dentro de la casa y poner su mano en el vientre mientras cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Tristán quien había salido a comprar, regreso a casa y al ver a su novio llorando se preocupo

-Duk, amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Al escuchar la voz del moreno no contesto solo se aferro a el preocupando mas a quien lo tenia en sus brazos.

Mientras en la casa Kaiba, Seto se hallaba asiéndole compañía a Akira, mientras leía un libro

_*Deberías estar con Joey y los demás*_

-No gracias- dijo mientras cerraba el libro y miraba a su ángel

_*Muy pronto se terminara la orden y tendremos que ir a ver lo que suceda*_

-Ira Ran solo, tú te quedas aquí

_*¿Pero?*_

-Yo tengo que regresar a la empresa y no quiero dejar a Joey ni a mi hermano solos, así que veremos que inventarles para que tu no vallas

_*Antes eso no importaba*_

-Tu lo has dicho, antes, pero ahora hay un embarazo de por medio- dijo y en eso tocaron la puerta

_* Debe ser Joey*_

- Pase

_* Hola*_exclamo sonriendo* _traje algo para que comiera Akira y bueno Seto, Mokuba te espera abajo*_

-Voy, no dejes que Akira se levante

_*Entendido*_respondió Ran

Mientras abajo Mokuba se presentaba con los chicos y sacaba a Joey de ahí para llevarlo al estudio donde le diría lo que había descubierto junto con Ran, ya que los tres estuvieron reunidos Mokuba comenzó a platicarles lo dicho por Duk

-Según lo que dijo Duk, tanto para los ángeles, arcángeles y demonios el solo mantenerse muy cerca y estar enamorado enamorados, pueden embarazarse, siempre y cuando sean, parejas del mismo sexo

-Ellos dos se la pasaban mucho tiempo en un árbol de la escuela, eso lo explica—exclamo Seto recordando una conversación con Shin

- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos Seto?

-Aun no lo se cachorro, aun no lo se

Después de la pequeña reunión en el despacho Joey regreso con los chicos con los que se puso al corriente de los mese en los que no estuvo presente, así le entregaron los regalos que le habían comprado en navidad, ya era noche cuando los chicos se iban a casa a excepción de Yugi y Yami junto a sus ángeles, que querían hablar con ellos.

-¿Todavía no se van?—cuestiono Seto- pero ya es tarde

-Le dijimos a mi abuelito que llegaríamos más tarde—respondió el dueño del rompecabezas—es que hay algo que debo hacer

-¿Y que es Yugi?-preguntó Joey

-Entregarte al mago del tiempo—exclamo con una sonrisa mientras el mago aparecía

-Tiempo—exclamo Joey mientras el reloj abrazaba a quien fuera su verdadero dueño y amigo—gracias Yugi

_*Ahora ¿Qué le paso a Akira?*_pregunto Kay rompiendo la magia del momento, pero el no creía lo dicho por Joey

-Se enteraran después—fue la respuesta de Seto

_* ¿Pero esta bien?*_pregunto Kyo

-Si, no te preocupes

Después de que Yugi le entregara la carta a Joey se retiraron, pero el cachorro se sorprendió cuando Seto le dijo que no lo metiera a la carta, aunque extrañado acepto que el hechicero del tiempo saliera donde los dragones, la cena paso tranquila y Seto junto a Joey durmieron en una habitación de huéspedes ya que Akira se hallaba durmiendo en la habitación del dueño de la casa.

La mañana llego y con ella los resultados de Akira y Joey, el güero tenia dos meses de embarazo y Akira mes y medio. Ahora que la noticia había sido confirmada, debían hablar con Akira.

En la habitación principal se hallaba Ran cuidando de su cuñado como había dicho Seto, estaba feliz y temeroso, a diferencia de los humanos había notado una nueva esencia en la pareja de quien fuera su hermano de palabra, estaba feliz por que una parte de su hermano estaba con ellos y temeroso de que si alguien se enterara le hiciera daño a ambos, noto como su cuñado se movía y se acerco a verlo

_* Mm...Shin *_dijo despertando y encontrar a Ran sonriendo

_* Así que soñaste con Shin ¿eh?*_

_*¡Ran!*_

_*Oye tranquilo*_exclamo mientras la puerta de abría mostrando a un Joey sonriente

- Buenos días

*Buenos días*respondieron el saludo

*Ahora a desayunar*decía mientras le ponía una bandeja de comida en las piernas

*Gracias Ran*dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba*¿a que hora llegaran tus amigos?*

-Les pedí que no vinieran hoy es que tenemos que hablar contigo, por eso—le respondió Joey—no te he dado las gracias por cuidarme en Egipto

*No tienes que dármelas, es mi deber cuidarte*

-Lo se, por eso ahora déjame consentirte—le pidió con una sonrisa justo cuando Mokuba entraba

- buenos días—saludo el menor de los Kaiba

- buenos días ¿y Seto?—pregunto Joey

-Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero que regresaba pronto

Fue la respuesta del joven, Akira y Ran no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena, el ángel de Joey deseaba llegar a tener una relación tan estrecha con Ran, quien al sentir la mirada de su cuñado le sonrío.

Mientras en el centro Seto Kaiba había decidido poner en claro algunas cosas con el líder de los ángeles, así llego a la casa de Duk.

Duk estaba muy nervioso, Tristán no llegaría a su casa hasta más tarde, así que ha decidido hacerse una prueba casera, el tiempo de espera ha terminado y justo cuando ve el resultado el timbre suena.

Toca el timbre y espera que le abran, un Duk pálido y a punto de llorar abre la puerta.

- Ho… hola Seto—hablo con la voz casi quebrándose

- ¿Puedo pasar Deblin?

- Cla… claro—exclamo haciéndose aun lado aun con la mente en otro lugar

-¿Por qué no has ido a visitar a Joey?—decidió tratar ese punto primero haciendo que Duk saliera de su trance

- Bueno… no he tenido tiempo… la empresa ¿sabes?- dijo como disculpa bajando la mirada, no quería que Seto descubriera que estaba mintiendo, ya que uno de los motivos por el cual el no había ido a visitar a Joey era, por que se había convertido en pareja de Tristán y además se sentía muy mal, por la muerte de Shin y ahora eso

-Deberías ir, tú y Taylor, Joey pregunta por ustedes

-Lo… haremos- -respondió mientras levantaba la mirada- ¿solo ha eso has venido?

- No, quiero saber ¿cuando se realizara la próxima junta?

-Bueno dentro de tres día ¿Por qué?

-Para avisarte que Akira no asistirá

-El tiene que asistir

- No, yo lo necesito aquí, tiene que cuidar a Joey mientras yo no este, Mokuba va a la escuela y Ran se va con el, no quiero que estén solos además yo voy a ir mañana a la empresa y no puedo cuidarlos, sabes que la situación de Joey ahora es delicada como para dejarlo solo

Duk medito las palabras de Seto, era cierto que el estar embarazado era una situación delicada, mas por quien era el otro padre, después de soltar un suspiro

-Comprendo

-Era todo ahora me voy- dijo saliendo de la casa, pero antes de irse—Keiki Nohara, dile que vas de parte de Seto Kaiba—exclamo dándole una tarjeta a un Duk muy extrañado

Ya había caído la noche y todos se encontraban con Akira

_* ¿De que quieren hablar?*_

- Del motivo por el cual no te puedes levantar—exclamo serio Kaiba

_* Me alegra*_dijo sonriendo- _*ya estoy cansado, ¿Qué me pasa?*_

- Recuerdas, ¿por que me tuviste que dar el beso de la muerte?

_*Si, por que estuviste de abortarlo ¿a que viene eso?*_

-A lo mismo- exclamo mirando a Akira quien había perdido su sonrisa- que puedes abortar

_* ¿Qué…qué quieres decir?*_

- Que tu caída provoco que tengas un embarazo delicado

* ¿De que hablas? Yo no estoy embarazado*

-Lo estas- dijo Seto mostrándole los análisis- tienes un mes y medio

_*Soy un ángel, no puedo*_

_*Claro que puedes*_ dijo Ran ya que los cuatro estaban presentes_*Shin una vez me contó de un suceso así*_

_*Yo también supe de eso, fue un rumor*_ exclamo al borde de las lagrimas* _yo no puedo estarlo, es algo imposible, nunca se supo que fuera cierto*_

-Fuimos a ver a Duk y el dijo que era posible

_*E…el arcángel ¿lo sabe?*_

_*No, no se lo dijimos*_

_*¿Cómo?*_

- Según lo que Deblin le dijo a Ran y a Mokuba, el estar siempre juntos con un ser de tu mismo sexo, y amarse mutuamente, pueden quedar embarazado—exclamo para que Akira supiera de quien era el bebe

_*Shin_*murmuro mirándolo ya que con el que mas tiempo pasaba había sido con el* _¿me están diciendo que?*_

_*Si voy a ser tío, como Mokuba*_

-El bebe es de Shin—dijo Joey con una sonrisa

Akira comenzó a llorar, ahora entendía la esencia que sentía dentro de el, estaba embarazado, de su compañero a quien amaba y quien había muerto por protegerlo, pero lo cierto es que tenia miedo y mucho, el tenia que cuidar Joey y su embarazo junto a Seto y ahora saber que el esperaba un bebe y que podía perderlo le aterraba, Joey se acerco y lo abrazo, todos miraban preocupados a Akira, no entendían que lo había puesto así, fue el propio a Akira quien exclamo el por que de su llanto

_*Tengo miedo*_murmuro

-Todos lo tenemos Akira, mas en situaciones como esta, pero no estas solo, nosotros estamos a tu lado

_*Gra…gracias*_murmuro para quedar dormido

Seto sonríe y mira con ternura a su hermano y Ran quienes están tranquilos, salen los tres dejando a ambos solos, ya con una idea en mente

-Chicos, elijan cuatro habitaciones de huéspedes

-¿Para que hermano?

-Una será para Ran, otra para Akira y las otras para los bebe

Con esas palabras los dos jóvenes salen con dirección a elegir las mejores habitaciones para los mencionados

Al día siguiente Duk vaga por domino, no sabe que hacer y sin percatarse termina frente a la cas de Yugi, donde entra

-Señor ¿esta Yugi?

-si, pasa Duk

Responde el amable anciano dejando pasar al joven quien se ve perturbado, al subir se halla con Yugi quien esta con Kyo, este al verlo se levanta haciendo una reverencia

-Kyo retírate necesito hablar con Yugi

_*Si señor*_

Dicho esto el ángel sale del lugar donde un confundido y preocupado Yugi lo miro

-¿Duk?

-¿Qué voy a hacer Yug?

Así le contó de lo hecho por los mas pequeños del grupo de la visita de Kaiba y de su sospecha.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a ese tal Keiki?

-Gracias

Así ambos fueron donde la tarjeta indicaba, Kyo los había acompañado y como Duk no se negó, llegaron

-¿si?—pregunto Keiki al ver a los tres jóvenes entrar

-El señor Seto Kaiba nos indico que viniéramos a verlo

-Claro, ¿son los tres?—aquella pregunta hizo que los jóvenes se miraran-¿Quién viene por que esta embarazado?

-Soy yo—murmuro Duk ya después del shock y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

Keiki simplemente sonrío y le indico que se recostara, después de examinarlo

-Felicidades tienes una semana de embarazo, deberás venir a chequeo, mmm... creo que podré verte los viernes, ¿te parece?-Duk simplemente asintió—cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme

-Gracias Dr. Keiki

Los tres salieron regresando a casa de Yugi, donde Kyo abrazo a su general y este al sentir el apoyo de uno de lo suyos sonrío, mas al ver la sonrisa de Yugi y entonces entendió que no estaba solo, que podría contar con todos, esa misma tarde visito a Joey y después de disculparse le dio las gracias a Seto por el medico.

Esa misma noche le informo a Tristán de su estado, quien al principio se sorprendió pero después de darle un beso que lo dejo sin aire, supo que también agradecía la bendición.

Pasaron los dos días restantes y en la reunión no les dijeron nada, solo que continuarían así, además de que se les presento un nuevo integrante, el ángel del don Liam, después de la presentación y de preguntar por Akira, donde Ran les dijo lo que Seto había dicho siendo confirmado por Duk.

Regresaron a la mansión donde les informaron del nuevo integrante y de que en el cielo las cosas estaban muy extrañas, pero que no había nada nuevo.


	30. Nacimiento

Para Joey han pasado ya los siete meses restantes de su gestación, había sucedido de todo en esos meses.

El padre de Joey siempre iba a visitarlo casi diario, llevándole regalos e incluso el rubio iba a la nueva casa de su padre que Seto había logrado comprara, tardo una semana mas después de su recuperación en decirle a su padre respecto a su relación y el embarazo, diferente a lo que pensaba el hombre simplemente le felicito y le deseo con todo su corazón la felicidad, además de que le permitiera conocer a su nieto.

Serenety supo de la calidad de su hermano, que estaba embarazado y el padre de su sobrino/a era Kaiba, aquello le alegro por que sabia que su hermano amaba aquel hombre ojos azules, así al saberlo se incluyo en la tarea de decorar el cuarto del bebe, junto al de Akira, quien Joey le había dicho que era como un hermano mas, así tanto ella como Kirene ayudaban en todo.

Kirene, Kay y Kyo se habían enterado del embarazo de Akira por que este mismo lo dijo, además de que ellos ya apoyaban junto a Ran el embarazo de Duk, quien debido a su situación tuvo que pedirle a Kay que se hiciera cargo de las reuniones con el supremo debido a que no podía arriesgarse de que los demás lo vieran no por miedo al que dirían, si no que dañaran al pequeño por ser mitad demonio.

Decir que todo fue miel sobre hojuelas seria mentira, ya que May Valentai, quien al enterarse de la condición de fértil, lo llamo fenómeno y muchas cosas mas, Tristán había parecido y había sacado a la mujer borrándole la información, solo sabia que Joey estaba con Seto y punto.

Después de ese trago amargo todo fue mejor…

Ese día Seto había ido a la empresa por un asunto, dejando a Akira y Joey con los empleados, quien ya podía salir de la habitación principal, Keiki lo había revisado y no encontró motivo para mantenerlo en la cama.

Así ambos con prominente barrigas se hallaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Kaiba donde leían un poco de lo que podían.

Joey frunció el ceño, de nuevo esa ligera molestia, desde que Seto se fuera pero no quería preocuparlos

_*Joey, ¿todo bien?*_

-Si Akira no te preocupes

_*¿Seguro?*_

-Si... ahh

_*¡Joey!*_llamo Akira levantándose como podía y llegar a su protegido, quien se doblaba por el dolor_*¡Hugo!*_

-Me llamo joven Akira

_*Llame a Keiki y a Seto, rápido*_

El hombre asintió para ayudar primero a Akira a subir a Joey a su habitación, donde lo recostó y después cumplir la orden del joven.

-me duele mucho Akira—exclamo el cachorro con lagrimas—mi bebe

_*Tranquilo, tranquilo*_

Keiki llego a los cinco minutos de ser llamado y le pidió a Akira que saliera

Para ese momento Liam había decidido ir a avisarle a todos respecto a lo que sucedía, por que era obvio que el joven estaba por dar a luz…

Mientras en el cielo, un joven ángel que podría aparentar la edad de Mokuba estaba en la sala, no había nadie mas, después de mucho logro ser parte de aquel afamado grupo el milenio, tenía ganas de conocer a aquellos ángeles que habían logrado tanto con sus protegidos y que a pesar de muchas cosas se conocieron en esa sala…

_*Tu serás el guardián del hijo de Joey y Seto*_no era una pregunta, aquel joven volteo donde había un compañero pero tenia una capa con capucha_*¿Cuál es tu nombre?*_

_*Bueno mi nombre es Milt ¿y el tuyo?*_

_*Shenti*_

_*¿A quien protegerás tu?*_

_*A Seto Kaiba*_

_*Así que también eres un ángel del milenio*_

_*Así parece*_

_*No te será fácil, según se una vez su antigua ángel Shin quiso irse, pero ninguno fue un candidato digno para el Ceo*_

_*Conocí a Shin antes de que perteneciera al grupo del milenio como los llaman, así que tal vez pueda tomar su lugar*_

Así iniciaron la plática donde Shenti le contó lo que sabia de la familia Kaiba

_*Oye ¿tu eres…?*_

Seto había recibido la llamada y había llegado quince minutos después, al subir se encontró con Akira

-Akira

_*Joey entro en labor de parto, al parecer desde que te fuiste, Keiki ya esta con el y Liam se fue para avisarle a los demás*_

Seto solo asintió a la información dada y entro donde estaba Keiki y su amado cachorro

-Se…Seto

-Cachorro—murmuro llegando hasta el donde le tomo la mano-¿Keiki?

-ya esta casi listo, solo hay que esperar unos minutos para poder iniciar—cinco minutos pasaron que fueron eternos para ambos—listo en cuanto sientas la contracción puja Joey

Joey asintió…

Mientras fuera de la habitación se hallaba Akira, en ese instante se sentía perdido no sabia que hacer, simplemente Keiki y Liam no le habían permitido entrar por su bienestar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de las presencia, sino hasta que Ran lo abrazo, miro a su cuñado, como se había autonombrado, abrazarlo, Liam estaba ahí junto a Mokuba.

Había pasado ya una hora y el grupo que sabían de la situación de Joey estaban en la mansión, todos estaban nerviosos intentando controlarse, pero no era fácil, todos estaban nerviosos en especial Duk y Akira quienes eran los próximos a pasar por esa etapa.

Kay miro al cielo, había recibido una llamada, le sonrío a los presentes y se retiro para poder saber la orden o lo que sucedía.

Después de aquella angustiante hora el llanto de un bebe se escucho y un cansado Keiki salio

-Pueden pasar a felicitar a los orgullosos padres, fue un varón

Todos entraron y Liam le puso una mano en el hombro a Keiki

*Buen trabajo Keiki*

-Gra…gracias Liam

En la habitación vieron a un cansado y feliz Joey quien tenia en brazos al recién nacido y a Seto sentado tras el.

Julián se acerco junto a Serenety y Akira a ver al bebe quien dormía

-Es hermosos-dijo la orgullosa tía-¿y como le pondrán?

-Joset Kaiba Wheeler—respondio Seto

-¿Qué te dijeron arriba Kay?—pregunto Duk a su representante

_*Que en una semana llegara el encargado de Joset, llega con la orden de ser visible*_

Una semana después los jóvenes incluyendo a Liam y a Keiki, estaban en la sala en espera de la llegada del nuevo integrante para ese momento ya todos sabían de la existencia del bebe aunque no les explicaron bien su proceder. Los únicos que no se encontraban en el lugar eran Akira, Ran y Duk quienes cuidaban de Joset

Así al medio día el timbre sonó siendo que Hugo abriera y después iría a la sala donde estaban los señores y sus invitados

-Señor acaban de llegar dos personas –informo el hombre

-¿Dos?—cuestiono dijo mirándolo

- ¿Estas seguro?—el hombre asintió—hazlos pasar

-Entendido—exclamo mientras se retiraba y regresaba con un chico de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos color rojo entraba seguido por otra persona con capa

-¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Kay como representante de Duk

_*Mi nombre es Milt y soy el ángel guardián de Joset Kaiba Wheeler*_

_*Yo soy Shenti y me han dado la misión de cuidar a Seto Kaiba*_

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos por sorpresa y Joey miro a Seto.

-Puedes irte por donde viniste, no te quiero en mi casa

_*Tengo una semana de prueba*_respondio el encapuchado*_tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para que me valla en ese plazo*_

-Hice que veinte ángeles se fueran tu no eres un problema

_*Pero Shin ya no volverá*_exclamo Eris quien estaba sentado junto a Tea, aquellos que conocían la historia miraron a la joven quien ni se inmuto

Seto simplemente no dijo nada y se fue. A los dos nuevos se les dijo donde estarían sus habitaciones

_*Sh…*_

_*Tranquilo Milt, estaré bien, no podrá alejarme*_

La llegada de los dos Ángeles habían cambiado de planes para todos, Seto era al que mas le afectaba ya que su nuevo ángel, había veces que se comportaba tal y como era Shin pero otras como si fuera el mismo Seto. Así paso la semana y Seto no pudo correr a Shenti, por algún extraño motivo ese ser estaba con el siempre y al parecer lo conocía como la palma de su mano, aquello fue notado por todos.

_*Fui amigo de Shin antes de que los conociera, cuando quiso renunciar me contó sobre los Kaiba*_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de los ángeles, esa era la respuesta que había dado en lo que se refería.

Shenti nunca se quitaba la capa para nada siempre andaba con ella, al parecer el único que sabia como era, era Milt, quien era confidente y amigo del susodicho.

En aquella semana ambos ángeles habían logrado tener una relación estable con algunos de los ángeles, pero quienes causaban un poco de trabajo eran los que estaban muy cerca de Shin.

_*Me gustaría conocer a Akira*_dijo en el desayuno Milt*_tengo entendido que vive aquí*_

_*Akira no puede ser visto, es orden del líder*_respondio Ran

_*¿Pasa algo con el?*_pregunto preocupado Shenti, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Seto

-Nada, solo que esa orden dio Deblin, me voy a la oficina, nos vemos mas tarde cachorro

-Si Seto

Así tanto Seto como Shenti salieron de la mansión con dirección a la empresa en una silencio que en vez de ser incomodo era cómodo, un silencio que a Seto le recordó a su viejo amigo.


	31. El amor salva

Para evitar que supieran el secreto de Akira este se había tenido que quedar en su habitación, pero había momentos en los que salía justo cuando Seto y el tal Shenti se iban, por lo dicho por los demás ese ángel era amigo de Shin y conocía la historia del por que se había querido retirar en el pasado, aquello lastimo a Akira, pero no podía pensar en eso ya que estaba a finales de su embarazo

Milt se había hecho muy buen amigo de Ran, cosa que Shenti le agradaba y cada vez que los veía juntos sonreía, para después regresar su vista a su joven protegido.

Seto estaba confundido con su nuevo guardián, hacia y decía cosas extrañas, cosas que había vivido con Shin antes de su muerte, pero tal mas lo mas extraño era que los dragones habían aceptado al extraño completamente sin problemas.

Seto se había percatado de que Shenti miraba al jardín, aunque era difícil saber si miraba o no debido a la capucha que siempre llevaba, así se acerco a averiguar que era lo que llamaba su atención, al acercarse a la ventana observo a los dragones junto a Mokuba, Ran y Milt, quienes parecían disfrutar del preciado tiempo con los jóvenes y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

_*Es hermosa la escena ¿no?*_

-Si—respondio Seto—me recuerda cuando los dragones entrenaban

_*Si es cierto, Mokuba terminaba las tareas pronto para poder bajar a leerle a los dragones, mientras Ran miraba y escuchaba a la vez*_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_*¿Saber que?*_

-Lo que acabas de mencionar ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_*Solo dije que le escena era hermosa*_exclamo Shenti alzando los hombre

Y por comentarios como eso se sentía confundido por las actitudes del ángel sin rostro como era llamado

_*Estarás aquí hasta tarde, ¿no te importa si me retiro a mi habitación?*_

-No, haz lo que quieras

_*Vendré en una hora*_dijo para salir del lugar dejando a Seto solo

-Shin ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Shenti había llegado a su habitación, cerro las cortinas y se quito la capucha que llevaba solo se la quitaba cuando le pedía permiso a Seto para poder retirarse, la puerta fue tocada con una clave y dio el pase

_*¿Sucede algo Milt?*_

_*Vi a Akira por fin*_exclamo el joven ángel mirando el rostro de su hermano mayor quien tenia una sonrisa_*no se como fue posible*_

_*Milt ¿sucede algo malo con Akira?*_

_*N…no bueno no se como lo tomen allá arriba*_

_*Milt ¿Qué pasa con Akira?*_

_*Esta embarazado y por lo que note esta en sus últimos meses*_

Shenti tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ahora entendía el hermetismo referente a Akira y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro

_*¿Sabes quien es el padre?*_

_*Si*_respondio mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven y le susurraba al oído*_confirmado por Mokuba y Ran*_

Shenti abrazo al joven que estaba a su lado, estaba agradecido con la ayuda que este le brindaba, ya que solo no podría con aquella carga

_*Ahora dime, ¿ya te le declaraste a Ran?*_

_*¿Q…que? Yo no*_intentaba defenderse el joven con la cara roja

_*Jajaja, en verdad eres impresionante Milt jaja*_

Mientras por el pasillo Akira paseaba libremente, ya que Shenti estaba encerrado en su habitación, de pronto escucho una risa muy familiar, que tenia tanto de no escuchar, se detuvo ¿Cómo podía escucharla si su dueño ya no estaba con ellos? y sin saber como un jarrón se rompió, haciendo que la risa se apagara.

Milt salio para ver lo que había pasado al igual que Joey, este se acerco a Akira y se lo llevo a su habitación justo cuando Shenti salía

_*Es guapo*_exclamo Milt*_de verdad*_

_*Si y el embarazo lo hace ver aun mas*_

Murmuro Shenti sintiéndose feliz por haber visto a Akira.

Todo es tranquilizada en la mansión Kaiba, el pequeño Joset ya con un mes es la felicidad de todos y en especial de sus padres quienes siempre lo miran dormir, la llegada de los dos ángeles ha sido extraña gracias a Shenti, pero ahora que sabe y ha visto a Akira se puede sentir un ambiente de lo mas agradable, en ese momento en la cena

-¿Te encuentras bien Shenti?—pregunto Joey al encapuchado

_*Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta Joey?*_

-Estas extraño

_*¿Extraño?*_

-Si no fuera por la capucha diría que tienes una sonrisa boba—exclamo Seto y la carcajada de Milt no se hizo esperar haciendo que todos lo miraran-¿Milt?

_*Lo…lo siento Seto, pero es que jajaja*_

_*Déjalo se le pasara en unos minutos_*exclamo Shenti con calma, aunque sabia que la risa de su compañero era por que efectivamente debajo de la capucha tenia una sonrisa boba y que había vuelto a aparecer.

Desde el cielo el supremo había visto toda la escena y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho por Seto, el podía ver através de la capucha, así que apreciaba la sonrisa que tenia Shenti.

_***Creo que es hora de que Seto sepa la verdad, pero para que lo haga tendré que hacer algo peligroso***_

Dijo mientras una esfera traslucida que voló hasta la mansión Kaiba para ser más exactos a la habitación de Akira donde entro al vientre y se quedo por algunos minutos, después la esfera salia pero ya no era traslucida, sino de una energía muy brillante

_*** Ya esta, solo hay que esperar, pero no debo preocuparme el amar es capaz de todo***_

Al día siguiente, el ambiente era extraño se sentía un aura de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, para los ángeles eso significaba lagrimas y según el sentimiento que prevaleciera serian las lagrimas.

-Buenos días Akira—exclamo Joey entrando a la habitación de su ángel con su hijo en brazos quien acomoda a un lado de este para despertarlo mejor- Akira, despierta es hora de pararse flojo—dice con una sonrisa que se borra- ¿Akira? Akira me estas asustando, abre los ojos, Akira

Decía mientras intentaba despertarlo, pero nada, con las manos temblorosas marco el teléfono de Keiki para que fuera a revisarlo, en eso apareció Mokuba junto a Ran quienes miraban como el rubio estaba al borde del llanto

-Joey ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Mokuba

-Es Akira, no despierta y Seto salio a no se donde

Aquello basta para que los más jóvenes se miraran e intentaran tranquilizar al güero cosa imposible ya que ellos también estaban nerviosos…

Keiki llego lo más rápido posible y al ver como se hallaba Joey entro inmediatamente seguido por Liam, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas salieron

- ¿Cómo esta Akira?—pregunto un angustiado cachorro

-No les voy a mentir, están muy mal, de hecho la criatura y el pueden morir, tengo que ir a la clínica por algunas cosas para tratar de salvar a alguno de ellos, cosa que dudo

- ¿Y si se los lleva?—pregunto Mokuba

-Es muy peligroso, morirían en el traslado

- comprendo—murmuro mientras lo acompañaba a la salida donde llamaría a Seto

~*_Bueno_

-Se… Seto

_~*¿Cachorro? ¿Que pasa?…_

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que Milt, había escuchado todo y ahora se dirigía a la habitación de Shenti, donde toco la clave y al que le dieran paso entro, se alegraba de que Seto no le permitiera a su amigo ir con el a la oficina

_* Shenti*_

_*¿Que pasa?*_pregunto al ver el rostro de su amigo supo que no eran buenas noticias_*Milt*_

_* Akira y su bebe están muy mal, ambos pueden morir*_

_* ¿E…estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?*_

_* Si lo escuche del propio doctor, en estos momentos Mokuba y Ran están con el mientras que Joey fue a llamar a Seto*_

_* Bien, gracias por la información, necesito que me hagas un favor, ve y trata de sacar a Mokuba y a Ran de la habitación y distráelos, por favor*_

_* ¿Qué vas a hacer?*_

_* Tratar de ayudarlos*_

_*Iré a hacerlo salva a Akira y a su bebe*_

_*Lo hare no te preocupes*_

Mientras en Kaiba corp. Kaiba subía a su deportivo había recibido la llamada de Joey y no tuvo que escuchar mucho ya que sabia que algo andaba mal con Akira, mientras conducía como loco pensaba en Shin

- /por favor Shin, no permitas que ellos se vallan, no permitas que Joey y yo nos quedemos solos, por favor/

Era pensamiento que mantuvo durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa.

Seto no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa, ahí se encontró a Joey con Joset dormido en sus brazos y el sentado en las escaleras

-Cachorro—exclamo mientras lo abrazaba

- Seto—murmuraba en el pecho de su novio dejando las lagrimas caer—Akira, su bebe

-Tranquilo, veraz que Shin no los dejara solos, todo estará bien- decía besándolo y abrazándolo- todo estará bien, solo hay que tener fe

-Si- dijo mirándolo y ver a Ran y Mokuba bajando con Milt – Akira se quedo solo

-Yo iré a verlo, quédate con ellos y cálmate amor

Mientras en la habitación de Akira, Shenti se había quitado la capa ya que para lo que haría le estorbaría, camino hacia la cabecera de la cama donde se sentó, acariciando con cariño los cabellos de Akira mientras le pasaba poco a poco energía para el y el bebe, quien al sentir la caricia medio abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió, pero al tener fiebre podría ser una ilusión

_* ¿Shin?*_

_*Si amor, aquí estoy*_ decía mirándolo con ternura*_tranquilo*_

_* Shin, nuestro bebe*_ decía con lagrimas en los ojos_* no quiero perderlo como te perdí a ti*_

_* No lo perderás, por eso estoy aquí amor*_ dijo inclinándose a besarlo con infinita ternura…

Mientras en la puerta y con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa se hallaba Seto.

Había ido a ver a Akira y se encontró con su antiguo ángel besando a Akira, el ángel de su amor, miro al suelo donde noto un extraño objeto, ahí estaba la capa de Shenti, si la capa estaba ahí y Shin estaba besando a Akira eso significaba… cerro la puerta de la misma forma en que la había abierto, sin que ambos lo supieran

Shin termino el beso, Akira se había quedado dormido, Shin sonrió y acaricio por ultima vez el rostro de Akira, para recoger la capa, salir y dirigirse a la habitación que le correspondía, sin saber que una sonrisa había aparecido en las labios de Seto quien lo había visto salir.

Después de un rato Keiki regreso, entro a la habitación, encontrándose a Akira completamente restablecido y comenzando con labor de parto, mientras afuera de la habitación cinco seres miraban con cierto temor la puerta, hasta que el llanto de un bebe se escucho y Keiki junto a Liam salían por fin

- ¿Y?—pregunto Seto

- Un milagro están completamente sanos, de hecho déjenme decirles que la niña es completamente hermosa, Akira tuvo una hermosa niña, completamente sana y muy hermosa

- Que bien, que ambos están a salvo—exclamo Mokuba mirando a Joey y Ran

_*Tengo una sobrina, tengo una sobrina*_

_*Muchas felicidades a los cuatro*_dijo Milt mirando las sonrisas de sus compañero_*/lo lograste/*_

-Pueden pasar a verlo, esta despierto

-Entren yo en un minuto los alcanzo—dijo Seto

Seto se había retirado para la habitación de Shenti, no de Shin, al entrar se encontró con la capa de el y a nadie mas, se sentó a esperar, en eso lo vio entrar, cuando Shin vio a Seto sentado en la cama se puso un poco pálido, pero solo se limito a sonreír.

_*¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?*_pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Hace poco, te vi besando a Akira sin la capa—le respondio- ¿Por qué?

_* Ordenes, de hecho acabo de ir a decirle al señor, lo que hice para salvarlos, el me dijo que no había problema incluso me advirtió de ti*_

- Guardare el secreto hasta que puedas decirlo

_* Gracias Seto y perdóname por los malos ratos*_

- No tengo nada que perdonarte amigo mió, por cierto vine a avisarte que mi hijo tendrá una linda prima con quien jugar

_* Así que fue niña*exclamo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa* me alegro que haya nacido sana*_

- Ponte la capa para que la conozcas

_* Si gracias*_

Así ambos salieron a la habitación de Akira donde y todos incluso Milt estaban, al entrar ambos solo los miraron y Shin pudo ver a Akira sonreír

_* Mira Seto, mi hija*_ dijo mientras Seto se acercaba*_y la de Shin*_

-Si es muy hermosa

Dijo cargándola, mientras que Shin se limitaba a verlos, pero nadie contó con lo que Seto haría

-Cárgala—exclamo dándosela a Shin, quien lo miro a los ojos- vamos cárgala, quiero que conozcas la esencia de mi "antiguo" ángel

Después de las palabras dichas por su protegido Shin se atrevió a cargarla, y a pesar de que todos pensaban que la niña lloraría no lo hizo solo se acurruco en el pecho de Shin

_*Soñé con Shin cuando ambos estábamos al borde de la muerte, me dio fuerzas para poder resistir*_

- De alguna forma Shin estuvo cuidándolos, así sobrevivieron, ¿no lo crees Seto?

-Si así lo creo, amor- murmuro abrazando a Joey para darle un beso

Mientras Shin llevaba a la niña con su madre

_*Ahora entiendo por que tanto misterio sobre ti*_ le dijo entregándosela_* es hermosa*_

_*Si, gracias, yo quisiera*_

_*Ni Milt, ni yo diremos nada*_ exclamo mirándolo_* te lo prometo*_

_*Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi*_

_* Tal vez no pero me lo puedo imaginar*_ dijo sonriendo


	32. La verdad de Shenti

Han pasado ya tres meses desde el nacimiento de la hija de Akira y Shin, y las cosas habían cambiado para bien.

Duk se alivio mes y medio después de que se aliviara Akira, el para sorpresa de todos tu mellizos, una niña y un niño, Tristán estaba mas que feliz por dicho suceso, aunque aun estaba como serian tratados aquellos pequeños por los demás arcángeles, pero por el momento no importaba, de hecho si Duk observaba que lastimaban a sus hijos abandonaría su divinidad que aun tenia, sin entender el porque, por el bien de sus hijos.

Los habitantes de la mansión estaban mas que felices de la presencia de los pequeños, Joey había retomado la escuela y era cuidado por los ángeles de sus amigos, mientras Akira se quedaba en casa con los bebes. Aquellos dos hermosos tesoros Joset y Akeshi, además también estaban, Hikari y Shaoran, los hijos de Duk y Tristán

La relación entre a Akira y Shenti se agrando después del nacimiento, era fácil verlos conversar de trivialidades, aunque ninguno de los dos tocara el tema de la muerte de Shin. Eso había sido por dos meses, al tercer mes Akira había decidido alejarse del nuevo ángel de seto ya que lo confundía al igual que lo hiciera con el castaño.

También Yami y Yugi habían descubierto que Kaiba había liberado a sus dragones para poder salvar a Joey, así que cada vez que podían ir a la mansión liberaban a sus monstruos para que disfrutaran de la libertad.

Después de esa tranquilidad fueron llamados todos, para realizar las siguientes ordenes, que bien eran confusas, pero se debían acatar.

Justo al llegar entraron directamente a la sala donde fueron designados sus protegidos, al llegar el Señor, les pregunto como se llevaban con sus protegidos, algunos contestaron que bien otros, que no se podían ver, así que les dijo que tenían un mes para elegir dos opciones; también les pregunto por Milt y Shenti algunos respondieron que eran extraños, mientras que Kay, Kyo, AKira y Ran no contestaron, por lo que el supremo les pidió que se quedaran y los demás, para hablar

_***Bien a mi pregunta sobre Milt y Shenti que responden***_

_*Milt es igual de agradable que Ran*_responde Kyo*_Es u gran amigo*_

Ante aquellas palabras los demás ángeles asienten

_*Es muy bueno, se ha adaptado a la mansión sin ningún problemas*_

_***¿Y Shenti?***_

_*El es un ángel misteriosos*_exclama Kay*_habla como si nos conociera de años y luego como si no lo hiciera, no sabemos como es físicamente, pero su aura es extraña*_

Así como las palabras de Kyo, los otros asienten, menos Akira

_***¿Y tu Akira? ¿Que piensas de Shenti? quiero saber ¿Cuál es su respuesta? ¿Akira?***_

*_ Es un gran ángel, un gran amigo, al principio si me causaba un gran desconcierto, pero ahora ya no*_

***_ Y lo que me acabas de decir ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Tu corazón o tu mente?*_**

*_ Mi mente*_dice con seguridad

_*** ¿Y tu corazón? ¿Esta de acuerdo?***_

_*Bueno el… esta de acuerdo*_dice inseguro

*_Tengo que ver a Milt y a Shenti* _

Dijo para salir e ir a un área donde estaban los dos jóvenes dichos

_*Señor ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso?*_

_***¿Por qué tú pregunta? Shin***_

_*Bueno es que no cree que es mucha presión para Akira, se acaba de alivi* puso sus manos en su boca, con miedo_

_***Eso ya lo se Shin, yo provoque lo que les sucedió para que Seto te descubriera, era lo mejor para ese momento* **_

_*Comprendo*_

_***Ahora le diré lo que ha ellos***_

Pasaron treinta minutos y el señor entro a ver a los demás, donde Akira seguía con la mirada baja

_***¿Y bien? Akira ¿tu corazón esta de acuerdo?***_

_*N…no…mi corazón…* murmura para bajar la cabeza* mi corazón, me dice que es Shin, no, no me dice me grita, que es Shin que esta conmigo y nuestra hija, que me ha perdonado, por no haberme dado cuente de que lo amaba, mi corazón me grita que es mi amado Shin, que ese ser es Shin*_

Llora amargamente mientras se cubría el rostro y cae de rodillas, mientras que los ángeles que se habían quedado lo miraban con infinita ternura, ya que su propio corazón les decía que ese tal Shenti era Shin.

Mientras en la otra sala Shin escuchaba, le partía el corazón ver así a Akira, así que sin pedir permiso entro ante los ojos atónitos de los demás y abrazo a Akira, quien al sentir la calidez lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a ese calor, que varias veces lo consoló

_*Shhh… ya tranquilo amor* _dijo mientras lo abrazaba_* no llores, me parte verte así*_

_*S…Shin*_murmuro mientras alzaba el rostro y lo miraba_* eres tu, en verdad eres tu*_decía mientras tocaba su rostro y así cerciorarse de que no era un sueño*_ en verdad estas vivo, dime qué no es un sueño, dime que no te iras_

_*No ya no me iré de tu lado, me quedare contigo, hasta el final de mis días o para toda la eternidad, eso tu lo eliges*_

_*Quédate conmigo toda la eternidad*dice mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho de Shin* a mi lado y al lado de*_

_*Akeshi, lo haré no te preocupes*_

Akira había estado muy mal desde la supuesta muerte de Shin hasta el parto que había sido difícil y la pregunta del señor para el le había roto la poca fortaleza que aun tenia y que demostraba enfrente de la familia Kaiba, desapareció y al notarlo Shin apretó su abrazo para evitar que cayera, el señor solo sonrió y les dijo que se retiraran y que tenían un mes para decidir.

Así se fueron y cuando llegaron a la mansión Joey se sorprendió al ver a Shin cargando a Akira, Seto abrazo a su cachorro susurrándole que todo estaba bien, después de la primera impresión observaron a Shin subir con Akira en brazos, dejando a los humanos sorprendidos.

Después de dejar a Akira en su habitación, los ángeles cuentan lo sucedido en la sala y Seto explica como el ya sabia de dicho situación

-Así que desde ese tiempo lo sabes—exclama molesto Joey

-Si, cachorro—responde Seto y abraza a su amante- perdóname por no decirlo, pero debíamos esperar a que la orden se levantara

- No te preocupes- dijo dándole un beso- y ¿Qué le paso a Akira?—pregunta mirando a Shin quien tiene una sonrisa

_*No lo se, ojala este bien*_responde Shin

_*Lo esta, el no se había podido recuperar de lo que ha pasado, es todo…*_son las palabras de Ran

Akira no despertó, pero Shin se quedo con el toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido la mañana siguiente en que Akira despertó, por primera vez en meses se sintió relajado tranquilo, como si la culpa de lo sucedido en el pasado desapareciera, así abrió los ojos y descubrió que alguien lo abrazaba, por la cintura, al alzar la vista se encontró con el dueño de su corazón

_*Shin* _

_*Buenos días amor*_

_*Shin*_ dijo y se abrazo a el para llorar_* creí que había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño*_

_*No amor, no fue un sueño*_

_*Perdóname, por favor*_

_*¿Por qué?*_

_*Por creer que amaba a Joey cuando era a ti a quien amaba y no a el*_

_* No tiene por que pedir perdón, ya todo paso*_

_*dime que me perdonas, por favor*_

_*Akira te amo y te puedo perdonar todo, así estuvieras con Joey o conmigo eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar*_

_*Gracias*_ murmuro para sentir una presión en su labios Shin lo estaba besando, era la segunda vez que lo hacia pero esta vez Akira estaba despierto_*te amo Shin*_

_*Yo también te amo Akira*_

_*Shin ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de nuestra hija?*_

_* Por que yo era Shenti, tenia que estar bajo ese nombre y la capucha por ordenes*_

_*Ahora entiendo todo*_

En ese instante Akeshi llora y Shin se acerca a tomar a la pequeña y llevarla donde Akira para que la consolara, se sentó tras el y miro a sus dos tesoros. La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Joey con Joset.

-Veo que ya despertaron—exclama con una sonrisa

_*Si, buenos días Joey ¿y Seto?*_

-Se ha ido a la empresa, me dijo que no quería molestarte

_*Lo iré a alcanzar, regreso con el, Joey te encargo a Akira y a mi hija*_

-Con gusto

Así Shin se fue donde su protegido, la vida se tornaría normal, ahora solo faltaba tomar aquella decisión tan importante, que cambiaria la vida de todos.


	33. Decision por amor y amistad

Según la perspectiva es como se siente el paso del tiempo, desde un minuto que parece una hora hasta una hora que parece un segundo.

Y así para el grupo del milenio el mes para tomar aquella decisión que se les pidió un mes atrás, ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora se encuentran en aquella sala los ángeles.

Kay guardián de Yami Atem

Kyo protector de Yugi Moto

Ran guardián de Mokuba Kaiba

Shin ángel guardián de Seto Kaiba

Milt protector de Joset Kaiba Wheeler

Akira guardián de Joseph Wheeler

Kirene la guardiana de Serenety Wheeler

Zhumy ángel guardián de Ryo

Ike protector de Yami Bakura

Sakae guardian de Yami Marik

Haru ángel de Malik

Eris guardiana de Tea

Liam guardian del don de Keiki Nohara

_*** ¿Qué han decidido?***_

Que era lo que tenían que decidir, era simple, quedarse con sus protegidos o regresar al cielo.

La decisión que les habían pedido tomar era simple, que para algunos ya las habían tomado desde un inicio.

Zhumy, Ike, Sakae, Haru y Eris decisión regresar al cielo, continuarían con su deber como guardianes de los que tenían pero ellos olvidarían sus presencias así como su compañía, a pesar de ser ángeles no lograron llegar a un acuerdo con sus protegidos, siempre se la pasaban peleando, por eso lo habían decidido de esa forma. Y conforme la pregunta era hecha salían de la sala para poder cumplir con su decisión

A pesar de que para ellos un mes paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron tomar su decisión.

_***Kirene guardiana de Serenety ¿Qué has decidido?**_

_*Quedarme con mi protegida*_

_***Ran protector de Mokuba ¿Qué has decidido?***_

_*Quedarme con Mokuba*_

_***Shin guardián de Seto ¿Qué has decidido?***_

_*He decidido quedarme con mi protegido*_

_***Akira guardián de Joey ¿Qué has decidido?***_

_*Me quedare con mi protegido*_

_***Milt protector de Joset ¿Qué has decidido?***_

_*Quedarme con Joset*_

El motivo de Akira y Shin por quedarse era por que querían ver a su hija crecer al lado de Joset, además de que también habían escuchado la conversación de sus protegidos sin querer, siendo que conocieron que ellos no querían que se fueran, los querían y les dolería no verlos más aunque estuvieran con ellos. Kirene también era por el mismo motivo, quería ver a sus sobrinos crecer.

En cuento a Ran y Milt, aparte de querer estar con sus protegidos tenían un motivo más.

******flash back***

Ran estaba triste, desde hace mucho que Milt su mejor amigo y de quien se había enamorado ya no le hablaba ni siquiera estaba en una misma habitación, a pesar de que Akira, Shin, Joey y Seto lo ayudaban su tristeza era profunda…

- Dile lo que sientes—exclamo Mokuba mirando a su amigo-debes pelear por conquistar a Milt, demuestra que eres un Kaiba, tu me dijiste eso antes de que te pudiera ver y así es que tengo novia

_*Es verdad, tienes razón soy un Kaiba iré a hablar con el*_

-Así se habla ve por el tigre

Ran salio de la habitación y después de preguntar donde estaba Milt camino hasta donde el estaba al verlo.

_* Hola Milt*_saluda con una sonrisa_* quisiera hablar contigo ¿podemos?*_

*_Hola y no, no podemos hablar*_ dice sin mirarlo

_*¿Por qué?*_le pregunta apretando los puños*_dime por que*_

_*Yo…*_mas no le dice nada y le entrega una flor a Ran quien la acepta

_*Gracias*_exclama con una sonrisa y un sonrojo*_es muy hermosa*_

_*Gracias a ti*_ susurran mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos_* muchas gracias*_

Esa noche Milt no bajo a cenar, pero Ran si lo hizo y desde que Milt le había regalado la flor no la soltó, el no sabia lo que significaba aquel gesto simple, pero Akira y Shin si.

- Milt dice que no tiene hambre y que no bajara—informa Joey

_*Bueno mas tarde bajare a comer algo*_ dice mirando a Ran quien llevaba un crisantemo_* ¿Quién te dio esa flor?*_

_* ¿Esta? *_exclama enseñándola y Shin la miro sorprendido miro a Akira y sonrió_* Milt ¿Por qué?*_

_*Así que lo hizo*_dice con una sonrisa_* me alegro por ambos*_

-Por lo que se ve, regalar una flor con ustedes es algo importante—exclama Seto mirando a los ángeles- ¿Qué significa?

_*Bueno aquí con los humanos, cuando quieres conquistar a alguien le regalas rosas y si las acepta, eso no significa que ya sean algo, las rosas con nosotros es solo amistad*_

_*Con nosotros el crisantemo es la rosa aquí, pero al aceptar el crisantemo prácticamente aceptas convertirte en el ángel pareja del otro, en pocas palabras te conviertes en su pareja*_

_*¿En…. en serio?*_pregunta sorprendido Ran

_*Si o por lo menos eso dice la leyenda*_

-Valla Ran, ahora eres la pareja de Milt—exclama feliz Joey

- Felicidades

- Muchas felicidades

_*No tengo hambre con permiso*_

Salio del comedor y subió hasta la habitación de Milt pero el no estaba ahí, bajo y el mayordomo le dijo que estaba en el jardín, salio corriendo y lo encontró sentado en una banca

_* Milt*_

_* Hola Ran*_

_*¿Es cierto?*_ pregunta mostrándole la flor_*Akira y Shin me dijeron*_

_*Si*_ dijo sonriendo_*es cierto*_

_*Gracias*_exclama abrazándolo

_*No ya te dije que gracias a ti, muchas gracias amor*_le responde sosteniendo su rostro y besarle con ternura, las mejillas, la frente y por ultimo los labios al terminar el beso*_gracias por aceptarme Ran*_

_* Te amo Milt*_

_*Y yo a ti Ran*_

Así sellan su alianza con un beso

****fin flash back***

Por fin el turno de Liam llegaba, el ya tenia su decisión y según sus compañeros nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, el seria traslucido para Keiki

_***Liam guardián de Keiki ¿Qué has decidido?***_

*********Flash Back*****

Liam tenia la idea de volver a ser un ser celestial y como en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con Keiki, fue lo suficientemente sincero para decirle su decisión a el.

Pero olvido el detalle de que Keiki estaba solo y con su presencia traslucida su soledad no afectaba mucho, pero saber que existe alguien que lo cuida y que no lo vera ni recordara fue un golpe muy duro a para Keiki quien simplemente sonrió.

Había veces que Keiki le pedía dejarlo solo y dos días así fue, cuando Keiki regreso estaba borracho había bebido gracias a su soledad y cuando Liam quiso ayudarlo, cometió el "peor acto" que podría haber cometido se acostó con su protegido.

Ahora su decisión de abandonarlo se hizo mas grande.

Keiki recordó lo que había hecho esa noche y se sumió en una profunda tristeza, que fingía con Liam.

Pero todos tenemos un limite y Keiki había llegado a el, un día simplemente desapareció dejando preocupado a Liam.

Keiki se había ido a refugiar a su antigua casa, una a la que había jurado no regresar después de la muerte de su hermano.

Los únicos que sabían de su paradero eran Joey y Yugi, quienes se hicieron sus amigos, después de medio mes alguien se le apareció a Liam.

**=Lo primero que te pedí y lo primero que haces**

_*Takeshi*_

Takeshi había obtenido un permiso, por así llamarlo, el día de su muerte y pudo ver a Liam así que le había pedido que no dejara solo a su hermano menor.

**=Te pedí cuidar a mi hermano y no dejarlo solo**

_*Cumpliré, el simplemente no me vera, es todo*_

**=Y no crees que eso es peor para el, verte, conocerte saber quien es quien esta a su lado y un día para otro ya no verlo no recordarlo, no saber quien le ha dado su apoyo, Keiki se siente muy solo al saber que no te vera mas, mas ahora que esta..**

_*Mas ahora que esta que… responde Takeshi que le pasa a Keiki*_

**=No se por que vine a verte, veo que has hecho tu decisión y no piensas cambiarla, solo espero que Keiki no sufra en el futuro**

_*Takeshi espera, Takeshi*_

Mas el espíritu del hermano de su protegido se iba…

Liam estaba muy preocupado por Keiki ahora mas con las palabras de aquel ser, el se alejaba de Keiki por que lo amaba y sabia que su amor no era posible…

El día llego y no había logrado saber nada de su querido protegido, así que subió al cielo con la esperanza que al regresar de forma traslucida pudiera encontrarlo.

_*Akira*_llamo a su compañero_*¿Sabes algo de Keiki?*_

_*Solo te puedo decir que esta muy triste mas ahora, el no se esperaba lo que pasa y tiene miedo, mas por que se quedara solo*_

_*Eso no es cierto, yo estaré a su lado*_dice enojado ante dicha aseguración_*Keiki no entiende que estaré con el*_

_*El que no entiende eres tu, Keiki quiere que alguien lo abrace por las noches, quiere sentir todos tus consuelos físicamente no de forma traslucida, de esa forma no sirven solo para hacerlos sufrir*_

_*¿Qué quieres decir?*_

_*Cuando Joey lloraba siempre quise acariciarlo y abrazarlo y lo hacia, pero para el solo era el viento, no era nadie quien se preocupara por el*_

Ante esas palabras Liam se quedo callado, era cierto que la caricia de un ángel era conocida como la caricia del viento entre los humanos

_*Vamos chicos debemos dar nuestra decisión, espero Liam que no te arrepientas de ella al ver lo que sucede con Keiki*_

Aquellas eran las palabras de Shin y la forma que le miraba le hizo sentir extraño, hasta hace unas horas Liam estaba seguro de su decisión, pero ahora ya no lo esta.

*****Fin flash back****

_***Te repito la pregunta, Liam guardián de Keiki ¿Qué has decidido?**_

_*He decidido quedarme con mi protegido*_

Susurro y solo el hombre que le había hecho aquella pregunta la escucho, después de darla se retiro dejando a tras a los últimos dos ángeles.

_***Kyo guardián de Yugi ¿Qué has decidido?***_

_* Me quedo con mi protegido de forma corpórea*_

_***Kay protector de Yami ¿Qué has decidido?***_

Se escucha la pregunta y Kay solo cierra los ojos recordando el mes que había sido un infierno para el.

-Flash back-

Al principio la relación entre los cuatro era buena, Yami y Yugi los habían presentado como buenos amigos de ellos al abuelo del menor, quien estaba encantado de tener mas nietos como los nombro, ellos ayudaron con la tienda y aprendieron duelo de monstruos, así como también se habían hecho amigo de los monstruos de los jóvenes, pero un día Yugi salio con Kyo sin avisar, y al regresar Kyo se había encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Kay, Yugi hablo con el y las cosas cambiaron, ahora Yami compartía habitación con Kay, mientras que Yugi no se separaba para nada de Kyo lo que provoco celos en Yami y Kay.

Después de unos días las peleas comenzaron entre ambos y eso provoco que Kay tomara la decisión de continuar como un ser celestial.

Claro que nunca lo menciono sino dos días antes

Aquella tarde Yugi y Kyo estaban viendo como lo venían haciendo desde hace casi un mes otra discusión iniciada por sus amados. La diferencia entre estay las otras era que en esta no sabían el motivo por el cual había empezado, pero de algo estaban seguro tenían que ver con ellos. Un día Kyo estaba llorando y al no estar Yugi no había con quien se pudiera desahogar, fue cuando Yami decidió consolarlo y al hacerlo supo del por que el cambio de su aboiu. Gracias a eso Yami ya no aceptaba las discusiones tan seguidas.

Pero ese día por algún extraño motivo pelearon llegando incluso a los golpes, pero la oportuna aparición del mago oscuro y el guardia celta se detuvieron ante los ojos temerosos de Kyo

-Ya cálmate Kay—murmuro Yami siendo soltado

_*¡No sabes que ansío decir que me largo de esta casa!*_

Yugi miro a Kyo quien tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión

_*Kay… espera… debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?*_

_*No…no bromeo Kyo tu quédate con ellos a vivir así, pero yo no*_

_*Kay… no… por favor… no te vallas*_

_*¡Los tienes a ellos, déjame a mi!*_

Grito empujando a Kyo quien se le acerco para calmarlo provocando que se golpeara el vientre con una de las recargaderas del sillón.

-¡Kyo!- grito al verlo sosteniéndose el vientre y al estar a su lado lo abrazo

_*Yu… Yugi*_exclamo cuando su protegido ya estaba a su lado* _me… me due…le mucho*_

Mientras Kay miraba horrorizado lo que había hecho, había lastimado a Kyo y sin pensarlo huyo

-Yami llama a Keiki

Dijo y metió a Kyo a su habitación, Yami asintió haciendo lo dicho por su compañero y después volteo a ver a Kay pero este ya no estaba.

_*/ ¿Qué hice? lastimé a mi pequeño, pero es verdad que ya no puedo estar aquí, no sabiendo que el ya no es para mi, Kyo ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarme? ¿Por que pequeño?/*_

Eran los pensamientos de aquel ángel en la coorporacion Kaiba.

Mientras en la casa Yami miraba la puerta esperando noticias, cuando por fin salieron Keiki y Liam

-¿Cómo están?—pregunto el ex faraón

-Bien el golpe no fue duro, solo necesita descansar

-Puedo saber ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Kyo tiene dos meses de embarazo

-Gracias

Mientras en la habitación Kyo lloraba en brazos de Yugi, nunca se imagino que la situación llegara a ese grado y menos que estaría solo. Yugi no sabia como consolar a su amigo, el tampoco esperaba esa acción y decisión de Kay, pero estaría con Kyo hasta el final.

Después de esperar por un rato a Kay, Yami entro a la habitación, para ver a Yugi mirando a la ventana y Kyo profundamente dormido.

-Hola Yugi—llamo el antiguo faraón

-Hola

-Veo que duerme- dijo sentándose al lado de Yugi- también veo que lloro ¿no es así?

-Si así es, estuvo llorando después de que salio Keiki de la habitación

-¿Cuál es el motivo? Debería estar feliz

-Lo esta, pero a mi siempre me dijo que tenia miedo que Kay se enterara de su embarazo y no lo aceptara y mira lo que sucede, el se va y deja a Kyo solo

-Comprendo—murmuro mirando la calle

-No se que valla a pasar con ellos- comenzó, tenia que decirle a Yami el miedo de Kyo y el suyo por eso se atrevió a continuar hablando al ver que tenia la atención de Yami—ahora que sabemos que Kay se va, Kyo va a estar muy triste dado a que esperaba formar una familia como Akira y Shin, una familia con su bebe y el papa de su bebe, Kay- Yami solo escuchaba mientras abrazaba a su pequeño ángel terrenal, el había comprendido su error aquel día que consolara a Kyo, así que entendía el comportamiento de los menores, miro como Yugi comenzaba a derramar lagrimas y se preocupo, estuvo apunto de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Yugi continuo- si Kay se va yo- ya no hablaba para Yami, sino para el, había decidido que si Kay se enteraba y no aceptaba al bebe, el se haría cargo del bebe, pero ahora al saber la decisión del guardián de su amado sabia que debía tomar el rol que el dejaba, y ser el padre de esa criatura aunque eso significara que ya no pudiera estar al lado de su Yami-si el no lo hace yo

-Tú compartirás, la dicha de ser padre con Kyo y conmigo—le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas a su Yugi- ambos ayudaremos a Kyo a educar a esa criatura y Kay tendrá que ver de lo que se perdió

-Yami… gracias

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Yami decidió hablar de nuevo

- Yugi hay algo que he querido decirte desde que me entregaron mi cuerpo y es – dijo para respirar profundamente- te amo Yugi

Yugi sorprendido miro a Yami, pero este lo beso tiernamente, Yugi no se lo esperaba, había soñado eso desde hace mucho y ahora su Yami lo besa, el después de un rato correspondió el beso solo se separaron por falta de aire, Yami miraba el hermoso sonrojo de Yugi, quien al alzar la mirada, sonrió tímidamente para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Yami y decirle

-Yo también te amo mi Yami…

Yami miro donde Kyo quien se mantenía dormido, los tres serian los padres de esa criatura, a menos que convencieran a Kay de no irse.

El día llego y Kyo estaba triste, pero tenia que fingir para con sus amigos, mínimo tenia el apoyo de sus protegidos.

-Kay—llamo el faraón a su guardián

_*Dime*_

- Perdóname, nunca quise decirte todas esas cosas, por las que peleábamos—le decía mientras le abrazaba y después le murmuro—No cometas una estupidez, no te alejes de tu felicidad solo por un mal entendido.

_*Mi decisión esta tomada*_

-Entiendo y comprendo que Kyo no te importa—murmura haciendo que Kay mire donde el pequeño.

Aunque el pequeño se ve bien, se puede ver una gran tristeza en el y Kay se siente fatal al saber que el la provoca…

Llegan a la sala y se aleja.

_*Kay*_

_*No estoy de humor Shin*_

_*Lo se, solo quería despedirme*_

_*¿Despedirte? ¿De que hablas?_

_*¿No lo sabes? No solo los protegidos olvidaran a los ángeles que decidan el cielo también los compañeros, por eso quería despedirme*_

******Fin flash back**

_*Mi decisión es….*_

Los ángeles regresaron a la sala donde se les dio las últimas indicaciones y que se pudieran despedir, después de hacerlo salieron.

Shin, Akira, Milt y Ran volaron a la mansión al entrar a la habitación donde Joset y vieron a los tres durmiendo, simplemente sonrieron y decidieron ir a la habitación de Akeshi…

Kyo regreso solo a la habitación que compartía anteriormente con Kay, ya que Yugi y Yami que son pareja ahora duermen en la misma.

Se acostó en la cama de Kay y dejo las lagrimas caer…

Liam volaba por la ciudad esperando encontrar a su Keiki, se detuvo un instante, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, pero el único lugar donde no había buscado, así voló en aquella dirección y entro en la habitación de Takeshi, donde Keiki estaba…


	34. El regalo de los dragones

Al otro día en la mansión Kaiba, la familia bajaba al comedor donde unas sillas ya estaban ocupadas

_*Que cara parece que hubieran visto un fantasma_*exclamo divertido Ran

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Mokuba

_*Desayunando*_respondió Milt_* ¿gustan?*_

-creímos que se quedarían con sus amigos—dijo Joey

_*lo hicimos, ustedes son nuestros amigos*_ dijo Shin sonriendo_*así que decidimos quedarnos*_

_*además quiero que Akeshi crezcan junto a Joset, Hikari y Shaoran*_

Después de esas palabras se sentaron a desayunar, ellos vivirían con sus ángeles, al terminar el desayuno les explicaron, que ellos seguirían siendo sus ángeles, pero que vivirían como mortales sin perder sus poderes.

Keiki se sentía tan bien, aunque no recordaba que su cama fuera tan cómoda, de hecho parecía mecerlo con el movimiento de su respiración… cuando comprendió aquello abrió los ojos y se levanto de inmediato teniendo un mareo y en ese instante las nauseas aparecieron, por lo que salio corriendo en dirección al baño.

Liam había despertado al sentir el brusco movimiento de Keiki, así que se desespero y fue donde este se hallaba regresando lo que parecía ser la cena de la noche anterior. Con cuidado acaricio su espalda para confortarlo y cuando este había devuelto todo le pasó un vaso de agua y le seco el sudor.

_*¿Estas bien Keiki?*_

-Li… Liam—murmuro mirando al ángel frente a el-creí que

_*Cambie mi decisión en ultimo momento, tu desaparición la visita de tu hermano y las palabras de Akira me hicieron recapacitar a tiempo, no podía dejarte solo amor*_

-Liam

Keiki se abalanzo a los brazos de Liam que lo recibió gustoso y sin evitarlo unieron sus labios en un beso de infinita ternura.

-Liam debo decirte algo… yo… bueno

_*Tranquilo, dime ¿Qué sucede?*_

-Estoy embarazado—murmuro en el pecho de su guardián pero Liam lo escucho

Liam se sorprendió, pero después alzo el rostro de Keiki y lo beso

_*Te amo Keiki*_

-_**Joven Yami**_—llamo Celta—_**Kay esta arriba**_

-Kay… lo recuerdo—murmuro mientras miraba a su amado dormir—Celta ve a ver a Kyo y quédate con el

El monstruo salio cumpliendo la orden de su amo y Yami subió a la azotea donde Kay estaba

-Kay

_*Yami*_

-Creí que no querías quedarte con nosotros

_*Al final cambie mi decisión por Kyo y ustedes*_

-¿Nosotros?

_*Son mis amigos y no quiero perderlos*_

-Baja a hablar con Kyo, cuando despierte dile que lo amas y te llevaras una grata sorpresa

_*¿Qué quieres decir?*_

-Hazlo Kay y por cierto bienvenido

Con esas palabras Yami bajo a su habitación justo cuando Yugi despertaba

-¿Yami? Ya viste a Kyo

-No, fui a hablar con Kay

-¿Kay? Lo recuerdo, pero el dijo

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión mi amor, recuérdalo

Kay hizo lo que le pidió Yami y al bajar se encontró con celta

_**-Creí que ya no te vería**_—dijo el monstruo

_*Te debo un duelo, no me iría sin dártelo*_

-_**Si tu lo dices, me alegro verte**_—exclamo mientras se levantaba—_**los dejo solos**_.

*_Gracias*_dijo para sentarse en la cabecera de Kyo y lo acaricio_*mi pequeño ángel, mi mejor amigo y mi único amor, mis discusiones con Yami eran por ti, por que me ponía celoso de Yugi, antes de que ellos nos viera tu eras muy unido a mi y después me cambiaste por Yugi_*murmuro mientras permitía las lagrimas caer_*no se que te haya dado Yugi no se si es mejor que yo, pero se de algo que Yugi tal vez no te de y eso es amor* _dijo_* te amo Kyo, desde hace mucho que lo hago* _dijo limpiándose las lagrimas e inclinarse a besar lo labios de Kyo y enderezarse_*siempre te amare mi pequeño ángel*_

Se había levantado de donde estaba y se iba a salir, no esperaría a que Kyo despertara, no tendría el valor de ver su rostro y saber que lo había herido de todas las formas, pero alguien lo jalo, al voltear, vio a Kyo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Kyo había despertado en cuanto Kay lo había acariciado, pero había fingido estar dormido o mas bien su deseo era ese, por que no quería abrir los ojos y hallarse solo, pero al sentir los labios de Kay abrió los ojos, para ver como el se iba, por lo que decidió jalarlo.

Las miradas de Kay y Kyo se encontraron y sin que el guardián del antiguo espíritu lo esperara, Kyo unió sus labios a el, en un beso tierno y tímido, para cuando se separaron Kyo se volvió a ocultar entre las sabanas, pero no esperaba a que Kay le quitara la sabana y le regresara el beso, de una manera apasionada, que los dejo sin aire.

_*Te amo Kay y hay… hay algo que debes saber*_murmuro el pequeño sin mirarlo_*estoy embarazado*_

Kay se sorprendió de aquello y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volvió a besar a Kyo y después beso su vientre.

_*Te amo Kyo y te agradezco que me dieras este hermoso regalo*_

Una hora después ambos salían para ver a Yugi y Yami desayunando, Yugi se levanto y abrazo a Kay.

_*Lamento el mal rato que les hice pasar*_

-Todo olvidado Kay, todo

Han pasado ya tres semanas de eso y los ángeles junto a sus protegidos están felices, cada que pueden van a la mansión Kaiba a disfrutar de las bendiciones que habían tenido.

Ese día Joey estaba distraído, Seto lo noto por lo que se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda para besar su cuello

-Cachorro—llamo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Seto, solo pensaba

-Me parece que tus pensamientos son muy profundos como para que estés más distraído que de costumbre, ¿Cuáles son amor?

-No creo que te gusten—exclamo mientras se giraba en brazos de su prometido

-Tal vez, pero quiero conocerlos

-Pensaba, en que hubiera pasado si Genezi hubiera ganado; si me hubiera aliado a ellos; si el me hubiera violado si

-Basta—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- tenias razón no mes gustaron, pero déjame decirte algo de esos pensamientos, el hubiera no existe, Genezi no gano, lo derrotamos; no te aliaste con el por que nos tenias fe; y yo fui el primero en poseerte y el ultimo cachorro y gracias a eso lo tenemos a el—le explico alejándose de el y cargando al bebe que los miraba sonriente- tenemos a nuestro pequeño Joset y eso no lo cambiara nada

Termino de hablar mientras le entregaba el bebe a Joey quien lo beso tiernamente

-Tienes razón Seto—dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su amado

-Ya no pienses en el hubiera amor, solo piensa en nuestro presente

Las horas pasaron entre juegos y platicas, ese día Yugi y los demás habían ido de visita a la mansión donde hablarían de lo que harían en el futuro, los monstruos estaban muy extraños pero no les dieron importancia, después de un rato solo quedaron Joey y Seto en la mansión con el bebe, cuando Ran entro corriendo a donde ellos estaban

_*Seto, Joey vengan*_

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cargando a Joset

_*Vengan al jardín hay algo que tienen que ver*_

Joey: ¿algo malo?

_*No, solo vengan*_

Exclamo mientras los jalaba al jardín donde al verlo Mokuba ayudo a su ángel a que llegaran al jardín. Llegar al jardín los soltaron y corrieron donde ya estaban todos los demás, mientras Seto y Joey caminaban acercándose, a pesar de la distancia podían ver a varios monstruos, como el mago del tiempo, los magos oscuros, los dioses egipcios y los dragones blancos, si ellos estaban ahí eso significaba algo grave, además todos estaban rodeado al dragón negro y a uno de los dragones blancos sin que los pudieran ver

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Joey preocupado al ver como estaban todos

- Tranquilo no pasa nada malo—exclamo Yugi con una sonrisa-al contrario

-¿Quieren explicarse?

-Recuerdas al dragón que salio por la fusión de ojos rojos y ojos azules—dijo Yami

-Si, lo nombramos el dragón perla

-También recuerdas que te dije que uno de tus dragones era amigo del de Joey

-Quieres ir al grano Yami—exigió Seto

_*Tranquilo Seto*_dijo con una sonrisa Shin_* lo que pasa es que no eran amigos, eran pareja y al morir Jono ojos rojos decidió romper con ojos azules*_

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Joey mirando a su amigo

_*Por que sintió que el no tenia derecho a ser feliz así que lo dejo, pero ojos azules es muy terco y le hizo prometer que si volvían a encontrar y sus amos llegaban a compartir sus sentimiento regresarían*_exclamo Akira*_así que con la fusión a ojos rojos no le quedo mas que regresar*_

_*Pero la fusión trajo algo más*_dijo Milt con las manos detrás de la cabeza

- ¿Algo mas?—cuestiono Seto a lo que todos asintieron- ¿Qué?

_*Mírenlos*_dijo Kyo con cinco mese de embarazo

-Son hermosos—termino Mokuba

Ambos miraron extraños a Mokuba no entendían el por que había dicho esas palabras, pero al acercarse los dragones se hicieron a un lado y lo que vieron les sorprendió, ojos azules estaba atrás de ojos rojos y con su ala parecía abrazarlo, mientras que ojos rojos también parecía estar abrazando algo, ojos azules sintió unas miradas y al alzar la vista vio a Joey y a Seto

_*** Amor están aquí***_murmuro y ojos rojos alzo la mirada mientras a su forma sonreía

* _**Hola amos***_ saludo el dragón

Dijo recogiendo su ala ahí, dentro del ala, lo que ojos rojos protegía eran cuatro cachorros de dragón, Seto los miro sorprendido, sonrió y se acerco a verlos de mas de cerca siendo seguido por Joey, quien al bajar para verlos de cerca Joset hizo algo que a todos les pareció tierno, toco a uno de los cachorros y este le regreso el gesto lamiéndole el rostro, estos cachorros eran hermosos, dos blancos y dos negros, la única diferencia que tenían era, que uno de los dragones blancos no tenia los ojos azules sino los tenia rojos; mientras que uno de los negros tenia los ojos azules en vez de rojos.

-Felicidades a ambos, me alegro que encontraran la felicidad que se merecen—exclamo Seto con una sonrisa

-Muchas felicidades, tu raza regresa amigo mío y ya nadie querrá lastimarlos—dijo Joey acariciando a ojos rojos

-¡Miren!

Dijo señalando al cielo, ahí atravesando el cielo había un arco iris que se podía apreciar muy bien, todos sonrieron, mas los ángeles quienes sabían que ese arco iris sin lluvia significaba, que las penas para esas personas o para quienes se dieran el tiempo de verlo terminaban, que ya no sufrirían, la maldad que se cernía sobre ellos había terminado, ya nadie los separaría, nadie, por que las pruebas que habían pasado habían sido duras y las habían enfrentado con valor y perseverancias, ahora ellos ya tenían una familia, lo que había pasado en el antiguo Egipto era eso pasado, ahora el futuro era prometedor y por mucho…

Mientras en el cielo Dios miraba con ternura todos los que estaban en la mansión Kaiba y bendecía a todos mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en esos meses, habían pasado las pruebas de la vida bien, habían elegido bien, los mortales habían salido adelante solos y con ayuda divina, habían sido ayudados por sus protectores celestiales

FIN


	35. Epilogo

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde que los ángeles decidieron quedarse en la tierra, desde que nacieron los cachorros, desde que el arco iris apareció. Kyo se había aliviado y tenia una hermosa niña a quien le habían puesto Kimberly, mientras que Keiki había tenido un hermoso niño, que le puso con apoyo de su pareja, Takeshi

Joey regreso a la escuela y con ayuda de Seto pudo evitar perder el año y aunque tuvo que esforzarse para poder seguir con sus compañeros lo logro, también visitaba diariamente a su padre, quien había abierto un café Internet por donde vivía y que además le permitía cuidar de sus nietos sin problemas, debido a que había adoptado a Akira y a Kirene como sus hijos, Serenety iba una vez al mes a visitarlos, Marion seguía con siendo una mujer sin escrúpulos.

Ese día Joey iba con Akira, ambos estaban nerviosos a lo que le pedirían a su padre

-¿Por qué tan nerviosos?—pregunto Julián—ya no soy el ogro de antes

-No digas eso papa—exclamo Joey—papa recuerdas que te hable de mi relación con Seto Kaiba

-El joven que te rescato de esos mal nacidos, si la recuerdo, además es el padre de Joset ¿no?

-Si, bueno lo que pasa es que me voy a casar con el y Akira bueno

_*Yo me casare con Shin, quien es padre de Akeshi*_murmuro el chico sonrojado

-Por fin – dijo y ambos lo miraron extrañados—ya se habían tardado, ¿y que sucede con eso?

-Es que queríamos saber si nos puedes entregar a ambos

-Estaré gustoso de entregarlos a sus esposos—respondió y ambos sonrieron—y ¿Cuándo es la boda?

_*Para dentro de un mes, será también el bautizo de los niños*_

-Bien díganme la fecha para poder cerrar el café, por cierto ¿ya le avisaron a tu madre Joey?

- ya, pero dijo que no vendría parece que creyó que mi habilidad desaparecería, las únicas que vendrán son Serenety y Kirene

-No sabe de lo que se pierde—dijo el hombre cargando a ambos niños- conocer a estos pequeños y saber que la felicidad de mi hijo es completa, es el mejor regalo de la vida

-Gracias papa

La relación de Seto con Joey es secreto ante todos, a excepción de los más cercanos, todo mundo se enteraría de dicha hasta la boda o eso era lo planeado por que alguien había decidido dar la noticia de otra forma

-¡QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON KAIBA!—grito Tea haciendo que los alumnos cercanos voltearan a ver a la pareja

- Tea baja la voz—pidió Joey pero ya todos lo miraban

- Pe…pero es Kaiba tu enemigo

-No Tea—dijo Joey- Seto es el hombre al que amo y si a ninguno de ustedes les parece pues bien, quería que fueran mis testigos pero veo que no podrá ser

-Joey, sabes que tu y Seto cuentan conmigo, ¿verdad?—dijo Tristán abrazando al joven quien sonrío

-También conmigo—exclamo Duk quien estaba sentado en el pupitre de Joey

-Si lo se amigos y gracias

Dijo para salir del salón y sentir las miradas de todos y también vio a Seto que comenzaban a molestarle las miradas, pero hubo algo que no esperaban, un grupo de un grado inferior al de ellos comenzó a aplaudir, Seto los miro y Joey también y vieron que uno de ellos se les acerco y le entrego una caja a ambos

- Esperamos que les guste—dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo

-Es de parte de nuestro grupo y muchas felicidades por su boda—exclamo una de las chicas

-Gra…gracias—murmuro Joey sorprendido

-Si, muchas gracias—dijo Seto quien no perdió su mascara.

Tomaron la caja y se fueron, pero estaban sorprendidos que un salón les diera un regalo de boda cuando muy pocos sabían de ella…

Ha pasado un mes y en la casa de Joey los nervios están al borde de un colapso

- Joey, Akira, vámonos—llamo Julián

- ya papa

_*Ya estoy señor*_

-Espero que cuando yo me case mi traje sea igual de hermoso que el suyo—murmuro mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano y subían a la limosina

-¿Hablando de eso cuando te casa con Yami?—pregunto Joey

_*¿Y cuando le dirás lo de tu embarazo?*_ termino de cuestionar Kyo

-Respecto a lo de mi embarazo planeo decírselo hoy y en cuanto a mi boda no lo se, mi abuelo hablo con el y no se mas

_*No te preocupes Yugi, tu abuelo acepta dicha relación_*exclamo Akira

Mientras en la mansión Kaiba

-¿Listo, Shin Seto?—pregunto Yami esperando en la puerta junto a Kay

-Listos ¿y Mokuba?—cuestiono Seto

_*Dijo que nos vería en la iglesia junto a Milt, Ran y los bebe_*respondió Kay

-Entiendo—dijo Seto-¿y ustedes?

-Si es por la boda entre Yugi, Kyo, Kay y yo esperaremos hasta que el señor Moto descubra algo, no nos preguntes que es por que no lo sabemos

Fueron las últimas palabras mientras subían a la limosna que los llevaría al lugar donde unirían su vida con la persona que amaba.

Así llegaron a la iglesia, dado ha que habían dado información falsa a la prensa ellos tendrían todo el día libre.

La iglesia era pequeña y bonita, al entrar había crisantemos y rosas blancas, todo estaba para la boda, Shin y Seto de negro y Joey y Akira de blanco, siendo entregados por Julián Wheeler vestido de gris.

Yami era el padrino de Seto, mientras que Duk era al de Shin.

Quien presencia la boda, no era otro que si no un arcángel y en el centro del altar un hombre de barba blanca, que miraba a todos con infinita ternura.

La ceremonia paso sin precedentes, hasta la hora de la eucaristía y la aceptación aquel extraño hombre fue quien hizo la pregunta y también quien les dio las hostias, después se dio el bautizo de los niños, donde los padrinos de Joset fueron Kyo y Kay; de Akeshi fueron Ran y Milt; de Hikari y Shaoran eran Seto y Joey; de Kimberly, Yami y Yugi; de Takeshi fueron Duk y Tristán y ese mismo hombre les dio la bendición a los niños…

Después de la ceremonia religiosa siguieron con la ceremonia civil, donde Tristán y Yugi fueron los testigos de Joey, mientras que Mokuba y Keiki fueron testigos de Seto…

En la recepción fue cuando supieron quien era el hombre que había realizado dichas acciones en la iglesia.

- ¿Están seguros?—pregunto Seto sorprendido

_*Convivimos mucho con el en este ultimo año*_dijo Shin_* claro que era el Señor*_

-Increíble—murmuro Joey

_*Si a nosotros también nos sorprendió mucho*_exclamo con una sonrisa Akira

-Así que ese fue nuestro regalo de bodas—decía Seto abrazando a su cachorro

_*Por así decirlo_*termino Shin imitando la acción de Seto

-Hola hermano—saludo Mokuba junto a una muchacha pelirroja- quiero presentarte a mi novia Gloria

-Mucho gusto señorita, espero que este disfrutando la fiesta

-El gusto es mió y si estoy disfrutando la fiesta—respondió la chica con una sonrisa sincera- espero que el regalo de mi hermano y mi cuñada les haya gustado

-¿Los chicos de nuestra escuela?—pregunto Joey

-Si de ellos—dijo orgullosa la chica

-Nos agrado y mucho

Mientras en una mesa alejada, estaban Yugi y Yami con su ahijada Kimberly, Yugi miraba la felicidad de Yami con la pequeña e inconscientemente se acariciaba el vientre, cosa que noto Yami

-Yugi ¿estas bien?—pregunto el antiguo faraón

-Si, estoy bien, Yami… tu…bueno

-Yugi—exclamo el chico mirándolo-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Si, mucho—respondió extrañado—debido a lo sucedido en mi época no pude tener hijos

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?

-Seria lo mas hermosos que me puede pasar—dijo Yami y entonces callo en cuenta y beso la frente de Yugi—es el mejor regalo que me puedas dar mi luz

-Te amo Yami

-Y yo a ti Yugi.

La recepción termino y todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Seto y Joey caminaron por el jardín

-¿Sigues pensando en el hubiera?—pregunto Seto a su ahora esposo

-No ahora pienso en el presente y el futuro, contigo, con Joset y nuestros amigos, crees que si Jono hubiera vivido ¿hubiera sido feliz con Seth?

-No lo se cachorro—respondió-pero si se algo y es que te amo- dijo besándolo con ternura

-Yo también neko—susurros para mirar al cielo- mira Seto una estrella fugaz pidamos un deseo

-Bien – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa y cerro los ojos para después abrirlos- ya

-¿Qué pediste?—pregunto Joey

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá, pero si te digo esto, el deseo no era para nosotros, ya que no creo que podamos tener más bendiciones a las que ya tenemos

-Es cierto—murmuro Joey recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo- si deseamos algo creo que es para los demás

-Si, vamos a dormir, mañana partiremos a recorrer el mundo

-Claro

Así los dos regresaron a la mansión a "descansar" ya que al otro día comenzarían su luna de miel.

Mientras en el cielo

_***Hermosos deseos y aun mas por que es de ambos***_dijo y entro a una sala donde el tiempo es relativo y el futuro es el presente y el pasado el futuro_***se hará ese cambio**_*

En las arenas de Egipto el disco solar a iniciado su despertar y con el, el de los habitantes de aquella hermosa ciudad.

El rey, llamado faraón ya estaba levantado antes de que el se alzara, siempre se levantaba en el momento mas oscuro del día, un momento que el vivía siempre.

Realizaría como siempre su rutina, ir a aquel lugar donde lo mas preciado para el estaba.

-Señor ¿saldrá de nuevo?—pregunta uno de sus guardias reales

-Si—responde con su característica frialdad- iré a visitarlos

-Mi señor por favor—pide el hombre que debe protegerlo- no creo que a su primo le agrade saber esto

-El esta feliz en esa época déjame a mi con mi tristeza

Es la única respuesta que, así aquel hombre tomo un caballo y cabalgo hasta una tumba donde entro, pero al hacerlo su rostro que no mostraba ninguna emoción desde lo ocurrido, mostró terror, ya que habían profanado aquella tumba que era su vida.

Noto que las vasijas donde los órganos estaban se hallaban abiertas y vacías, preocupado corrió al sarcófago, este estaba abierto, pero al acercarse noto, que solo eso era lo diferente, solo estaba abierto, por que el cuerpo de su amado seguía en el mismo lugar, se acerco a este y lo abrazo cerrando los ojos, después de un rato los abrió sorprendido y volvió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de aquella momia, sostuvo el cuerpo y con su daga destapo el rostros de el y al hacerlo un suspiro salio de aquel ser, y minutos después el ser momificado tosía, le limpio el rostro y comenzó a deshacer las vendas, lo hizo y se detuvo cuando los ojos de aquel ser se abrieron, para sorpresa del otro

-Seth—murmuro- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Jono-fue la respuesta que dio abrazándolo – mi Jono

-Seth, amor ¿Qué me paso?—pregunto al percatarse del lugar donde estaba- ¿Por que estoy aquí?

-Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, los dioses te han revivido amor, a ti y a nuestro hijo

-Seth—exclamo y recordó todo lo sucedido, después de hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazo a Seth quien lo sostuvo—Seth he vuelto, amor he vuelto

Seth lo acariciaba y ya que estaba tranquilo lo cargo para salir de la tumba e ir a su hogar.

Un joven que siempre iba al oasis, vio al faraón salir con un joven, al mirar de cerca se percato de quien era y ni tardo ni perezoso corrió a la ciudad gritando

"_El joven Jono ha revivido, la bondad de Seth ha sido recompensada"_

Todo el pueblo al escuchar el grito corrieron a la entrada para ver si no era una burla a su señor, pero no lo era, el faraón Seth llegaba con Jono en brazos, era cierto Jono vivía, a nadie le importo el como estaban feliz de que su faraón estuviera con su amado

_***¿Por qué Señor?***_pregunto un arcángel al ver aquel suceso en la ciudad antigua

*_**por un deseo***_

-¿Estas seguro?—pregunto un sorprendido Seto

_-por supuesto, Jono revivió y Seth esta muy feliz_

-Me alegro, gracias por avisarme Yami- dijo colgando su celular

- ¿Por qué hablo?—pregunto curiosos mientra hacia saltar a su bebe

-Jono vive—le respondió mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos

_*¿Qué?*_fue la pregunta que hizo Shin misma que tenia Akira

-Lo que oyen, Jono esta vivo

-Eso significa que Seth será feliz—exclamo con una sonrisa Joey

Seto simplemente asintió.

"_Un simple deseo, que aquel que es mi antepasado sea feliz con el amor de su vida._

_Que Seth sea feliz con Jono, que Jono viva para Seth y sea feliz con el, así como yo soy feliz con mi cachorro"_

* * *

_Bueno este es capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado..._

_Fue el primer fic que escribi y el primero que subi..._

_Mil gracias a todos quienes lo siguieron._

_Hasta la proxima_


End file.
